Jiraiya's Last Student
by zentary
Summary: After coming back from one of his missions, Jiraiya finds his 10 year old godson not being taken care of, Jiraiya decides to take Naruto away and train him. How will everything change? NaruHina strong Naruto AU. *POLL*
1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya's last student

don't own Naruto enough said

It was the day after the Kyuubi attack. All were in mourning over the loss of their greatest hero, Minato Namikaze, and all the others who died the night before. What few knew was that Minato had a son named Naruto, who was now, by a twist of fate, branded to be the carrier of the Kyuubi for the rest of his life.

We find Jiraiya sitting on a rooftop alone, drinking some sake. "Well, Minato, you saved the village, but wasn't there another way?" Jiraiya asked nobody in particular. Jiraiya was feeling responsible for Minato's death because he wasn't in the village during the night of the attack.

"Late again, always too late to save the ones I care for," Jiraiya said, berating himself for his failure as a friend and a mentor. Jiraiya sat there, drinking the remainder of his sake before he walked over to Minato's grave, placing a white flower on top of the monument. "Sorry," was the only thing Jiraiya could say.

Jiraiya was now alone. Tsunade had disappeared to who knows where, Minato and Kushina were gone as well, and his best friend that he wrote off years ago was still a complete traitor. _'Well I better go see the old man,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya walked slowly through the streets of Konoha to Hiruzen Sarutobi's office. The third Hokage had to take up the mantel of Hokage once again because of Minato's death. Jiraiya arrived at the Hokage building, but he really wasn't ready to talk with anyone yet, especial his former sensei.

Jiraiya slowly walked through the Hokage building until he reached the door to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya didn't bother knocking; he just walked into Hiruzen's office. Jiraiya saw a cradle next to his desk, and he looked at the sleeping baby. "It looks like he's going to look just like his father," Jiraiya said sadly.

Hiruzen looked down. He was heartbroken by the expression on Jiraiya's face. "Yes, he will look a lot like him," Hiruzen replied. "How long will you be staying, Jiraiya?"

"Sorry. I can't stay long, and I don't think I should take the boy with me even if I am his godfather," Jiraiya replied, never looking away from the newborn child in the crib. "Where's Kakashi? He should be able to care for the boy while I'm away."

Hiruzen shook his head. "It wouldn't be good for him. Minato wasn't the only one close to him who died last night."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. I'm sorry to say Rin also perished in the attack," Hiruzen said in a sad tone.

Jiraiya slumped into a chair. "I see."

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi never showed up at the funeral. It's not that he didn't want to; it's just that he couldn't. He wasn't afraid of the funeral. No, that wasn't the case at all. It's just that he lost everyone close to him last night, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He just walked aimlessly around town. All he had left was the eye that Obito left him and Rin implanted in him.

Kakashi had no idea that Minato's son was still alive. Kakashi found himself at the Memorial Stone in one of the training grounds that had Obito's name carved in, along with so many others. "I'm sorry, my friend. I couldn't keep my promise after all," he said to the stone, almost as if he was expecting it to talk back to him. Kakashi stood there, staring at the stone. All he had left was his shinobi career.

Kakashi stood at the stone for another three hours without even moving, even when people passed by to pay their respects. He never once looked away from the stone. Kakashi sighed; he needed a drink. Kakashi roamed the streets of Konoha until he found an almost empty bar near the edge of the village. He walked in to see Jiraiya had the same idea as he did.

Kakashi sat down next to the toad sannin. Jiraiya looked at him, unsure of what to say. The two of them sat there, drinking in silence.

Kakashi put down his drink. "How do you deal with it?" he asked.

Jiraiya stopped drinking. "When you find that out, please tell me," the toad sannin said in a broken tone. The two just sat there in complete silence again, until Jiraiya decided it was time for him to go.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, who was now leaving the bar. "So, when are you going to be back?" he asked the toad sannin.

Jiraiya stopped. "I don't know," was all the toad sannin said before he left the bar.

**Ten years later**

Ten years had passed since the day the Kyuubi attacked.

The day was like any other for one Naruto Uzumaki, well almost. It was his birthday, but he had no one to celebrate it with, as always. This day of the year, he hid, or at least tried to hide, from everyone. Naruto was in the clear from any beatings until the Kyuubi festival began. He didn't know why people tried to attack him on this day every year. He thought it might have something to do with his whisker-like birthmarks on his face. He didn't really know.

A young Hyuga girl followed him around town. She had met him in the ninja academy, and was infatuated with him. He was always so confident, and nothing ever seemed to get him down, and that's what drew her toward him. Sadly, she was almost the exact opposite of that. Hinata smiled as she followed him around another corner. She clutched onto the present she was going to leave him later that day on his doorstep. She did the same thing every year since she had met him. Naruto always seemed to love the presents she left him, but she could never bring herself to tell him that she was the one to give them to him. She was saddened when she found out Naruto had no friends or family.

**At the front gates of the village**

Jiraiya had finally returned to the village after ten years of being away. "Dammit! How could I forget today was the tenth of October! I should just come back tomorrow or something." Jiraiya was about to leave again, when he saw a duplicate of the fourth Hokage walking down the street.

The boy was trying to ask a pink-haired girl out on a date. Jiraiya jumped onto the rooftops to watch the scene unfold. After five minutes of watching Naruto, he noticed a young indigo-haired girl following him. _'A Hyuga?'_ he wondered, and then he saw the present in her hands. _'Well, it is the kid's birthday! I wonder how many friends he has?'_ Jiraiya wondered.

**With Naruto**

"Aww come on Sakura-chan! I'm paying!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Never!" the pink-haired banshee screamed, as she hit Naruto over the head with her fist. The people standings in the streets smiled. They loved when the boy got beat up.

Hinata frowned. She never understood why Sakura always hit him, or why the villagers seemed to hate him. Hinata sighed. Maybe she would at least talk to him this year or something. She hated how nervous she was around him.

Jiraiya frowned when he saw what the pink-haired girl did. The boy only asked her out, and she hit him. That wasn't what upset him the most, though. It was the smirks the villagers had after she hit Naruto. He saw the pink haired girl run off leaving Naruto as he got up off the ground. He looked over at the young Hyuga girl and saw the concerned look on her face.

_'I wonder why she hasn't gone to him yet?'_ Jiraiya thought. He pondered for a minute before he realized that the girl must be very shy.

Naruto looked at the time. His eyes grew wide, and he ran off like something was wrong. Jiraiya decided to follow him. He found that Naruto had rushed to his home and locked his door and all the shutters and things in his old rundown apartment. Jiraiya was completely confused by the actions Naruto was showing. Jiraiya was angered when he finally took a good look at the apartment. It had graffiti of the words "Die demon" and various other phrases and some pictures.

He looked to see the young girl walk up the stairs and drop the present at the front door. She had knocked once, and then ran off. Jiraiya watched as Naruto quickly unlocked the door and picked up the present, and saw the look in Naruto's eyes. The boy was overjoyed.

Naruto quickly opened the present; his eyes lit up as he pulled out a frog wallet. He loved it. Last year, he got a sleeping cap, and before that, a small chest to hold personal items in. He was saddened when he found that the person who left the gift wasn't around once again. He was sad but also happy that he knew someone cared enough to remember his birthday, at least.

Naruto heard some people walking down the street. He quickly closed the door and jumped out a window he had rigged to lock behind him. Jiraiya was still perplexed as to what Naruto was doing. Jiraiya summoned a small toad. "You stay here and watch the apartment and tell me what happens here while I'm gone." The toad nodded, and Jiraiya began to follow Naruto once again.

Jiraiya somehow lost Naruto, _'How the heck did he get away from me'?_ he wondered as he stood in the shadows of one of the buildings. Jiraiya decided to wait for Naruto to surface again so he went off to a bar. Jiraiya sat in the bar drinking, he grew very angry at what he was hearing.

"Have they found the demon child yet?" one person asked. "No. It seems like it will be another uneventful year," another replied.

Jiraiya's glass shattered in his hand, if he didn't leave now someone was going to die. The bartender told him to pay for what he broke until Jiraiya glared at him. The man just shrunk down into the bar.

Jiraiya should go check in with the old man, but right now, he didn't even want to talk with him. He knew it. He should have just taken the boy with him the day he left the village. Jiraiya sighed. He heard cheers and laughing as the Kyuubi festival began. He saw Hiashi and the small child from earlier walk next to him, "So it seems Hiashi's daughter is the one who has a crush on Naruto," Jiraiya said to himself.

Jiraiya watched has Hiashi's daughter asked him something. He nodded, and she ran off in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

A few minutes later, the toad Jiraiya had left at Naruto's apartment jumped down in front of him. "Jiraiya, Naruto returned to his apartment." Jiraiya nodded and jumped to the rooftops.

He arrived at Naruto's home to see Naruto on the ground, being beaten, and the young Hyuga girl trying to help him, but she stood no chance against the two chuunin. Hinata was knocked away, but was caught by Jiraiya before she hit the ground. "Please stay here. I'll help the kid out," he said in a kind tone. She nodded in response.

Naruto was conscious, but barely. All he saw before he blacked out was Hinata standing in front of him, trying to defend him.

Jiraiya was beyond pissed; he wanted blood. He grabbed both chuunin by the back of their heads; one in each had and, began to smash their faces into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" With each word he smashed their faces into the ground and pulled them back out. Of course, by the time that was over, they were both unconscious, their faces bloodied and bruised. Jiraiya didn't care. He looked at the festival and threw them as hard as he could at the festival stands.

The two went flying through the air. They knocked over four stands, two rides, and various other things. Jiraiya picked up the unconscious Naruto and walked over to Hinata, "Thank you for caring about him. Please don't tell anyone about that." Hinata nodded, then he Shunshin-ed away.

Just as Jiraiya left, four Anbu showed up. "What happened here?" one asked Hinata. She finally passed out from the events that had transpired. The Anbu with the dog mask picked up the young Hyuga heiress, and ordered the other three to take her home. Dog sighed, and went to report to the Hokage.

**In the Hokage's office**

Dog appeared in the Hokage's office. "Naruto's apartment has been vandalized again, and two chuunin have been killed," dog reported to the elder Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed. "I see."

"Tell me why I always have to look after the boy. I mean, there are better things I could be doing with my time," Dog spoke casually.

Hiruzen decided it was time he knew, he opened a drawer and showed Kakashi Naruto's birth certificate.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dog asked while taking off his mask.

"Kakashi, you were a broken man after the Kyuubi attacked. Jiraiya and I both thought it was best for you not to know." the aged Hokage stood up and walked over toward one of the windows.

"I know I was in bad shape, but you still should have told me! I had the right to know!" he yelled.

"Maybe you're right, but I can't do anything to change what has already happened. Now that you know the truth, you still, for the time, being cannot interact with Naruto or talk to him about his heritage. Am I understood?"

Kakashi grumbled angrily. "Of course, Hokage-sama. Not a word." venom dripped from every word. Kakashi may have been angry with the old man but he would not disobey the order he was given.

**At Jiraiya's place**

Jiraiya sat next to a bed that he had laid Naruto down in, waiting for the boy to wake up. Naruto soon opened his eyes to see he was in a room on a bed. "Well, well, look who finally woke up," Jiraiya said in a happy tone.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Me? I'm the toad sage, Jiraiya!" he said with a smile. "Let me ask you a question. Do you have any dreams?"

Naruto shot out of bed, "I want to become Hokage!" he shouted.

Jiraiya smiled. "Why do you want to become Hokage?" Jiraiya wanted to know if the boy was doing it for a good reason.

"I want to protect the village like the fourth Hokage!" the boy exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Naruto's face darkened a little "Then everyone will look up to me instead of down on me."

Jiraiya seemed to smile and frown at the same time, "Very well, kid. How about I teach you how to become a shinobi?"

Naruto looked at him, "But I'm already going to the academy to become one."

Jiraiya smiled. "True, but I can teach you many things they never could! Plus, I trained the fourth Hokage, and you said you wanted to be Hokage, right?"

Naruto looked at him; his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Of course I do! But what about becoming a ninja of the village?"

Jiraiya wasn't sure why he wanted to be a ninja of the village that hated him, but if Minato's son wanted to be Hokage, he would help him. "I'll take care of that. I know the old man, but for the next two to three years or so, we will leave the village while I train you. I will even teach you some of the fourth's original techniques!"

Naruto thought about the offer. Even if the man was lying, his life wouldn't be any crappier then it was now. But if what this man said was true, he could be a strong ninja and achieve what he wanted to. He also remembered hearing something about a toad sage in class, although he wasn't really paying too much attention at the time.

"Alright, you have a deal. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, but you can't tell anyone we're leaving. For now, not even the Hokage will know you're gone, and when they do find out you're missing, well, they will most likely think you ran away," Jiraiya explained.

"So I can't tell anyone?" he saw Jiraiya shake his head. Naruto looked down as he thought about it. "So I can't even tell Iruka?" he asked.

"Sorry, kid. I want the Hokage to squirm for a bit, so you can't tell Iruka, because he will tell the Hokage. He's the only person you wanted to tell?"

"Yeah, other than the people at Ichiraku's, there really isn't anyone else." Naruto sat there with a sad look on his face.

Jiraiya frowned. "That's not true, kid! There's one very nice girl who will miss you!" Jiraiya exclaimed, as he thought back to Hinata, who had followed him around and even left him that present. Heck, she even tried to defend him from a pair of chuunin!

"You mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya scowled. "No, I don't mean her. What do you see in her anyhow? All I've seen her do to you was hit you; quite hard, I might add," Jiraiya said.

Naruto thought about it. He truly didn't know what he saw in her, now that he thought about it. All she did was yell at him and hit him a lot. She was popular sure, and kind of pretty. She also got lots of attention, so he guessed he was doing it to get noticed by everyone. Of course, she hated him so that wasn't going to happen. "Well, now that I think about it, I guess I was just doing it to get noticed because people liked her." He replied "But who are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm talking about the same girl that gave you that present." Naruto looked at his toad wallet. "She's in your ninja class, too," Jiraiya continued.

Naruto thought about it. The only girl who was never mean to him was Hinata. "Well, Hinata was never mean to me, but she never talks to me, either. I thought she hated me," Naruto said in a low voice.

"Kid, that's what we like to call extremely shy. Just talk to her tomorrow or something during class, and see what happens. I'm not saying you should go out with her right off the bat; just talk to her," Jiraiya explained.

Jiraiya smiled. "How about this? You can tell Hinata you will be leaving the village for two to three years, and see the reaction on her face. Maybe then you'll understand," Jiraiya stated as he stood up.

Naruto was a ten-year-old child. He really didn't understand what Jiraiya meant, but he would give it a try anyhow. "Wait what about Iruka or the old man?"

"The old man was supposed to be looking after you for me and he failed. So right now, I just want him to sweat for the few years you're gone. Also, sorry to say this Naruto, but Iruka would tell the old man in a heartbeat even if you asked him not to. Now get some sleep, Naruto. I need to go handle a few things before tomorrow," Jiraiya said, then shunshined away.

Naruto got back into the rather conformable bed, and fell asleep.

**The next day at the academy**

It was lunchtime at the academy, and Naruto had yet to talk with Hinata. Naruto finally decided to go over and talk to her. He closed his eyes, thinking about when he was attacked last night, and then his eyes shot open. "Wait a minute! Hinata was there trying to help me!" he said out loud, scaring some of the kids near him.

Naruto walked over to Hinata, who looked extremely nervous. "Umm... Hi, Hinata. Thanks for trying to help me out last night," Naruto said. He was nervous, but wasn't sure why.

Hinata blushed, Naruto was talking to her, and she was too nervous to say anything.

Naruto sat next to her. "I'm going to be leaving the village soon," Naruto whispered, and then saw the look on her face go from embarrassed to extremely worried. _'I guess she really does care,'_ he thought to himself. "It will only be for two to three years, so I'll be back to graduate from the academy. I'm going to go train with the toad sage, Jiraiya," he said with his trade mark grin.

Hinata had seen pictures of the man in a book once. "So, you're coming back then?" Hinata asked. She was really sad that Naruto was going to be gone for so long.

"Yep," he replied. "When I get back, would you like to grab a bite to eat some time?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him, and smiled. "S-s-sure! I'd love to, Naruto-kun."

"But you can't tell anyone I'm leaving. Promise you won't tell anyone," Naruto pleaded. Hinata agreed to not tell, and the two went back to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Everyone was amazed that Naruto didn't talk to Sakura at all; he never even looked at her. Naruto arrived back at his apartment to find that all he had for personal items were gone, but he saw a note on his bed.

"_Hey, Naruto. I've already gathered your things. Just meet me back at my place."_

Naruto smiled, on his way home he looked up the man called Jiraiya and found he was telling the truth about himself. Naruto was excited he was going to be trained and even learn some of the fourth's jutsu! He made sure he wasn't being followed as he made his way to Jiraiya's place. He knocked on Jiraiya's door, and it opened. "Ah, good! You're here! We should just leave now, then," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"You were right about Hinata. She did seem to care," Naruto said, feeling stupid that he never noticed. Also, the fact that she had gotten him presents for years and he never got her anything didn't help.

Jiraiya laughed. "Don't feel bad, Naruto! I'm older! It's just easier for me to notice these kinds of things," Jiraiya said reassuringly. "Now stand here next to me." Jiraiya did a few hand seals, and they both disappeared from the room and the village entirely.

**Off in Myobokuzan**

Naruto and Jiraiya reappeared in Myobokuzan. Fukasaku, an elderly toad, greeted them. "Welcome, Jiraiya and his young guest, to Myobokuzan, home of the toad clan."

Naruto freaked out. "What? A talking toad!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya laughed. He had forgotten to tell Naruto where they were going. "Yep, talking toads, but this place is where we will live and train for the next few years, Naruto," Jiraiya stated as Gamakichi hopped over.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Gamakichi asked.

Fukasaku looked at the young toad. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is Jiraiya's new student. He will be staying here for the next two to three years, training, and may even be the successor to the toad contract," he explained to the young toad. Gamakichi smiled, satisfied with the answer, and hopped off to go play.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you look around? Fukasaku and I need to talk about a few things," Jiraiya stated, Naruto smiled and ran off to go look around. "I'm going to be teaching him everything I can, Fukasaku."

"Yes, I understand that, Jiraiya, but why is he here? What happened?" Fukasaku asked. Jiraiya began to explain what had happened in the village and to Naruto. The elder toad was furious, to say the least. "You should have finished the job the fox started, Jiraiya," the old toad muttered angrily. Jiraiya nodded, agreeing with the old sage.

"Yeah, but the kid wants to be Hokage, and a ninja of the village still. I'm going to help him. Please don't tell him about Kyuubi or who his parents are. I don't think he's old enough to understand why Minato did it," Jiraiya finished. He wasn't happy about keeping something like from the boy, but he really didn't know how Naruto would react.

"Very well Jiraiya. Train him as much as you can, but nothing too dangerous," Fukasaku said just as they saw Naruto coming back from looking around. "So, did you have fun looking around?" the elder toad asked.

"Yeah! It's great around here! So when can we start training?" Naruto asked, wanting to start right now.

Jiraiya laughed. "Not today, Naruto. We'll start in the morning, I'll show you to your room, and then you can go play with Gamakichi for a while after. I'll start writing your training schedule down," Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

End chapter

I hope you enjoyed reading please review anything will do I just like knowing people enjoy reading what I write. :) No flames plz.

I know a bunch of people don't like this beginning to a story, but do try to keep reading the story it does get a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya's last student

No I don't own Naruto enough said

Two days later in the ninja academy, Iruka was watching all his students walk in to begin class, _'Naruto's not here again. Something must be wrong,'_ he thought.

"Mizuki take over for me. I have to go check something out," Mizuki nodded.

Iruka left the class room he headed directly for Naruto's apartment. He arrived at Naruto's apartment, he walked up to the door and knocked on it, but no one answered. He checked the door knob, it was unlocked.

_'That's strange,'_ Iruka thought.

Iruka walked into Naruto's apartment he looked around to find all of Naruto's personal items and cloths missing.

"This isn't good! I have to go inform the Hokage of this!" Iruka said in a panicked voice.

Iruka ran across the rooftops as fast as he could so he could inform the Hokage of what he found. Iruka arrived at the Hokage tower. Instead of using a door, he decided to use the window.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is missing!" Iruka shouted.

"Calm down, Iruka. What makes you think he's missing?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was just at his apartment! All his personal items were gone! All there was left was the furniture!" Iruka explained in a worried voice.

Hiruzen eyes widened, "Iruka call the council together you have 5 minutes!" Iruka bowed and left quickly to assemble the council.

"Dog I need you to go search the village for any traces of Naruto," Hiruzen ordered.

Dog appeared in the room and bowed, he left the room to do as he was ordered.

The old Hokage got out of his seat and headed off to the council chamber. Just as Iruka was ordered, he assembled the council within 5 minutes. Iruka stood before the council and explained why he thought Naruto was missing.

Dog appeared in the room with one of his dag summons named Pakkun.

The aged Hokage sighed, "What did you find?" he asked.

"I went to Naruto's apartment. Just as Iruka said. It seems all his personal items are gone. I called Pakkun here to get his scent, but it doesn't lead anywhere outside of the village. It seems he's not in the village either," Dog finished. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves.

One of the civilian council members stood up, "We should send out hunter ninja right away!" The other civilian council members agreed. So did Danzou, Homura, and Koharu.

"No, but the Inuzuka should search for him. He's an invaluable asset to this village, after all," Hiruzen announced.

"Of course. The Inuzuka clan will begin immediately," Tsume Inuzuka announced as she left to gather her trackers.

"Hiashi, please have some of your clan make a sweep of the village just to be sure he is not still here"

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," Hiashi replied.

Hiashi left to go gather a few Hyuga members to begin their sweep of the village. Hiashi hated the boy, but he wasn't about to share his opinions to anyone, so he did as instructed.

"Well, if none of you have anything else to add, this emergency meeting is adjourned," Hiruzen announced. No one said anything as they all began to slowly leave the room. The clan heads never hated Naruto. They all honestly thought his life would have been better if he left the village, but orders are orders.

Three clan heads remained. They were talking about Naruto. They hadn't noticed the Hokage was still sitting in his seat.

"Honestly, I hope we don't find him. Those civilian council members, along with the other three old prunes make his life miserable," Shikaku Nara said casually to his friends Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi.

"Yes. That certain event took many lives from all our clans, but that's no reason to take it out on the boy," Inoichi added.

They all turned when they heard someone getting out of their seat.

The third stood up, "The three of you are right. It is no reason to take it out on the boy, But that is what fear, anger, and grief can do to people," the Hokage said as he began to walk slowly out of the room. He was clearly upset by Naruto's disappearance.

**At the academy**

Iruka came back into the classroom to announce Naruto's disappearance. Most of them were shocked Naruto was missing. Others like Sasuke Uchiha and his fan girls were indifferent.

Iruka looked around the room until his eye's landed Hinata; he knew she had a crush on the blonde knucklehead.

Hinata was depressed. She knew Naruto had left four days ago, but not having Naruto around made everything so depressing and gloomy. She was so happy the other day that he talked to her, but then it sank in that he was leaving for up to three years.

Most people in the class began to talk about Naruto. They never thought he would run away. Hinata wanted to say something, but she promised she wouldn't.

**Off in Myobokuzan**

Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya a week ago now. He was currently working on the clone technique, but wasn't having too much success with it. Jiraiya watched as Naruto tried repeatedly, but the clone always popped into existence as some diseased-looking Naruto. Jiraiya couldn't understand why it always appeared that way. Naruto was doing everything right, but that always happened.

"So Fukasaku, what do you think?" Jiraiya asked the elder toad sitting next to him.

"Have you tried a technique that uses more chakra? He may just not be able to control something that uses so little chakra at the present time," the elder toad suggested.

Jiraiya thought about it. It didn't exactly make sense, but there wasn't any harm in trying. Jiraiya dug through his pack to see what other clone techniques he had.

'_Hmm... shadow clones! If he can master this, it should help in his training,' _Jiraiya thought. "Yo, Naruto! Come here for a sec! We're going to take a different approach!" he yelled so Naruto could hear him.

Naruto ran over to Jiraiya. "A new jutsu!" Naruto screamed. He was overjoyed.

"Yes. This is a more difficult jutsu than the normal clone jutsu. It's called Shadow Clone," Jiraiya explained. "Now the shadow clone jutsu is different from normal clones, because it can create a solid clone that can attack and use jutsu just like you. Now study the scroll and practice till you get it down, if you need help, Fukasaku and I will be right here to help you," Jiraiya finished with a smile on his face.

"Awesome! I'll start right now!" Naruto yelled and ran off to the open field to start.

The two sat there and watched. They found Naruto's enthusiasm refreshing.

Fukasaku was amazed the boy could be so happy and able to enjoy life, even after all the things he heard Naruto had gone through while in the Leaf Village.

"It's amazing how happy that boy can be after all the crap he's had to go through," the elder toad stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think anyone could say they could stay that cheerful after dealing with what he has," Jiraiya replied.

"Or sane," the elder toad added, getting a nod from Jiraiya.

The two sat there for the next few hours, watching the boy trying to learn the jutsu. Naruto came running over to them, happier than ever, "I did it! I learned the jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping in the air.

Jiraiya smiled, "Good, now show us," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto smiled and made the hand sign required. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" next to Naruto, a clone popped into existence.

"Very good. Now show me how many you can make at one time," Jiraiya said.

Naruto was more than happy to. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. A giant cloud of smoke appeared, and once it cleared, Jiraiya and Fukasaku were clearly amazed by the sheer number of clones. There were about fifteen hundred Naruto clones staring back at them, each with a grin on its face.

"My word, Jiraiya! I've never seen someone create so many shadow clones at one time!" the elder frog said, his mouth hanging open.

"I don't think anyone has," Jiraiya replied.

"This is going to be a long three years, Jiraiya," the elder frog sage said. Jiraiya nodded in response.

**Almost 3 years later**

Naruto and Jiraiya sat on a log at Myobokuzan, eating, "Well Naruto, you've done well since you came here. I taught you like I promised, and you mastered everything I taught you," Jiraiya stated in a pleased tone.

"Yeah! I can't wait to show everyone what I can do!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya laughed. "Sorry, kid, but you can't just go showing off everything I taught you. At least not just yet."

"But pervy-sage, why not?" Naruto whined.

Gamakichi and Fukasaku, who were sitting next to the two, began to roll over laughing. "My, that's the perfect nick name for you, Jiraiya!" Fukasaku exclaimed, trying to get his laughter under control.

"Because I said so, Naruto. You can use some of the ninjutsu I taught you, including the Shadow Clones, but not the Rasengan. Got it?" Jiraiya asked, trying to ignore Gamakichi and Fukasaku, who were still laughing.

"But what if I have no other choice?" Naruto replied.

"Well, if you find yourself in a situation where there's no other choice, I guess then, but other than then, not until I say so," Jiraiya said in a stern tone.

"Fine," Naruto replied.

Naruto couldn't understand why Jiraiya didn't want him to show off what he had learned.

"Good. We'll be returning home within the week, since the academy has its graduation exams soon," Jiraiya stated.

Naruto smiled. He was excited to be going back home, but the thought of becoming a ninja of the village wasn't the first thing on his mind when he thought about returning to the village.

**Back in the village**

Hinata sighed. It had almost been three years now, since Naruto had left, and she was growing worried that he wouldn't come back. She looked up to see Kiba walking up to her, no doubt to ask her on a date once again.

"Hey, Hinata, want to go on a date some time?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry, Kiba. I like you, but as a friend, nothing more," Hinata replied in a sweet tone, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Kiba sighed, "Yeah, I know, but a guy can dream, can't he?" Kiba chuckled.

He knew she was going to say no again, but that never stopped him from trying.

Class was finally over and Hinata walked to the Hyuga estate. She walked down the streets and alleyways of the village until she arrived at the Hyuga compound. Hinata never really like this place. Most of the Hyuga main branch hated her for her kindness. They found it to be an unnecessary weakness.

Hinata was depressed, she had been thrown aside by her father. He had given up on training her, in favor of her little sister, Hanabi.

**In Myobokuzan**

Naruto was in his room, thinking about the Kyuubi, Jiraiya had told him a year ago about why the villagers hated him so much, but he had yet to actually talk with the so-called beast.

_'Hmm I wonder how I could actually talk with the Kyuubi anyhow?'_ Naruto thought.

Just as Naruto finished that thought, he was dragged away from reality and into his mind, where he appeared in front of a gigantic gate.

"**Welcome to my humble abode,"** the giant fox bellowed.

"So, you're the fox that made my life hell?" Naruto said to the giant fox.

The giant fox laughed, **"That I am, why is it you wish to speak with me?" **the giant fox asked.

"Well, since you're stuck inside me, I thought, why not talk to you?" Naruto said as he sat down in front of the cage.

Naruto had heard that the Kyuubi was a frightening demon, but he didn't seem all that bad.

The giant fox found this boy intriguing. The boy meant what he said. There was no hint of a lie within his voice. It threw the fox for a loop. The Kyuubi laid down in his giant cage to be at eye level with the boy.

"**So, you just wish to get to know me? Why is that? I made your life hell, yet you wish to get to know me?"** the fox asked, truly not understanding.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"**No, nothing,"** the giant fox laughed. **"You're quite an interesting child, Naruto. I've met and killed many of your kind, but you are the first to make me rethink my view of humans as being nothing more than leeches upon this world. Take the people in your village, for instance, they should view you as a hero, yet they see you as nothing more than me in disguise. However, you still wish to protect them and become the Hokage of the village."** the Kyuubi stopped his rant to rethink the last part. **"Well, I shouldn't make it sound as if everyone thinks that, there are a few who view you as the jailor and not me. Yet, they would never actually try and causally talk to me, like you are,"** the fox said. He was truly intrigued by this boy.

The fox was beginning to like the boy who was his prison, even if he has only talked to the boy for a short time.

"So, fox, why does this place look like some crappy sewer?" Naruto asked.

"**How should I know? It's your mind,"** the fox chuckled humorously. **"Now it's time for you to go. I need time to think,"** the demon fox said as he pushed Naruto out of his mind scape and back into reality. **"That boy looks just like the man who sealed me. I wonder..."** the fox said to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**In the Hokage tower**

Hiruzen was busy looking through the gennin that had a chance to make it through the final exams, but he was coming up one short for three full teams. He had a request in that Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru be put on one team, but that still left him with five. He knew the council would be in an uproar if Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha, didn't have a full team,

"Well I guess it will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba as their tracker then," Hiruzen mumbled to himself.

He was left with a dilemma. He still had Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame.

Hiruzen sighed. "Well, I'll just deal with this on the day of the exams," the aging Hokage said to himself.

Hiruzen put the file away in his desk drawer. He saw the picture of Naruto he always kept in his desk.

_'Things were so much brighter around here when you were around, Naruto,' _Hiruzen thought.

**Off at the memorial stone**

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone, just thinking about his past. He had quit being commander of the ANBU black ops almost a year ago now.

Kakashi sighed. He thought back to the day he had found out about Naruto being Minato's son. Kakashi had mixed emotions when he found out, but he was angrier than anything at the third Hokage for not telling him sooner.

Kakashi had planned to get to know the boy a bit better when he had some free time, but the boy disappeared without a trace.

Kakashi bowed. "Sorry, sensei. Seems like I messed up again."

Kakashi shunshined away to pick up his next mission from the Hokage, who said he had a special assignment for him.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office.

"You're late, Kakashi," Hiruzen said to the one-eyed jounin.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Now what was this special assignment you need me for?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen knew Kakashi was not going to want to take this assignment, but the council had been adamant about Kakashi taking this assignment.

"Kakashi, your assignment is to be the leader of team seven," Hiruzen said as he handed him a file with the names of the gennin in it.

Kakashi sighed, "Do I get a choice in the matter?" he asked.

"Sorry Kakashi, you don't," Hiruzen replied.

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't want to take on a gennin team, but he would just have to deal with it.

**In Myobokuzan**

"Hey, pervy sage, why don't we give the old man a scare when we get back?" Naruto suggested.

Jiraiya smirked, "Well, kid, what you have in mind?" Jiraiya asked.

Jiraiya wanted to get back at Hiruzen for not taking care of Naruto like he should have.

"Well, since I have the Kyuubi in me, why don't I use a transformation jutsu and add fox tails and ears? I'm sure that will scare crap out of him!" Naruto explained what he wanted to do

"Naruto... That's brilliant!" Jiraiya shouted. "We'll work for the next four days to make sure it's perfect!" Jiraiya exclaimed. He was really going to enjoy his old sensei's reaction.

Even the Kyuubi thought the idea of Naruto transforming and appearing in front of the Hokage with fox features was brilliant.

Naruto started right away on getting his transformation jutsu down to scare the old man.

**Later that week, in the village**

Hinata was sitting in her room. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were fixated on Naruto. He was supposed to be home by now. He said he would be back before the gennin exams.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She was going to talk to the Hokage about Naruto. Hinata quietly sneaked out her window, and out of the Hyuga compound, to go speak with the Hokage.

**Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office**

It was late. Most of the people at the Hokage tower had already gone home for the night, but Hiruzen still had some paper work to finish.

Hiruzen was tired. He had been going over paper work for the upcoming chuunin exams this year. He was still wracking his brain for how he was going to fill the empty spot in the gennin teams.

Just then, two people appeared in the room in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, he saw Jiraiya and... his brain stopped completely when he saw Naruto with fox ears and tails waving in the air. The aging Hokage hit the floor with a thud.

Jiraiya was laughing so hard, he felt like he was going to die. Jiraiya walked over to the third Hokage's desk and looked behind it. "I think you killed him, Naruto."

Naruto undid the transformation, "I didn't kill him!" Naruto whined as he went over to check the old man's pulse.

"See! He's just unconscious!" Naruto exclaimed, glad that he didn't kill the old man. Naruto could hear the fox laughing in his mind.

Naruto and Jiraiya sat around, waiting for the old man to wake up.

The old Hokage began to stir, "Oh, my head," Hiruzen muttered as he got up to see Jiraiya and a smiling Naruto that didn't have any fox features.

Hiruzen glared at Jiraiya, "So he was with you the entire time?" the old man said. He was clearly angry.

"Yep, and he was safer with me than he was here in this village, getting beaten up outside his own apartment!" Jiraiya shot back.

The old Hokage looked down in shame, "So then, why are you back?" he asked.

"Well believe it or not the kid said he wants to become Hokage. He has to finish the academy to do that, and if I'm not mistaken, it ends tomorrow," Jiraiya replied.

Just then, the door to the Hokage's office opened, and Hinata Hyuga walked in. Naruto hadn't seen her in years. He quickly ran over and hugged, her not thinking about his actions.

_'Naruto-kun is hugging me!'_ was all that ran through the young girl's mind before she passed out.

"He's a lady killer already!" Jiraiya exclaimed proudly.

Naruto was utterly confused, "Why did Hinata-chan pass out?" The two elder ninja laughed at the rather cute scene before them.

_'Whenever that boy is around, everything seem so much less serious,'_ Jiraiya thought. "So, old man, will there be any problem with him taking the gennin exams tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked. Before Hiruzen could answer, Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "Could you wait outside for me Naruto? And take Hinata with you."

Naruto nodded and picked Hinata up bridal style, "See you in a bit, old man," Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"The boy seems a bit more mature than he did before. I hope he didn't turn into a pervert like yourself," Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya laughed. "No, but he found my books and nicknamed me pervy sage."

Hiruzen laughed, "jokes aside, how would you rank his abilities?" Hiruzen asked.

"To be completely honest, I don't really know anymore. He's been hiding what he can really do, and what he's mastered." Jiraiya replied.

"Well no matter, it's really not that important I suppose."

**Flash back**

Naruto had just finished replacing the contents of one of Gamabunta's sake drums with salt water. Naruto laughed as he sat a good distance away on a hill, waiting for Gamabunta to get some sake. Naruto didn't have to wait long, seeing as Gamabunta always drank some sake around this time of day

Naruto began to count down, "five, four, three, two..." Naruto didn't get to finish as he heard Gamabunta yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS... SALT WATER?! NARUTO!" Gamabunta roared.

Naruto decided to make himself scarce for the next few days.

Jiraiya had been watching this entire incident unfold. He couldn't help but laugh.

**End of flash back**

Jiraiya shuddered as he remembered how pissed off the toad boss was for the next few days.

"So you took him to Myobokuzan. I see. So he can probably summon toads now as well?" Jiraiya nodded at Hiruzen's assessment.

"Anyhow, about Naruto taking the exams tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked again.

"If he's been training with you for almost three years, I don't see why not. Although the council will probably be causing me headaches over this," Hiruzen said, somewhat irritated.

"Wouldn't be the first time, old man," Jiraiya replied.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was waiting outside the Hokage's office on a bench, holding an unconscious Hinata. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. "I wonder if she really does like me as more than a friend," Naruto thought out loud.

"**Idiot! Of course she likes you as more than a friend! She's been following you for years!"** the fox said in an irritated tone.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked the fox.

"**Because I can hear and see what you do, and sometimes more than you, you dense idiot,"** the fox replied.

"Don't call me an idiot, you stupid fox!" Naruto retorted.

"**Then don't act like one,"** the fox said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Dumb fox," Naruto mumbled.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Hinata began to stir; "Hey, Hinata," Naruto had a big smile on his face.

Hinata shot up. She was really nervous, "So, Hinata? Still want to get a bite to eat some time?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had a light pink blush. "S-s-sure, Naruto-kun," she replied.

Little did the two know, Jiraiya and the third Hokage were watching the two talk the entire time. Hiruzen coughed, making their presence known,

"Glad to see you have a girlfriend, Naruto, but I think it would be best if you two kept your relationship a secret from the rest of the village, especially her clan," Hiruzen said.

What Hiruzen said made both children blush.

Naruto sort of understood what the old man was getting at, but Hinata didn't, Although secretly dating her crush sounded exciting.

"Well, Naruto, you're all set to take the gennin exam tomorrow," Jiraiya said.

Naruto was very excited. He jumped in the air. Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Now, Hinata, you'd best be getting home. It's late," Hiruzen said to the young girl.

"I'll walk her home," Naruto offered.

Hinata blushed, _'Naruto's going to walk me home?' _Hinata thought excitedly.

"By the way, Naruto, your apartment has been kept up with, so it's ready for you at any time." Naruto smiled at hearing he still had a place to live.

"Alright! Later old man!" Naruto said before leaving the room with Hinata.

"Well, I think tomorrow is going to be rather interesting, don't you?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I suppose it will," Hiruzen said with a scowl on his face.

"Why did you say those two had to keep their relationship a secret, old man?" Jiraiya said, not completely understanding.

"Hinata's clan hates Naruto. So does her father, Hiashi. He can hide it from everyone else, but I can see the very subtle hints he gives." Hiruzen sighed, "It's not Naruto I'm worried about, though, it's Hinata. I wouldn't put it past Hiashi and the clan elders to do something to her if they ever found out she was dating Naruto."

"You really think Hiashi would hurt his own daughter for something like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm afraid he's that type of man, yes, and until he does something, I cannot interfere in their clan business," Hiruzen replied.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets of the village. It was late, so there was really no one out. While the two walked, Naruto told Hinata some of the stuff he did while in Myobokuzan.

Hinata giggled when Naruto told her about his prank on Gamabunta, where he changed out his sake with salt water.

"Oh and then me and Gamakichi hid all his sake! He got really angry at us for that," Naruto said.

Hinata giggled some more. She really enjoyed hearing about Naruto's pranks. Hinata noticed they were coming into view of Hyuga compound.

She turned around to Naruto, "Thanks for walking me home, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She kissed him on the cheek, and quickly ran off to her home before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto blushed and rubbed his cheek. He smiled before turning around to head to his apartment. Naruto walked back to his apartment in silence. He couldn't get Hinata out of his mind.

Naruto arrived at his apartment. "Wow the old man had the place cleaned up for me," Naruto said aloud.

Naruto was amazed. He had never seen the place look so clean before. All the graffiti was gone. Naruto walked up to the door and opened it with his old key, the place was a little dusty, but that wasn't anything he couldn't fix.

Naruto went to the back of his apartment to find his small garden was dead.

_'Well, I guess it was a bit much to expect those things to still be alive,' _Naruto thought.

Naruto unpacked most of his things and put them away. He was happy to be back home, but also sad; he was going to have to deal with the villagers again. At least now, he would be a ninja of the village, and he now had a girlfriend, or at least a very good friend.

**End of chapter**

hope you enjoyed please review


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya's last student

don't own Naruto enough said

Naruto woke up. It was time to go to the academy to be placed on a gennin team. He was so excited. Naruto was getting ready, when he heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Naruto said aloud. Naruto opened the door to see Jiraiya standing there with the third Hokage.

The third Hokage smiled. He had just finished the council meeting regarding Naruto's return to the village. Needless to say some were less then pleased but they decided to keep their traps shut for once.

**Flashback**

"Why have you called us here so early in the morning?" one of the civilian council members asked.

"I've called the village council here today to tell you all that Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the village," Hiruzen announced.

Everyone just stared at the third Hokage, they had sent out who knows how many teams to find and bring that boy back and he just returns on his own without even being noticed.

Danzou was the first to speak. "I assume you will tell us where the boy has been for almost 3 years?"

Jiraiya made his presence known. "The boy was with me. I decided to train him since you people didn't seem to care about his well being."

Hiruzen held up his hand to stall any questions, "He did it without my knowledge as well, but he is a sannin, he has the right, and privilege to train who he wants, when he wants, if the other party accepts."

"Yes and Naruto was more than happy to accept my training," Jiraiya added.

The council could say nothing in objection to Jiraiya's actions, Hiruzen was correct the title of sannin had many privileges associated with it.

One of the civilian council stood up. "Why didn't you train Sasuke Uchiha? He must surely have more potential than that child?" he asked, not wanting to anger any of the shinobi council with the 'demon brat' comment.

"Heh, I doubt it," Jiraiya replied, blowing off the council member.

"Now that you know Naruto has returned to the village and no one seems to wish to argue his return, we will adjourn. Unless you have something else to discuss while we're here?" Hiruzen said as he looked around the room but no one said anything.

Hiruzen looked around to see many displeased looks. Even Hiashi had a displeased look, but only for a second before he went back to his normal expressionless face.

**End of flash back**

Hiruzen was still surprised they didn't put up too much of a fuss when he announced Naruto had come back to the village, although he had conveniently forgot to tell them Naruto was going to be a ninja of the village.

Jiraiya looked into Naruto's apartment. The furniture was not great and it was a tad bit run down. He planned to fix that later.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked the third Hokage and pervy sage.

"Well, we just got done with the council meeting and we decided to walk with you to the academy and to make sure there were no problems with you taking the gennin exams," Jiraiya explained with a smile on his face.

"Oh, alright, cool! Let me just get my things," Naruto said in a happy tone as he ran off to get his things.

Naruto came out two minutes later he had changed from his sleeping clothes into a new orange jumpsuit. The three of them began to walk down the streets of Konoha. Jiraiya and Hiruzen both noticed the stares Naruto received. The atmosphere was filled with hate for the boy, yet he didn't seem affected in the least.

"Naruto, don't you care that they stare at you like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not really. It's been going on for so long that it just doesn't bother me anymore," Naruto replied.

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen sighed. The boy didn't even care about them hating him, it's gone on so long.

Jiraiya smiled, "Naruto, if you're going to be a ninja of this village, we need to get some new clothes for you, other than that kill-me-now orange jumpsuit you wear all the time."

"But I like this jumpsuit!" Naruto said in protest.

"Nope. We're getting you a new outfit before we get to the academy," Jiraiya said with no room for an argument.

Naruto sighed. "Fine," Naruto said.

The three of them walked to the best ninja-clothing store in town. Naruto walked into the store, the owner was about to yell at the boy to get out, but held his tongue when Jiraiya and the third Hokage walked in.

Jiraiya saw that the man was about to yell at the boy he quietly walked over to the man while Naruto looked at different clothes.

"The boy will be getting some clothes from your store. Understood?" Jiraiya said in a low, threatening tone. The man nodded out of fear, "Good! Glad to see you're not stupid," Jiraiya said with a smile. He walked back over to Hiruzen and Naruto.

Naruto was currently looking at two pairs of navy blue pants similar to that of a jounin, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and a black short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Can I get these?" Naruto asked, handing him the pants and the two shirts.

Jiraiya looked at the price. It was rather expensive, but as long as it got him out of the kill-me-now orange jumpsuit, the cost didn't matter.

"Sure. Anything else, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, while looking at the time.

"Yeah, I want a long sleeve t-shirt just like this, but add a red whirlpool design on the back, kind of like the one on my jumpsuit," Naruto responded.

"Sure, I'll go talk to the owner and have it made," Jiraiya said while grabbing the clothes Naruto picked out so he could make the purchase.

_'At least it gets him out of that jumpsuit,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya explained to the man what he wanted made. The store owner didn't like it, but did as he was asked. He would have it done in an hour.

"Alright. We might as well wait for the clothes. They'll be done in an hour," Jiraiya explained.

"Very well. The exams don't end till noon," Hiruzen said as he sat down on a bench.

**At the academy**

Iruka was doing his final lecture for the class, and everyone was doing their best to try and listen. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't listening to him. She was off in her own little world at the moment. Everyone in class had seen her mood change from yesterday. They couldn't figure out what made her so happy compared to other days. Kiba had tried asking her, but she wouldn't say anything.

"Alright, class. We'll start finals. You will each make as many clones as you can, then do a transformation jutsu. Now who will be first?" Iruka said.

Sasuke was the first to stand. He just wanted to get this over with. He walked to the front of the class and did the necessary hand signs for the clone jutsu. Five perfect clones appeared. Sasuke dismissed the clones and transformed into Iruka.

"Very good Sasuke. You pass," Iruka stated, not very surprised.

Ino and Sakura cheered their crush on.

**With Naruto**

Naruto just got his shirt from the store owner. He was ecstatic; he liked his new look. Naruto now wore his navy blue pants and his black long-sleeved t-shirt with the red whirlpool design on it.

Jiraiya sat on a bench with Hiruzen, "Well, the kid looks just like his old man now with that get up. All he needs now is a cloak to go with it," Jiraiya said so only Hiruzen could hear.

"Indeed he does. When it comes time to tell him, how do you think he'll react?" Hiruzen asked.

"Good question. I'm not sure. I just hope he doesn't get too mad at us or his old man for it," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto ran over to them. "Come on! Let's go already!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

The two elder shinobi laughed. "Alright, but let's not walk," Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto smiled and shunshined, Jiraiya and Hiruzen did the same. The three of them appeared in front of the door to Naruto's old classroom.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door.

Everyone just stared at him, not saying a word. For once, everyone in the class was speechless.

"What? No "hi how are you," "where have you been?" "Thought you were dead," comments?" Naruto asked, but he still got no answer.

Kiba finally getting over his shock for not seeing Naruto in a few years decided to make a comment.

"You can't be Naruto! You're not wearing your kill-me-now orange jumpsuit!" Kiba shouted.

"Was it really that bad?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Iruka walked over to Naruto. "Glad to see you're back. So, Naruto, where have you been for almost three years?"

"He's been with me," Jiraiya stated.

"Oh, master Jiraiya! I see, so you were training him this whole time?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah. He could probably beat the pants off the Uchiha kid over there," Jiraiya said, wanting to see the kid's reaction.

"Yeah right. Once a baka, always a baka," Sasuke replied.

Naruto didn't even pay attention to Sasuke's words, which in turn irritated the last of the Uchiha. Sasuke hated being ignored, but before he could say anything, Jiraiya spoke.

"See old man? That's why I could never train that kid. I could never train a self-centered brat," Jiraiya said casually to Hiruzen.

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya, but the Toad Sage paid no attention to the self-centered child.

"Will there be a problem with Naruto taking the finals today, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, not if he's been training with master Jiraiya. I don't even see why he even has to take the gennin exam!" Iruka replied.

"Well, honestly, I don't either, but Naruto here prefers it this way," Hiruzen said.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, so what do I have to do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, it's fairly simple. Just show me how many clones you can make and do a transformation jutsu," Iruka replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled, "M**ulti Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** a massive cloud of smoke filled the room. Unbeknownst to everyone, Naruto, in the middle of the smoke cloud, dropped a note in Hinata's lap.

The smoke cleared, and Iruka and the rest of the class were baffled. There were Naruto clones filling every empty seat, along with the walls and ceiling.

_'Shadow clones,'_ Iruka thought.

Hinata looked in her lap to see the note Naruto left her. She opened the note. "Meet me at training ground fifteen around 4:00 pm," Hinata blushed and quickly put away the note before anyone noticed.

Naruto dismissed the clones and was now ready to perform a transformation jutsu. Naruto transformed into the fourth Hokage. Iruka never realized just how much those two looked alike until just now.

"Well, Naruto, I have to say, you pass with flying colors!" Iruka announced, tossing Naruto a headband.

"Hey wait! Why does he get special treatment?" Sasuke shouted.

Jiraiya laughed at Sasuke. "You're honestly going to bring up the subject of special treatment, oh king of the spoiled?"

Almost everyone in the class laughed at Sasuke. They knew as well as he did that he got a lot of special treatment.

Iruka coughed in his hand to grab everyone's attention, "Now tomorrow, you will come to see what teams y..." Hiruzen cut off Iruka.

"Actually, Iruka, I have the team assignments right here," Hiruzen said, handing him the team assignment.

"Oh. I'll just do this now, then. Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. You're jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka announced.

Sakura cheered while Kiba and Ino groaned, both for different, but obvious reasons.

"Team eight is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka announced.

Naruto smiled, Shino nodded, and Hinata almost passed out from learning she would be on the same team with her crush.

"Team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka announced the final team.

"Why aren't we team nine, Iruka sensei?" Ino asked.

"Oh, that's because team nine is still currently active," Iruka replied. "Well, now that I have announced the teams, I'll go call your jounin sensei now instead of tomorrow. You all can go have lunch and use the time to get to know your teammates," Iruka said, dismissing the class.

"Well Naruto, the old man and I will leave you to it. We have other things we have to get done today," Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked over to Shino and Hinata who had both moved to sit together.

"How about we get something to eat and talk, since we'll be on the same team and all?" Naruto suggested.

"I would like that," Shino replied.

Hinata blushed. "Sure. That sounds good."

"How about ramen, I know I great place to get some," Naruto said, getting a nod from both of them. "Great! Let's go!" Naruto said, and the three of them walked out of the class.

_'Ah, now things can get back to normal around here,'_ Iruka thought as he watched Naruto leave with his teammates.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were walking down the streets of the village to go to the place Naruto suggested. They saw that all the villagers they passed were glaring at Naruto with hate-filled eyes. The two of them didn't know why.

"Naruto, why do they look at you like that?" Shino asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll tell you some other time," Naruto said as they continued to walk to the ramen stand.

Shino decided to drop it for now, seeing, as it was a touchy subject for Naruto.

Naruto saw the ramen stand. It hadn't changed at all. He ran over to greet Ayame and Teuchi. He hadn't seen them in so long, plus his outfit was quite different from what it used to be.

Naruto sat down and waited for Teuchi to come out.

"One minute, and I'll be right with you," he shouted from the back.

"No problem old man, whenever you're done!" Naruto called back.

Teuchi's head shot out from behind the wall, "Oh my... Look! It's Naruto! Ayame, it seems our best costumer has returned!" Teuchi exclaimed happily and came right out to greet the boy.

Ayame came out from the back, "Hey, Naruto! How have you been? Oh, and who are your friends?" she asked.

Naruto smiled he was glad to see they haven't changed at all. "I've been fine! I was just training, and these two are my new teammates," he responded to both questions.

Ayame smiled. She was glad to see Naruto was back, and to see him bring some friends along was a bonus. The three of them sat down Shino and Hinata each ordered a bowl of Miso ramen, while Naruto ordered five of them. Teuchi laughed. He forgot how much Naruto ordered in one go. Teuchi quickly went to go cook the orders.

Ayame stayed and talked with Naruto and his new teammates, "So, Shino you're part of the Aburame clan?" Ayame asked. Shino nodded. "Doesn't your clan use your own bodies as some sort of hive for the bugs?" she asked.

"Yes we do. We're a bug using clan, so it's beneficial to keep a living hive of the bugs we use inside us at all times," Shino explained.

"Wow, that's cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ayame looked slightly grossed out by the fact he was a walking hive for bugs.

"I think it's interesting, and it does make a lot of sense to do that, but doesn't it hurt?" Hinata wondered.

Shino smiled, although you couldn't see it because of his coat. He was honestly glad his team didn't think he was weird for being a human bug hive.

"I'm not sure. I was put to sleep when the procedure was performed. I suppose it does sound like it would be painful," Shino explained.

Just then, a man sat down on the stool next to Naruto. "Why is this thing here?" the man asked arrogantly.

A frying pan flew across the stand, smashing into the man's face and knocking him onto the floor. The man got up and spit out two of his teeth.

Teuchi came out from the back. "If you don't leave right now, you'll lose more than just two teeth! Of that, I can assure you," Teuchi said in an ominous tone, as he was sharpening a rather large knife.

The man decided to leave without saying anything. He even left his two teeth.

"Thanks old man," Naruto said after the man ran off.

"No problem Naruto, anytime," Teuchi said as he went back to finish cooking.

"Sorry about that, but my dad gets like that when someone bad-mouths Naruto," Ayame said.

Hinata and Shino were confused. Why did people treat him like a thing and not a person? They sat in silence, Naruto never said anything about what just happened, nor did he seem to want to talk about it just yet.

Teuchi came out with the orders, "Your orders are done!"

Naruto's face brightened up. "Alright! Ramen! I haven't had this since I left for my training with the pervy sage!" he exclaimed.

Teuchi placed the orders in front of them just as a woman walked in. "Ah, Hinata, this is where you and your team are," the woman stated.

Hinata looked around to see her friend and current sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, standing behind her.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she got up and gave her a hug.

Naruto pushed one of his miso ramen aside. "Well, sensei, you might as well eat with us," Naruto said without even turning around.

"Thank you, I think I will," Kurenai replied and sat down to the hot bowl of ramen.

"So, Naruto, I heard you went and trained with the toad sage Jiraiya," Kurenai said, trying to make some conversation with the boy.

"Pervy sage? Yeah, I did," Naruto replied.

"Pervy sage?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, he may be a sannin and a sage, but he is first and foremost a perv with no equal. That's why I call him pervy sage," Naruto explained, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"So did you like it? The training that is," Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, I liked being at Myobokuzan training with the toads," Naruto said as he finished the third bowl of ramen.

"Kurenai-sensei, what are we going to do today?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing today, Hinata. Tomorrow though, I will give you your final test," Kurenai replied.

"What final test? We just did the test at the academy," Naruto said as he slurped down some ramen.

"Well, Naruto, you took your test to be gennin, that's true, but your jounin sensei, meaning me, will give you a final test," Kurenai said as she ate some of her ramen.

"Makes sense, I guess. So what do we have to do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow what I have in mind for your test. Just relax for the rest of the day, and show up at training ground five tomorrow at noon," Kurenai replied.

Kurenai looked at the time. It was already two pm.

"Well, let's go walk around and get to know each other," Kurenai suggested.

Naruto put down the money for the seven bowls of ramen ordered. They all stood up and started to leave.

"Later, Teuchi and Ayame! I'll be back tomorrow," Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Naruto has changed at all," Ayame said to her father.

"Na, that boy is more grown up now. He tries not to show it, but he's matured a lot since we last saw him," Teuchi said as he cleaned some dishes.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was jumping across the rooftops. He had just finished talking with his new team. He didn't mind Sakura too much, or Kiba, but Sasuke was a little fixated on the revenge idea. Kakashi had known Itachi for a long time, and he still couldn't understand why Itachi killed his clan. It didn't make sense, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

He wasn't sure about training Sasuke, but his hands were tied in the matter, and he was stuck with the boy. Kakashi didn't mind too much. It kind of reminded him of Obito in a way, and himself, although he hated to admit it.

He had heard Naruto was back in the village, and was a little irritated that Jiraiya didn't say anything. He felt as if he was always being left out of things that were important to him.

Kakashi was hoping to be able to train Naruto a bit someday soon, given Jiraiya would give him permission to train him. Kakashi stopped as he saw Naruto talking with his new teammates. The four of them seemed to get along pretty well. He looked around at the civilians who were glaring at Naruto. Kakashi wondered how Naruto could take everyone looking at him like that all the time. It would drive anyone else insane.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll just talk to Naruto later. He seems to be having a good time," Kakashi said to himself and went off to do some paperwork.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just bid his teammates farewell for today. He was planning on meeting Hinata at four pm, but no one else knew that. Naruto smiled as he walked off to his apartment to go get ready. Even though he had an hour until he had to be there, he wanted to clean out his apartment, since he hadn't done that yet.

Naruto had just arrived at his apartment. He was inside cleaning up, when Kyuubi spoke to him.

"**Quite the interesting girl you chose as your mate, child," **the Kyuubi stated.

"What do you mean, mate?" Naruto asked, feeling rather confused.

"**Mate, as in you will more than likely marry her and have little kits with her one day,"** the Kyuubi said bluntly, causing Naruto to face vault.

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead, you perverted fox! But now that you bring it up, I doubt that could ever happen," Naruto said to the fox. He was a bit depressed.

"**Because her clan, most of the council, and village would be against it? That just means that one day, you will have to make a choice. That choice will most likely be the hardest one you will ever make or maybe even the easiest, but when it comes time, choose wisely," **the fox stated in a somewhat ominous tone.

"What do you mean 'a choice'? What kind of choice?" Naruto asked.

The fox didn't respond, choosing to remain silent. Naruto decided to just shrug off what the fox had said, and went back to what he was doing.

Naruto looked at the time. It was thirty minutes until he had to meet Hinata at training ground fifteen.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was sitting in her room. She had just walked by the dojo to see her father praising her younger sister for her hard work. Hinata, to say the least, was depressed. She wanted a shoulder to cry on, but crying and other shows of weak behavior weren't allowed.

She looked up at the time. It was twenty minutes till four. She pulled herself together and left out her window. As long as she was back by eight pm, no one in the house really seemed to care.

Hinata arrived at training ground fifteen to see Naruto sitting against a tree.

Naruto waved as he saw Hinata walking towards him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," he said in a happy tone.

Hinata smiled, his smile always seemed to brighten her day, even more so since he started talking to her.

"Hi Naruto-kun," she said as she walked up to Naruto.

"Sorry, I can't take you out to eat right now," Naruto said in a depressed tone.

Hinata noticed Naruto had something behind his back, she tried to look but he turned as she did.

"Naruto-kun, what's behind your back?" Hinata asked.

Naruto pulled out a few different flowers from behind his back. The first one Hinata saw was a single white Gardenia, which symbolized secret love, it described their new relationship. The next was a white rose, which symbolized purity and innocence, it described Hinata perfectly. She was a pure and innocent soul. The last flowers she saw were some purple lilacs, they symbolized first love.

"Pervy sage said I should bring you some flowers... so I got a book on flowers to see which ones I should get," Naruto said nervously, he for once in his life was extremely nervous.

Hinata smiled and took the flowers. She knew their meanings, and she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I love them," Hinata said happily.

Naruto blushed. He was glad she liked the flowers. They sat down underneath the tree. Hinata leaned against Naruto and sighed happily. She wouldn't mind staying like this for a while.

**In the Hokage tower**

"Come on! Make out with the girl already!" Jiraiya yelled into the crystal ball.

Hiruzen walked into his office, "Stop spying on the boy, Jiraiya! He's got enough problems without you spying on him," Hiruzen said as he took the crystal ball from Jiraiya. "And you'd better not be using your godson and his new girlfriend as material for your next book."

Jiraiya started to sweat, "Why would I do something like that?" he said innocently.

"Do you a want me to list the reasons? What? Hoping to see a make out session?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping, yeah," Jiraiya replied.

Hiruzen sighed. Jiraiya never changes, but that was sometimes a good thing.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

An hour had passed since Naruto and Hinata had met at training ground 15, and they were still sitting under the tree. Hinata had her arms wrapped around one of his, her head lay on his shoulder. She didn't want the day to end, but they both knew they would have to leave soon, before anyone came looking for them.

Naruto stood up and held out his hand, Hinata blushed and accepted the gesture.

"Sorry, Hinata. I know it wasn't a great first date," Naruto said, a little depressed he couldn't take her out to eat.

"That's alright, Naruto-kun. I still had a nice time," Hinata replied sweetly.

"Next time we can have a picnic or something," Naruto suggested. "I just haven't had time to buy anything since I got back."

Hinata smiled. "That would be wonderful, Naruto-kun."

Hinata hugged Naruto, then ran off in the direction of her home. She was extremely happy. Naruto stood there for a short time before he took off in the direction of his apartment.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya's last student

don't own Naruto enough said

Naruto was eating a late breakfast. He had a rather hard time sleeping last night.

"How can I take her out on a real date?" Naruto sighed and went back to eating instant ramen.

"**You surprise me. You can be extremely intelligent one minute, and extremely dimwitted the next," **Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He didn't feel like arguing with the fox; it was to early.

"**You learned the Rasengan at age 11, but you can't even figure out a solution to a simple problem such as this,"** Kyuubi replied.

"Alright, tell me then, what's the answer?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone.

Kyuubi sighed, **"It's simple. Ask the toads,"** Kyuubi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm still lost. How can they help me?" Naruto asked, still oblivious to what Kyuubi was getting at.

"**I suppose I'll have to spell it out for you. Ask the toads if you and Hinata could go to Myobokuzan to have your dates. They have taken a liking to you, and I don't think such a simple request will be rejected,"** Kyuubi said bluntly.

"That's a great idea, fuzz ball! I could kiss you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**I'd rather you didn't, but I would like a change of scenery. Spending almost thirteen years in a sewer isn't anyone's idea of healthy living,"** Kyuubi said.

"Not sure what I can do, but let me give it a try," Naruto responded,

Naruto closed his eyes. He began to concentrate on removing the sewer-like walls. The walls of the sewer, along with Kyuubi's cage, began to dissipate. All the walls were gone. Even the floor itself was gone. It was nothing but a black void now.

"**Pretty good kid. Now make it something simple, like a field or something like that,"** Kyuubi said, still laying on what used to be the floor.

Naruto pictured a field. The black void began to change. Extending outward, a grassy field came into existence. Naruto thought it was too plain, so he began to concentrate again. A gigantic tree took form in the middle of the field. The tree was so large, it dwarfed Kyuubi entirely.

"**Now that's more like it,"** Kyuubi said as he walked over to lay underneath the giant tree.

"Why exactly are you helping me anyway, fuzz ball?" Naruto asked.

"**Why? Well, a few reasons I suppose..."** Kyuubi said.

"You going to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"**I suppose. First of all, I'm stuck with you. The fourth Hokage was no fool when he designed this seal. Second, you interest me, which isn't an easy thing to accomplish, I might add. So, to make your life just a bit easier and mine a bit more enjoyable in here, I've decided to help you every now and then,"** the fox said.

Naruto sighed. "Man, you're weird, fuzz ball," Naruto mumbled.

"**You used to wear a bright orange jumpsuit, and you're calling me weird?" **the fox shot back.

"OK, you got me there," Naruto replied.

Naruto looked at the time to see he only had thirty minutes to get to the training ground to meet his team. Naruto got out of out his pajamas and into his normal clothes, and headed out to meet his team.

**At training ground five**

Hinata was sitting underneath a large tree, humming happily while waiting for her teammates. Hinata had spent last night pressing the flowers Naruto had given her. She was a bit tired, but ready to take whatever test Kurenai planned on giving her.

Shino and Naruto walked up to Hinata. They were discussing the many uses Shino's bugs had. Naruto and Shino waved when they saw Hinata. She blushed a little and waved back. Naruto and Shino sat down underneath the tree with Hinata waiting for their sensei to arrive.

"So, what do you think Kurenai sensei has in mind for our test?" Hinata asked her teammates.

"Hmm... Good question. I was trying to figure that out myself," Shino replied.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. Hope it isn't anything too boring, though," Naruto said.

The three young gennin sat under the tree and talked about Shino's bugs and the abilities of the Hyuga bloodline. It was fifteen minutes after noon when Kurenai Yuhi was seen walking up to the young gennin.

"Ah, good to see you're all getting along," Kurenai said.

Naruto jumped up. "So what's our test?" he asked excitedly.

Kurenai smiled at his enthusiasm. "You three will attempt to track me down and subdue me. You have 3 hours to try and complete your test, and your test starts... now!" Kurenai said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, since we have to find her before anything else, Hinata, would you search for her with your Byakugan?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded. "Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed, and she began to scan the area for her sensei.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi sighed. He just finished tying Kiba to the wooden post. Kakashi had explained to them the real purpose of his test and gave them one last chance to act like a team or be sent back to the academy. Of course, Kakashi was bluffing. He couldn't do that considering the Uchiha was part of the team.

_'Hmm, I wonder how well Naruto is doing with his team?'_ Kakashi wondered as he walked away from team seven to give them time to consider their options.

**With team 8**

Team 8 was currently chasing Kurenai through the woods of training ground five. They had been chasing her for almost an hour now. They almost had her once, but she escaped by using a simple genjutsu to fool them.

"Yo, Shino! Go off to the left. I'll head off to the right. Hinata keep tailing her, Shino and I are going try and set up a trap," Naruto stated.

Hinata nodded. Both Shino and Naruto went off in their respective directions.

_'Hmm, seems like they split up. To try and head me off, perhaps?'_ Kurenai thought as she was running through the treetops.

Naruto smiled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Twenty Naruto clones popped into existence. The shadow clones dispersed immediately once the smoke cleared. They knew what to do.

Shino, on his end, was dispersing his bugs in an attempt to drain Kurenai's chakra when the time was right.

Hinata was keeping track of Kurenai's movements with her Byakugan, while Shino and Naruto were busy setting up on their end.

Fifteen minutes went by before Shino and Naruto had finally gotten into the positions they wanted. The two waited in the shadows of the trees, waiting for Kurenai to get within range.

Kurenai had no idea what Naruto and Shino had planned. She kept running while Hinata chased her. She was honestly having a lot of fun with this test.

A shadow clone appeared behind Shino. "Yo, Shino. She's coming. Get ready," the clone said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shino prepared to spring his bugs into action once Naruto started his part.

Kurenai was running out of wooded area to run in, so she decided to jump into the clearing up ahead. When she landed, twenty Naruto clones appeared from the forest and quickly surrounded her, while Shino's bugs were swarming up above her. Kurenai smiled. She never expected them to be quite this good. Their teamwork was very good, and that's what she was going for with this test of hers.

Hinata popped out of the woods a few seconds after Naruto and Shino and put their plan into action. Hinata was tired. She didn't have the same amount of stamina Naruto or Shino had. She really needed to rest.

"Very good, all three of you. You've all done far better than I would expect from new gennin. You've accomplished the main point of your test," Kurenai stated.

Naruto was slightly confused. "What do you mean? We didn't accomplish the last part of it," Naruto stated, getting a nod from Shino and Hinata.

"You were never expected to subdue a jounin level ninja when you're fresh out of the academy, Naruto. The main point of the test I gave you was to see how well you worked as a team. The three of you chased me for over an hour using Hinata's Byakugan to track me. When you knew you couldn't catch me with speed or take me head on, you set a trap," Kurenai stated, as she pointed to the bugs above her and the many Naruto shadow clones that surrounded her.

"Then why did you say we had to subdue you?" Shino asked.

"We are shinobi, Shino; we lie all the time. You must learn to look beyond deception in order to see what the truth is," Kurenai explained.

Hinata sat down on the grass. She was tired. "Do we pass?" Hinata asked.

"With flying colors, Hinata," Kurenai replied.

Naruto jumped in the air, making victory signs with his fingers, Hinata smiled and Shino remained his silent self, but he was smiling under his coat. Naruto's enthusiasm was amusing to watch.

**With Kakashi**

It was two pm now, Kakashi had just finished with his new team. "They need a lot of work," Kakashi said with a long sigh.

Down the street, Kakashi saw team eight talking with one another. Kakashi noticed Naruto was getting many glares, _'I wonder if they will ever see that boy as anything but a demon?'_ Kakashi thought sadly.

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Kurenai walked over to talk to him.

"So, Kakashi-senpai, hows you're team?" Kurenai asked.

"Couldn't be better," he replied, not meaning it a bit.

Kurenai sighed. "Would you guys go ahead? I need to talk with Kakashi-senpai." The three young gennin nodded and walked off in the direction of the ramen stand.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about it, Kurenai," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, come on. I'll let you take me out to dinner," she said playfully, not expecting him to say yes.

Kakashi thought about it. He hadn't go on a date since Rin died. Kurenai was around his age, and quite the looker. He had always wanted to ask her on a date, but was still too absorbed in the past to work up the nerve to ask her.

"Alright, it's a date then," Kakashi said.

Kurenai was shocked. She never expected that answer. "W-w-what? A-alright pick me up at five," she replied, stuttering a little. _'I'm as bad as Hinata,'_ she thought.

Kurenai walked away, her blush turning a deeper shade of pink. She had always been attracted to him like so many other women, but no one had ever gotten a date with him other than Rin.

**With team eight**

They had just started to eat some ramen, when Hiruzen sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey old man! What do you need?" Naruto asked as he slurped down some ramen.

"I was just coming to see how well your test went," Hiruzen replied as he ordered a bowl of miso ramen with pork.

"It went great, right guys?" Naruto exclaimed. His teammates nodded in response.

"Good, glad to see you're getting along with your teammates," Hiruzen said in a very happy tone.

Hiruzen turned to see Kurenai walking up to the stand. "Ah, Kurenai, you look happier than usual."

Kurenai smiled and bowed. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"So how did the team do?" Hiruzen asked.

"They were excellent. They passed with flying colors," Kurenai replied as she sat down next the Hokage.

"See, old man? Told you," Naruto stated as he ate some of the pork off a new bowl of ramen.

Kurenai wasn't sure what to think. She had never heard anyone refer to the Hokage as 'old man' before.

"Naruto, show the Hokage some respect," Kurenai said, scolding Naruto.

Hiruzen waved it off, "It's fine Kurenai. Naruto has been calling me that for a long time now,"

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. On the other side of the street, there was a small figure in the alleyway grinning as well. The small figure got into position to get as much speed as possible when he left the shadows of the alleyway towards his target.

He burst out of the alleyway. "I've got you this time old man!" Konohamaru yelled.

When Konohamaru got half way there, he tripped over the long scarf he had around his neck. He tumbled in midair and hit Naruto, smashing his face into his ramen. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Naruto slowly removed his face from his precious bowl of ramen and glared at the small boy, rubbing his head on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto shouted as he picked Konohamaru off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go of me, stupid!" Konohamaru yelled.

Ebisu appeared in front of everyone. "Unhand the honorable grandson!"

Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid. "Honorable wha? I don't care who he is," Naruto yelled as smacked Konohamaru up side the head.

Ebisu was in pure shock, while Hiruzen laughed. The entire scene was rather comical.

"How dare you hit the third Hokage's grandson!" Ebisu yelled.

"I don't care whose grandson he is! He messed up my ramen!" Naruto replied, still a bit angry.

Hiruzen chuckled. It was so much like Naruto to ignore the fact he had been hit and was more concerned about his food. Hiruzen sighed as he saw his secretary coming close. He knew he had to get back to the office now.

"Sorry Naruto. I have to go now. Work calls," Hiruzen said as he got up.

"Alright, old man. See ya around," Naruto replied.

Hiruzen stopped and turned around towards Naruto. "Still want to become Hokage, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "Of course I do!" he replied.

"Excellent," Hiruzen said with a smile, then began to walk to his office.

Naruto grinned. "Well guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said as he payed for his and his teammates' ramen.

"Alright," Shino replied.

"Bye Naruto-kun," Hinata squeaked out.

Naruto waved and shunshined away from the ramen stand.

Kurenai looked at the time. _'I have less than two hours to find an outfit,'_ she thought in panic. "I have some plans tonight. I'll see you two tomorrow at around nine AM so we can get a mission from the Hokage," she said quickly and ran off.

"Odd, I've never seen Kurenai-sensei like that before," Hinata mumbled.

Shino got off the stool and waved goodbye to Hinata then made his way home. Hinata sighed. She wanted to talk with Naruto today. Nothing specific, just to at least talk with him. Hinata hopped off the stool and decided to go home. She didn't have anything else to do today.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had just arrived back at his home. He went straight for the closet to see what kind of clothes he had. He had completely forgotten he had no dress clothes. All he had was ANBU and jounin outfits.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to buy something decent to wear for when I go on my date with Kurenai," Kakashi said. He looked up at the time. He had less than two hours to get a decent outfit.

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai was frantically searching her closet for an outfit. She had four outfits in her hands, and eight more on her bed already. She couldn't decide on the outfit she wanted to wear. She had never dated anyone before, so she was stressing herself out about what to wear.

_'I don't want anything too revealing,'_ she thought as she put away two of the outfits.

Kurenai spent the next thirty minutes looking at her outfits until she was down to two different outfits. One was a dark red strapless dress that stretched down to the middle of her thighs. It showed off a lot of her figure. The other outfit she was looking at was quite different. It was a pair of tight fitting jeans with a red tank top.

_'I think I'll just go with the dress,'_ she thought, finally deciding on what to wear.

**With Hinata**

Hinata had taken her time getting home. She had such a good time with her new team, that going back to the Hyuga estate was the last thing she wanted to do. Hinata was now standing in front of the compound next to two branch members.

"Afternoon, Hinata-sama. I hope everything went well with your test," one of the guards said.

Hinata smiled, "Yes, it did. Thank you," she replied.

The only people who were concerned with Hinata's well being were the branch members, well most of them at least. She was the only main house member that the branch really cared for, since she never used that cursed seal on them or ever berated them for any reason at all.

Hinata sighed and walked past the guards. She was going straight to her room. Hinata walked through the halls of the Hyuga estate. She passed by her father and little sister Hanabi. Hinata's father didn't even bother looking, but her sister turned and smiled at her. Hinata was glad her little sister didn't turn into a small female version of her father.

Hinata finally made it to her room, she walked in and sat down on her bed. When she sat down, she heard something that sounded like crumbling paper. She took off her sheets to find a note. It said, _"Five PM, Hokage monument."_ and that was all.

Hinata smiled, _'Naruto-kun,'_ she thought.

She quickly got rid of the note and went to take a shower. She had about an hour till it was time to meet with him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on his bed in his apartment, arguing with the fox.

"**Tell her already, brat!"** the fox yelled**.**

"No!" Naruto yelled back.

"**You're just going to keep it from her forever?" **the fox shot back.

"Damn right, fuzz ball! That's exactly what I intend to do!" Naruto replied.

"**Stupid child!"** the Kyuubi yelled.

"Dumb fuzzy bastard!" Naruto shot back.

"**Are you afraid, child?"** the fox asked playfully.

"YES!" Naruto shouted. Naruto looked down. "Yes, I'm terrified," Naruto said in a sad voice.

The fox said nothing in return. He hadn't expected that answer from Naruto. The child sitting there before him wasn't afraid of him in the least, but he was scared of rejection by that girl. The fox wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing. He remained silent until Naruto left his mind scape.

Naruto looked up at the clock. He had twenty minutes to get ready and get to the Hokage monument. He also needed to talk to Fukasaku about a certain request.

Naruto did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. He wanted to talk to Fukasaku before he met with Hinata.

"Summoning jutsu," Naruto said, slamming his hand onto the floor. In a puff of smoke, Fukasaku appeared.

"I need a favor," Naruto said to the old toad sage.

Normally, he disliked being summoned, but Naruto was an exception. Fukasaku had grown to like the boy, he was full of energy and always positive.

The old toad smiled. "What might this favor be?" Fukasaku asked.

"Could I take Hinata on a date to Myobokuzan?" Naruto said, getting right to the point.

"Well, that is a rather unusual request," the frog stated. "Why can't you just do that with her in the village?" he asked.

"Well umm... you see," Naruto began to explain why he couldn't date Hinata in the village.

Fukasaku would never even consider a request from other people, but Naruto was a good kid. He deserved some help. If it wasn't for the fox in him, he and Hinata could date easily without any repercussions.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll grant your request, we'll go over the specifics later, but I would like to meet this girl you always speak of," Fukasaku said to a very happy Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Fukasaku in a death hug.

"Naruto... can't... breathe..." the elder frog tried to speak.

"Oh! Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Not a problem. I will come to you when everything is ready" Fukasaku said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled. He ran through his apartment, getting ready, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and ordered him to get some flowers for Hinata. The clone complied, it did a transformation jutsu to get some flowers without drawing attention.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi smiled. He had bought black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt, he hadn't been in real civilian clothes in years. Many stared at him as he walked towards Kurenai's place. Many young women saw him and started to blush as they fantasized about the elite jounin. The same thought ran through their minds. _'Who's he going on a date with?'_

_'I wonder what she's going to wear?'_ Kakashi thought as he ignored the people staring at him.

People finally noticed Kakashi was carrying half a dozen red rosebuds in his right hand. Everyone now knew Kakashi was on a date. Something many knew he hadn't done in a long time.

Rosebuds in general meant beauty and youth, a heart innocent of love, but they were red rosebuds, so they had another meaning. Red rosebuds meant pure and lovely. He hoped Kurenai would like the flowers.

Kakashi wasn't really good with words when it came to events like this. He had gone over to the Yamanaka's flower shop to ask Inoichi's wife about what type of flowers he should bring. She had been more than glad to show him what to bring.

Kakashi had just reached the front door of Kurenai's place; he was a little hesitant to knock on the door. Kakashi finally composed himself and knocked on the door. He was exactly on time.

Kurenai opened the door quickly. She saw Kakashi had gotten dressed up as well.

"You look very handsome, Kakashi," Kurenai said, a blush appearing across her face.

Kakashi was speechless. He knew she was good-looking, but what she was wearing was causing him to drool slightly.

Kurenai saw that Kakashi was drooling through his mask and she blushed.

"I'll take that as a complement," she said to Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled himself together. "These are for you. I'm not really that great at expressing myself, so I thought I'd get some flowers," Kakashi said, handing her the flowers.

Kurenai smiled, "Thank you. I love them," she kissed him on the cheek and went back into her apartment to put them in some water.

Kakashi blushed a little as he watched Kurenai disappear into her apartment.

Kurenai smiled. She hoped, just like these flowers, her new relationship with Kakashi would bloom into something more. Kurenai finished putting the rosebuds into some water and walked back to the front door where Kakashi was waiting patiently.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi asked as he held out his arm.

Kurenai smiled and took his arm. They began to walk towards the part of the village that held all the restaurants in it.

**On the Hokage monument**

Naruto was waiting for Hinata to arrive; he hoped she got the message. Naruto didn't have to wait long, as Hinata soon arrived.

Naruto smiled. "Hey Hinata-chan," he said warmly, flowers behind his back.

Naruto gave her the orchids behind his back. Hinata smiled. She loved orchids. She also knew the meaning of orchid flowers. Orchids meant a few different things: Love, Beauty, Refinement, and Beautiful Lady.

Hinata blushed "Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed, he was about to say something when they heard something appeared behind them, it was Fukasaku.

"Ah, Naruto my boy! And this must be Hinata," Fukasaku said, getting a nod from Naruto.

Hinata freaked out a bit, "It talked!" Hinata squeaked and jumped behind Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "It's alright, Hinata. Remember how I told you I trained at Myobokuzan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I remember," Hinata said still hiding behind Naruto.

"Well Myobokuzan is where the toad clan lives, and I was wondering if you would like to go there with me sometime?" Naruto asked.

"It's a very beautiful place. I'm sure you will enjoy spending your dates there," the frog said.

"Umm, I never got to tell her yet, old man," Naruto said, a little disappointed he didn't get to tell Hinata.

"Oh well, she knows now," the old frog said with a chuckle.

Naruto turned around. "So what do you say? Would you want to?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled. "Of course I would," she said, throwing her arms around Naruto.

Fukasaku smiled. "Very good. It will take some time for the scroll to be made for reverse summoning. I'll send Gamakichi when it's ready," Fukasaku explained.

"Thanks for everything," Naruto said to the old frog.

"Of course," Fukasaku said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Hinata sat down on the Hokage monument to watch the sunset. Hinata was both nervous and excited about going to Myobokuzan. Neither her father nor her clan had ever been there before.

**With Kakashi and Kurenai**

Kakashi and Kurenai just finished having dinner. If you asked either Kurenai or Kakashi they would tell you it was great. During dinner, they talked about their likes and dislikes. They both enjoyed themselves very much.

They had just left the restaurant and were walking down the road, not to any specific destination.

"So Kurenai? How's team eight?" Kakashi asked as he placed his arm around her waist.

Kurenai blushed. "They're great. They work together very well, and Naruto is far more powerful than he's letting on," she replied.

"That's good to hear," he said.

"What about you? How's your team?" she asked.

Kakashi grumbled a bit. "Not so great. I have a fangirl, and the other two don't cooperate with each other," he replied.

"Oh I see. Well, they'll get better eventually," Kurenai said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed. "I can only hope," he said in a rather depressed tone.

**In a bar**

Anko, Asuma, and Iruka were going over some reports at a local bar. Anko glanced out the window of the bar when she thought she saw Kakashi in civilian dress clothes and Kurenai in a dress.

"Guys, look out the window, and tell me if what I'm seeing isn't an illusion," she said, poking the other two in the ribs rather hard.

"I'll be damned! Kakashi and Kurenai," Asuma said, grabbing everyone's attention.

Iruka smiled. "About time he moved on with his life," Iruka stated, getting a nod out of Anko and Asuma.

Anko tried to get up, but Iruka pulled her back into her seat.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere. We have things to do," Iruka said.

Anko smiled. "Is that an invitation of sorts, Iruka?" she said seductively.

Iruka choked on his drink a little and blushed, Anko laughed. She wouldn't mind getting to know Iruka better someday. She found that rather large scar across his face sexy.

"Okay, you two, you can get a room late. We need to finish these reports first," Asuma said, grabbing both their attention.

Iruka and Anko blushed and got back to work.

**With Kakashi and Kurenai**

Kakashi and Kurenai somehow ended up in front of her house, even though they walked randomly down streets and alleyways talking.

Kurenai turned. "Thank you for the wonderful time, Kakashi."

Kurenai pulled down his mask and kissed him on the lips. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. Their kiss lasted for over a minute before Kurenai pulled away.

Kurenai was blushing furiously. "How long have you wanted to do that?" Kurenai asked.

"All night," he replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi," Kurenai said as she walked up to her place and closed the door behind her.

Kurenai walked through her apartment. Her eyes fell upon the rose buds that she put in water a few hours ago. They were now half-open.

**On the Hokage monument**

Night had fallen, and Hinata had fallen asleep against Naruto on the Hokage monument.

He smiled warmly at her. _'I suppose I better get her back home,'_ he thought.

Naruto picked Hinata up gently and made his way to the Hyuga compound. Naruto jumped through the rooftops of the village, lucky it was nighttime. No one saw him. He arrived near the Hyuga compound within minutes.

_'Hmm, there isn't any more security than during the day, it seems. I guess they don't get too many intruders,'_ he thought.

Naruto saw an opening in the guard and made a quick run to Hinata's room. Naruto closed the window so the guards wouldn't see him with Hinata. He set her down on the bed and quickly placed the covers over her as he heard someone coming down the hallway.

Naruto kissed her on the forehead, "Good night, Hinata-chan," Naruto said warmly and shunshined away.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)

Longest chapter yet!

Next is the wave arc! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jiraiya's last student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Naruto was excited he was going to go on his first mission today. Naruto ran through the rooftops towards where he and his team were supposed to meet every day before taking missions. Naruto arrived at their meeting spot it was a small bridge inside of the village. The bridge went over one of the few aqueducts that supplied the village with running water.

"Ah finally we get our first mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm; even the most repetitive tasks would seem fun around Naruto with all his energy.

"Well Naruto you seem happy to start missions," Kurenai stated.

"Yeah and you seem happier then yesterday go on a hot date or something?" Naruto shot back causing Kurenai to blush.

Naruto had just hit the nail on the head with that comment, Kurenai felt so embarrassed from Naruto's comment.

"Why would you say that?" Kurenai asked, her blush a dark shade of pink now.

"Well pervy sage used to say that all the time," Naruto replied.

"Oh I see, well let's just get a mission then," Kurenai said, walking in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Naruto walked next to his two teammates behind Kurenai on their way to the Hokage tower to receive a mission. When they arrived at the Hokage tower Kurenai went inside to get a mission while the three young gennin waited outside. They saw Kurenai come out from the Hokage building carrying a scroll a few minutes later.

The four of them took off to go complete the mission. Thirty minutes later, they were coming back from the mission, and Naruto had paint on his clothes.

"Was that really a ninja mission? It was more like something you train monkeys to do," Naruto stated, he was upset their mission was to paint a house.

Kurenai sighed, "Sorry Naruto but these aren't the old days where gennin didn't get useless D-rank missions," Kurenai said in a depressed tone. She was also a bit disappointed.

"Well when we get up to the Hokage building I'm getting a C-ranked mission!!" Naruto yelled, as he ran off towards the Hokage building.

"We better catch him before he causes a problem," Shino said in a slightly happier tone than usual while adjusting his glasses.

Hinata and Kurenai smiled. In the few days, Naruto had been around him Shino talked far more than he ever had during the academy.

They all ran after Naruto, to make sure he didn't cause a problem in the Hokage Tower.

They all arrived to see Naruto starring at a very scratched up Sasuke Uchiha. The three knew this wasn't going to end well but they wanted to see what Naruto was going to say.

"Sasuke, ever hear the saying, no means no?" Naruto asked, and then walked by not waiting for an answer.

Kurenai and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, the other gennin were a bit confused by what Naruto had said.

"How dare you talk about my Sasuke-kun like that!!" Sakura said as she tried to punch the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto spun around and grabbed her first, "Sakura I'm not going to let you hit me anymore, like you used to, especially not because it's something I said to teme," Naruto said, his eyes were cold.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Kakashi said stepping in before things became violent.

"So I take it you guys got Tora the terror?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah we did, Sasuke as you can see got scratched up by the cat," Kakashi replied with a slight blush.

"Stupid cat, I can see why it ran away," Sasuke grumbled.

Just then, they saw the cat jump back out the window of the Hokage building while a very large woman screamed for the cat to come back.

Naruto flinched, "I agree with Teme. I can see why the cat ran away," Naruto said, everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"Well Kakashi we will see you around we're going to get another mission," Kurenai said, blushing slightly and walking into the Hokage building.

Hinata noticed the staring going on between Kurenai and Kakashi; she just smiled and followed her sensei. The other five gennin didn't notice anything they just went with their respective teams' leaders. Team eight had just arrived in the room that handled the missions.

"Were done with painting the house," Kurenai said in a bored tone.

"Well we have more D-rank missions. Tora escaped again, so it would be nice if you could catch him," Hiruzen said as he looked over some reports.

"I want a real mission old man! What does painting some guy's house get me?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto show some respect to the Hokage. You're fresh gennin, and these are the kinds of missions you get when you first start out," Iruka said.

"I don't care we are ninja, not painters, dog walkers, animal catchers, or gardeners," Naruto shot back.

Jiraiya had just come through the window to see the old man and hear Naruto's rant.

"Pervy sage, tell him we should get a better mission!" Naruto whined at his sensei.

Jiraiya looked to see Naruto's teammates were sitting down as they waited.

_'I guess they figured they wouldn't be leaving till the Hokage caved,' Jiraiya_ thought chucking a bit.

Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya, "Well Jiraiya what do you think?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well you know he isn't going to leave till you give him something more fitting of a ninja," Jiraiya replied to his old sensei.

_'Well I do have that __mission to the wave, I'm not so sure Tazuna is being truthful though,'_ Hiruzen thought.

"So old man you going to give me a better mission?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen sighed, "Fine your team will be bodyguards on a journey to the land of waves it's only a C-ranked mission but that is far as I'm willing to go with you Naruto," Hiruzen said throwing Naruto the scroll.

"Thanks old man!!" Naruto exclaimed running over to Kurenai and handing her the scroll.

Kurenai wasn't sure how to act she had never seen the Hokage compromise especially with a child of all people.

"Send him in," Hiruzen announced.

A drunken looking man came through the door he had a large bottle in his hand. Tazuna looked at the child before him.

"You can't be serious, he's just a child," Tazuna said taking another swig of his bottle.

Hiruzen laughed, "He may be a child but far more capable at fighting then any mere thug or bandit," Hiruzen said making Naruto smile.

"Yeah and someday I'll take his job," Naruto announced pointing at the Hokage.

Hiruzen laughed, "You will depart in an hour for your mission Team Eight," Hiruzen stated as he got back to looking at his papers.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto and his team left to go get ready, while Tazuna left for the nearest bar to get another bottle; he was going to need it.

Team eight was outside the Hokage building, "Alright you guys have thirty minutes to gather your things, pack for at least two weeks," Kurenai stated and dismissed them.

The three gennin took off for their respective homes to gather what they needed.

**At the Hyuga estate**

Hinata was packing her things to go on her mission she was so happy and excited to be getting away from this house for a while. Hiashi was walking by his daughter's room when he noticed she was packing.

Hiashi walked into Hinata's room, "Where are you going Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata was startled. She hadn't heard her father coming.

"We have a C-ranked mission and I have to be packed for two weeks," Hinata said nervously.

"Hmm interesting normally a gennin team doesn't get one on the first day... very well just do as you're told," Hiashi said.

"O-of course father," Hinata replied, bowing to her father.

Hiashi turned and walked out of Hinata room, it was interesting to him even Neji's team hadn't received a C-rank mission until their second week out of the academy.

Hinata sighed, _'couldn't he just say have a nice trip, or something like that?'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata was bit a depressed that her father didn't seem too concerned about her.

Hiashi was walking to his office, _'maybe I'll have to talk to the Hokage as to why he's sending her team out so soon on a C-ranked mission,'_ Hiashi thought as he turned a corner.

**At the front gate of Konoha**

Team eight had just arrived back at the front gate ready to leave; Hiruzen and Jiraiya were standing there to see them off.

"Oh Naruto I forgot to give this to you earlier," Jiraiya said handing Naruto a letter.

Kurenai noticed something on the letter. "Isn't that the seal the nobles from the Land of Iron use?" Kurenai asked.

"What is the Land of Iron?" Shino asked.

"The land of iron is a small, but very powerful nation instead of having shinobi as its main military power; they have samurai, and are extremely skilled in the art of swordsmanship. The shinobi never step foot in that country unless permission is given at least a week beforehand," Jiraiya finished explaining.

"Yeah me and Pervy sage went there when I was about to turn eleven," Naruto said as he reminisced about that time.

**Flashback**

"Naruto were going on a trip for a short time," Jiraiya stated as he ate.

"Oh where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine in the Land of Iron. I meant to go see him eleven years ago but something came up," Jiraiya replied.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked he was excited.

Jiraiya was glad Naruto didn't think it was odd that the same time he meant to go see his old friend was the time when Naruto was born and the fox attacked the village

"Well by now the toad I sent should have delivered the scroll telling my friend of our arrival. The toad should have set up the summon scroll as well, so we don't have to walk there. We will be leaving later today, no need to pack anything," Jiraiya replied.

"Alright cool!" Naruto exclaimed

A few hours passed before Jiraiya and Naruto were ready to leave. Jiraiya prepared to teleport them to the Land of Iron.

"So, Naruto ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"Yeah!!!" Naruto cheered.

Jiraiya preformed a series of hand seals. Seconds later the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared in front of a large building.

"Wow this place is big!" Naruto said in amazement.

Naruto was not amazed by the building itself, but where the place was located. When Naruto looked up he saw a mountain surrounded the entire city at the ends leading to the massive openings where massive tooth-like shards of ice hung all along the opening making it look like I gigantic mouth.

"The mountain sheltering this small but powerful nation is called..." A man standing behind them cut off Jiraiya.

"It's called Three Wolves Mountain. There are three identical sides of the mountain just like this one you see now," said a voice from behind them.

Jiraiya turned around, "Ah Mifune, it's been so long how you been?" Jiraiya asked.

Mifune smiled, something he didn't do often, "Quite well Jiraiya since we last met, you were supposed to come and have a drink about eleven years ago, but you never showed up. What happened?" Mifune asked.

Jiraiya noticed a child standing next to Mifune. "Is that your kid?" Jiraiya asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes he is. He just turned eleven a few weeks ago. His name is Akira," Mifune replied.

Akira ran over to Naruto, "Want to go do something fun?" he asked excitedly.

Naruto smiled, "Sure!!" Naruto yelled, and the two ran off.

The two adults grumbled at the same time.

"I take it Akira is a handful?" Jiraiya asked.

"Indeed. He gets it from his mother," Mifune replied, rubbing head.

"Would it be too much trouble to hold Naruto's birthday here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sounds interesting, I'm sure Akira would like that to. Considering who I am he doesn't get a lot of chances to socialize with others," Mifune said casually.

Just then, Jiraiya and Mifune could hear guards shouting.

"Get that blonde kid and Akira!!!" one guard shouted.

"Which blonde kid? There are fifty of them!!!" another shouted.

**End of flashback**

"Yeah Akira and I had a blast pulling pranks that week," Naruto said happily.

"Don't remind me," Jiraiya said, and shivered a little.

Naruto read the message Akira and sent him; he smiled and put the letter away.

"Well, you guys should get going. I'm sure Tazuna wants to get home," Jiraiya said.

"Alright team eight lets head out," Kurenai announced taking point.

The five of them walked down the path towards the land of waves. Tazuna was no ninja; he could not jump through the trees or run which would have made the trip quicker. Kurenai and Shino were in front while Naruto and Hinata were about five feet behind Tazuna. The group had been walking for an hour now. Tazuna was getting exceedingly nervous as the minutes passed.

Two figures watched the group from the trees. They would wait until the group was another hour or so out before attacking.

"Hinata is something wrong? You've been upset about something since we left," Naruto whispered.

"I just wish my father would care about the things I do," Hinata replied.

"Well I care," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled, if Naruto cared about her it didn't matter if her father did or didn't he was never there for her anyhow.

**In Konoha**

Kakashi and team seven were trying to catch Tora again. The cat was proving to be extremely intelligent and not falling for the same tricks twice. Kakashi watched, from a distance as team seven surrounded Tora.

Sasuke was the first to lung at Tora. The cat skillfully evaded him landing on a tree branch. Kiba jumped to intercept the cat as it landed, but also missed. The cat landed in Sakura's arms, and both boys were upset.

Kakashi came out of the bushes, and team seven left for the Hokage tower. Team seven arrived at the Hokage tower ten minutes later.

"Here to turn in Tora for the second time today," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Kakashi handed to cat to it's owner who almost crushed the cat in a hug. The owner left, not giving the cat a chance to escape.

The Hokage was taking a sip of his tea when the cup he was holding cracked slightly.

_'Hmm... I have a bad feeling about team eight,'_ Hiruzen thought.

Hiruzen stood up, "Kakashi I need to speak with you for a moment," Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

Kakashi and Hiruzen left the room, leaving team seven standing there.

**With team eight**

Team eight plus Tazuna had been walking for a little over 2 hours now. Tazuna had just finished off his last bottle of sake when the group passed a puddle off the side of the road.

"**Don't you find it odd that there's a puddle when it hasn't rained in almost a week?"** the fox asked.

"Yeah it is a little weird," Naruto replied.

Shino's bugs alerted him to the possible threat, though he didn't know what direction it would come from. Kurenai had also noticed the puddle she readied herself for whatever may come. Hinata also noticed the puddle and thought it was odd. Tazuna was the only one who didn't seem to notice it was out of the ordinary.

Two men appeared from the puddle after the group had passed, they were standing back to back. They each had a single clawed gauntlet with a spiked chain connecting them together. The two men wore masks that covered their mouths, camouflage pants, and long hair black hair.

The man facing the group threw his partner into the air to get above the group to kill their target. Kurenai jumped and pushed Tazuna out of the way the claw grazed her arm. The man quickly jumped back to his partner as soon as he landed they ran in unison towards the bridge builder. Naruto appeared in front of them, they quickly released the chain on their gantlets. One took a swing at Naruto, which he blocked, while the other ran around him to kill Tazuna. He passed right by Shino and Hinata.

Kurenai ran in front of Tazuna ready to fight but the man never made it to her as Kakashi smashed him into the ground. Kurenai saw Kakashi had the other man in a chokehold. The fight was over as quickly as it started.

Naruto walked over to the group he was upset Kakashi knocked out the man he was fighting.

"Yo!" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice.

Kakashi picked up the unconscious man off the ground and threw him over his shoulder.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"Not happy to see me?" he replied.

"I never said that. Why did you come?" she asked again.

"The Hokage had a bad feeling about your mission, so he sent me as back up," Kakashi replied.

"OK, that explains what you're doing here. But that doesn't explain why those two were after him," Kurenai said pointing to Tazuna.

"Why don't you ask him, while I go see what these two know," Kakashi said. He took the two men into the woods to have a few words with them.

"Alright old man spill it those guys were clearly after you," Kurenai demanded.

Tazuna sighed, "Yes they were after me they were sent by a man named Gato,"

"You mean Gato, as in one of the richest men in elemental nations?" she asked.

"Yes that's the one. I'm building a bridge that will end his monopoly over my nation and he wants me dead because of it," Tazuna stated.

"That doesn't explain why you lied about what form of protection you needed," Kurenai replied.

"My nation is very poor even the nobles have little money, this is all we could afford," Tazuna said, as he looked at the ground.

"I think we should continue. I'd rather not give up on the second mission I ever got as a ninja," Naruto said not caring that Tazuna lied.

"We have Naruto's verdict. What about you two?" Kurenai asked.

"I say we continue," Shino said.

"W-well I think Naruto-kun is right we should continue," Hinata said.

"Well Kakashi should we?" Kurenai asked, as she saw him coming back out of the woods.

Kakashi thought about it, doing this mission would mean he could train Naruto in something while they were on this mission. However, he would have to inform the Hokage first so he could get a temporary sensei for his team.

"Well your team seems eager to continue, so why not," Kakashi replied.

"What did you find out from those two?" she asked.

"Other than they were after Tazuna, not much," he replied.

Kakashi cut his thumb and made a few hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu," a small pug-dog appeared before the group.

"What do you need Kakashi?" it asked.

"Pakkun I need you to inform the Hokage that I will be staying with team eight to complete the mission. Also tell him to find a temporary sensei for my team seven; Ebisu should be good if available. Oh and tell him to send someone to pick up these two," Kakashi said dismissing the dog.

Pakkun nodded and took off towards the village to deliver the message.

"Alright now that's taken care of lets continue," Kakashi said turning towards the group.

"Old man this is no longer a C-ranked mission this could go from a B-rank to A-ranked mission," Kurenai said.

"I understand and I'll be more than happy to pay for it when we recover financially after getting rid of Gato," Tazuna replied.

Team eight, Tazuna, and now Kakashi headed towards Wave Country.

A pair of eyes behind a mask watched as the group left. He was waiting for them to get far enough away before making his presence known. The young man waited patiently for ten minutes before appearing in front of the two defeated ninja.

"Gozu, Meizu, it was rather sloppy of you to underestimate your opponent," the young man said in a sweet tone.

"Haku, please don't tell Zabuza how badly we messed up," Gozu pleaded.

Meizu just remained silent as he waited for Haku to cut the bindings.

"You know I wouldn't, you guys are about the closest thing I have to a family," Haku replied.

"Kind of sad when your only family is a bunch of missing ninja," Meizu said as he adjusted his gauntlet.

Haku chuckled a little, "True but I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

The three of them left the area so they could report the failed attempt on Tazuna's life to Zabuza.

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza was sitting in his chair thinking about how to proceed with his plans. Zabuza was a tall man a little over 6 feet tall. He had combat wraps concealing the lower part of his face. He wore camouflage pants and a giant strap around his chest to hold the sword he wielded.

_'I know that fat pig is going to try and double cross me soon. What to do?'_ he thought.

Zabuza sat there in silence for a time until Gato came into the room shouting.

"Your men failed in their mission to kill that pathetic old man!!!" Gato yelled.

Zabuza stood up and towered over the short little troll called Gato.

"Keep your voice down," Zabuza said, almost loping the short man's head off with his sword.

"Are you trying to kill me!!" Gato yelled.

Zabuza bent down to be eye level with Gato. "It had crossed my mind," Zabuza replied in a dark tone.

Gato stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. Gato quickly exited the room cursing Zabuza's name under his breath.

Zabuza sat back down; if he wanted to kill Tazuna, he could have done it before he even reached the leaf village to request aid. Zabuza sighed, he just wasn't the same blood thirsty man he was back when he tried to take over the mist village. The time he had spent with Haku and the demon brothers after their escape had changed him more than he ever let on when around others.

**With team eight**

Several hours later, the group arrived at the edge of the water that leads to the Wave country. They looked down the shore to see a small boat was waiting for them. The six of them got on the small boat, and started the slow journey across the water into the Land of Waves.

"How long is this trip going to take?" Naruto asked.

"At this speed an hour or so," Kakashi answered.

There was a thick fog covering there trek across the water. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes before the bridge came into sight.

"My, that is quite some bridge," Kurenai remarked.

"Yeah it's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun not so loud," Hinata stated.

"Oh sorry," he whispered.

The boat passed beside of the bridge revealing how truly massive the structure was.

"And I thought it was big before," Kakashi mumbled.

The group discussed their plans the rest of the way to shore. Tazuna decided they would stay at his house. They arrived at shore, and quickly disembarking from the small boat.

"Thanks for getting us across," Tazuna said.

"Of course, just make sure you complete the bridge," the man replied.

Tazuna smiled, they headed off to Tazuna's house.

**With Zabuza**

Haku, Meizu, and Gozu were kneeling before Zabuza while they explained what happened.

"We failed in our attempt to kill Tazuna," Gozu stated.

Zabuza sighed, "Who is guarding the old man currently?" he asked.

"There were three gennin and two jounin. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye and Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress of Konoha," Haku said.

"Gozu, Meizu go get cleaned up," Zabuza said in a harsh tone.

The two bowed and left not giving Zabuza the chance to change his mind. They thought they would be punished for their lack of ability.

"Haku I want you to watch these ninja carefully. I want to know any weaknesses they might have," Zabuza ordered.

"As you wish Zabuza-sama," Haku replied.

**With team eight**

They had finally arrived at Tazuna house. Kakashi though it was odd they weren't attacked again on the way. He would have to keep a watchful eye for anything out of the ordinary.

Tazuna opened the door to his house he was greeted by his daughter Tsunami.

"Father your back," Tsunami said. She was obviously relieved he made it home unharmed.

"Yes I'm home," Tazuna replied in a happy tone.

Tsunami looked at the group who came in with her father.

"Thank you for putting up with my father, I know he can be a handful," she said.

"Always treating me like a child," Tazuna mumbled.

"You shouldn't act like one then," she replied.

"Who are they?" a small boy asked.

"These people are here to help protect your grandfather Inari," Tsunami replied.

"They should leave, before they die," Inari replied angrily. He walked by them towards the stairs.

"You'll have to forgive Inari a lot has happened since Gato arrived," Tsunami said, looking at the ground.

Naruto looked at the small boy as he walked up the stairs. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what happened to him.

"We have two extra rooms you can make use of," Tsunami said.

"Great," Kurenai replied.

Kurenai and Kakashi talked about sleeping arrangement. Two minutes later and one crimson blush, it was decided. Kurenai and Hinata would take one room, while Kakashi Shino and Naruto would take the other.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm going to look around town," Naruto said.

"Alright but take Hinata with you," she replied.

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "Alright, come on Hinata lets go," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and walked outside with Naruto. The two walked off in the direction of the town.

"Why did you make Hinata go with Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Hinata has had a crush on the boy for years," she replied.

"Oh so your just playing match maker then?" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the woods in silence. Naruto was waiting to get a decent distance from Tazuna's home before talking.

"Does Kurenai know?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, she just knows how I feel about you," Hinata replied.

"Oh so she's trying to get us together then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Naruto smiled and put his arm around Hinata. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder as they walked towards town. They arrived in town Naruto and Hinata saw for themselves just how poor they really were.

The various stores and houses they saw were rather run down. The prices on food were rather high and the food didn't even look that good. Naruto and Hinata walked through a few times before finding themselves heading back to Tazuna's house.

Kurenai and Kakashi were spying on Naruto and Hinata from up in a tree. Kurenai saw Hinata had here head on Naruto's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around waist.

"When did that happen? She never told me anything," Kurenai said.

"Why don't you ask them?" Kakashi replied.

"Maybe, we better get back before they do," Kurenai said.

The two disappeared from the tree they were in.

As Naruto and Hinata neared the house, they broke apart. The two didn't know Kurenai and Kakashi had followed them. When Naruto and Hinata finally arrived, back at Tazuna's house the sun had just finished setting. Naruto and Hinata walked into the house to see Kurenai waiting for them.

"So Hinata, when were you going to tell me you and Naruto were already an item?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata blushed. "W-w-what are you talking about sensei?" she asked.

"I saw you two in the forest don't try and hide it," Kurenai replied.

Shino walked into the room when the conversation started.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata looked at Naruto she was concerned.

"So, how long?" Kurenai asked in a sweet tone.

"Since I got back from training with the pervy sage," Naruto replied.

"Please don't tell anyone Kurenai, especially my father," Hinata pleaded.

"You two have your right to privacy. And why would I tell your father?" Kurenai replied.

Kakashi came out of the other room. "She's right, no one other than the people here have to know," he said reassuringly.

"Really!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Why do you like sneaking around with Naruto?" Kurenai said. She had a big grin on her face.

Hinata's whole face turned a deep shade of red. Kurenai and Kakashi both smiled at the two young ninja. Shino didn't show it (his face is hidden how can you see it) but he was happy for his teammates.

"Dinner's ready," Tsunami announced.

Everyone sat down to eat. They all talked about funny or interesting events in their lives to take their minds off what was happening. Naruto talked with Shino about his pranks in Myobokuzan. Hinata discussed the art of pressing flowers with Tsunami. Kurenai and Kakashi discussed personal matter between themselves. Inari sat at the table brooding over how life sucked. And Tazuna just ate his dinner quietly. When Dinner was over Tsunami went off to the kitchen to do the dishes.

Alright, we should be heading to bed now we have a long day ahead of us," Kakashi announced.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews it really helps me when writing a chapter.

I would love to know where is says Kurenai hates perverts. I looked at 4 different sites and found nothing on that. Moreover, this will not turn out like the original authors story this is fan fiction.

Yes, I know omg team seven isn't in the wave arc. Well except for Kakashi

I will be holding a poll for Itachi. Will Itachi be good or will he be bad? So please take the time to vote.

Sorry there wasn't a lot of fluff in this chapter there will be more in the next one. :)

These chapters seem to get longer and longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Jiraiya's last student

Don't own Naruto enough said

It was the next morning everyone was eating breakfast. Well everyone except Naruto he wasn't in his room when everyone awoke. Kurenai and Kakashi knew he could take care of himself. They decided to let the boy be for now.

Naruto was currently sitting on a rooftop in town. He was watching the families go about their morning business.

_'They're as poor as can be, but happy,'_ Naruto thought. Naruto used to watch families go about their daily lives before Jiraiya took him as an apprentice. Naruto wished he could have at least met his parents even if it was once.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. "So this is where you've been all this time. Hinata is getting worried," Kakashi said.

"Oh sorry, let's go then," Naruto replied. Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. They appeared in front Tazuna's house. The rest of Naruto's team had already left.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're currently working on tree climbing with Kurenai," Kakashi replied.

"I see. Are we going there?" Naruto asked.

"No. Jiraiya asked me to train you in the use of swords. And I figured you already knew how to walk on trees and water," Kakashi explained.

"It's true; I know how to do those things. I've had some previous training with a sword back in the Land of Iron. But that was only for a few days," Naruto said.

"Excellent, then you at least know how to hold a sword," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi pulled out two storage scrolls. They both had a blood seal on them. Kakashi cut his finger to undo the seal place upon the scrolls. Two swords appeared in front of Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi picked up one of the swords. He looked at the sword for a minute before handing it to Naruto.

The sword was a Shinto style katana. The blade was twenty-nine inches in length. The Tsuba (guard) was black in color and circular in shape. The handle or hilt was black, ten inches in length, and wrapped in pure white silk. The silk was wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond shape pattern all the way down on both side of the handle. The sheath of the sword was the same color as the silk wrapped around the hilt. The sword was magnificent looking.

_'I know they're going to yell at me for giving him this so early,'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto looked at the sword he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"That sword is yours to keep Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I can keep it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, think of it as an early birthday present," Kakashi replied.

He strapped his own sword to his back. Kakashi's sword was the same, but everything on it was black. He used the sword while he was commander of the Anbu.

Kakashi watched at Naruto tied the sword on his back. Kakashi would have to find out which position was best for Naruto to draw the sword. Kakashi looked over Naruto's size compared to the sword. Drawing the sword from the waist was out of the question until he was taller.

"This sword is awesome!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," Kakashi said in an amused tone.

Kakashi was glad the boy didn't ask who the previous owner of the sword was. He didn't think he could keep it from Naruto if he asked.

"The blade isn't made of ordinary metal, it's made from a type of metal that allows you to strengthen the blade with your elemental chakra," Kakashi said.

Naruto gave Kakashi a thoroughly confused look.

Kakashi saw Naruto didn't get what he was saying. "Well I'll just show you then," Kakashi said. He pushed chakra into the sword; the sword came to life with electricity.

"Awesome! Can Show me how to do that now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, we can get to that part later. For now, we will work on your form," Kakashi said. Kakashi readied his sword and Naruto did the same.

Naruto seemed a bit disappointed, but knowing how to use the sword came before the advanced parts of kenjutsu.

**Off in the forest**

Kurenai had just finished explaining to Shino and Hinata how to climb trees with chakra. She watched as the two gennin were able to get a few feet up the tree, before losing their footing and jumping off the tree.

_'I wonder what Kakashi wanted to teach Naruto? He was pretty insistent this morning on training him,'_ Kurenai thought.

Kurenai watched as Shino and Hinata made great progress in climbing the tree with only their feet. Once the two finished with this training, they could move onto water walking and some group training.

Hinata walked up to Kurenai. "Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata. "He is with Kakashi at the moment, doing some form of training," Kurenai replied.

Hinata looked at the ground; she was a little disappointed Naruto wasn't there with them. Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino suddenly heard a loud noise. It sounded like two metal objects clashing. They rushed over to where the noise was coming from. They were amazed at what they saw. Kakashi and Naruto were leaping through the trees at high speeds. The two of them were fighting with swords.

_'So that's what Kakashi wanted to teach him, although that sword Naruto's carrying does look familiar,'_ Kurenai thought.

Kurenai looked down at Hinata who was standing next to her. Hinata smiled. She could probably watch Naruto practice all day. Kurenai smiled at her, she was like Hinata in some ways at that age when it came to boys.

Shino walked up to Kurenai and Hinata. "He can certainly keep up with Kakashi," Shino said, trying to spark a conversation for once.

"Yes but I don't think Kakashi is trying his hardest right now," Kurenai said.

"Agreed," Shino, replied.

The two of them fought with swords for the next two hour before both calling it quits. Kakashi was tired, while Naruto was still full of energy, but he was hungry. Naruto and Kakashi walked up to Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino. Shino and Hinata had just completed the tree walking exercise.

Tsunami came out of the forest with a basket. "I brought you lunch," Tsunami said with a smile on her face.

"Awesome! Food!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata giggled at his enthusiasm. "Calm down, Naruto-kun!" she laughed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The five of them sat down to eat. Once they had finished Naruto wanted to go look around town again.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed in the direction of his teammates.

"You three be careful! Gato will be sending more men!" Kurenai warned.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Tsunami asked.

"Of course, they may not look it, but they are all able to take care of themselves," Kakashi replied.

**In Konoha**

Hiruzen was sitting in his office. He had appointed Ebisu as temporary sensei to team seven yesterday. The aged Hokage hadn't expected Hiashi arranging an appointment with him today. Hiruzen wasn't sure what Hiashi wanted. He was more emotionless then Shino's father, Shiba. Hiruzen heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hiruzen said.

It was Hiashi Hyuga, and he looked emotionless, as always.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about Hiashi?" Hiruzen asked.

"I wish to know why you sent team eight out on a C-ranked mission. And then sent Kakashi Hatake as back up," Hiashi asked.

"I sent your daughter's team out on a C-ranked mission because Naruto requested it and his team had no objection to it," Hiruzen explained.

"Alright, that explains one thing. But why did you send Kakashi out?" Hiashi asked.

Hiruzen sighed; he had hoped he wouldn't have to explain that.

"I had a bad feeling about the mission," Hiruzen explained.

"Since Kakashi isn't back yet, I take it your bad feeling turned out to be something more?" Hiashi asked.

"Indeed. Kakashi is with them now, and he will be staying for the duration of the mission," Hiruzen replied.

"Very well. I'll take my leave then," Hiashi said. He got up from his chair and left the room.

_'Well that went better than I expected,'_ Hiruzen thought.

Elsewhere in the village, Ebisu was trying to work with team seven. He was having a very hard time trying to get them to focus. The three gennin in front of him had potential to become great shinobi someday. Kiba was currently yelling at Sasuke, while Sakura was fawning over the latter.

"You three are supposed to be a team, but all I see are three brats!" Ebisu scolded.

The three turned their attention towards him. They looked rather upset.

"Good, I've finally gotten your attention! You three are supposed to be a team, and thus need to start acting like it. Not like some fan girl who's going to get killed on her first real mission for not taking things seriously, nor some little boy trying to play alpha dog! And certainly not some spoiled brat who can't get his head out of the past!" Ebisu said in an angry tone.

Ebisu was a little shocked at himself. He hadn't yelled at anyone like that in years. He waited a moment before saying anything else. They were surprisingly quiet and seemed like they were willing to listen to his instruction.

"Now we will start with tree climbing exercise, then the water walking technique. Then we will work on working together as a group," Ebisu stated.

"But we can already climb trees," Kiba said.

"With only your feet?" Ebisu asked.

"Well... umm no," Kiba replied.

Ebisu chuckled a bit and showed them how to perform the technique. He walked up the tree using only his feet. Once he came back down from the tree, he explained how to do what he just did.

"Now I want you to practice this until you can walk up and down the tree at least once," Ebisu said.

Sakura did it on the first try, while Kiba and Sasuke struggled to get even a few feet up the tree before losing control. They would take considerably longer to be able to do this rather simple task.

**With Zabuza**

Haku had just gotten back from spying on the leaf ninja.

"Tell me Haku, what have you learned from them so far?" Zabuza asked.

"Out of the gennin, the blonde they call Naruto seems to be the most skilled. The blonde is currently training in the art of kenjutsu. I thought the girl, Hinata, was blind, due to not having pupils in her eyes, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The last member they call Shino. He uses insects," Haku explained.

"A Hyuga, and an Aburame... Interesting," Zabuza mumbled. Zabuza began to think about the one called Naruto. _'He knows how to use a sword? Maybe things won't be so dull after all,'_ he thought.

"I'll be getting back to my assignment then," Haku said. He was about to leave when they heard Gato.

"Why haven't you dealt with the bridge builder yet?" he asked angrily.

"I will when I damn well please," Zabuza said. He threw his sword past Gato's head, causing it to slice into the wall.

Gato was terrified, and quickly ran out of the room. _'As soon as he is done, I'm going to have him killed!'_ Gato thought.

Even though Gato was his employer, Zabuza loved to terrorize the little fat man.

Haku bowed, he left to go back to his assignment.

**With Kakashi and Kurenai**

Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house, watching the surrounding area. Tazuna was inside the house negotiating with his workers. They had been in there for almost two hours now.

"So Kakashi-kun, what are you thinking about?" Kurenai asked in a sweet tone.

"Well I was thinking about the demon brothers. They always traveled with a man called Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said.

"And you think he's here as well? Why hasn't he attacked us then?" Kurenai asked.

"He's probably been watching us, waiting for some kind of opening to get the bridge builder," Kakashi replied.

The front door opened, and the workers began to exit Tazuna's house. Kakashi jumped down to talk with Tazuna once the workers were gone.

"So when will construction start up again?" Kakashi asked.

"In a few days, that was the soonest I could get them back to work," Tazuna replied.

"I see. Well at least that will give us some time to train Naruto, Shino, and Hinata," Kakashi said. Kakashi was mainly interested in training Naruto, but he would help train the other two as well.

"So should I go get Shino, Hinata, and Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"No, let them have their fun for today. Tomorrow we will be doing team training with them," Kakashi responded.

"Why have you taken such an interest in Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry, Kurenai, but I can't answer that question right now," Kakashi replied.

Kurenai decided not to press the issue. The two walked back into the house with Tazuna to talk about what they would be doing until construction on the bridge could start again.

**In the woods**

Naruto Shino and Hinata were practicing their teamwork in the forest. They really hadn't done much of that yet, so they took it upon themselves to train together. They ran through the trees working on their formations. After they did that for a time, they worked on target practice.

They had set up a few targets that they had to each hit at least twice with a shuriken, or kunai. They had to hit the target while moving at full speed through the treetops and at the same time. Shino had contributed this training exercise. It only took the three of them a little over an hour before they had gotten their timing down.

"What should we work on next?" Hinata asked.

"How about our taijutsu?" Naruto suggested.

"Well I don't really use taijutsu, I normally use my bugs," Shino said.

"Well you can't always rely on your bugs for everything Shino," Naruto said.

"Good point, I suppose it would be best to work on my taijutsu and stamina," Shino replied.

"So how are we going to do this? There are three of us," Hinata stated.

"Well how about you and Shino come at me and we will go from there?" Naruto suggested.

Naruto undid the strap to his sword. He placed the sword next to a tree and took a taijutsu stance. Hinata did the same and got into her gentle fist stance. Shino also took a taijutsu stance but Naruto didn't know what type it was.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata and Shino ran at Naruto. Naruto easily blocked their attacks and countered with his own. His counter attacks weren't as fast as they could be. He slowed them down enough for his teammates to barely avoid. The three gennin sparred for almost an hour before Hinata and Shino ran out of energy. Naruto on the other hand, was still full of energy and ready for round two. Hinata and Shino had gotten a few hits on Naruto while they had spared. Their hits weren't enough to slow him down though.

"So you guys ready for round two?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, but we just don't have the kind of stamina you have," Shino replied.

A young man came out of the bushes. He was wearing a pair of pants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"That was quite impressive," the young man said.

The three gennin turned and looked at the young man standing before them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Haku," the young man replied. "Are you three ninja by chance?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, he had a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here in the forest Haku?" Hinata asked.

"I was just going for a walk and saw you three, and decided to watch," Haku replied.

Haku talked with the three gennin about why they were in the Land of Waves. He was surprised; they were so open with the information they gave. Haku found it refreshing to talk with people his own age. He was talking about bugs with Shino, while Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other against a tree enjoying the weather.

"Wow I never knew bugs could be used like that," Haku said. He was honestly impressed with the uses bugs had when paired with someone properly trained in their uses.

Shino looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and he knew it was time to get back to Tazuna's house.

"Naruto, Hinata, we should be getting back now," Shino said.

"Oh, right! I guess you're right. It's getting pretty dark, after all," Naruto replied.

The three started to walk away. Naruto saw the sad look on Haku's face when they started to leave.

"Hey Haku, if you come by Tazuna's house tomorrow we can talk again," Naruto said.

Haku smiled genuinely. "I would like that," Haku replied.

Naruto went over to the tree and grabbed his sword. The gennin sprinted all the way back to Tazuna's house. Of course, Naruto was faster than Hinata and Shino were and ran circles around them.

"So Haku, did you have fun?" Zabuza asked as he appeared from behind a group of trees.

"When did you get here?" Haku asked. Haku was a bit nervous, as he didn't realize Zabuza was watching.

Zabuza laughed, he leaned against a tree. "Just now. Come on. We have things to do," Zabuza said. The two of them disappeared.

Naruto and his team arrived back at Tazuna's house. Their clothes were a bit dirty and beat up from their sparring session. They walked into the house they were greeted by Kakashi and Kurenai who were sitting on the couch.

"You guys get into a fight or something?" Kakashi asked.

"No, we were just doing some team training that's all," Naruto, replied.

"Excellent," Kakashi said.

Inari came down the stairs. "Oh you're still here?" Inari asked in an angry tone.

"Of course we are, we were hired for a job and we are going to finish it," Naruto said.

"Heh... you will die just like my father then," Inari replied.

"I hear your father died trying to protect this country from Gato," Naruto said.

Inari became extremely angry at Naruto words. "Yeah, he died a fool! Now my life sucks!" Inari yelled.

"I don't see what's that bad about it. You have your mom and your grandfather still," Naruto replied. Naruto was talking in a calm voice trying to make Inari see the good parts of his life. However, it seemed Inari would have none of it.

"What do you know you about a bad life?" Inari asked in retort.

Everyone looked at Naruto he said nothing he stood there. He had a dead look in his eyes as if someone had just stabbed him through the heart. Naruto turned around and walked out of the house saying nothing.

"That was the wrong thing to say to him," Kakashi said once Naruto had left the house.

"Why? What could be so horrible in his life?" Inari asked angrily.

Hinata wanted to go after Naruto but Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time alone Hinata," Kurenai said in a sweet voice.

Hinata looked down at the floor. She just wanted to comfort him. She knew what the villagers had done to him in the past.

"Alright kid, if you want to know about Naruto's life take a seat," Kakashi said in an irritated tone. Kakashi thought of where he should start his story. He decided to start the story when the orphanage kicked Naruto out.

"At the age of six, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage. Before we found him, he had survived by living in the park, picking for scraps for a month. After we found him and gave him and an apartment, the civilians mistreated him. On his birthday or special events, the villagers would chase him and try to beat him. Most of the time we were successful at leading the villagers away from him, but sometimes he would get beaten half to death by them. Oh and just so you know Naruto never knew his parents," Kakashi said.

Kakashi was short and to the point, not going into any detail about the events he talked about. He never wanted to talk about the events of Naruto's life, but he felt this boy needed a reality check. Before anyone could ask a question or say anything, Kakashi stood up.

"Now if you will excuse me, I think I'll turn in early tonight," Kakashi said. He disappeared up the stairs.

Hinata just sat there on the floor. She had seen the villagers' treatment of Naruto firsthand, but she never imagined it was the truly that bad.

"I'm going to go find Naruto," Hinata said. She quickly made her exit out the front door of the house to find Naruto.

Everyone else in the house felt sick from hearing that short but disturbing description of Naruto's life.

Hinata was in the woods looking for Naruto, "Byakugan!" she exclaimed. She scanned the area for Naruto. Hinata saw Naruto with her Byakugan; he was standing next to a large boulder next to a small lake.

"**Don't you think you over reacted just a little over what that brat said?" **the fox said.

"Shut up, I don't feel like talking with you right now," Naruto replied.

"**Fine wallow in your own self-pity. By the way, your mate is coming," **the Kyuubi said.

"Stop calling her that, fuzz ball," Naruto replied. He would have normally yelled at the fox for that remark but he wasn't in the mood.

Hinata came out of the woods, she stood no more than a foot behind Naruto, and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Umm... a-are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto didn't turn around he just looked at the moon reflected in the water. Images of what happened to him were flooding his mind; they were things he wanted to forget.

"Naruto it's getting late we should go back," Hinata said.

Naruto walked over and sat down against the large boulder near the edge of the water.

He looked up at Hinata who was still standing. "Can you stay here for a little bit with me?" he asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun," she replied. Hinata smiled and walked over to Naruto, she sat down beside him. Hinata leaned against Naruto. It was a little cold out, and he was very warm.

"So did Kakashi or Kurenai talk about my past after I left the house?" he asked. Naruto put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Kakashi did briefly," Hinata replied. "Is it true you never knew your parents at all?" she asked.

"Yep, I don't even have a picture. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to, though," Naruto replied.

"What Inari said... Did it hurt that much?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, "It brought back a lot of memories I'd rather forget about Hinata-chan," Naruto replied.

Hinata sighed; she was enjoying just sitting there with Naruto in the moonlight.

"Naruto, why do the villagers hate you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto tensed up at hear her question. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said. "Could it wait till this mission is over?" he asked.

"Alright," she replied. Hinata would wait until he was ready to talk about it. Hinata soon fell asleep with Naruto's arm wrapped around her.

"**So you're finally going to tell her about me?" **the Kyuubi asked.

"Only if she remembers when this mission is over with yes, if she doesn't well..." Naruto replied.

"**Either you tell her when the mission is over or I will. I grow tired of tiptoeing around the issue," **the Kyuubi stated.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked. "You're stuck inside of me, remember?" he said.

The giant fox just laughed at Naruto. **"You think just because I'm sealed in you doesn't mean I can't talk with the outside world?" **he said with laugh. **"Don't be so foolish, the only reason I haven't done so yet is because it would cause too many problems."**

"I thought you liked causing problems?" Naruto asked, he had a big grin on his face.

"**Oh trust me I do, but there is no fun in causing problems when I'm stuck in you," **the fox replied.

"Well it's getting late I should be getting Hinata back," Naruto mumbled.

Naruto Picked Hinata up gently trying not to wake her. He would have normally run through the trees but that would most likely wake her up so he walked. Once he arrived at the house, he saw Kurenai was waiting on the front porch for them.

"I was about to go look for you two," Kurenai said.

"Sorry about that I just needed some time to think," Naruto replied.

"Of course, could you go put Hinata to bed?" Kurenai asked.

"That's where I was heading," he replied.

Naruto walked up the stairs to Hinata and Kurenai's rooms. He placed Hinata on bed in the room. He just turned away from the bed and took one step to leave when a hand grabbed and pulled him into the bed.

"What the..." Naruto said as he landed on the bed. Hinata snuggling closer to him she was still asleep.

"**It seems she doesn't want you to leave,"** the fox said, he was laughing.

Kurenai walked into the room and was shocked to see a sleeping Hinata snuggling with Naruto in bed.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Naruto said, trying to defend himself.

Kurenai said nothing she just smiled and turned around shutting the door behind her. She started to laugh as she walked back down the stairs; she was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. Kurenai didn't think Naruto would try anything, but if she found out later he did, she would kill him.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. _'Well I guess this isn't so bad,'_ he thought.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day for them, at least the morning would be when Hinata wakes up to find that she pulled Naruto into bed with her, in her sleep.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews it really helps me when writing a chapter.

Over 100 reviews!!! :)

Well it seems popular vote dictates Itachi will be a good person. I also threw my vote in which was for Itachi being a good person. :)

Thank you to all that voted either in your reviews or the poll in my profile

Leaf Ranger has suggested a pairing for Itachi. He suggested Ayame the ramen girl. I thought about it for a while and I really like it, so it will be an Itachi x Ayame pairing in this story. I am currently working on how they met or will meet in the story.

If anyone else has a pairing idea or something of that nature do tell, I may like it and make it so in the story.

Following pairs are definite and will never change means no harems,

Naruto x Hinata (obviously)

Kakashi x Kurenai

Iruka x Anko

Itachi x Ayame


	7. Chapter 7

Jiraiya's last student

Don't own Naruto enough said

A few days had passed since Team eight and Kakashi arrived. Kakashi and Kurenai spent a lot of time each day they were there training the young gennin. Naruto in the short span of time they were there had greatly improved with his sword. Kakashi had taught Naruto how to push chakra through the sword to strengthen it. Naruto however was unable to use his element in conjunction with the sword yet.

In a few hours, they would be accompanying Tazuna to the bridge to guard him as he and his workers completed the bridge.

Kakashi and Kurenai were sitting on a tree branch together. They had up until this point kept a strictly professional attitude when around each other. They knew the mission was soon going to be over or at least the dangerous portion of the mission.

Kurenai kissed him on the cheek causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks. "So how has your training with Naruto been?" Kurenai asked.

"He is a natural fighter, and great with a sword," Kakashi replied. "But he's hiding the abilities he learned from Jiraiya."

"Why do you say that?"

"The only thing he has shown me when we spare with or without the katana is his proficiency in shadow clones and his odd style of taijutsu. I know Jiraiya would have trained him in some ninjutsu and even the summoning jutsu."

"So you're just a little depressed he won't show you what he's capable of?"

"Yeah I guess I am, now that I really think about it."

Kurenai giggled, snuggling next to Kakashi. "Those three have progressed quite a bit since they came here haven't they?"

Kakashi looked down at the three gennin they were at the base of the tree resting from their short practice this morning. "Indeed they have, Hinata seems to have gained a lot more confidence in her own abilities the past few days. And Shino has been focusing mainly on his taijutsu, which has improved."

"What about your team Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at the cloudy sky. "Good question. I hope when I get back Ebisu has been able to get them started."

"I'm sure he has, Ebisu may be a bit of an odd ball, but he is a good teacher."

"Maybe once we get back we can have our teams train a bit together? They could learn a thing or two from each other." _'Kami knows Sasuke could learn a thing or two from Naruto.'_

Kakashi wasn't referring to ninjutsu or any type of fighting skills. He was referring to Naruto's inability to hold a grudge against the villagers for what they have done to him.

Kurenai smiled, "Alright, we can give it a try."

Down near the base of the tree, Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap she was quite content in with where she was. They had just finished talking with Haku who had left a few minutes ago. Over the past few days they talked about many things like Shino's bugs, Naruto's sword and why Hinata and no pupils in her eyes. The four of them became fast friends over that short period. Haku liked Naruto's prank stories, as did Shino and Hinata.

Hinata snuggled a little to get more comfortable, she closed her eyes and thought about what happened a few days ago.

**Flashback**

It was the morning after Hinata had pulled Naruto into bed with her. Hinata was starting to wake up.

"This pillow is so firm," she mumbled. She started to snuggle with said pillow; she wrapped both her arms around it. Hinata's head was lying on Naruto's chest.

Everyone else in the house was currently watching this scene unfold from the open door. They heard Hinata mumbled in her sleep. They were trying very hard not to laugh right now.

It finally hit Hinata that she had fallen asleep outside. But if she had fallen asleep outside how did she get into this bed and why was there a human sized pillow. Her eyes shot open in realization of what a 'human sized' pillow could be. She looked at the material of her so-called pillow. Her gaze quickly went to Naruto's face; he was awake and looking right at her.

Naruto had woken up when Hinata started her mumbling and snuggling bit.

Hinata shot up, her eyes wide. "Naru... bed... same... you..." Hinata said in a jumbled mess. Hinata hyperventilated, quickly passing out, falling back on top of Naruto. About five seconds passed before Hinata began to move. Naruto blushed hard when a now passed out Hinata was starting to snuggle up against him again.

No one in the door way could help it any longer. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed.... Kakashi and Kurenai fell backwards laughing. It was one of the funniest things they had ever seen. Tsunami and Tazuna were able to stand but barely.

Shino was laughing as well, which was something he had never done before at, least around others. Inari was doubled over laughing, laughs coming out so hard, he was crying.

**End Flashback**

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Shino began to talk.

"So you and Hinata were trying to keep your relationship from everyone?" Shino asked, curiosity finally getting the best of him. Shino ask that question since he found out they were dating already.

"Yeah her clan and most others don't like me, for now it's best like this," Naruto replied. Hinata looked down she didn't understand why they didn't like him.

"Why is that though?" Shino asked. "I mean, I don't see why they hate you."

"It's complicated Shino," Naruto replied. Naruto was a bit depressed. Once this mission was over, he and Hinata would have to start acting the way they had been before the mission.

Kakashi and Kurenai jumped down from the tree above.

"Naruto you can tell them if you want," Kakashi said.

"After the mission is done," Naruto replied.

"Well if Gato is going to make an attempt on Tazuna's life, it will be today," Kakashi said getting everyone's attention.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"The bridge would be the best place to set up and ambush that's why," he replied.

"What about Tsunami and Inari?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to ask you to stay here and protect them," Kakashi replied. "Here take this ear piece if we need you at the bridge I'll call you over the radio. But before you leave you must find a safe place for Tsunami and Inari," Kakashi said, handing Naruto the ear piece.

"Alright I guess that works," Naruto said. He put the ear piece in and gave it a quick test.

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza was sitting in his chair thinking. He had just sent the demon brothers and Haku to the bridge ahead of him to either kill or disable the workers. He figured Haku would just disable them instead of kill them.

He was excited today all things considered. The only reason being was the chance to fight a strong opponent. He became a different person when the chance of fighting a strong opponent arises.

_'I wonder who's better? Me, or the copy-cat ninja?'_ he thought.

Zabuza knew he had to leave; he grabbed his sword and disappeared from the room.

**At the bridge**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Tazuna had just arrived at the bridge to see all the workers lying on the ground.

"What happened here?!" Tazuna yelled.

"It seems we have company," Kakashi said. He was looking at the mist that was now forming at the other end of the bridge. "Naruto we could use a hand over here," Kakashi said over the radio.

"Coming," he voice came in reply.

The demon brothers, Zabuza Momochi, and what looked like a Kiri hunter ninja were standing just outside of the ever-growing mist.

"So good of you to come Copy-cat ninja, looks like you are missing someone from your little group," Zabuza said.

"Oh, he's coming, don't worry," Kakashi replied.

"Well then I guess we should get this party started before he arrives then," Zabuza said darkly.

"I had I a feeling I'd be seeing you two again," Kakashi said. He was addressing the demon brothers who were ready to fight.

"Kakashi I'll take the demon brothers you can have Zabuza," Kurenai said.

"My apologies, Kurenai-sensei but my bugs are useless in that mist, it isn't normal," Shino said, in a low voice so only his team could hear.

Kurenai nodded. "Hinata you take the fake Hunter ninja. Shino You stay back and protect the bridge builder,"

"Hai," Shino and Hinata said in unison.

Shino jumped back to Tazuna to guard him in case someone got by.

Hinata was nervous this was her first time attacking an opponent who was going to try to kill her. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took up a gentle fist stance. _'I have to be strong! I can do this!'_ Hinata thought repeatedly.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had made several clones to act as sentries and alert him when someone was coming. Naruto was currently sitting in the house drinking some tea and talking with Inari and Tsunami.

"Do you think my grandfather will be alright?" Inari asked. He was so nervous he was shaking.

"I'm sure he'll be fine my team and Kakashi are there. They won't let anything happen to him," Naruto replied. One of Naruto's shadow clones had just dispersed sending him the information that some of Gato's men were coming.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunami asked.

"Could you guys go upstairs we have company," Naruto said. Tsunami nodded and took Inari upstairs with her.

Naruto calmly finished his tea. He heard the door open and footsteps coming closer. Two thugs entered the room Naruto was in. Both carried swords around their waists.

"We'll look what we have here a runt with a rather nice looking sword," said one of the thugs. "Where are Tsunami and Inari?" he asked.

"Hmm... Good question where are they?" Naruto said answering the man with another question.

The two men were irritated with the boy's response.

The other swords man got a wicked idea. "Hey didn't you have a girl on your team with purple hair?" he asked

His partner got what he was getting at. "Yeah let's go pay her a visit."

The cup in Naruto's hand shattered. "I will not let you touch her," Naruto stated angrily.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it runt?" one of the thugs asked.

"I'm going to kill you," Naruto replied darkly as he drew his sword.

Both men pulled out their own swords. _'What can a runt like him do?'_ both of them thought.

The shorter of the two thugs decided to agitate Naruto more. "Oh is she your girl or something? Because she was kind of cute. I wouldn't mind, you know."

That was the last thing the thug ever said. The second after he finished his body slumped to the floor his head rolled along the floor knocking into the foot of his partner. The other thug fell backwards, he tried to make a run for it but Naruto's sword pierced the man's heart. Before the man died, Naruto picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and said, "For your information, her hair is indigo, not purple!" He then threw the man's now-dead body against the wall.

"**Well that was absolutely brutal, you didn't even hesitate to end both their lives. And all because of your vixen. I give the kill an eight out of ten,"** the fox said.

"Shut up fuzz ball, I don't want to think about what I've just done," Naruto replied.

Naruto moved the bodies out of sight. He didn't want Inari to see what he did.

Tsunami came down the stairs to see the blood. "Are you alright Naruto?" she asked in a worried tone.

Naruto's radio came to life, "Naruto we could use a hand over here,"

"Coming," Naruto, replied. "Yeah I'm fine, just get yourself and Inari to a friend's house and make sure he doesn't see all the blood. I'll send a few shadow clones with you," Naruto said.

Naruto created a few shadow clones, and quickly left for the bridge.

**At the bridge**

Kurenai and Kakashi stood in front of the demon brothers and Zabuza. Both parties were not moving. They were watching their opponents waiting for an opening. The mist was hindering Kurenai's genjutsu abilities somehow.

"Well it seems that girl isn't half bad when it comes to taijutsu," Zabuza said as he watched the fight between Hinata and Haku.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata ducked under a punch from Haku, she did a sweeping motion with her feet to try and trip Haku, but he just back flipped away. He jumped back with a senbon in his hand. He jabbed with the senbon, but Hinata parried and struck him in the chest with a Jyuuken strike.

_'It seems I will not be able to do this for long,'_ He thought. "I'm sorry but I have to end this." Haku jumped back a short distance to perform his jutsu. **"Demonic Ice Mirrors,"** he said, as giant mirrors made of ice appeared all around Hinata.

Hinata stood in the center of what looked like a prison made of ice. She fell back into her gentle fist stance. The mirrors were made of ice and chakra. Even with her Byakugan, she couldn't tell which mirror the ninja was in.

XXXXXXXXX

Zabuza smirked, "I hope you two aren't planning to go anywhere, seeing as if you do, the old man will die."

Kurenai and Kakashi nodded to one another and began their own fights. Kakashi drew his sword and lunged at Zabuza. Kurenai took out two kunai and threw them at the demon brothers.

XXXXXXXXX

Haku appeared in all the mirrors, and Hinata knew she was in trouble.

"I do not wish to kill you. Please surrender and I will spare your life," Haku said.

Hinata knew that voice but she couldn't think of where she had heard it. "I'm sorry but I cannot do that," she replied.

Haku began slow, only throwing senbon from a few mirrors at a time. Hinata was flexible and with her recent sparring sessions, she was able to dodge all the senbon for now. Haku increased his speed and a few of the senbon hit home digging into Hinata's right arm. Hinata yelped in pain when four of the senbon dug into her arm.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurenai wanted to run over and help her but she couldn't break away from the demon brothers. She ducked under one of their claws and delivered a massive right hook to the man's face. The other demon brother five shuriken from the mist one of them grazed Kurenai's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well Kakashi that is quite the woman," Zabuza said, referring to Kurenai. They exchanged a few more strikes between their blades.

"We should really stop messing around Zabuza," Kakashi stated. Kakashi removed his headband from his left eye revealing his Sharingan.

"I would have to agree with you Kakashi we really should," Zabuza said. He jumped back into the thicker part of the mist.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and slashed him in half, but Kakashi turned into water. Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi appeared behind him and cut him in two with his katana, Zabuza turned into water as well.

"Well, well, it seems you know the Water Clone Jutsu, Kakashi,"

The two veteran shinobi continued their deadly game, each trying to think of how to best the other.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally arrived at the bridge; he was worried the entire bridge was covered in mist he really couldn't see anything inside. He ran into the mist where he found Shino and Tazuna.

Naruto began to panic. "Where is Hinata?!" he asked.

Shino pointed in the direction of the prison made ice mirrors.

Naruto arrived at the ice mirrors to see Hinata lying on the ground. She had about two dozen senbon sticking out of her. Hinata's coat had turned a red tint from all the blood.

Naruto could only stare the rage that he felt any other time in his life was nothing compared to right now. A red chakra began to swirl around him. His eyes turning blood red with slits. His hands were becoming more like claws, and the scars on his cheeks darkened becoming more pronounced. Naruto ran straight at the ice mirrors fully intent on killing who ever hurt Hinata.

XXXXXXXXX

The veteran shinobi all stopped their attacks at that moment. A massive wave of killer intent and malicious chakra had swept over the bridge.

Kakashi knew this chakra, he had felt it once before. _'What happened to Naruto's seal?'_ he thought. The same thought was running through Kurenai's mind as well.

Zabuza wasn't sure what was going on. He had never felt anything so evil or powerful before.

"Sorry Zabuza but we need to end this," Kakashi said pulling out a scroll from his vest and smearing some blood on it.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurenai took advantage of the moment and got a clean hit on one of the demon brothers, knocking him unconscious. She turned to the other one and throwing two kunai at him. The remaining demon brother blocked them with his gauntlet.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto burst through one of the mirrors and landed next to Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata's still form. His anger peaked, sending out another wave of chakra. The wave of chakra was so intense the mirrors cracked.

_'At this rate I won't stand a chance,'_ Haku thought. Haku threw senbon from every mirror at once. Naruto didn't move, and every senbon hit.

Naruto began to laugh as every senbon popped out of him and his wounds sealed themselves.

Naruto looked directly at Haku. "**I'm going to kill you," **Naruto said.

Haku had one last chance he jumped out of his mirror that was behind Naruto going directly for his brain stem with his senbon.

Naruto turned around and grabbed Haku by the throat. **"Any last words,"** Naruto said tightening his grip around Haku's throat.

XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi readied his jutsu, that second wave of chakra had him very worried. "Well Zabuza it's been fun," Kakashi said.

"Summoning technique, Earth Release, Tracking fang!" Kakashi exclaimed slamming his hand on the ground.

Kakashi's dogs appeared beneath Zabuza latching onto him as they came out of the ground. The mist instantly began to lessen around the bridge.

"That is quite the jutsu Kakashi, it seems you win," Zabuza stated.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry," Haku said.

"**You're sorry? That's all you can say?"** Naruto replied.

Naruto was about to crush Haku neck when a hand grabbed his leg. Naruto looked down Hinata was looking right at him, she was crying.

"Please let Haku go," she said weakly.

Naruto's anger melted away, and his eyes turned back to their original color. He took off the mask revealing the boy he was about to kill was in fact Haku. The mirrors around them shattered as Naruto released Haku. After Naruto removed the senbon he picked Hinata up bridal style. He held her tightly as if she was about to disappear. Haku said nothing; he just stood there feeling very alone.

"Hinata I'm sorry, I should have been here sooner," Naruto said, berating himself.

Hinata put a hand on his cheek. "It's alright Naruto-kun," she said. She used what was left of her strength to pull his head down, Hinata and Naruto kissed passionately.

Hinata fell unconscious soon after their kiss was finished. Naruto panicked at first, but saw she was breathing. Hinata was just tired and needed some rest.

The mist, for the most part dispersed. The remaining demon brother surrendered, seeing as both Zabuza and Haku were defeated.

Everyone turned when they heard someone clapping. "What a disappointment, after all that you couldn't even finish the job," Gato stated. Gato had one-hundred thugs behind him looking rather bloodthirsty.

"Well Kakashi it seems I'm out of a job, How about we call a truce?" Zabuza asked. "I have no reason to go after Tazuna anymore."

"Hmm... that sounds reasonable to me," Kakashi signaled his dogs to let go of Zabuza. The two, jounin class ninja readied themselves for a good old fashion beat down.

Kakashi picked up Zabuza's sword and threw it to him. Zabuza caught the sword and placed it on his back.

"So Zabuza what do you have in mind for these guys?"

"I was thinking water dragon."

Zabuza began a long series of hand signs. Kakashi began his own series of hand signs

"Water Release, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza exclaimed.

A massive water dragon appeared from the right side of the bridge. The water dragon towered over Gato's thugs.

Kakashi finished his own hand signs, "Lightning Release, Bolt!" Kakashi exclaimed. A large bolt of formed in Kakashi's hand made out of lightning chakra. Kakashi threw the large bolt of lightning elemental chakra into the massive water dragon.

The now lightning empowered water dragon slammed into the bridge killing a majority of Gato's thugs and taking them over the edge of the bridge. The remaining thugs ran for the boat at the end of the bridge. Kakashi appeared behind Gato; he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to everyone else.

"Now Gato it's time to write some checks," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Never" Gato replied.

"Zabuza he's all yours," Kakashi said.

"Alright, I'll do it!!" Gato shouted.

Everyone from Tazuna's town finally arrived at the bridge to see the damage caused by the fighting. They held pitchforks and other various sharp objects.

The ninja walked off the bridge back to Tazuna's house they had a lot to talk about. The villagers cheered for their heroes as they left the bridge.

**In Konoha**

Hiruzen was doing paper work when a chill ran down his spine. _'Why do I get the feeling when Naruto returns I'll have a lot of paperwork to deal with?'_ Hiruzen sighed and went back to looking over the daily reports.

Hiruzen hadn't heard anything from Kakashi or Team eight in days now and he was getting worried.

**At Tazuna's house**

Naruto just finished telling his teammates of his little secret.

"I see, that's why everyone in the village stares at you like that," Shino stated.

"Naruto-kun, were you afraid we would hate you for something you had no control over?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it seemed like a major trend back in the village," Naruto replied.

"Well now that the explanation is over lets go to town and partake in the party," Kakashi said, as he popped his head into the room.

"What? We don't have anything to wear other then our ninja clothes," Hinata said.

"No matter, I don't think anyone will mind," Kakashi said.

The three gennin got up to go with Kakashi and Kurenai to the party in town. The five of them arrived in town to see lights strung up along the buildings. The town was filled with life. People were drinking and laughing. It was completely different from when they had arrived. Tazuna and his family greeted them.

"So you all decided to join in the festivities?" Tazuna said, with a bottle in hand.

"Yeah, although I wasn't sure everyone was up for it," Kakashi replied.

Haku came walking up to the group of Leaf shinobi. "Are we still friends?" Haku asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "I've never really been able to hold a grudge, plus you were only doing your job," Naruto said, as he held up his hand. Naruto and Haku shook hands.

"Actually boy, his job was to kill his opponent not just hit a few pressure points to knock them out," Zabuza said, as he came out of the crowd.

"Ah even the Demon of the mist decided to join the party," Kakashi stated. "So what are your plans now?"

"Not sure, not much work out there for a Missing ninja who turns on their own employers,"

"Well why don't you come with us, I'm sure the old man could use you for something," Naruto said.

"I turned on the Mizukage. Do you really think he would even consider such a thing?" Zabuza asked.

"If I ask him he would probably consider it." Naruto replied. "What, are you scared?" Naruto asked, taunting the missing ninja.

Zabuza grumbled, but he took what the young gennin said as a challenge. "Alright boy we will see what happens but I doubt he will consider it at all."

Naruto got an idea, he grinned wickedly. "Alright if he allows you to become ninja of the village you have to train me."

Zabuza smirked, "Sounds interesting, but if he doesn't I get that sword of yours."

"Alright right it's a deal then. I win you train me, you win you get my sword."

The two of them shook hands to seal the deal.

"Well now that you two are friends can we move on to the party?" Kakashi said.

Kurenai and Kakashi walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Haku was asking Shino about his village they walked off in another direction. Zabuza left to go find a bar to get a drink. Naruto and Hinata both smiled at one another. They walked off into the crowd as well. All the ninja including Zabuza and his men were thanked for all their help.

The people of Wave had taken all of Gato's wealth. They sentenced him to a life time hard labor somewhere in the Land of Waves.

The party had raged on for hours and the sun had finally set. It was now around midnight and the party didn't seem like it was going to stop until sunrise.

Kakashi was in a bar with Zabuza having a drinking contest while Kurenai, Shino, Haku, and the demon brothers watched. The group was a bit disgusted by how much alcohol they had already consumed. And they didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon either.

The two were about to take another shot when they both stopped mid way.

"Come out already," Kakashi, said. Four ANBU appeared behind Kakashi.

"Apologies, Hokage-sama was getting a little worried," the leader of the Anbu squad said.

"Understandable, considering who's on Kurenai's team," Kakashi replied. "Now if you could kindly step back me and Zabuza here aren't finished with our contest,"

"But he's a missing ninja!" another Anbu shouted.

"I may be a bit drunk, but I can still see clearly. Now leave and tell the Hokage we will return once the bridge is completed," Kakashi said in a stern tone.

The lead Anbu bowed. "Of course sir," the four Anbu disappeared.

"Now where were we?"

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata had slipped away from the party. They found themselves sitting on top of the tallest building in town watching everything. Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap. She sighed happily, as she draped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw the serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto remained silent for a minute. "I thought I lost you when I saw you lying on the ground like that."

Hinata smiled, and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Everything worked out in the end right?"

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Yeah I guess you're right."

It was now three am and the party was finally starting to die down. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and took off to Tazuna's house. Naruto saw Kakashi and Zabuza being helped out of the bar it seemed they were not sober enough to walk on their own. Naruto dropped down in front of them holding Hinata.

"Well it seems you two drank a lot," Naruto stated.

"Yeah too bad the bar ran out of drinks before one of us passed out," Zabuza managed to say without slurring his words.

Kurenai's face turned red when Kakashi grabbed her butt. She glared at him, he only gave her a drunken eye smile.

"I think these two need to get some sleep," she managed to say. Kurenai was embarrassed. _'He could have at least waited till we were alone,'_ she thought.

They left the party as a group headed for Tazuna's place to put the two drunks to bed, and to get some rest themselves.

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews it really helps me when writing a chapter.

A pairing was suggested that I thought was rather interesting which is Haku x Ino. Rasenganfin suggested the pairing.

Now that's enough of suggesting pairings and other things in the story. Thanks for all those who made suggestions :)

Changed the whole Gato punishment thing,

Plus he wouldn't last a week someone would probably kill him in prison.


	8. Chapter 8

I Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Two weeks had passed since the Land of Waves was liberated. The bridge was finished in part thanks to Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto would leave some shadow clones at the bridge while he ran off for fourteen hours a day to train somewhere in the forest. Hinata would have to drag an unconscious Naruto back to the house so he could get some sleep. Hinata was worried about Naruto. He threw himself into his training and didn't look back. She knew he trained himself into the ground but this was different.

No one else seemed to think Naruto's behavior was a little odd. Hinata sighed; she was sitting up in a tree watching Naruto train with his shadow clones again. They were set to leave in a hour and Naruto was just getting some last minute training.

"Naruto-kun it's time to go," Hinata said, jumping down from the tree.

"Oh right. Coming!" Naruto walked over to Hinata and hugged her. "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I'm worried! You've been acting weird since the construction of the bridge started again."

"This is my normal training schedule, though."

"That's not what I mean."

Naruto sighed and tightened his hug. "I'm just not ready to go back to the village yet. I mean I can't be with you all the time, or hold you like I am now..."

"I know, but maybe we can get another C-ranked mission soon," Hinata said, trying to get Naruto to smile, and it seemed to work.

Naruto smiled at Hinata's suggestion. "Your right! Plus we can always go to Myobokuzan every once and a while."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Right!" she said happily.

They walked off towards the bridge to meet with everyone. Appearing out of the forest next to the bridge, Hinata had her arms wrapped around Naruto's arm as they walked. She smiled happily, as they walked up to everyone.

"So, Zabuza, not going to chicken out are you?" Naruto asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Ha! And miss the chance to get your sword? Not likely!" Zabuza replied.

"Well, Tazuna, this is goodbye for now," Kakashi said.

Tazuna smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Thank you all for everything."

The leaf ninja nodded. They exchanged a few more goodbyes and pleasantries before they took to the trees.

"So, Dad what should we call the bridge?" Tsunami asked.

"How about the great Naruto bridge? After the person who was the first to suggest to his comrades that they see the mission through to the end," he stated.

"I like it!" Inari replied.

**At Konoha**

The gate guards were bored again. Nothing exciting ever happened at this post but it was an easy gig and payed decent.

The two gate guards saw Kakashi Hatake and Team Eight walking up to the gate. They saw four others with them but couldn't make out who they were at first. The guards shot up from their chairs when they realized it was Zabuza Momochi and the Demon Brothers walking with Kakashi Hatake and Team Eight. The guards said nothing as the group passed them.

"Well it seems the guards were surprised to see me," Zabuza said.

"Well it's not every day you see a criminal of your reputation walking through the Leaf Village gates," Kakashi replied.

"I suppose that's true. So where to first?" Zabuza asked.

"Well I guess we have to see the old man first," Naruto replied.

"Old man? What old man?" Zabuza asked.

"He means the Hokage," Kurenai replied.

"He calls the Third Hokage, a man known as God of Shinobi, old man?!" Zabuza asked in disbelief.

"That's right bandage man!" Naruto shot back.

"This is going to be a long day..." Kakashi mumbled. And just as Kakashi finished his mumbling Team Seven came around the corner.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi-sempai and..." Ebisu stopped talking when he saw Zabuza and the Demon Brothers.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She, Sasuke, and Kiba had just turned the corner to see what was wrong.

"That tall man standing next to your sensei is Zabuza Momochi! He's extremely dangerous!" Ebisu replied.

"Doesn't look so tough to me," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah what's so special about him?" Kiba asked, agreeing with Sasuke.

Zabuza disappeared from right in front of them, and reappeared right behind Sasuke and Kiba.

"I could have killed you just now, if I had wanted to," he said in a dark tone. Shivers ran down both their spines. They spun around with kunai ready, but he was already gone and right beside Kakashi again.

Anbu appeared around the group. Kakashi said nothing, he just waved them off and they disappeared.

"Zabuza, your fun can wait. We have things to do," Kakashi stated.

"You're a real kill joy you know that?" Zabuza replied.

"So I've been told," the copy-ninja replied.

The group left for the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Kiba were still a bit shaken by Zabuza. They arrived at the Hokage tower, as they walked in Anbu throughout the building made their presence known.

The group arrived at the door to the Hokage's office. Zabuza left his sword at the secretary's desk. They walked into the Third Hokage's office to see him sitting in his chair waiting, while Jiraiya was sitting in the windowsill.

"Well, when I heard Zabuza and the demon brothers were with you Kakashi I was a bit shocked," Hiruzen said.

"Yeah things just kind of happened," Kakashi replied.

"So are you turning yourselves in?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Zabuza said, speaking for his men.

"Really? What are you here for then?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm here to make a request," Zabuza replied.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen both cocked an eyebrow. "What would this request be?" Hiruzen asked.

"I, and my associates would like to become ninja of this village," Zabuza said hesitantly.

"That is certainly an interesting request," Hiruzen replied. "Why would I even consider such a request?"

"Oh come on old man give him a shot," Naruto said, causing Hiruzen and Jiraiya to look at him.

"Naruto do you know what this man has done in the past?"

"I've heard all about it yes."

"You were the one to suggest this weren't you Naruto?"

"Well... actually, yes..."

"I should have known," Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, I'll give you one chance. For the first month, Anbu will watch you constantly and you will submit to an interrogation by Ibiki. If you give me any reason, any reason at all to think your plotting some type of takeover, I'll send you to the Mizukage in chains," Hiruzen had a serious expression on his face.

"Wait just because that child asked you, you're going to allow it?" Zabuza asked in disbelief.

"Ha, now you have to train me!" Naruto shouted.

Hiruzen cocked and eyebrow.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the windowsill. "Zabuza and Naruto made a bet. If you allowed Zabuza to become a ninja of the village, he would train Naruto. If Zabuza won the bet, He gets Naruto's sword."

"And I won!"

Hiruzen and Jiraiya finally noticed the sword on Naruto's back, they both glared at Kakashi.

"Naruto, you and your team can leave now. Zabuza, his men, Kakashi, and I have much to discuss," Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Alright old man see you around!" Naruto exclaimed, with a big smile on his face.

Team eight walked out of the room leaving Kakashi, Zabuza, and his men in the room with Hiruzen and Jiraiya. Team eight had just left the Hokage tower when Fukasaku appeared in front of them.

"Oh, hey, Fukasaku-jiichan! What brings you here?" Naruto asked

"Naruto your request has been completed and is ready whenever you are, just summon Gamakichi when you're ready," Fukasaku stated.

"Thanks," Naruto replied

"Of course, just try to avoid Gamabunta. He's still a bit upset about the last prank you pulled," Fukasaku said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto couldn't help at smile, he loved to pull pranks.

"What was all that about Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry can't tell you!" he replied with a big foxy grin.

"I should go and inform my father I'm home," Hinata said.

"Yes and I should inform my family as well," Shino stated.

The two of them headed off in the direction of their respective homes. Naruto frowned; he walked off in the direction of his apartment leaving Kurenai standing there. Word in the village quickly spread that Zabuza Momochi, "Demon of the Mist", was in the village. And rumor of Naruto being the one to convince the Hokage to allow Zabuza and his cohorts to become ninja of the village spread equally fast.

**Aburame residence**

Shino arrived at the Aburame clan estate. He saw his father Shibi tending to the various bug colonies.

Shibi looked over his shoulder to see his son walking over. "Ah my son, how was your mission?"

"It went quite well," Shino replied.

"Good, how are you getting along with your teammates?"

"Quite well. Naruto and Hinata are quite reliable."

"Excellent. Has Naruto told you anything special about himself?"

Shino nodded. "He has, I don't understand why people hate him for something out of his control."

Shibi stopped what he was working on. "That is just merely how people are. Some just can't let go of the past I suppose."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Do you hate him?"

"No. It's as you said. How can someone hate the boy for something he had no control over?" Shibi remembered something. "Oh, shortly before you arrived a messenger from the Hokage informed me that your mission was changed from a C-ranked mission to A-ranked."

"That was to be expected considering what happened."

Shibi looked at his son, it something seemed to be troubling him. "You seem troubled, what is the problem?"

"There is something I don't understand about Naruto."

"And that would be?"

"He always seems so happy about everything. I... just don't understand this."

"The boy has been mistreated for the majority of his life. He most likely hides his pain behind that mask."

One of Shibi's bugs returned to inform him his wife was done preparing a late lunch. "It seems your mother had prepared a late lunch. We shouldn't keep her waiting." The two of them walked into the house.

**Hyuga estate**

Hinata had just arrived at her home, she wasn't very happy to come back to this place. Hinata was greeted by the two branch members who normally guarded the front gate. They congratulated her on her successful mission. She was glad to see the branch family cared even if it was just a little. Before she walked by they informed her of the change in mission rank. Hinata couldn't help but smile, she bowed and walked off in to the house.

Hinata walked through the halls of the Hyuga estate. Her destination was her father's office to inform him she was home. Hinata passed by the dojo to see her cousin training again. Neji seemed to always be in the dojo these days, when not on missions or with his team.

Hinata stopped in front of her father's office, she was hesitant to enter. Hinata knocked on the door once then slide it to the side and walked in.

"Hello father I've returned from my mission," Hinata said as she bowed.

"Yes I've already received a full report on your mission and the fact that the ranking was changed," Hiashi replied. His tone was neutral.

Hinata looked down. _'He could have at least said welcome home.' _"I'll be going then, I'm sure Kurenai-sensei has some training for us," Hinata bowed and walked out of the room.

Hiashi sighed, and opened a drawer pulling out a picture; the picture contained his wife, Hinata, and himself. The picture was one of the only times he really smiled.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting in his apartment; he was buffing the sheath of his sword. Naruto sighed; he was enjoying his time in the Wave country. When he had gotten back to his apartment, a messenger from the Hokage had informed him of the rank change for the mission that made him a bit happy.

Naruto had just finished buffing the sheath of his katana when he heard a knock on the door. _'Wonder who that could be,'_ he thought, as he walked to his front door. Naruto opened the door to see Jiraiya.

"Hey Pervy sage! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Can we discuss this inside?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, yeah sure," Naruto motioned for him to come in. "So, Pervy sage what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kakashi said you released some of your tenant's energy and..."

Naruto cut Jiraiya off. "And you want to make sure nothing is wrong with the seal, right?" Naruto said, then, after Jiraiya nodded, continued, "Fine, let's just get this over with. I have training to do."

Naruto lifted up his shirt and focused some of his chakra revealing the seal. Jiraiya did a quick check but there was nothing wrong or out of place with the seal. "So anything wrong with the seal?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. Everything seems to be in order," Jiraiya replied. He sat down in a chair, then asked, "So how was the trip to the wave?"

"It was great! I wish it would have lasted longer to be honest," Naruto said in a happy tone.

"So you could spend more time with a certain someone, am I right?" Jiraiya said, trying to tease Naruto.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Yeah, I suppose that's part of the reason."

"So where did you get the sword?" he asked.

"Oh, Kakashi gave it to me; he said it was an early birthday present."

_'Yeah! Two years too early!'_ Jiraiya thought, slightly annoyed, then replied, "Well that was nice of him. So did he teach you how to use it?"

"Yeah!"

"Excellent, did he tell you who the previous owner of the sword was?"

"Nope, not that I can remember, I never asked about it. Why?" Naruto asked.

"No reason, I guess. I heard you had made a request to Fukasaku?" Jiraiya had a big grin on his face.

Naruto blushed slightly as he thought about it. "Yeah I asked him if it was alright to bring Hinata-chan on a date to Myobokuzan."

"Well that is definitely an interesting request and an odd use for the reverse summoning jutsu," Jiraiya replied. He took out a scroll from jacket and threw it to Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he caught it.

"Well some of it is your pay from the wave mission, and the rest is your birthday money." Jiraiya said, then stood up to leave. "Oh, that money may be of great use one day. You might want to save it for when you're older." Jiraiya shunshined from the room.

Naruto was rather confused. He didn't understand what Jiraiya meant. Naruto shrugged, and decided to open the scroll and see how much it was. Naruto opened the scroll and in a puff of smoke, a large sum of money lay all over the floor.

_'There must be two-million ryo!'_ Naruto thought excitedly. He quickly gathered it from the floor and sealed it back within the scroll. Naruto moved his bed to a little and popped up a floorboard he pulled out a small chest. The chest was one of his birthday presents, at the time he didn't know who had given it to him at the time. he know now it had been Hinata who had given him the chest. He smiled and put the scroll in the chest and quickly put the floorboard back on and moved the bed back.

Naruto looked around his room it felt so empty, he grabbed his sword and jumped through one of the windows in his apartment. Naruto found himself on top of the Hokage monument. He sat on the forth Hokage's head. He rather liked it up here it was clam and a nice breeze was blowing.

**The Hokage tower**

"Ah good your all here, I would like formally introduce some new ninja to this village," Hiruzen stated. He was addressing the Anbu captains and his most experienced jounin that he had called into the room. "Would you please enter the room?" Hiruzen called out.

Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu entered the room they all worse leaf village vests and headbands.

One of the jounin yelled in protest. "You can't be serious! He's a wanted criminal! How could you allow this!" the man yelled.

"Hold your tongue child, I've already had them evaluated by Ibiki and he doesn't see any problem with it either." Hiruzen said in an irritated tone. The jounin seemed to shrink into the background.

Kakashi walked up to them. "So how was the interrogation?"

"Well it was interesting, I have to admit," Zabuza replied.

Kurenai walked up next to Kakashi and grabbed his arm. "So Haku, how is the village so far?" she asked.

"Well I didn't get to see much of it yet but I rather like it here." Haku had a small smile on his face.

Everyone watched in amazement as Kurenai and Kakashi causally talked with the rogue mist ninja now turned Leaf shinobi.

"You know Kakashi we still need to finish that drinking contest of ours," Zabuza stated, you could see the grin through the combat wraps on his face.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't in your report Kakashi."

"Well I really didn't see a point in adding that part since the mission at the time was over... well for the most part" he replied.

"I see, now introductions and such are over you are all dismissed and can go back to your regular duties," Hiruzen announced.

**At training ground three**

Naruto was doing his normal training, he was currently sparing with his shadow clones. Naruto heard someone come through the bushes, he quickly dispelled the clones. He waited to see who it was before continuing.

Hinata popped out of the woods, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Naruto noticed the depressed look on Hinata's face. He walked over and hugged her, figuring she needed and deserved it.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata buried her face into his shirt. "I just wish my father would have said 'welcome home' or 'nice job' or something like that when I arrived home today."

Naruto was a little confused about what Hinata was talking about, "What do you mean?"

Hinata's grip around him tightened. "My father is a heartless man; He never encourages me to do better. He only berates me when I don't live up to his expectations. When I got home I was hoping he would at least say, "Welcome home" when I went to see him." Hinata started to cry into Naruto's shirt. "Instead he greets me like anyone else and isn't even surprised with the completion of our mission."

Naruto sighed; he wasn't sure what to say he didn't exactly have any experience when it came to family. Naruto was a little angry though. A father was supposed to encourage their children to do better and support them, right? "Do you want to go to Myobokuzan tonight since Fukasaku-jiichan said my request was finished?" Hinata only nodded into his shirt as her reply.

**With Haku**

Haku was walking down the street he had been allowed to roam the village seeing as he had no criminal record other than being with Zabuza. Haku had left his ninja vest and headband at the apartment Zabuza had purchased for him.

He was walking through the streets of the village absentmindedly just looking around not really going in any particular direction. He suddenly bumped into a blonde haired girl carrying a rose bush. She began to fall over but he caught her and the rose bush before they hit the ground.

"I'm sorry I should have been watching were I was going," Haku said apologetically.

The girl blushed; the boy that had caught her was for the lack of a better word beautiful. "N-no problem," she replied.

Haku let go of her and held the rose bush. "Would you like some help with this?" he finally noticed the leaf headband on her.

The girl smiled and nodded. _'Help from a cute looking boy? Of course!'_ she thought.

They walked along the streets of Konoha for a time without speaking.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Haku. And yours would be?

"I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka," she replied. She was sporting a light pink blush.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ino," Haku replied. He found her rather cute.

"Likewise," she said back.

They walked down the street until they arrived at her mom's flower shop. Ino directed Haku inside the shop because the rose bush was rather large and it was hard to see around.

"Put it down here," Ino instructed.

Haku looked around, there were so many flowering plants he rather liked it in here. Inoichi walked into the room to see Haku standing next to his daughter. He found the proximity to his daughter unacceptable.

"Excuse me but would you step away from my daughter."

Ino raised an eyebrow; she didn't understand what was wrong with his father. He had never asked any boy to step away from her. Although Haku complied and moved away.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Ino I think your mom is looking for you." Ino understood her father didn't want her in the room right now and quickly left. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I was only helping Ino bring the rose bush here"

Inoichi was good at reading people and from what he could read from Haku's body language and tone of voice, he was telling the truth. "I see."

Ino came back into the room. "Hey Haku my mom needs a few more things done. Mind helping me?"

"Sure I'll help," he replied.

Haku and Ino walked out of the flower shop. Her father was a bit concerned about Haku trying anything with his daughter.

**At Kurenai's house**

Kurenai was sitting on her couch reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. She closed the book and answered the door. Kakashi was standing in front of her in civilian clothes.

"Hey Kurenai-chan since we're not on duty at the moment want to walk around town and maybe get a bite to eat?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai smiled. "Sure! Let me go change first." Kurenai came out a few minutes later in day dress.

Kakashi held out his arm, she smiled and hooked her arm in his. They walked towards the shopping district of the village. They were walking for fifteen minutes before they saw Iruka and Anko. Anko was latched onto Iruka's arm as they walked down the street looking at various items. Kurenai and Kakashi walked up to them.

"Well, well, it looks like Anko finally got a man," Kurenai stated.

Anko and Iruka turned to see Kakashi and Kurenai standing next to them. Anko and Iruka blushed when they noticed who it was.

"Why don't we all go out and get something to eat?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sure why not, you up for it Anko-chan?" Iruka asked.

"Sure!" she replied.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto had finally gotten Hinata to calm down. Naruto looked up at the sky the sun would be setting in a few hours. "Hey Hinata-chan want to head there now?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a small smile on her face. "Sure."

Naruto cut his finger, did the appropriate hand seals, and slammed his hand down on the ground. In a burst of smoke a small orange and black frog appeared.

"Yo, Naruto Gramps said you would be summoning me soon." Gamakichi said.

"Who's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh this is Gamakichi," Naruto replied. "Hey Gamakichi can we do the introductions at Myobokuzan?"

"Oh sure, Just hold on to her, since she hasn't signed the contract," Gamakichi replied. Naruto smirked and picked her up bridal style, she blushed furiously. Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke a few seconds later so did Naruto and Hinata.

They appeared in a thick patch of vegetation. Naruto put Hinata down and moved the thick vegetation out of the way for her to get by.

Naruto sighed, "Why did you bring us out here?" Naruto asked.

"Because pops is still mad at you from the time you changed his normal bathwater into saltwater."

"Oh I forgot about that one, now that I think about he did get pretty mad at me for that," Naruto chuckled. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

They finally got through the thick vegetation, Hinata was amazed the place was so beautiful.

"So Hinata what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I love it! It's so beautiful here!" Hinata exclaimed, amazed.

"Glad you like it. Gamakichi, could you show her around? I have to talk with some of the elders while I'm here," Naruto said first to Hinata, then Gamakichi.

"Oh sure, sure! I'd happy to."

Hinata and Gamakichi walked off to look around the area.

"So your name's Gamakichi?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! What's yours?"

"Mine's Hinata Hyuga," she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata walk off with Gamakichi. Naruto was just staring off into space, when he heard someone yelled his name.

"NARUTO YOU BRAT!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Gamabunta yelled.

"And with that I should make my exit..." Naruto said, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What was that Gamakichi?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, that's my dad. It seems he knows Naruto is here," Gamakichi answered.

"Will Naruto-kun be alright?" Hinata asked.

"..." Gamakichi's silence wasn't very reassuring. The ground began to shake and a massive red toad with a rather nasty looking scar appeared before them.

"WHERE IS HE GAMAKICHI!?!" Gamabunta roared.

"Don't know pops! He ran off when you started yelling," Gamakichi answered.

"THAT BRAT!!!" Gamabunta shouted, then finally noticed Hinata standing next to Gamakichi, and asked, "Oh, and who might this be?"

"Oh this is Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend!" Hinata blushed at Gamakichi's comment

"My name's Hinata Hyuga. Pleased to meet you," she said softly, bowing her head politely.

"Well at least some people have manners, unlike that brat," Gamabunta said.

**With Haku and Ino**

"Thanks for helping me with the shopping my mom needed," Ino said, blushed slightly when Haku smiled, then asked, "If you're not busy later in the week, do you mind stopping by?"

"I would like that," Haku replied.

Ino waved goodbye as Haku walked away.

"So Haku, this was where you've been," Zabuza said, appearing next to him.

"Well I wanted to look around the village while I had the chance, Zabuza-sama," Haku replied.

"I see. Anyhow Gozu and Meizu are waiting," Zabuza said.

Zabuza walked off with Haku following closely behind.

**In a sushi bar**

"So that's how you two started going out," Kakashi said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, come on Kakashi! Don't laugh," Iruka said.

Anko, for once, didn't have a comeback for what Kakashi was saying. She was just a tad bit embarrassed.

"So I hear your mission was bumped up to an A-rank, Kurenai," Anko said as she ate another piece of sushi.

"Yeah I suppose it will look good on my team's record," she replied.

"So how well did my old students do?" Iruka asked.

"Hinata and Shino are progressing quite well, and did well under pressure, but Naruto's growth is a bit scary, to be honest," Kakashi said casually as he took a sip of his drink.

The three others sitting at the table just looked at him; Kakashi was never one to praise people.

"Well, what do you think Naruto is doing right now?" Iruka asked.

"He's probably going through his daily fourteen-hour training routine, or at least as much of it as he can get in," Kurenai replied.

**At Myobokuzan**

"I'm sorry Gamabunta! It won't happen again!!!" Naruto cried out as he ran from the large pissed off toad.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME, WHEN YOU CHANGED MY SAKE OUT FOR SALTWATER!!!" the giant toad roared.

"Oh come on! You've gotta admit that was funny!!!" Naruto shouted, as he dodged Gamabunta's giant blade.

"Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?" Hinata asked. She and Gamakichi were sitting a good distance from the two.

"Yeah he'll be just fine... as long as he doesn't get hit," Gamakichi mumbled the last part.

"Whats going on?" Fukasaku asked.

"Hey Gramps, might want to stop pops before he goes overboard and kills Naruto," Gamakichi suggested.

Fukasaku sighed; he knew this was going to happen. "Yeah, I guess I best stop him before he losses all his self control."

Fukasaku appeared on Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta realized who had just landed on him and stopped immediately.

"Gamabunta would you stop the childish act? Naruto asked me for a request to bring a certain someone here, and I'm sure you already met her. Naruto doesn't have a lot of time right now, and probably can't do this often! So could you please stop acting like a child, at least for now?" the old toad asked.

Gamabunta grumbled a bit. "Fine! As long as that brat buys me sake for all the trouble later."

Fukasaku looked over at Naruto who nodded in agreement. "Good now that that's settled, Naruto, I believe that girl Hinata is waiting for you," Fukasaku said.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He appeared next to Hinata and held out his arm. Hinata smiled and took his arm, and the two walked away.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews it really helps me when writing a chapter.

Next chapter will be the start of the Chuunin Exam. Yay for fighting! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Naruto and Hinata were walking around Myobokuzan looking at the different sights. Hinata thought it was a wonderful place. She didn't want to live here but it was a nice place to be if you wanted to get away from it all. The two stopped in front of a waterfall.

"This is wonderful Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily.

Naruto smiled, "Want to go see the big statues now?" He asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded happily. "Are they really big?" she asked.

"They're all sorts of different sizes!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. Hinata rested her head on Naruto shoulder as they walked to the stone statues.

Hinata was amazed the statues ranged in size from half her size to at least fifty times her size. "This is amazing Naruto-kun."

"Glad you like it Hinata-chan!"

They spent fifteen minutes looking at the statues. After that they walked around and talked with some of the toad residents.

_'Naruto-kun seems happier here than back at the village,'_ Hinata thought.

"You hungry Hinata-chan?"

"No." her stomach growled a little. Hinata's face turned red, she was so embarrassed.

Naruto smiled, "Well let's get something to eat then!" The two were walking to Fukasaku's residence when Naruto spotted Gamakichi with a frog around his size but pink in color. "Hey Gamakichi, who's your friend?"

"Hey Naruto, this is Mayu," Gamakichi replied.

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "She your girlfriend?"

Gamakichi began to choke a little bit and Mayu seemed to do something similar. Naruto and Hinata smiled it seemed they didn't have that kind of relationship, at least not yet.

"Why don't you two join us, we were about to go get something to eat at Fukasaku's place," Naruto said.

"Well Mayu how about it?"

"W-well... s-sure," she replied, stuttering a bit.

The small pink female frog reminded Naruto of Hinata in a way. As they walked the rest of the way to Fukasaku's. The four of them talked about Naruto and Hinata's village. They arrived to see Fukasaku sitting outside the front of his house waiting for them.

"Ah I was wondering when you and Hinata were going to get hungry. Especially after your little incident with Gamabunta."

Naruto laughed a bit. "Yeah that was a bit scary."

Fukasaku noticed Gamakichi and Mayu. "Oh Gamakichi, Mayu what are you doing here?"

"Well Naruto ran into us, and asked us if we wanted to tag along," Gamakichi replied.

"I see, well come in, Ma was just finishing the food."

"I hope you made some normal food I don't think Hinata-chan would enjoy bugs."

Hinata looked a little worried when Naruto mention eating bugs.

Fukasaku laughed, "Ma is in the back preparing some ramen. We figured Hinata wouldn't want to eat what we do all the time."

"Great! Lets head inside then." Naruto said.

They all filed into the small house. They sat at a small rectangular table Hinata and Naruto on one side. Gamakichi, Mayu on the other. While Fukasaku sat at the head of the table. Shima came out of the kitchen to greet everyone.

"The food will be ready shortly, Naruto." She noticed Gamakichi and Mayu sitting on one side of the table. "Oh Gamakichi, Mayu I didn't know you were coming over Let me go get you two something." She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Who was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh that was Shima, Fukasaku-jiichan's wife," he replied

"So Hinata tell us a little about yourself," Fukasaku stated.

She described herself and her family. It was a general understanding that she didn't really like her family that much from what she said about them. Hinata started to talk about her relationship with Naruto.

"So you two are sneaking around?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yeah, we knew her family would never allow it," Naruto replied.

"I think that's so romantic!" Mayu squealed

Shima came into the room and placed the food on the table. "Enjoy!" she had a smile on her face.

Hinata started to eat the ramen Shima had cooked. She thought it was fantastic. Hinata looked over at Naruto and giggled. She found the way he ate was amusing. As they ate they talked about various things like Naruto's pranks or some of the missions Naruto and Hinata went on. After dinner Naruto and Hinata sat outside, Hinata sat all cuddled up against Naruto.

"Thanks for bringing me here Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Anything for you Hinata-chan." Naruto sighed as he remembered how long they had been at Myobokuzan. "Sorry Hinata-chan but we have to get going now."

"Really? Already?" she pouted.

"Yep." Naruto looked at Hinata. "You know you would look really good with long hair."

Hinata blushed. "You think so?" Naruto smiled and picked Hinata up bridal style, and walked into Fukasaku's.

"Leaving Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, no one knows we left and if we stay much longer they might start to wonder where we've gone to."

"I see your point." Fukasaku made a few hand signs and sent them back to the village.

Naruto and Hinata appeared in one of the training grounds that no one normally used. Naruto set Hinata down on the ground.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun." Hinata kissed him on the cheek and took off for her home. Naruto smiled and left for his apartment.

**A few days later**

It had been a few days since team eight returned to Konoha. They had done a few D-ranked missions since their return. Naruto complained about the lack of any kind of excitement in the missions.

Naruto was walking around the streets of the village since the team decided not to do any D-rank missions today. Naruto thought it was great when Shino called them "boring".

Naruto stopped when he thought something was following him. He looked back to find a rectangular looking rock with eye-holes in it.

_'That is the worst disguise I've ever seen,'_ he thought. "Konohamaru… that is the worst disguise I've ever seen considering there is no such thing as a rectangular rock."

The rock exploded in a cloud of smoke, three young academy students were on the ground coughing, because there was too much smoke.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru yelled.

"What do you want today Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Moegi, Udon and I want you to teach us something."

Naruto scratched his head as he thought. "Alright but only if you can catch me!" Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves he reappeared next to the edge of a fence. He proceeded to walk behind it.

"GET HIM!!!" Konohamaru yelled. They ran down the street and turned the fence corner. They smashed into Sakura. "Hey watch where you're going!!!" he yelled.

"What! Is that all you can say when you smash into someone!" Sakura yelled back.

"You got a big forehead!" Konohamaru shouted.

Sakura sent all three children death glares.

"Run guys!!!" they ran down the street as fast as they could. Konohamaru looked back to see Sakura catching up. He suddenly slammed into someone. he looked up to see a man with face paint he kind of looked like a clown. Next to the man was a blonde haired girl with a giant fan.

The man with face paint picked Konohamaru up by his shirt. "That hurt you brat!"

Naruto sat on a building watching to see how it would all turn out. _'Sand ninja?'_ he thought.

"It's my fault I was chasing them could you let them go?" Sakura pleaded.

"No. I think I'll have some fun with him."

"Stop it Kankurou You know we can't do this here."

"No one will know Temari at least not for a while." Kankurou replied darkly.

Naruto jumped off the building and landed on the fence.

"Boss!!!" Konohamaru cried.

_'Leaf gennin?' Kankurou_ thought.

"If you could let go of my friend there go, I won't have to hurt you." Naruto said.

Kankurou raised his fist to punch Konohamaru when a stone came out of the tree and hit Kankurou in the head. Kankurou released Konohamaru.

"Well Sasuke I was wondering when you were going to do something," Naruto stated.

_'Another stupid leaf gennin brat?' Kankurou_ thought. Kankurou grew angry. "I really hate showoffs," Kankurou said. He pulled off the wrapped bundle on his back.

"That's going too far Kankurou! You can't use that here!" Temari yelled

"Yeah clown boy, seeing as your other team member seems to be getting rather angry with you," Naruto said. He pointed up into the tree Sasuke was sitting in. on the other side of tree was a red haired boy standing upside down on one of the tree branches.

_'I didn't even sense he was there'_ Sasuke thought.

"Kankurou, you're an embarrassment."

"They started it Gaara," Kankurou said. He pointed to the leaf village residents.

"Shut up Kankurou or I'll kill you now," Gaara said in a calm threatening tone. Gaara disappeared from the tree limb in a swirl of sand and appeared in between Kankurou and Temari. "We're leaving."

"Of course Gaara," the two replied in unison.

Gaara stopped and looked at Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mine's Gaara of the desert." Gaara and his team walked away.

"Why am I always left out?" Naruto whined.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why," Sasuke replied.

"Laugh it up, Teme. Wait till I kick your ass." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves before Sasuke could retort.

_'He knows the shunshin?'_ Sasuke thought.

**In the Hokage tower**

"Considering who is here you should all know why I have called you," Hiruzen announced, to the jounin and chuunin in the room. The jounin and chuunin nodded, they knew why they were there. "Would the three new jounin team leaders please step forward?" Asuma Kurenai and Kakashi all stepped forward. "So do any of you think your teams are ready for the chuunin exams?" he asked.

Kurenai was the first to step forward and speak. "I Kurenai Yuhi would like to nominate team eight, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame to take part in the exams."

"I thought you would considering they have a few D-ranked missions along with a single A-rank."

The Wave mission being bumped up to A-rank wasn't widely known, only a few people knew about it. Most of the ninja in the room didn't know that detail. It was unheard of for a gennin team to complete a A-ranked mission even if it was a C-ranked to begin with.

Kakashi waited for people to get over their shock before speaking. "I Kakashi Hatake, nominate team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno for the chuunin exams."

"Do you really think they're ready?" Hiruzen asked.

"I do, Ebisu did an outstanding job training them while I was preoccupied in Wave. And since then I've been teaching them." he replied. _'Although they are a bit lazy when it comes to training,'_ he thought.

"Very well, Asuma what about your team?"

"Well I wasn't expecting the other two teams to be ready as well. But, yeah, I also nominate team ten Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara for the chuunin exams."

"All three new gennin teams? I see well we did have a good graduating class this year." Hiruzen stated as he gave the sensei's there forums to hand out to their teams. "The exams will start in five days. Teams from various villages have already started to arrive. That is all for now. Return to your teams and inform them." Hiruzen went back to his paperwork as the jounin and chuunin filed out of the room.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was waiting in training ground seven for his team. He was sitting on one of the training posts playing around with his sword. He sheathed his sword as he saw Hinata and Shino come through the tree line.

"Hey guys!" Naruto looked around he didn't see Kurenai. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

"We thought she would be here already," Hinata replied.

"Indeed," Shino added.

"Either of you got a clue why we're here?" Naruto asked.

"No," Shino replied.

Hinata shook her head, and Naruto grumbled a bit. Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Well if it isn't the dobe and his team."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura coming out of the trees.

"Well if it isn't Teme." Naruto shot back. "What are you guys doing here anyhow?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him here," Sakura, replied.

Naruto sighed; he hoped he wouldn't be waiting too long for Kurenai to arrive. Thirty minutes had passed and neither sensei had arrived yet.

"What is taking her so long?!" Naruto groaned.

"Heh, at least it's only the first time. We normally wait two hours for Kakashi to get here," Sasuke said.

"Yeah one day he was three hours late. He normally gives us a really bad excuse like he was lost on the road of life..." Kiba stated.

"Or a black cat crossed his path," Sakura said

_'He was always on time when it came to our training session back at the Wave country,'_ Naruto thought. Naruto sighed it would have more bearable if team seven wasn't here with them. Naruto hated Sasuke's constant brooding look, the kid need an attitude adjustment.

An hour and a half passed since the two teams arrived at training ground seven. Their sensei had still yet to arrive. Most of both teams had fallen asleep waiting at the training posts. Naruto noticed Kiba had been starring at Hinata who was asleep, he didn't like it. He managed to control himself he sat there silent until he saw Kurenai and Kakashi walking together towards the group.

Naruto noticed their clothes were a bit messy, that was completely unlike them. Kurenai's hair was a bit messier than normal. Kakashi's mask and headband were put on haphazardly. Naruto remembered a scene in one of Jiraiya's books that was very similar. He continued to think of that scene then remembered what the two from the story had been doing a few minutes earlier.

Kurenai and Kakashi stopped in front of the gennin "Hey," Kakashi said.

"What excuse do you have this time sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Well I..."

Naruto shot up. "You two were bumping uglies weren't you!?!" Naruto shouted. Naruto hit the nail on the head with that comment. The other gennin didn't know what that meant but Kurenai and Kakashi did, and they were mortified. Both their faces started to turn red.

Kakashi coughed in his hand. "Since Kurenai doesn't seem to be able to form words right now I'll start." Kakashi grabbed the forms for the chuunin exams from his vest. "Kurenai and I would like to know if you six would like to take part in the chuunin exams." He handed everyone a form. "It's up to you if you wish to participate or not. But if you make it through you could become chuunin."

"So when does it start?" Naruto asked.

"Everything is on that sheet. Date, time, and place. All the things you need to know," Kakashi replied. "Now go off and discuss this with your teams and on the specified date and time turn in the form to take the exam."

"Well... race you guys to the ramen stand!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can't use shunshin though," Shino replied.

"Awe... fine," Naruto said dejectedly. Hinata giggled and team eight took off into the woods.

Team seven got up and began to walk away. Sasuke stopped and walked over to Kakashi telling Sakura and Kiba he would meet them later.

"Kakashi is Naruto stronger than I am?" Sasuke asked.

"You will just have to wait in see in the exams. But I will say this: he doesn't let his past blind him." Kakashi walked over to Kurenai who was still somewhat in shock. They both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke stood there, thinking about what Kakashi said. _'Past? Heh, what kind of past could he have had that could be worse then what I've dealt with?'_ Sasuke thought. He then left to go meet up with his teammates.

**At the ramen stand**

"HA!!! I win!" Naruto declared.

"Winner buys ramen," Hinata replied.

"Fine... Hey, old man, I need eight bowls of Miso ramen! Four of them with pork!"

"Alright! Coming right up!" Teuchi replied.

"So what do you guys think? Should we try the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked.

Shino thought about it for only a moment. "I think it would be good to experience it. I don't think it will be anymore difficult than the mission to Wave."

"Well that's Shino's vote." Naruto looked over at Hinata. "What about you Hinata? Do you want to go?" Naruto asked

Hinata played with her index fingers for a moment. "Well, if you two are going to go, I will too," Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled, "Alright then that's settled! Hey, Teuchi, is the ramen almost done?"

Teuchi popped his head from around the wall. "Yeah another minute or so."

"Great!"

"So You two have any idea what will happen at the chuunin exams?" Shino asked.

"Nope I'm going in blind!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I really don't know what to expect either," Hinata replied.

"I see."

The ramen finally arrived and everyone began to eat.

**With team nine**

"Gai Sensei tells me all three rookie teams are entering this year for the exams," Lee said. He was sitting on a battered training dummy in one of the various training grounds.

"It's too soon. They haven't even been out of the academy for more than two months," Tenten added.

"Weaklings shouldn't participate in such events," Neji added darkly.

"I would like to see this Naruto kid's abilities. They say he trained with Jiraiya of the Sannin for almost three years!" Lee exclaimed.

"He was the worst in the academy before Jiraiya took him. Once a failure, always a failure," Neji stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Neji. I've heard he completed an A-rank mission already, and that he is the reason why Zabuza has joined the village," Lee added.

"Did someone call my name?" a dark voice rang through the trees.

The three gennin looked around to see Zabuza standing in the tree directly behind them. They didn't even know he was there till he spoke.

"Well if it isn't another Hyuga, although I like the one called Hinata better. She isn't so arrogant to think just because someone failed they can't become better. Only people who don't even try to understand the world around them say such crap."

The three gennin were glued to there positions. He was letting out such killer intent they couldn't move.

"W-what do you want?" Tenten managed to say, despite the killer intent.

"Nothing, I just heard someone saying stupid shit and decided to voice my opinion on the matter, that's all." Zabuza then disappeared in a swirl of water.

**With Haku**

Haku was walking around town, talking with Ino. Ever since he arrived in the village and met this young blonde, he seemed to wonder over to the flower shop every day. He had yet to work up the nerve to tell her what he did for a living and who he was associated with. She had been kind enough not to pry when he said he didn't want to talk about it just yet.

They arrived at the park. "Want to take a stroll through the park Ino?"

Ino smiled at Haku. "Sure!" she replied. "I'm going to be taking the Chuunin exams soon."

"Really? That sounds like it might be a bit hard."

"Yeah but my teammates want to do it and I don't want to hold them back"

Haku smiled. "Well I suppose all I can say is do your best."

A light pink blush crept across Ino's face. "Thanks."

Haku saw Zabuza in one of the tree's he and Ino passed. The look on his face told Haku it was time to get back to work. "Sorry Ino but I have to be going now."

Ino nodded and did something rather impulsive and kissed him on the cheek. She ran off and began to berate herself. _'Why did I do that? I mean he's a nice guy and all but...' _Ino thought. Ino looked back to see Haku was already gone.

Haku was standing behind a tree with Zabuza. "I've never been good at giving advice but, the longer you wait to tell her you're a ninja of this village and that you came here with me, the more complicated everything will become in the long run."

"I'll tell her when I..." Haku trailed off he really wasn't sure when to tell her.

"What are you going to do? Follow her around when she takes the chuunin exams? You know that could get a little awkward," Zabuza said, trying to tease the young man.

Haku ground his teeth a little in frustration. It was really the first time he dealt with a girl his age that he liked. Hell, Hinata was the only girl around his age he had met before Ino. "Well, we were assigned to the chuunin exams for our first real assignment, so I'll tell her then."

"Oh, I filled out the papers to adopt you, just so you know," Zabuza said quickly. He was slightly embarrassed. For the past few days, Haku had practically begged him fill out the adoption papers.

"Really?"

"Uh yeah..." Haku jumped on him, hugging the ex-demon of the mist.

"So, Otou-san, what are we doing today!?!" Haku asked excitedly.

"I hope you don't intend to call me that all the time. I do have an image to uphold, you know."

"Whenever I feel like it, Otou-san."

_'And there goes my image...'_

**A Few hours later in Kakashi's apartment**

"That was wonderful Kakashi-kun," Kurenai said seductively. She moved under the covers towards Kakashi and pressed her body up against his. She sighed contently. She was a bit sore from round two. "I really liked it when you did that thing from page eighty-seven from the first Icha Icha book."

"Who knew you were actually a fan of those books like myself?" Kakashi replied.

Kurenai giggled and snuggled with Kakashi in bed some more.

Jiraiya was sitting on the roof of Kakashi's place. He felt proud that his work was being put to good use.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument thinking about what the chuunin exams might bring. Naruto pulled out a letter he just received today from Akira from The Land of Iron.

"_Yo, Naruto, if your village doesn't appreciate what you're doing for them, why don't you come live here? I'm sure my dad would be more then happy enough to give you citizenship. And bring that girlfriend you told me so much about in your last letter. This place can get so boring some days." _There was a big smiley face at the bottom of the page.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, Akira was a lot different than his father. He was more impulsive and energetic just like his mom was. "I guess it's true what they say; opposites do attract."

Naruto thought about what he had just said. He and Hinata were in that kind of relationship, she was calm and laid back. He was extremely impulsive and energetic, and often rushed into things.

Naruto thought about that guy named Gaara he met earlier today. _'That guy seemed so alone for some reason,'_ Naruto thought.

"**That's because he is just like you,"** the Kyuubi replied.

"What do you mean just like me?"

"**He is a demon container just like you. And it seems he isn't stable."**

"Well Jiraiya told me once that Suna had the one-tailed demon."

"**Ah, Shukaku. That demon could drive anyone insane, even if you only talk to him for five minutes."**

"Well I'll just have to deal with him in the chuunin exams then."

"**I enjoy a good killing."**

"I'm not going to kill him, you stupid ball of fur."

"**Idiot mortal."**

"Stupid demon."

"**Moron."**

"Asshole."

And so, the demon lord and his jailor continued trading insults, until they got bored, and decided to go home for the night, both of them plotting how to win the next inevitable argument...

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews it really helps me when writing a chapter.

Note from Chewie Cookies: A cookie a day keeps boredom at bay! GIVE ME COOKIES!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! (Runs off screaming like a madman)

Yeah Chewie Cookies does indeed like his cookies it seems.

But think the comment should be GIVE ME COOKIES!!! OR GIVE ME DEATH!!!

Apologizes for the later then normal chapter but what can you do when life gets in the way

Whats page Eighty-seven? Well... I'll never tell hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Five days had passed quickly; Naruto was excited to start the chuunin exams. He could finally show everyone at least half the things he had learned from Jiraiya. And maybe one or two things he made himself while training in Myobokuzan.

Naruto was currently sitting on the fourth Hokage's head talking with Jiraiya.

"What do you mean I can't use that jutsu?!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine if you're going to make such a big fuss over it you can use it. But save it for the last part of the exams."

Naruto jumped for joy. "Finally I can show everyone I'm not a weakling!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"Now don't lose your head if that girl gets hurt. In these exams people can and will die, especially the second and third part of the exams."

"People can die in the first part?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... There was that one time this person had a heart attack... Never mind that, just don't lose your cool and do something you'll regret."

"Fine, I think I'll be able to handle that easily enough."

_'I hope so... I may have to watch him after his team gets past the forest of death.'_ Jiraiya had no doubt Naruto and his team would make it to the final part of exams.

"So, Pervy sage who did this sword belong to?" Naruto asked. No one ever mentioned who had owned the sword before and he was curious.

"Well... It was the fourth Hokage's, he left it for Kakashi the night before he went out to face the Kyuubi. Kakashi never used it though and he saw it fit to give it to you," Jiraiya replied. Jiraiya didn't think it was good for Naruto to know the truth now considering he had the exams to think about.

"Cool! I got something from the fourth Hokage!!!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"Calm down it's about time you met up with your team and head to the first part of the exams." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto seemed to calm down immediately when Jiraiya said it was time. "Alright Pervy sage I'll see you around then!" Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_'If only he knew it's his father's sword. Maybe once the exams are over I'll tell him.' _Jiraiya's train of thought changed when his nose started to bleed slightly. "There is disturbance in the perv!!!" Jiraiya declared. He to vanished a swirl of leaves.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to where they had planned to meet Kiba before going to the first part of the exams.

"Umm.. Sasuke there is something different about you after the training sessions with team eight, your acting different." Sakura stated. She couldn't understand the sudden one-hundred-eighty degree change in his behavior.

"Naruto answered a question for them that's all."

She didn't understand what that meant but she would have to thank Naruto for it later.

**Flashback: The day before the chuunin exams.**

Team seven and team eight had just met for their fourth day of group training. Kurenai and Kakashi had decided to separate the gennin into groups of two. Hinata paired with Sakura, Shino with Kiba, and Sasuke with Naruto.

Each group went and started to train and spar a bit except for Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to walk into the woods. No one understood why.

Sasuke and Naruto were away from their sensei and teammates.

"Hey dobe I need you to answer a question for me."

"What might that be teme?"

"Kakashi told me once that you don't let your past blind you. What exactly did he mean by that?"

"Well I'll give you the short version of my miserable life then. Let's see when I was six I was kicked out of the orphanage. I lived on the streets for a while but mostly in the park where I could hide from the villagers who wanted to beat me. After I was found by some ANBU, I was given an apartment by the hokage. That didn't stop the villagers from writing 'demon child' on the walls of it or beating me when there were festivals. Up until a few years ago, when pervy sage took me in, I was beat quite often and sent to the hospital."

Sasuke felt somewhat ill at hearing even that very brief description of Naruto's life. "And you still protect these ungrateful people?"

"I do, I have friends here Sasuke as do you, but unlike you my motivation to train and become strong is to protect them." Naruto replied, "What's yours?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't know why but he felt like telling Naruto. "Mine is to kill my brother and avenge my clan."

"Noble goal as that is, all I see you do is push away the people who could help you become stronger. Pervy sage told me once, all of the strongest ninja today wouldn't be half as good as they are if they secluded themselves from everyone to become stronger. And Sasuke, that's exactly what you're doing." Naruto began to walk away from Sasuke as he spoke. "I would rethink the reason you want to become strong. Because you will most likely end up second rate otherwise"

Sasuke began to think of what his brother had told him once. What his brother had told him seemed to hinder him more then make him improve in anyway other than being a brooding asshole. The Uchiha were born fighters but if what Naruto was saying was true, he could be so much stronger if he accepted help from others.

**End of Flashback**

The two just walked in silence until they meet up with Kiba. They chatted for a few short minutes before deciding to head off to the examination building on their forums.

**At Ichiraku's**

Naruto appeared at the ramen stand where Shino and Hinata were waiting for him. "Hey guys! Been waiting long?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just got here myself," Shino replied

"I arrived a few seconds before Shino did, so we haven't been waiting long," Hinata replied.

"Great we still have some time to eat then, before we have to..." Naruto stopped talking when Teuchi placed ramen in front of the gennin.

"You guys eat here so often, I thought that, seeing as today was the start of the chuunin exams, I'd make this round of ramen on the house," Teuchi said.

"Awesome!!! Thank old man!" Naruto shouted and dug into his ramen.

"Not a problem Naruto you've always been my best customer," Teuchi replied happily.

"Well you do tend to attack some who talk badly about me," Naruto stated as he slurped down some ramen.

"Yeah well I just don't like ignorant people is all," Teuchi replied.

The three gennin were eating there ramen when two some what familiar people walked into the stand.

"Well, well if it isn't Gozu and Meizu," Naruto stated. He had some noodles hanging out of his mouth. "So what have you guys been up to since you got here?"

Gozu and Meizu's appearance had changed since they came to the village. They no longer had their gauntlets on at all times. They had removed the face masks and tattered clothes. They dressed just like any other Chuunin of the village, although they still had their long hair.

"Not much. Just patrols and guard duty within the village. We're still kind of on probation," Meizu replied. "Hey Teuchi can my friend Gozu over here and I get two Miso with pork?"

"Sure, coming right up," Teuchi replied

"How's Haku been?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty good, he met some girl, although he won't tell us her name," Gozu answered.

"Not like we've even seen her Gozu. I think only Zabuza knows what she looks like," Meizu stated.

Gozu sighed. "Yeah no one ever tells us anything."

Teuchi placed the ramen in front of them and they ate in silence. Shino looked over and watched how the two were eating in unison.

"Even when not fighting you two acted in unison," Shino stated.

"Yeah kind of a bad habit-" Meizu said

"-we developed during the partner training," Gozu finished.

Naruto had just finished the last bowl Teuchi had given him. "Alright, guys, we'd better get going."

Hinata and Shino nodded and walked off towards the place the first part of the exams would be taking place. Team eight arrived at the exam building just as team seven was arriving.

The two teams had trained together for the past five days much to the dislike of Sasuke and Naruto. The two were allowed to do light spars, but Kakashi and Kurenai thought it best for them to wait until the exams to really fight. Naruto and Sasuke were extremely competitive in those five days, always one challenge after another. The two seemed to become friends in that time but they would always deny such accusations.

Naruto and Sasuke just look at each for a moment before the two teams walked inside the building. The two teams climbed two flights of stairs and walked down the hall to the next set of stairs. The two groups stopped when they saw a bunch of gennin standing in front of a door on the second floor.

"Were on the second floor right?" Kiba asked. He was confused why the gennin were standing in front of a door guarded by two other gennin, at least that's what they looked like.. They needed to be on the third floor.

"Those two put up a weak genjutsu to fool the other gennin," Shino replied.

"So it's kind of like a pretest of sorts?" Hinata asked.

"Precisely, at least that is what I believe it to be," Shino replied.

The group just walked by the group of fooled gennin but not before Sasuke and Naruto made some comments.

"What a crappy genjutsu were only on the second floor," Naruto said loud enough for everyone to here.

"As much as I hate to agree with you dobe your right it's pretty bad," Sasuke replied. The others in the two teams just nodded in reply.

Team eight and team seven walked passed making the gennin teams there either confused or angry. They arrived at the third floor and the door to the first exam room to find Kakashi and Kurenai waiting for them.

"Glad to see you're all here," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Yeah you only have another twenty minutes to spare," Kakashi said looking at the clock.

"Well, good luck, we will be waiting to hear how you all did from the proctor," Kurenai said before vanishing from sight with Kakashi.

The two teams walked through the door to find team ten standing there. It seemed they had just arrived as well.

"Oh hey guys you decided to take the exams too?" Naruto asked team ten.

"Yeah, although now I'm regretting it, this thing's going to be such a drag," Shikamaru replied.

"So what do you think this exam is all about?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know. It probably won't be anything too hard," Sasuke replied.

"I hope it's nothing too boring!" Naruto whined. Hinata giggled and Shino adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"You guys should stop talking like this is a picnic," said a ninja with a leaf headband. He wore mostly purple and had rather large glasses.

The gennin looked at him and wondered who he was.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"My name is Kabuto, and I'm taking the exams just like you. You guys really should act more like ninja than kids," Kabuto said, pointing at the rather large amount of gennin sitting at the seats.

The rookie nine looked at the gennin, they all looked older than they did and far more experienced. There were gennin from many different villages and it showed and not just because of their headbands. Some had Mohawks, face masks; some had vests on while others had simple shirts or cloaks covering them from the neck down.

"So have you been here before Kabuto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah seven times now!" He said jokingly.

"So you know a lot about what's going to happen right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep I even have these," Kabuto said pulling out a stack of what looked like cards.

Kabuto pulled out one of the cards and pushed chakra into it revealing a map and a 3D image on it.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"This is a map of the elemental nations; it also has the number of gennin teams sent to here to take the chuunin exams," Kabuto replied.

"Wow the sound village must be pretty weak if they only sent one team!" Ino said loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

"No, they're just new, that's all," Kabuto replied.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I sure do."

"Alright show me Gaara."

"Alright Gaara it is then." Kabuto pulled a card and pushed chakra into revealing some information about him along with missions completed. "Well this is impressive. He's done quite a few B and C-ranked missions. And he's never been injured which is quite a feat, although I have no data on his fighting abilities now that's odd."

Most of the rookie nine stiffened at hearing what that Gaara kid was capable of.

"The gennin teams shouldn't be taken lightly this year," Kabuto, stated.

"Yeah so what! I'll take them all on right now!" Naruto yelled. He really wanted to show off what he could do. All the gennin sitting gripped their weapons and glared at the blonde haired loud mouth.

"Now, now, calm down. You'll have plenty of chances to fight during the next part of the exams," Kabuto said.

"Yeah shut up Naruto, I don't want to die just yet!" Sakura yelled.

Off in the crowd of candidates the sound ninja weren't too happy about the being weak comment that blonde haired brat had made.

"You heard what that blonde bitch said about our village?" said a ninja with black spiky hair.

"Yeah she said we were weak," replied a female ninja with long black hair. "I think we should show her we aren't."

"Agreed," said the third teammate whose face was mostly covered in bandages.

The sound gennin swiftly darted through the crowd of gennin. The female sound gennin, once she was clear of all the other gennin, threw three senbon needles directly at Ino's head.

The senbon needles were intercepted half way by a newcomer's senbon. Two very familiar figures now stood in between the sound gennin and the rookie nine.

The entire room seemed to stiffen at the sight of the former demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi. "Cut the crap! There is no fighting at least not in here."

"Hey, Zabuza, Haku How you been!? I haven't really seen you since we got back from Wave!" Naruto said happily.

"Hey brat. Yeah we have been pretty busy since we joined the village." Zabuza replied.

The entire room was dumbfounded the blonde child was speaking so casually to the former demon of the mist.

Ino only stared at Haku she had no idea he was a ninja or that he worked with Zabuza Momochi. Haku walked over to Ino. "Umm... I know I should have said something... it's just... well..." Haku was trying to figure out what to say but couldn't think of anything.

"So you were one of the ninja that joined with Zabuza?" Ino asked.

Haku nodded he was ashamed he didn't say anything earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't even think you would talk to me if you knew..."

"Haku, you can talk with the girl about this later. The exams are about to begin," Zabuza stated in a bored tone.

Haku sighed, "Would it be alright if we talked later?" He asked Ino.

"Of course," Ino replied.

Zabuza and Haku disappeared just as the first proctor and his assistants appeared in the room.

"Alright! Cut the crap! I am Ibiki Morino your first proctor. The first exam beings now!" Ibiki said. Getting everyone's attention. Ibiki had two rather large scars on his face, and a headband covering the rest of his head. He also had a long black coat making him look rather ominous.

"Hey whats up scar face?" Naruto shouted to Ibiki from across the room. No one laughed but they really wanted to.

"Get your asses into a seat or be disqualified now!" Ibiki yelled. He didn't like the nickname that blonde brat had given him.

In the matter of seconds everyone had taken a seat. Naruto and Hinata had somehow managed to sit together even though they were trying to avoid it.

"Guy can't take a joke can he?" Naruto mumbled. Hinata couldn't but giggle at her secret boyfriend.

"Now the first part of the exams is a written test," Ibiki stated.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto mumbled

"I have a few rules and I don't like repeating myself so pay attention the first time." Ibiki said as he started to write on the chalk board behind him. "These tests are graded on a point reduction system. You will begin the test with a perfect score of ten points, but every question you answer incorrectly, well it's easy enough to guess that one point will be reduced for each wrong answer. Teams will pass on the total score between the ninja on the team so not just one or two of you have to pass but all three of you have to pass." Ibiki finished writing on the board behind him.

_'Man what a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought

"Now the ninja seated around the room are there to make sure you don't cheat. Every time they do catch you cheating they will deduct two points. A word of warning; don't get caught five times or you will be out of here before the test is over."

_'Man, scar face needs to lighten up a little,'_ Naruto thought.

"Now the tenth question will be given out fifteen minutes before the end of the exams. NOW BEGIN!"

Everyone turned over there papers and begin to read over the questions.

_'Well I can't answer a single one of these questions... And I have no way of cheating without being caught so I guess I'll just draw something,'_ Naruto thought. He wasn't really worried about the test. He would just have to get the tenth question right that's all.

The other gennin were reading over the questions and wondering how on earth they were going to answer these questions. Ten minutes had passed and quite a few teams had already been called out. Everyone at that point knew you had to cheat to actually answer the questions on this test. It was just a matter of whether or not you could do it without getting caught.

Sakura although didn't need to cheat to be able to answer all the questions. She was just too smart for her own good.

Hinata activated her Byakugan so she could see what the answers were without even needing to look in any specific direction.

Shino for his part used his bugs to get the answers for the questions. He had sent a few bugs throughout the room to check and see which candidates had already answered the questions.

Team ten was waiting on Ino because she would use her mind transfer jutsu to get them the answered needed.

Kiba was using his dog Akamaru as a spotter to get the answers he needed for the test.

There was only twenty minutes now and about half the gennin teams had been disqualified.

Naruto had just finished drawing another frog in one of the answer boxes when Ibiki called time.

"Alright you degenerates, it's time for the tenth question. Now there are some special rules that only apply to question ten. Try not to let them frighten you," Ibiki said in a dark tone, making quite a few of the gennin quite uneasy.

**Off in a waiting room**

Kurenai Kakashi and Asuma were sitting in a room close to where the first exams were being given. The room wasn't very large; it had a small coffee table in the center of the room with a couch on either side of the table. Asuma sat on one couch while Kurenai sat up against Kakashi on the other.

"I wonder how they're doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Not sure. Probably not too well, considering Ibiki is the first proctor," Asuma answered as he flicked his cigarette into the trash can.

"So they got that sadist to be the proctor this year?"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"Well he's head of the torture unit for the Anbu. He doesn't use physical torture. All he has to do is talk and he will have you spilling your guts about everything," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah and I'm going to make two hundred bucks off him," Jiraiya said, coming in to the room with Zabuza.

"What do you mean you're going to make money off Ibiki?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh you will see," Jiraiya said, with a big grin on his face.

**In the exam room**

"Alright. Rule one: you are free to choose to answer the tenth question or not."

"Wait what if we choose not to answer the tenth question," Temari asked.

Ibiki start to chuckle darkly. "Even if you got all the other answer correct you would get a zero and you and your team fails."

There were mumbled whispers throughout the class.

"Now let me finish. If you choose to take the tenth question and answer incorrectly, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM EVER TAKING THIS EXAM AGAIN!"

"That's a huge load of crap! There are tons of people here who got to take this exam more than once!" Kiba yelled in protest.

"Well... I wasn't making the rules back then," Ibiki said sadistically.

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was fidgeting nervously. Naruto put a hand on hers, calming her down.

"Alright! those who do not want to attempt the tenth question raise your hands!"

A short time passed and nothing happened until a female gennin near Naruto and Hinata raised her hand to leave while apologizing to her teammates. After that first team walked out quite a few others followed suit fearing they would mess up.

Ibiki looked at Naruto. He seemed to be drawing something and not paying attention.

"Did you not hear what I said, blondie?"

"Yeah, I heard what you said and I think you're full of shit, scar face. You'll need to try harder to scare me!" Naruto replied.

"So you're saying you're going to stay then?"

"Damn right scar face! I came here to take the exams, not to chicken out because of something like this!"

"So you're sure you want to take the last question then?" Ibiki asked one last time.

"Do your worst!" Naruto yelled back.

Ibiki looked around the room after hearing what the blonde brat had said they all stiffened there resolves. _'Hmm... it seems they don't want to be out done by a gennin fresh out of the academy.' _Ibiki thought. "Very well I guess I have one thing left to say and that is... you all pass."

Everyone stared at the first proctor in disbelief. They didn't understand why they weren't asked a tenth question.

"Alright I'm starving! Now that this boring part of the exams is over, I'm going to get some ramen," Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

Temari was about to ask what the tenth question was all about when something came flying through the window. There stood the purple-haired snake mistress of Konoha.

"You're slipping Ibiki! You let far too many pass this time."

"Maybe. Or it could be we just have a great crop of candidates this year, Anko."

"Yeah right! I'll be sure to cut them the numbers down by less than half when I'm done with them."

You could hear several people gulp after what Anko had said,

"Alright you little maggots you will meet me at training ground forty-four tomorrow morning! I'll be sure to let your sensei know... dismissed!"

The gennin left the room in silent confusion, well most of them at least. They still didn't get what the tenth question was really about but they would most likely understand it later on in life.

As everyone was walking down the hall, the gennin began to talk about how many of the questions they were able to answer.

"Hey Naruto how many did you answer?" Shikamaru asked.

"None at all, but I did draw some pictures on the page during the test!" Naruto said happily

"Wait, you passed without even answering a single question?!" one of the gennin that passed the tenth question asked.

"Yep!"

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Teme," Naruto shot back.

The gennin look at both Sasuke and Naruto and saw grins on their faces.

"Man tomorrow is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru moaned.

"Oh quit your complaining!" Temari shouted.

The gennin teams exited the exam building and went their separate ways. Ino was rather conflicted about a certain dark haired boy. She wasn't sure what to say when she saw him.

**Back in the exam room**

Ibiki was gathering the test sheets when he came to the blondes test sheet. "Well that's interesting. I passed someone who answered none of questions at all and insulted me." He looked at what the boy had actually written on the page. The page had 'scar face,' written all over it and some drawings of toads on it. And at the bottom of the page there was something written.

'Think of a better test, this one was so boring and not everyone is good at gathering information some of us are fighters and won't be sent on information gathering missions.'

_'That boy is rather interesting he acts like a total idiot, but is quite the opposite,'_ Ibiki thought, as he exited the room with the test sheets.

Ibiki walked into the room that the jounin sensei's were waiting in.

"So how did our gennin do?" Kurenai asked.

"Well they all passed and that one called Naruto gave me a nickname," Ibiki replied. He hated what Naruto kept calling him.

"What did he call you?" Asuma asked.

"He called me 'scar face'. I rather dislike it," Ibiki replied.

The three jounin were trying not to laugh at Ibiki's new nickname.

"You owe me two hundred Ibiki," Jiraiya said happily.

"Yeah, yeah not like you need the money anyhow," Ibiki replied, handing over the money that he fished out of his coat.

The jounin in the room were confused as to what there bet could have been.

Jiraiya seeing their confusion decided to tell them what the bet really was. "I bet Ibiki here that Naruto would give him a nick name that went with his facial features."

"Which the kid did as soon as I appeared in the room," Ibiki said in an amused tone. Ibiki wasn't bitter about it at all, he was actually surprised a twelve year old had the guts to do something like that.

The jounin instructors looked at the clock and knew it was time to go. They left Ibiki and Jiraiya in the room.

"So Ibiki what did you think of Naruto?"

"He's hiding lots of things from us. That's what I think."

Jiraiya laughed and sat down on the edge of one of the couches. "I'm sure you're right. Even I don't know everything that goes on in his head anymore."

"So, do you think he has spoken with the fox?"

"By now? Yeah he probably has. Of course I doubt he will tell anyone that, though."

"Well, we are all entitled to our own secrets."

"That means a lot coming from you, considering you're the head of the interrogation unit."

The two men laughed and walked out of the room. They were off to some bar to get a drink.

**With Ino**

It had been a few hours since they finished the first exam. Ino and her team had met up with their sensei Asuma Sarutobi. She had just walked out of the restaurant she and her team had dinner at for their passing the first part of the exams. Ino sighed, her mind drifted off to a certain boy with long brown hair named Haku but that's all she really knew about him. Well that wasn't true, she now knew he had recently joined the village with Zabuza Momochi.

Ino walked towards the flower shop her mom owned. She didn't expect to see Haku sitting outside the shop waiting for her.

"How long have you been waiting?" Ino asked.

"Since the first exam started. I felt I deserved to be made to wait, since you had to do the same for me, concerning my ties with Zabuza," Haku replied.

"Oh, I see," Ino said.

"Are you angry with that I didn't tell you?"

"Disappointed a little, I guess, but not angry."

"How about we start over then?" Haku asked.

Ino smiled. "Sure! My name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka. What's yours?"

"Mine is Haku, Haku Momochi."

"Momochi?" Ino was confused with the last name.

"Yes, Zabuza adopted me recently. He really isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

Ino smiled. "Sounds interesting! Tell me more," she said happily. The two walked inside the flower shop talking about the other side that Zabuza doesn't show to everyone.

End chapter

I hope you enjoyed reading please review anything will do I just like knowing people enjoy reading what I write :) Just no flames

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Anyone else upset with the current chapters in the manga? I know I am! No Naruto x Hinata for almost 60 chapters now! We get no discussion between any of the former rookies, either, well, not much, at least, and Kishimoto just has him instantly shipped to some island.

More and more, I'm getting the feeling Kishimoto doesn't even care about his story anymore. Well that's what I get from it, at least.

(Editor's Note) I agree entirely with Zentary. Kishimoto needs to get his passion for writing back! AND DAMMIT, WE WANT NARUHINA SOON!!!


	11. Chapter 11 the snake appears

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

The teams of gennin stood before one of the various gates surrounding training area forty-four. Beyond the gates were massive trees. The trees within the area looked almost prehistoric. Whatever bugs or animals lived within that area would probably prove to be very dangerous.

Kurenai told them to pack for at least a few days worth of supplies. The three gennin in team eight were checking to make sure they had everything they would need. They each wore a small backpack filled with things they would need for this step of the exams. Kurenai had told them how dangerous the next leg of the exams was going to be. However, they didn't really think it would be, until they saw the forest that they would be entering.

Shino had packed the lightest of the three considering the bugs within him help sustain his body in case of emergency and were his doctors in a sense. Naruto packed rather heavily; a few storage scrolls in his backpack were filled with who-knows-what. He, of course, brought along his sword. He had a bad feeling he was going to be using it a lot. Hinata packed heavily as well, but she mostly packed medical supplies. Recently she took up studying basic field medic duties. She wasn't the best fighter and she felt she needed to contribute more.

The three stood there looking at the massive fence that encompassed the entire forest, until Naruto spoke up.

"Shino, do you think you could use the bugs within that place to our advantage?" Naruto asked.

"Excellent idea Naruto. That would give us a great advantage," Shino replied. Shino was surprised Naruto suggested such a thing. Naruto had never really shown much intelligence before.

"So what's our plan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can find a team for us to fight with my Byakugan," Hinata mumbled.

"And I'll use my bugs and the bugs within the forest to help use either trap or kill the opposing team," Shino added.

"Well seems we have our strategy down!" Naruto stated with a smile.

Naruto looked to see teams seven and ten. They seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. They were probably trying to form a plan of action just as team eight just had.

Everyone turned when Anko appeared before the group of gennin. She was eating some dango as she walked up to them.

"Welcome to training area forty-four, or the Forest of Death, as I like to call it. This is where the real exam begins. There are two scrolls: Earth and Heaven. Each team will receive one or the other, and you will fight each other to obtain both. I would prefer you fight to the death, but that's me. This will cut the number of teams passing by at least half. Now, one person from each team, go over to the tent and receive your scrolls."

The one appointed by each team as their team leader went over to the tent to receive a scroll. Naruto went for team eight, Sasuke went for team seven, and Shikamaru bitched and moaned, but he went for team ten. Each team got a scroll. Oddly enough, each of the rookie teams received a earth scroll.

"Are you guys as uncomfortable with attacking one the rookie teams as I am?" Naruto asked. Shino and Hinata nodded. They weren't too comfortable with the idea attacking them either.

"I would rather assist them than attack them Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Same here, Hinata-chan. What about you, Shino? Are you okay with that?"

"Whatever you two decide on, I will assist," he replied.

"Great!"

Anko cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention again. "Now, do not, under any circumstances, open those scrolls, until you've reached the tower."

"Why not, crazy snake lady?" Naruto asked.

A kunai sailed through the air; Naruto just stepped to the side and avoided it. "Because," she was now behind Naruto with a kunai to his throat, "You fail if you open them before then."

Anko noticed Naruto wasn't panicking at all even with the kunai pressed against his throat in fact he was aerially calm. Anko put down the kunai and walked away.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered.

"Of course I am, Hinata-chan," he replied.

"Now you will have five days to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in the forest. You fail if you don't arrive at the tower in the forest with all three teammates and both scrolls. Now, all teams go find a gate and wait for them to open. When they do, the exam officially begins. Try not to die!"

Chuunin instructors appeared and began to take a team one by one to a gate. Team eight however had been left at the gate with Anko.

"If you're wondering I've assigned team eight to leave from this gate," Anko stated.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm assigning you to this gate," Anko reiterated.

"Any reason why?" Shino asked.

All the teams had finally disappeared out of sight to find one of the forty-four gates.

"Iruka asked me to," Anko replied; she had a light blush on her face.

Naruto smiled, he understood why now. "So how are you two doing? Kurenai-sensei told me you two were dating."

Anko's blushed darkened and a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, we are. He's such a great guy! I really like him. What about you? Find a girlfriend yet, Naruto?"

"Nope, I don't have too many friends, let alone anyone my age that's a girl who's interested in me," Naruto replied.

Anko looked at Hinata who had a particularly sad face after hearing the blonde's words. "I see. Well, you'll find someone."

Anko took a note out of her jacket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened it and began to read.

"_Hey Naruto! This is Iruka. I just wanted to say good luck, and don't do anything too stupid to get yourself killed. I doubt you'll listen, but I had to say it all the same."_

Naruto smiled and stuck the note in his pocket.

"Don't go and hurt Iruka now, he's one of the few that were ever nice to me."

Anko grinned. "I don't see that happening anytime soon, gaki."

Naruto smiled. "Good to hear crazy snake lady."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that..."

"I call them like I see them." Naruto had a big smile on his face.

"Did you really call Ibiki scar face?" Anko asked.

"Yep! As soon as he entered the room."

Anko couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I wish I could have seen his face!"

A chuunin appeared next to Anko. "Mam, all the teams are in place and awaiting the signal to begin."

"Very good, open the gates in thirty seconds."

"Hai!" The chuunin disappeared.

"Well get ready, you three. I'm not one to say these sorts of things but... Good luck."

"Thanks!" Naruto replied.

The gate opened suddenly and team eight disappeared into the forest of death.

_'What an interesting one. I wonder what he's capable of...' _Anko thought. "Hmm... I could use some more dango." Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the nearest dango shop.

As soon as the gates opened, team eight jumped up to the tree tops with a chakra-enhanced jump. They all knew it was best that they didn't leave tracks on the ground.

Team eight was now rushing through the tree tops, jumping from one massive tree branch to the next. Hinata had her Byakugan activated to spot the enemy teams before they, themselves, were spotted. Shino was releasing some of his bugs throughout the forest to look for a team as well. Shino was also focusing his senses to see about which bugs within the forest would be beneficial to them in a tight spot. They were running in a line formation; Hinata in front, Naruto in the middle, and Shino was in the back.

They had been traveling through the treetops for about an hour when Shino stopped. That got Naruto and Hinata's attention. They both stopped and jumped to the branch Shino was on.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"There is a colony of forest leeches just ahead of us, if there are any teams close by, we can lure them into the leeches' territory," Shino said.

"I see a team of grass shinobi close by, and they are coming this way. We should have a few minutes before they arrive." Hinata stated. Hinata looked closer to their belongings "They have the heaven scroll!" She said excitedly.

"They must have been from the gate closest to us. Shino, got a plan on how to get the leeches to work for us?"

"The leeches will attack anything that goes under them Naruto."

"Excellent!"

Hinata directed Naruto and Shino to the position opposite of where the ninja will appear if they don't decide to change course. A few minutes passed and the grass shinobi appeared from the forest to find Naruto talking with his teammates. They all acted as if they didn't notice the Grass ninja at first.

"Hey guys we got company." Naruto said.

The grass ninja had umbrellas that were most likely used as weapons. The lead ninja held up a hand telling his teammates to stop moving.

"We'll be taking your scroll now." The lead ninja announced.

"Well come and get it then. Or are you afraid of some gennin that are fresh out of the academy?" Naruto taunted.

One of the grass ninja charged team eight, he went right under the leeches. They landed all over him and started to eat him alive. He screamed in agony as the leaves bit chunks of flesh off his body. The sight became even more gruesome when one of the leeches moved to show his half-eaten face. The leeches had only been on him for seconds, but they had already devoured half of him.

The two remaining grass ninja charged in a rage. Suddenly a gigantic centipede came out of the trees and landed on one of the grass ninja. The centipede with one mighty bite cut the shinobi's head clean off with its pincers. Blood covered the centipede as it began to consume the now dead ninja.

The leader of the grass squad began to form hand signs for a jutsu. He had almost finished when a sword blade came out of his chest.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Naruto said darkly. The now dead shinobi fell off Naruto's blade and landed on the forest floor near his other two dead teammates.

"**I have to say, kid, that was brutal," **The fox was excited by the carnage he witnessed.

"_Shut up, you know I don't like killing as much as you do."_

"**But you do it so well. If you don't like killing you picked the wrong profession, my boy,"** The fox replied.

"_Not like I had much of a choice, asshole."_

"**Too true."**

Naruto hopped down and collected the scroll from the dead ninjas before the leeches could eat it. He hopped next to Hinata, who was stunned into silence by the carnage.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Hinata didn't respond. She just stared at the corpses. Naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Have you done that before?" She whispered.

"Have I had to kill before? Yes, back during the Wave mission I killed some of Gato's thugs who invaded Tazuna's house."

"You looked so different when you killed that man."

Naruto looked at Shino, who nodded and took off to scout the area. Hinata's eye's began to water a little just as Shino left. Naruto and Hinata just stood there not speaking. Naruto sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright now Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

Hinata could only nod, fearing her voice would betray her. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips causing her blush intensely. They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are you two ready to continue? It would be rather unwise to stay here for much longer," Shino stated. He was standing on a tree branch about twenty feet from them.

"Ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked happily.

Hinata smiled and nodded, and team eight took off into the trees headed for the tower. They traveled through the forest at top speed when Hinata gasped and stopped on a tree branch.

"What's up Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

"It's Kiba! He's being chased by an enormous snake! He looks really tired, and I'm not sure how much longer he can keep running and dodging it!"

"Well let's go help him then."

They three took off in the direction Hinata went, since she was the one who knew Kiba's location. They arrived to see Kiba running around like a mad man, trying to not get devoured.

"Hinata, Shino, get Akamaru and Kiba! I'll deal with the snake."

They both nodded and the three jumped down to ground level where Kiba was being chased.

The snake lunged for Kiba who was not going to be able to dodge this time around. He was saved though when Shino suddenly tackled him. Hinata right caught Akamaru after Kiba had been tackled.

Naruto had jumped directly on top of the massive snake. He unsheathed his sword and and stabbed it through the monster's eye socket, piercing its brain. Naruto twisted the blade. One could hear a distinct crunching noise as he did it. The monstrous snake hit the ground, shaking the forest floor slightly. Naruto pulled his sword our and began to clean it as he walked over to everyone.

_'That snake was too big, even for this place,'_ Naruto thought.

"**I would have to agree with you. That creature was out of place, even in this larger-than-normal forest."**

_'Didn't Jiraiya say something about a man that summons giant snakes?'_

"**I think he did. I believe the person's name was Orochimaru, or something like that."**

Naruto was brought out of his conversation with the fox when Kiba spoke up.

"Thanks for the help guys! I thought I was about to die!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No problem," Naruto replied.

"Where are your teammates?" Shino asked.

"I was separated from them when this grass ninja attacked us riding a giant snake. I haven't been running too long, maybe a few minutes, but that thing smashed me with its tail a few times."

"Well we should go help your team."

Kiba and team eight went off in the direction he had come from to assist team seven. They came to a stop when they found Sasuke standing in front of Sakura. They both looked a bit beat up.

"Shino, get your bugs ready. Hinata, try to get behind him and use your family's fighting style. Kiba, go inform Sasuke and Sakura what's going on, then join the fray." Everyone nodded in agreement at the tasks assigned.

"Naruto-kun what are you going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Me, well... I'm going go on a frontal assault with Kiba here," he replied. Naruto charged the grass gennin to give the others a little time to get into place.

"More lowly gennin join the party?" The grass gennin said in a bored tone.

Naruto drew his sword and took a few swings and jabs at the grass gennin, but he dodged them all. Naruto was suddenly kicked through the air, and he landed hard next to Sasuke. Naruto got up and looked at, Sasuke who was smirking.

"That seemed to hurt," Sasuke said.

"You know it did teme!" Naruto shot back.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to the left and right respectively. Sasuke was the first to attack with a flurry of punches, the grass gennin blocked his blows easily. Naruto was about to run the grass gennin through with his katana but his target side stepped and round house kicked him away. Naruto hit the tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" The grass gennin wondered. "Maybe you're not just a worthless gennin after all." No one paid attention to what the grass gennin said and kept on fighting.

Shino was busy releasing his bugs to preform one of his clan techniques. Kiba was trying to get in range with Akamaru to attack, and Hinata was sneaking around trying to get behind the grass gennin to strike him.

The grass ninja appeared in front of Kiba and kicked him through the air and into a tree. Kiba clutched his right arm as he got up. Hinata, seeing the opportunity, jumped up behind the grass gennin to strike. She was about to hit him in the back when the man did a backwards kick and sent her flying. Naruto caught her in midair, before she smashed into a tree.

"You alright Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata quickly got off him and rejoined the fight with everyone else.

No matter what they tried, they weren't able to really hit the grass gennin at all. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Sakura, for her part was throwing kunai and shuriken whenever the grass gennin was preoccupied. While the grass gennin was facing Sakura, Sasuke flew through hand seals, **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** A massive fireball flew at the grass gennin. He wasn't able to avoid it all, as the flames melted half his face.

"My, my, it seems you hit me a little." The grass gennin looked like he was pulling off his skin which revealed another face beneath it.

The gennin cringed as they saw the man tear off the skin on his face. It was a disgusting sight. The skin might have been fake, but it was still disgusting.

"You're definitely not a gennin, that's for sure," Naruto stated. The imposter gennin gave them all a sadistic smile that sent shivers down their spines.

Bugs suddenly encased the grass imposter. Shino had finally acted.

"How interesting. Kikaichuu beetles can be very deadly if you don't know how to deal with them," The man said ominously. Suddenly the body the bugs covered exploded in a fireball, taking most of the beetles with it.

Shino was now only left with one colony of bugs after that.

Kiba came out from behind a tree with a two kunai. He stabbed and slashed at the fake grass gennin, but the man dodged all the strikes easily. The grass gennin was toying with the Inuzuka as he attacked. He stopped dodging and kicked Kiba and the Inuzuka went sailing through the air.

Sasuke charged once again, this time he was throwing kunai and shuriken from his pouch as he made his way closer. The imposter gennin simply dodged them all with great ease. Sasuke was right in front of the imposter, now throwing kicks and punches as fast and hard as he could, but to no avail. The imposter gennin kicked Sasuke into the tree next to Sakura.

The gennin imposter appeared out of one of the tree branches in front of Hinata. He kicked her in the gut, which sent her flying into a tree with such force, that blood came out of her mouth. Shino caught her in mid air, but she laid limp in his arms.

Naruto looked at Shino with pleading eyes, but Shino just shook his head, saying he didn't know her condition yet. Naruto stood there horrified and unmoving.

Shino appeared next to Naruto with Hinata in his arms. "She was knocked unconscious by the impact on the tree. It's not life threatening, but we need to get out of this battle soon."

Naruto was shaking with rage now, red chakra was starting to leak out of him. Shino saw this and decided it was time to get the others off the battle field. He didn't know if Naruto could control the power of the nine-tailed fox. No one other then Shino seemed to notice what was happening with Naruto yet.

"It's time we end this little game of ours," The fake grass gennin stretched his neck impossibly long. Sasuke was frozen in place in fear as the head came closer to him. The mouth opened wide as it was about to bite down on Sasuke neck. The head was suddenly smashed away by a glowing red Naruto.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. He said nothing, and lunged at the fake gennin. Naruto moved far faster then he previously had. The grass gennin imposter and Naruto were now trading blows. As the two fought, it looked as if Naruto was leading the imposter away from the rest of the gennin.

Shino appeared next to team seven with the now unconscious Hinata in his arms. "We must go. Hinata needs rest as do the rest of us."

"What about the Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's buying us time to vacate the area, he knows as the rest of us do, we stand no chance against that man," Shino replied.

Sasuke and Kiba grumbled, but they both knew they weren't really able to fight anymore right now.

"What's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"We find a safe place to hide for the moment, and wait."

"What the Hell kind of a plan is that?" Kiba shouted.

"The only one available to us at the moment, that's what type plan it is," Shino replied, slightly irritated. Shino didn't want to abandon Naruto to fight alone, but he understood that's what Naruto wanted him to do right now. The gennin took to the forest floor and tried to find a place to rest even if it was only for a short amount of time.

The five gennin found a place on the forest floor to set Hinata down in, it was the base of a tree that acted as a cave.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and the fake gennin stood glaring at each other.

"You kept me from my prize, boy," the man said angrily.

"I know I did, Orochimaru," Naruto replied. Naruto was covered in the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. His eyes were red with slits, just like a fox's. His hands were more claw like now, and the scars on his cheeks more pronounced.

"So you knew who I was the whole time?" The snake sannin asked. Orochimaru was a bit surprised that this boy knew who he was.

"Yeah Jiraiya told me all about his two teammates when he took me on as his student." Naruto lunged at Orochimaru with his sword at the ready.

Orochimaru coughed up his own sword, the Kusanagi (Long sword of the Heavens). He blocked Naruto's blade and the two stood apart from each once again.

"So, your the latest student of my old teammate. Then you realize you're no match for me, boy."

"Probably, but my goal was just to keep you busy, nothing more."

Orochimaru smirked. He looked at the demon contain in front of him. "Well, boy, my time grows short, but I can play for a little longer."

The two lunged at each other, and they both swung their swords. When they struck, sparks flew from the force. Naruto swung again, but Orochimaru parried, and gave Naruto a massive roundhouse kick to the head. Naruto went flying into one of the trees. The impact was so fierce, the tree gave way, and tree parts flew everywhere. After the debris settled, Naruto was standing there, with a tail and ears formed from the chakra.

A wave of demonic energy swept through the forest and into the village when a second tail began to form. Naruto was grateful for being the container of the demon right now, if he wasn't, he would have died already. Naruto stuck his sword in the massive branch he was standing on and began to do hand seals.

"**I'll show you a jutsu I created myself! I'm sure you'll like it."** Naruto's voice was darker and deeper then it had been moments ago. You could hear the anger in Naruto's voice as he spoke.

He finished with what looked to be twenty hand signs. **"Fuuton: Kyuubi no Kitsune"** Wind began to quickly circle around Naruto. In moments, the wind formed the head of a fox,. Soon, the body and tails followed. The nine tailed fox made out of wind barreled down towards Orochimaru. He did nothing but stand there and smirk.

"What a powerful jutsu." He stated before the wind fox smashed into him and the tree he was on obliterating it. "You are an interesting one, Uzumaki Naruto. I look forward to another round." the snake sannin's voice could be heard from every direction at once.

The red chakra subsided and Naruto fell backwards against the tree, his sword right next to him.

"**I suppose I should feel honored by your jutsu,"** The fox said sarcastically.

"Shut up fur ball... but thanks for the assist."

"**Yeah, yeah, I don't need your thanks. I'm just not ready to die yet."**

Before the two could get into an insulting match, six people appeared around Naruto. Naruto looked up to see Haku and Zabuza Momochi, along with four ANBU. Everyone looked at how much damage had been caused in the battle that took place here.

"Hey guys." Naruto said weakly.

"What happened here?" The lead ANBU asked.

"One of Jiraiya's teammates is back. I'm sure you know which one."

"Damn, kid, you look like Hell..." Zabuza stated.

Naruto tried to stand but couldn't; he just fell back against the tree. "Yeah, I feel like it too."

"Are you sure that was who you fought Uzumaki?" The lead ANBU asked. He wanted to be sure he didn't make a false report about that man being here.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go inform who you have to."

The Anbu disappeared from sight leaving only Zabuza and Haku behind.

"So can you stand, kid?" Zabuza asked.

"Does it look like I can?" Naruto asked in an irritated voice.

Zabuza laughed as he helped Naruto to his feet.

"Isn't this cheating?" Haku asked.

"Orochimaru cheated first!" Naruto complained.

"You get the crap kicked out of you, yet you still got room to complain, I see," Zabuza remarked.

"Would you guys mind dropping me off where my team is?"

"Sure I suppose we could. Haku grab his sword."

"Of course." Haku walked over and took Naruto's sword and yanked it out of the tree.

The three of them left to go find Naruto's teammates. They picked up his backpack that they found along the way. They soon arrived at the base of the tree team eight was currently resting at.

"Hey guys what's up? Where did team seven go to?"

Hinata came out of the tree and did a flying tackle hug, knocking Naruto to the ground. Naruto groaned. That really didn't help his broken ribs much.

"Well, we'll be going then." Zabuza and Haku disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Hinata my... my ribs," Naruto manged to say.

Hinata released Naruto from the hug and shot up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Naruto propped himself up and kissed her. "It's fine, could you help me up? We really should get out of the open."

Shino walked over and helped Naruto up and into there little hiding spot. "Team seven left already after they rested for a bit. They said they need to get their second scroll."

"I see, since we have both ours already it doesn't matter to us." Naruto replied.

Shino nodded as they set Naruto down up against the walls of the tree. Once they set Naruto down, he passed out. At first Hinata was worried, but she soon realized he was just exhausted.

"Get some rest Hinata. I'll take first watch. Hopefully, Naruto will be ready to travel by tomorrow afternoon."

Hinata nodded, then sat down next to Naruto and quickly fell asleep.

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Because of certain elements of this chapter I'm changing the rating from T to M. so more blood violence and other things will be happening :)

I hope you all enjoyed the fight scene's in this chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12 sound team

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

It was late in the morning when Naruto woke up from his sleep inside the cave-like tree structure. He tried to get up, when he felt something on him. He looked down to see that Hinata was snuggled up against and partially on top of him. He smiled and gently moved her aside. When he tried to get up, however, he grunted in pain and fell back down.

The Kyuubi had been healing him but his ribs were still damaged. He called out for Shino, who promptly came in and helped him up. Once Naruto was up, he had a much easier time of moving around.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Shino asked.

"I feel like someone is constantly punching me in the ribs," he responded. "But we should really be going."

"Yes," Shino said. "I believe that would be the best course of action, but what about you? Are you healed enough?" Shino was concerned, he saw how Naruto had tried to get up the first time around and failed to do so.

"How is Hinata?" Naruto asked. He figured he had worried her when he stayed to fight. And worried her even more when he was brought to the camp with Zabuza's help. He looked down at Hinata and saw some tear stains on her cheeks.

"Hinata was very frantic when she woke up and saw you weren't around. She even tried to leave at one point and I almost had to restrain her," Shino replied. Shino sighed; he leaned up against the tree. He lifted his hand when he saw a few of his bugs returning.

Naruto looked down at Hinata again. "I see. How many days till we have to be at the tower?" Naruto asked.

"We have four days left. You only slept for one night," Shino replied.

"Oh, that's good." Naruto replied.

Hinata opened her eyes to find Naruto wasn't next to her anymore. Hinata shot up. "Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked around until she saw Naruto standing next to Shino. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Naruto.

Team eight began to discuss their plan of action. Naruto was pretty beat up, so trying to avoid all teams on their way to the tower was a must, although it wasn't realistic to think they could avoid them all. They had hopes they would be able to avoid most of them, though.

Hinata and Naruto talked for a while until Naruto agreed to take periodic breaks on the way to the tower. She didn't want him to over-exert himself. Shino watched the entire conversation with amusement. If it were anyone else, Naruto would have continued to argue with him or her. Shino found that little bit of information highly amusing.

Team eight took to the trees; well, Shino had to help Naruto up, but once they were up and running, he was fine.

**Hokage tower**

Kurenai was shocked, to the say least, when she heard what her team had to endure in the Forest of Death. She had heard of the sannin Orochimaru. Who hadn't? However, she never expected him to appear during the exams.

"What are we going to do?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not sure. Jiraiya should be here soon," Hiruzen responded. Hiruzen had receive the report yesterday but wasn't sure how to proceed until he could talk with a few key people.

"What about team seven and eight's conditions?" Kakashi asked.

"From what Naruto told me, they're all fine, just a bit banged up," Zabuza replied. "He told me he knew who the guy was from the beginning when they joined the fight, but he didn't tell anyone else."

"I see, so Naruto is keeping it from everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes he believes it's best to do that for now," Zabuza replied.

"Well, I do have to say, Naruto is a lot smarter than I thought he was," Kurenai stated.

"Of course he is! I taught him a lot over his training, and so did the toads! Hell, I don't even really know what he's capable of anymore!"

They all looked to the source of the voice, which was Jiraiya, who was sitting in the windowsill. He had a serious look on his face, showing that he knew why everyone was here.

"Ah, good, you're here Jiraiya. Now we can get down to business," Hiruzen stated. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I think we should have ANBU watching every visiting ninja, just in case they're plotting something with him," Jiraiya replied. "I know my old teammate. He has plans to do something to the village. Do I know what they are? No, but I can assure you, he isn't here for a chat."

"Very well. I'll have ANBU shadow all foreign ninja groups," Hiruzen stated.

"So how is Naruto doing out there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well his team already had both scrolls and they were on their way to the tower when they ran into team seven and Orochimaru. When I found him with the ANBU, he was pretty beaten up. He must have had at least six broken or bruised ribs, along with various other injuries," Zabuza stated.

"And you left him in that condition?" Kurenai shouted.

"Hey, don't go yelling at me, it was his choice! So I dropped him off where his teammates were and left," Zabuza replied.

"He's right. It was Naruto's choice to continue, regardless of his injuries," Kakashi said in Zabuza's defense.

"So what are we going to do about Orochimaru?" Kurenai asked.

"For now, we wait, Kurenai. Orochimaru is good at hiding. All we can do is wait for him to make his appearance," Jiraiya answered.

"Agreed," Hiruzen said with a nod. "Once Naruto makes it to the tower, we will need to get the details from him."

"So... Kakashi, Kurenai, how's your relationship coming? Did you do the nasty yet?" Jiraiya asked with a notepad and pen out. Of course, Jiraiya already knew the answer. He just really wanted to see their reactions. Kakashi was impassive and only stared blankly at Jiraiya. Kurenai, on the other hand, got up from her seat, pulled out a kunai, and chased Jiraiya out the window.

"Jiraiya I only want to talk!" She called out.

"Put down the weapon and I'll consider it!" he shouted back. Jiraiya ran as fast as he could while Kurenai chased him.

"Kakashi please go get your significant other before she kills my perverted student," Hiruzen asked.

"Hai!" Kakashi replied and disappeared from the room.

"Ah, to be young again," Hiruzen said with a sigh.

**Forest of Death**

The various teams that traveled through the Forest of Death weren't having the best of luck when it came to finding scrolls. Team ten was having a hard time trying to find a team to fight. They were basically waiting to find a weakened team to fight to ascertain their needed scroll. Well, that's what Shikamaru suggested. He thought it was too "troublesome" to fight a rested and unscathed team.

Team seven wasn't having much luck either as they traveled through the Forest of Death searching for their second scroll. Even after twelve hours of searching that day, they had yet to find a team that had a heaven scroll. Kiba and Sasuke argued every other hour on what they should do next. Their arguments were like clockwork.

As for team eight, they were attempting to get to the tower, but that was difficult, to say the least. They had been traveling for an hour and Hinata was trying to get Naruto to take a rest.

"Naruto, please, rest for a little," Hinata pleaded.

Team eight had just stopped on a large tree branch as to avoid a gennin team.

"Hinata, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me," Naruto replied. Talk all he might, he was still in quite a bit of pain. You could tell by the amount of sweating and heavy breathing he was doing.

"Naruto, you're not fine! You look like you're about to pass out!" Hinata scolded him.

Naruto was about to protest, when he felt something coming. He quickly pushed Shino and Hinata away, right before a massive blast of air struck where Naruto was standing. Naruto had been hit dead on by the massive blast of air. He smashed against a tree, falling unconscious after the wind had died down.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed.

"You're slipping, Zaku, you only got one of them," said a male voice.

"Shut up Dosu! That blonde kid pushed them out of the way before it hit!" Zaku replied angrily.

"Well, at least we only have two left to deal with then," came a female voice.

"Yes, but the boy is the priority," Dosu stated.

"Yeah, but he's out for the count. We can deal with him later," Zaku replied.

"Sensei said we should not underestimate the boy," said the female voice.

"Shut up Kin! We know that already!" Zaku replied.

The sound gennin finally came out of the trees and showed themselves to the recovering leaf gennin.

Hinata took up a gentle fist stance while Shino took up his own taijutsu stance. The two were prepared to fight the sound gennin.

"Well, I guess we can play with these two before we kill the other one," Kin said.

"Well you two can have fun then. I'll just watch for now," Dosu stated.

Kin jumped at Hinata, throwing senbon at her. Hinata was easily able to see and dodge the projectiles. Kin and Hinata, soon after, were both in taijutsu range. The two started off with making quick jabs and kicks in hopes to end it quickly but soon found themselves brawling. Hinata and Kin really couldn't land a hit on one another. Their pace quickened as their fight intensified. Kin was making jabs with senbon needles in between her knuckles, while Hinata was doing her best to avoid being hit by the senbons.

Shino and Zaku were keeping a distance from one another. Zaku would blast Shino with massive bursts of air. Shino would do his best to avoid it and stay as far as possible from him. Shino only had about thirty percent of his bugs left. He was trying to think of the best way to make use of them for this fight.

"Well this is entertaining," Dosu stated as he watched the four people fight. He noticed the two fights were rather even.

No one was paying attention to Naruto, who had a small amount of red chakra leaking out of him. He was still unconscious, but something was happening.

A few minutes had passed since the battle began. Hinata and Shino were tiring quickly because of their previous battle. Zaku and Kin were pressing Shino and Hinata harder and harder as they fought.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

Naruto and the fox had been arguing over what to do. Naruto's body was in no real shape to fight, considering the number of broken bones he had. Naruto was being rather adamant about the fox healing him so he could help in the fight.

"Heal me already, dammit! I have to help them you fuzzy bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"**Your body can only take so much of my chakra at a time child. Even I do not really know the limits of what your body can handle," **the fox replied.

"Like I care! Hinata-chan needs my help! You said you would help me... well do something!"

"**Yes, I did say that now didn't I? Very well, I'll heal your injuries, but how about I get to deal with these whelps?"**

Naruto stood there for a moment thinking about that. The fox had helped him so why not? "Fine, just don't go destroying an villages, got it?"

The giant fox smiled. He hadn't been out in years. **"Very well, you've got yourself a deal, boy."**

**With Shino and Hinata**

Dosu had just jumped into the battle between Zaku and Shino. Dosu tried to punch Shino, but Shino ducked under the punch. Suddenly, Shino gripped his ears. The punch had not landed, but something still got him.

Zaku seeing Dosu had things under control decided to broadside Hinata with his wind attack. Hinata, with her Byakugan active, was able to avoid most of the attack, but it still hit part of the right side of her body.

Everyone stopped when a massive killer intent filled the area. They all looked to where it was coming from. They looked at Naruto who was now standing. Red demonic chakra was spiraling around him. Hinata looked at him, but she knew it wasn't her Naruto right now. It was something else.

Naruto stood there the killer intent rolling off him along with the demonic chakra. No one but Hinata and Shino had the slightest idea with what was going on. Dosu and Zaku decided to attack first.

"Die!" Zaku screamed and brought up both his hands. He fired a far more powerful burst of air at Naruto. However, Naruto didn't move as the air came barreling down upon him. He just stood there and smirked before it impacted.

"I think you got him Zaku!" Kin shouted.

A devilish laughter emerged from where the debris was still settling. Everyone froze when they heard a devilish laughter.

"**Sorry to disappoint, but that won't hurt me. I must say it feels good to be out once again, even if it is only for a short while."** The voice sounded ancient and evil.

The sound gennin watched in horror as the figure became clear. There wasn't a scratch on him. An unnatural red energy circled around him. Naruto suddenly disappeared from sight. The sound gennin looked around frantically for Naruto.

"**Were you the one that hurt the young girl?" ** Naruto asked from behind Zaku. Naruto already knew, of course, he just wanted to see if the boy had the gall to lie.

Zaku spun around and released another wave of devastating air while answering the question. "Damn right I did!"

Suddenly while still in mid air a hand wrapped around Zaku neck. **"That's all I needed to ****know."** the voice held amusement as he tightened the grip around Zaku's neck. Suddenly Naruto jerked his had that was gripping Zaku's neck. You could hear a sickening snap as the sound gennin's neck broke. Naruto threw Zaku's lifeless body through the air against a tree. You could hear his bones snap as he slammed against it and fell to the forest floor.

Dosu and Kin just stared in horror as they watched Zaku die. They wanted to run, but they couldn't, as their fear kept them rooted to where they stood. They both flinched when Naruto's gaze fell upon them. Naruto was about to attack the remaining sound ninja when he felt something behind him.

"Give me my Naruto-kun back," Hinata said. Her tone was soft and sounded as if she was crying.

Naruto didn't turn around as he spoke. **"So you knew it wasn't Naruto did you? Well I can see why the child likes you."**

The energy around Naruto began to die down and his eye's changed back to their natural blue color. Naruto stood there unmoving until two arms wrapped around his waist. He blinked several times before he realized what was going on. Naruto loosened Hinata's grip and turned around to face her.

"Something wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I thought I lost you... I thought... that thing had taken over."

"**Did she just call me a thing?"**

Naruto completely ignored the fox.

"Oh... that... well."

"Naruto, I'm curious as to what has just occurred," Shino said.

"What about the sound guys?" Naruto asked. He tried to change the subject and it seemed to work.

"They fled as soon as you went back to normal," Shino replied.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was still latched onto him as if he was about to disappear.

"Hinata-chan are you ready to go?"

Hinata only nodded. Naruto grinned and picked her up bridal style.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"What?" Naruto had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine. Put me down," Hinata said.

"I reject your request!" Naruto replied with a big smile plastered on his face. "Let's go Shino."

Naruto and Shino took to the forest once again. Hinata didn't protest being carried by Naruto any further. As they jumped through the trees, Hinata snuggled a little in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto what happened back there?" Shino asked.

"I made a deal with the fox," Naruto replied.

"I see."

"Aren't you going to ask what kind of deal?"

"No. Everything turned out fine. I don't see the need to pry."

The rest of the journey to the tower in the center of the forest of death was in silence. They ran into to a few teams but they just evaded them and kept on moving. The entire time Naruto carried Hinata, of course Hinata didn't mind at all. They arrived at the tower a few hours after they had met the sound gennin. Naruto put Hinata down, as the team was about to enter the tower two ANBU showed up.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you have both scrolls?" the ANBU in the hawk mask asked.

"Yes have them both," he replied.

"Very good hand them to your teammates. We are to escort you to the Hokage. He wishes to speak to you about the incident that happened yesterday."

"I figured as much." Naruto pulled out the heaven and earth scrolls and handed them to Hinata. "Sorry guys. I'll be back later." Naruto turned to the ANBU. "We'll let's go I guess." Naruto and the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Hinata and Shino standing at the door.

Hinata and Shino walked into the tower find Kurenai Yuhi waiting for them.

"Where's Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Two ANBU took him to see the Hokage," Shino replied.

Kurenai sighed. "I thought they could have at least waited till you came into the building."

"Is something wrong with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with him. It just has to do with something that happened in the forest."

"Can you elaborate?" Shino asked.

"Sorry, I can't Shino; it's not something I can openly talk about."

"I see."

"You two should head to the medic station down the hall. Naruto will join you in an hour or so after he's done with the Hokage."

Hinata handed Kurenai the scrolls and walked down the hall with Shino to the medic station. Hinata and Shino spent a short time in the medic station getting various injuries healed. They left for the makeshift cafeteria that had been setup for this event.

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in a room with Jiraiya Hiruzen Kakashi and Zabuza.

"What was so important that I couldn't even enter the tower with Shino and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto was obviously irritated that they couldn't wait another minute.

"Well I think they should have waited a little longer to collect you but we can't be picky right now Naruto," Hiruzen stated.

"I suppose seeing as pervy sage's boy-hungry teammate is here," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Boy hungry?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah there are a lot of ways to attack someone, but trying to give them a hickey is just plain creepy. Did he chase after small boys back in the day pervy sage?"

"Umm... I wouldn't know and if I did I would have wiped my own mind," Jiraiya replied.

"Now straight to the point. Was it really Orochimaru and did he say what he was trying to do?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, it was the creepy snake guy and no he didn't say anything about what he was trying to do. But he was targeting Sasuke," Naruto replied

"What do you mean how do you know he was after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Well he said something like 'you have kept me from my prey'. And the only thing I can think of was that he was targeting Sasuke for some reason or another," Naruto answered.

"I see this is most disturbing," Hiruzen stated.

"You mean Orochimaru turning out to be a pedophile? I have to agree," Naruto stated.

Jiraiya smacked Naruto upside the head. "That's not what he meant, Naruto, and you know it!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I can have my fun can't I?" Naruto replied rubbing his head.

"This is not the time for you to do your acting stupid bit!" Jiraiya scolded.

"Sometimes you can be no fun pervy sage. Anyhow that's all I know, but I did get to use a new jutsu on him," Naruto said proudly.

"Which one?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sorry pervy sage you've never seen this one, but maybe in the finals," Naruto had a big grin plastered across his face.

Jiraiya sighed and sat on the desk in the room. He wished his former teammate would just stay gone; he didn't want to deal with this. Naruto was talking to Zabuza and Kakashi about swords seeing as they both used them.

_'The kid is turning out more and more like his old man, wish at least one of his parents were still alive,'_ Jiraiya thought sadly.

They all chatted for a while longer before it was time for Naruto to head back to the tower. Seeing as the Hokage would have to go there in a few days Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Jiraiya would be leaving for the tower with Naruto.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah we can leave now, it's not like your girlfriend won't be there when we get to the tower," Jiraiya said bluntly.

Naruto grunted in anger and the four of them disappeared from the room.

"Well at least things won't be dull around here for a while," Zabuza said. Then, he too, disappeared from the room.

**With Hinata and Shino**

Hinata and Shino had just finished grabbing some food from the makeshift cafeteria. They were just sitting and talking now about the events of the past two days while drinking their tea. They both wondered what the Hokage wanted to talk to Naruto about.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will be back soon?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon," Shino replied as he sipped his tea.

They sat in silence drinking their tea until Hinata brought up another subject.

"Do you think everyone else is alright?" Hinata asked.

"You mean team seven and ten? I'm sure they will arrive sooner or later to the tower Shikamaru may be lazy but he isn't stupid. Team seven should be just fine as well," Shino replied.

The two members' of team eight finished their tea and went to the living quarters assigned to them while they waited for this part of the exams to be over. They walked down the hall until they arrived in front of the room given to them. They opened the door to find Naruto, Kakashi, Hiruzen, and, Jiraiya sitting at the table in the center of them room talking.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's..."

Naruto didn't get to finish as Hinata tackled him, Kakashi and Jiraiya whistled making the two very uncomfortable. Hinata (sporting a dark blush) sat on the ground next to Naruto who was propping himself up.

Hiruzen got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Well Naruto the three of us will take our leave now. Kurenai will probably be coming by sometime soon to check up on you three. Naruto, please don't cause too much trouble while you're waiting the next three days."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, telling him not to pull a prank to pass the time? That would be an impossible task to accomplish. Naruto would try but he doubted being able to hold off on the pranks for three more days. Team eight was left in the room alone it was around three in the afternoon so no sleeping would be done just yet.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. He was curious because it looked like something was bothering Hinata.

"I wish you would stop scaring me all the time," She replied.

"I don't know what you mean," He replied innocently.

"You went off to fight that weird guy by yourself. Then the fox takes a joy ride with your body. I was scared Naruto. Twice within two days I thought you were gone."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I really didn't mean to scare you or anything," Naruto said, apologizing. He really didn't think it had upset her that much, but apparently it had.

A few hours later Kurenai walked into the room to check up on her team.

"How are you all doing?" Kurenai asked. She saw Shino and Naruto talking while Hinata was asleep sitting up against Naruto.

"Were fine a little bored but fine," Naruto replied.

"So you're all doing fine? No broken bones or anything like that?" She asked.

"Nope I'm all healed up and Hinata-chan is doing just fine," Naruto replied.

"I'm fine as well, though, when this is over, I will need to receive a new colony," Shino stated.

Kurenai smiled, she shut the door behind her and sat down with her team. They spent the next few hours talking about what happened out in the forest of death. Of course, they left out certain things that happened with the sound gennin.

Night had fallen and no new teams had made it to the tower yet. Naruto was sitting on a bed with Hinata lying next to him, fast asleep. Naruto closed his eyes and went to go speak with the fox.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

The fox appeared before Naruto he had a big sadistic grin on his gigantic face.

"**I had so much fun killing that kid," **The fox stated.

"What do you want fuzz ball?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing boy I just wanted to say I rather enjoyed my short-lived freedom, that's all."**

"I see, well I don't plan on letting you do that too often just so you know. I just had no time to argue with you and gave you a chance."

"**This I know, but did she have to call me a "Thing"?"**

Naruto could only laugh at the fox, all the things that Naruto has said to insult the fox, referring to him, as a "Thing" was what got him upset.

"**Stop your laughing boy if it wasn't for me you would have died in that forest!"**

"Alright but that was funny I'll tell Hinata-chan not to refer to you as a "Thing" anymore." Naruto burst out laughing again.

The Kyuubi smacked him with his tail sending him flying, but seeing as this was in Naruto's mind he wasn't hurt.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Naruto said as he got up off the ground.

"**It seems your little vixen is getting friendly in her sleep again."**

**Back outside Naruto's mind**

Naruto blinked several times as he came to. He found Hinata's head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

_'Well I suppose this means no late night pranks tonight,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed, other than getting some sleep, there wasn't much else he could do. Naruto grabbed the covers with his free arm and threw them over himself and Hinata. He looked over at the door quickly to see that it was locked. Shino must have done that earlier. Naruto sighed once more before he closed his eyes. The day couldn't have ended any better than this.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

OMG! No sound team in the prelims...

I have posted a new story called "The Demon King", please check it out if you haven't already. Chapter two is being worked on.

I'm still working on my other two stories as well they just aren't my top priority at the moment. However, they are still being worked on.

Now chapter thirteen might take a bit longer to get out I have to figure out who's fighting who. Leave suggestions if you wish to on this subject but I do for the most part have a good idea of what I want to do. Of course, I take into consideration what the reviewers have to say.


	13. Chapter 13 Prelims part 1

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

The next few days were great for Naruto and Hinata. They would sneak around just so they could talk or have a make out session. Staying in their assigned room was just too boring so they would find a secluded place in the tower instead.

Shino didn't bother them, he understood why they were doing what they were doing. He kept to himself as he normally did, but he found himself covering for Naruto and Hinata whenever they weren't around and someone came looking for them.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a rather unused portion of the tower. Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap as they talked.

"So Hinata, you told me you have a sister. Do you two get along?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if this was a month ago, I would have said no, but recently, since we came back from our mission to the Wave country, she's been more open. She occasionally asks me to do her hair or wants to go gardening with me," Hinata replied.

"Well that's good; I wish I had a sibling or some type of family."

"Don't you ever wonder who your parents were Naruto-kun?"

"When I was younger, I wondered all the time, sure, but it just hasn't been that important in the past few years. I'd like to know someday, but it really won't change anything when I find out."

"**I wouldn't be so sure," **the giant fox mumbled.

Naruto ignored the fox's words thinking it was him just trying to be annoying again.

"I wish the fox would stop bugging me it always ruins the mood," Naruto mumbled.

"You talk with it?"

Naruto's eyes widened he had that oh crap look on his face. "Well sort of..."

"**What do you mean sort of?"**

Naruto and Hinata looked behind them to see a small fox. The fox was a reddish color and only had a single tail.

"It's so cute!" Hinata cried out happily. She quickly scooped up the fox and began to hug it. Hinata was hugging and squeezing the fox like it was some plushy

Naruto just stared at the fox wondering what was going on.

"Hinata, you know the fox that you're hugging to death is the Kyuubi right?"

Hinata looked at the fox she was just previously hugging the life out of. "Really? But he looks so cute! How can something like this hurt anyone?"

The fox grumbled a bit. **"No one takes a demon fox seriously anymore."**

"Umm... how exactly are you able to come out on your own?" Naruto asked.

"**You changed more than just scenery when you altered my prison. Sadly, I can't do much with this body nor can I do this that often. This body only has enough energy to set someone's pants on fire then it would dissipate,"** The fox pouted, since he couldn't cause any real trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"**I said I could in so many words while you were doing that mission in the Wave country."**

"So why exactly are you coming out now of all times?" Naruto was upset because the fox was interfering with his Hinata-chan time.

"**Well your lovey-dovey stuff was honestly getting on my nerves so I decided to..."** The fox started to make a purring like noise when Hinata began to rub his ears.

Hinata started to giggle at the fox. Apparently, the fox liked his ears rubbed.

"Naruto-kun what's his name? I know people call him the Kyuubi but he must have a actual name right?"

"Don't ask me. The fox never tells me much."

"**My actual name would be Takeshi. Now why exactly aren't you afraid of me little girl?"**

"I don't think I could ever be afraid of something this cute looking."

Takeshi sighed, she was right, no one would take him seriously looking like he did.

Naruto had to admit he wasn't very threatening, he was basically a chibi version of his normal self and with only one tail like a normal fox.

"Hinata-chan is right you know, I never thought you were that bad even in your normal form, but this form is just saying 'please pet me'. I think it's about as threatening as a box full of kittens."

Takeshi jumped at Naruto and bit down on his hand. Naruto ran around with Takeshi latched onto his hand by his teeth. Hinata started to laugh at their antics and the fact that Naruto was screaming "Get it off, get it off!" over and over again.

Hinata walked over and grabbed Takeshi, who let go of Naruto's hand. Maybe because he wanted his ears rubbed again? Hinata went back to petting the little chibi version of the nine tailed fox.

"**Kid, this one's a keeper, better not let her go."**

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed at what the fox had said.

Naruto felt one of his clones disappear, telling him that someone was coming close to where they were, but it was Shino so there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Shino's coming, so you might want to disappear for now fuzz ball."

Takeshi sighed and disappeared in a flash of red chakra. Shino came into the room a few minutes later to see Naruto and Hinata sitting next to each other.

"The second part of the exams has officially finished. They are waiting for us in the main room," Shino stated.

"Finally! Lets go Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata smiled and nodded. The three of them walked down the hallways until they came to the large room where all the teams were waiting. There were fifteen other people standing in the center of the room. There were teams seven, nine, and ten along with team Sabaku, their own team, and Kabuto's team as well. Those were the only teams that seemed to have passed the second round.

Team eight took their place behind everyone as the Hokage began to speak.

"Congratulation on completing the second part of the Chuunin Exams. Normally, there aren't this many teams that finish the second round. Therefore we shall be holding preliminary fights to cut the number of passing to the third stage effectively in half," Hiruzen announced.

"Wait, so we have to fight or something?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen looked at Hayate, who coughed a bit before speaking up.

"You will each be randomly (cough) chosen to fight. Teams (cough) will be effectively dissolved at this (cough) point."

Everyone was thinking the same thing _'Did they drag him out of the hospital for this?'_

"We will (cough) begin in ten minutes (cough) so prepare your selves."

The rookie nine found themselves chatting with one another about there experiences in the forest of death.

"So Shikamaru, how was the forest?" Naruto asked.

"It was troublesome to say the least," Shikamaru replied.

Naruto laughed and walked over to see how team seven was doing. Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura were standing a little closer than normal. Naruto walked over to Kiba and asked him what that was about.

"Yo, Kiba, something happen with Sasuke and Sakura out there?" Naruto whispered.

Kiba began to explain What exactly had happened.

**Flashback**

Team seven had just been ambushed by some sand gennin. Sasuke was fighting what seemed to be the leader of the squad. Kiba was fighting a rather portly gennin. He wasn't faring too well, considering he was the one that had gotten hit by the surprise wind jutsu that had initially separated them.

Sasuke was currently in a taijutsu battle with the nameless sand shinobi. All the while, half of his attention was on Sakura, who was holding her own for now. Sasuke threw two kunai at the enemy shinobi in front of him. The nameless sand shinobi did the same and the four kunai hit each other in mid air. Sasuke and his opponent rushed each other once again before the kunai even had the chance to hit the ground.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura as he ran at his opponent. He saw Sakura hit the tree and fall limp to the ground. Sasuke clenched his teeth. For some reason, he wanted to save her. It wasn't even because he had to in order to complete the current part of the exams. She was annoying, she always hovered over him (like a moth does to flame), but he had actually grown to like it in the short time they had been appointed to team seven. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was, but he wanted to find out.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, his eyes began to change. When the ninja clashed once more, Sasuke was able to easily read and counter his moves unlike before. Sasuke and his opponent traded a few blows before Sasuke took out another kunai. He quickly swiped with his kunai cutting his opponent's throat.

Sasuke quickly turned to the ninja slowly walking up to Sakura to end it. Sasuke flew through hand seals. **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** The flames came forth and engulfed the ninja, turning him into little more than ash.

Kiba was just finishing his opponent as well **"Tsuuga!"** Sasuke looked over to see Kiba's opponent being smashed into a tree. The sand ninja, now embedded into the tree, slowly fell out and onto the ground. Kiba recovered and went over to Sasuke to see how Sakura was. He was about to comment on how there was nothing left of one of the gennin when Kiba noticed Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke, your eyes! They're red now, with comma marks!"

**End flashback**

"So he finally activated his Sharingan, eh? Hey, Kiba, how about we play some pranks on those two after all this?"

"Oh, I'm definitely getting involved in this!"

Naruto grinned and walked over to Sasuke. He was seriously going to enjoy bugging him about this until he talked.

"So, Sasuke, I hear you got your Sharingan. What exactly triggered it?"

"How should I know, moron?"

"Right, right, I heard all about the fight. Do you want to hear what I think?" Naruto had a mischievous grin on his face.

Sasuke walked passed Naruto while grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you dare say anything," Sasuke said once they were far enough away from the group.

"Where's the fun in that, Teme?"

Sasuke grumbled and walked away he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Naruto he was either going to tell or not tell regardless of what he wanted. The ten minute break had finally elapsed and Hayate began to talk about the rules, or lack thereof.

"There really are no rules, (cough) but killing is frowned upon. (cough) Weapons of all kinds are allowed. If I deem the fight is (cough) over, you will stop (cough, cough) or I will stop you."

Just as Hayate was about to continue speaking, Jiraiya appeared in the room.

"Hey, pervy sage! Did you come to watch the fighting?"

"Exactly! I wouldn't miss my student kicking some ass!" Jiraiya boasted proudly.

Up in the stands, Kurenai was glaring daggers at him. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, just in case she had the urge to try and jam a kunai in him. Kurenai blushed when she realized Kakashi had wrapped his arm around her.

"As I was about to say (cough, cough) the first match will begin. Is there anyone who wishes to quit now?"

Kabuto raised his hand. "Sorry, but I can't continue."

Everyone just looked at him oddly but accepted it. Kabuto walked out of the room and down the hall until he was stopped by someone.

"So, Kabuto, you're not going to play with the children?"

"I have more pressing duties to complete for you, Orochimaru-sama."

"Very well. Be sure to complete them."

"As you wish."

Orochimaru disappeared into the wall, leaving Kabuto to finish his assignments.

The gennin were currently walking up the stairs to where their jounin sensei were waiting. Naruto and Hinata were the last two going up the stairs. Hinata was first, while Naruto was behind her. As they walked up the stairs it seemed like forever and the entire time he was staring at her butt.

_'Damn, my Hinata-chan has a nice ass. Must touch!'_ he thought repeatedly.

Naruto refrained from doing so when he heard the fox laughing in his head. Takeshi apparently found Naruto's realization to be highly amusing.

_'I knew I shouldn't have read those stupid books when I found them in pervy sage's room!' _Naruto grumbled.Of course, once you read that sort of material, it's stuck in your head for life and you begin to think about things in a more perverted fashion.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya sat up in the stands to watch how this would go. They hoped these matches would be enjoyable.

The first names came up on the electronic board. It was Shino Aburame versus Yoroi Akado

"Would Shino Aburame and Yoroi Akado please step into the arena?" Hayate announced.

Shino walked down the stairs towards the arena while Yoroi jumped off the ledge of the balcony into the arena. The two stood apart, waiting for the signal to begin the match.

Yoroi was a large, muscular man with small dark glasses and a cloth covering the rest of his face. Shino looked physically inferior to the man in every way possible. But that meant nothing to the young bug user.

"Let the match between Shino Aburame and Yoroi Akado begin!"

Yoroi charged Shino his hand stretched out taking a swipe at him. Shino grunted a little feeling a some of his chakra being sucked out. Shino jumped back as far as he could.

"Interesting ability. Too bad you don't seem fast enough to use it properly," Shino stated, as he dodged the man's glowing hand several more times.

"Stop avoiding your inevitable defeat!" Yoroi yelled. "Or are you scared of something?" Yoroi's comment fell on deaf ears. It would take far more then that to insult an Aburame.

The entire time Shino had been slowly releasing his bugs all over the arena. Shino suddenly took out a kunai and took a swipe and Yoroi causing him to jump back.

"As I said, you're too slow to use your own moves effectively."

Shino was just trying to make the man angry. It seemed to be working, as Yoroi began to charge again, this time, a little faster. He still fell short of trying to get to his opponent. Suddenly, an arm made of bugs came out of nowhere and smashed into Yoroi, knocking him to the ground. The bug arm dissipated in the air. Unbeknownst to Yoroi, a good deal of Shino's bugs had been deposited on him.

"What the hell was with that? I hate bugs!"

Yoroi charged once again but Shino didn't move. Right as Yoroi's hand was a few feet from his opponent, Shino quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed it right through the palm of Yoroi's hand. Yoroi screamed in pain as he backed off and pulled the kunai out of him.

Up in the stands Naruto and Hinata both shook their heads, that was the wrong thing to say around Shino.

"Do not insult the insects."

"Make me bug lover!"

A mass of insects from within Shino's clothes along with all the ones he had distributed throughout the arena appeared and surrounded Yoroi.

"You see, Yoroi, you had lost from the very beginning, as you need to get close to attack your opponent and siphon their chakra. I do not," Shino spoke in a disturbingly calm voice.

Shino signaled the bugs and they engulfed Yoroi's entire body.

"Shino, that's enough. Recall your beetles. You are the winner of this match," Hayate called out.

Shino recalled his bugs leaving a shivering Yoroi. He was bleeding all over from the beetles that had actually started to eat him. The medics came out and put him on a stretcher and quickly left the room to treat him.

Once all of Shino's beetles had retreated back into his coat he walked calmly back up to the stands to his team.

"Awesome Shino! You really got him good!" Naruto shouted happily and patted him on the back.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Naruto's words.

"Yes, excellent work Shino," Kurenai stated.

The proctor coughed a bit and announced the next set of names that appeared on the board.

"Next match will be Rock Lee versus Chouji Akimichi. Would you two make your way into the arena?"

"I changed my mind Asuma-sensei! I don't wanna fight!" Chouji whined.

Shikamaru looked down at Lee who was already waiting for Chouji in the arena. He hopped off the ledge and walked over to Lee and whispered something into his ear.

"But I don't want to call Chouji fat," Lee replied.

Apparently Chouji only heard two words out of that whole statement; his name, and the word "fat". Chouji looked like he had fire in his eyes when he turned to look at Lee. Shikamaru took this as his cue to get the hell out of the way.

Chouji jumped off the ledge. "You called me fat, didn't you?"

Lee was about to say something in his defense but Chouji started to charge him. Hayate sighed. He never even said for them to start, but at this point it really didn't matter.

Chouji's arm suddenly expanded ten times its normal size, and took a massive swing at his opponent. Lee back flipped over the massive arm with great ease. Lee jumped at Chouji to attack but was blocked by the massive arm.

_'It can move far faster than I expected,'_ Lee thought.

Chouji's other arm suddenly expanded and took another swipe at Lee who kicked the arm away like it was nothing. The two stood far apart from each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Chouji was the first to make a move. He charged Lee with both of his oversized arms. He took a swipe at Lee, who dodged it easily, but Chouji followed up with the other arm and hit Lee in mid air.

The hit looked like it hurt, but Lee easily recovered and landed on his feet several yards away from Chouji.

_'Damn, he's really fast,'_ Chouji thought.

Chouji's arms shrunk back down to their normal size. Suddenly Chouji's body expanded until he looked like a giant meatball. His arms, legs, and head pulled inside and he began to spin. Chouji barreled down on Lee in his current meatball tank form.

Lee jumped to the side and Chouji passed by. Lee watched as Chouji really couldn't turn well in his current state. Chouji finally made it around and came barreling down on Lee once again. This time, Lee stood there, waiting for Chouji to get close. Just as Chouji was about to crush his opponent, Lee delivered a massive kick to Chouji sending him flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Chouji's team's eyes widened at the fact Chouji's move was defeated so easily.

Hayate went to go check on Chouji. "Winner: Rock Lee." he announced.

"Great job Lee!" Gai called out.

"Thank you Gai-sensei!"

Lee jumped back up to the balcony as the medic ninja came out to take care of Chouji.

The board lit up with two new names as soon as Chouji had been taken from the arena. The two names that had come up were Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi.

"Kankuro, and Misumi Tsurugi, please make your way to the arena floor," Hayate ordered.

Misumi was a tall man, Kankuro only came up to his shoulders. Misumi wasn't a very muscular man like his partner was. He had brown hair and glasses. He also had cloth over his face just like his partner.

_'Finally my turn,'_ Kankuro thought.

The two jumped off the balcony ledges and into the arena. The two stood apart, waiting for the match to start.

"I'd give up now if I were you," Misumi stated.

Kankuro unstrapped the large thing on his back. "I'll say the same to you, four-eyes," Kankuro shot back.

"The the third match of the preliminaries begin!"

Misumi rushed Kankuro and tried to punch him. Kankuro easily blocked Misumi's fist, but suddenly, his whole arm turned to something like jello, and wrapped around Kankuro's arm.

"What the!"

The rest of Misumi did the same as his arm, and wrapped around the rest of Kankuro's body. Kankuro struggled to get free but to no avail.

"You see, I can dislocate every bone in my body, and with my excellent chakra control, I can manipulate my body perfectly in this state."

"That's a nice trick. Is that it?" Kankuro taunted.

"You're in no position to talk. I could easily break any bone in your body. For instance, I could break you neck."

"Well get it over with already! I don't have all day!"

Misumi snapped Kankuro's neck. Everyone but Kankuro's team and a few others were horrified. That was, until pieces began to fall off of Kankuro's face. The head spun around and looked Misumi in the face.

"My turn!"

_'This is a puppet! He's a puppet master!' _Misumi screamed in his mind.

Arms suddenly shot out from what was thought to be Kankuro's body, wrapped around Misumi, and began to squeeze the life out of him. Kankuro finally came out of the large bundle that had been dropped earlier in the fight.

"I give up!" Misumi screamed out, as the puppet was squeezing the life out of him.

"How boring! You would be so much more flexible if you let me finish breaking all the bones in your body."

Hayate decided to call the match. "Winner: Kankuro."

The puppet dropped Misumi to the floor. The medics came out quickly and loaded Misumi onto the stretcher and carried him off to the medical ward.

The next names appeared on the board. Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. Naruto and Ino each descended from the balcony and took their positions. They stood apart as they waited for the signal for the match to begin.

All the older shinobi looked extremely nervous about this fight. None of the younger gennin had any idea why though.

_'The only way I can win is if I can use my Shintenshin no Jutsu, but my dad said to never use that jutsu on Naruto. He never said why, though,'_ Ino thought. Ino had heard from Sakura earlier today how well Naruto could fight.

Naruto, on the other hand, had forgotten what the Yamanaka clan's specialty was. He was trying to think of what Jiraiya had told him, when the proctor had called for the battle to begin.

Ino thought of only once chance to beat Naruto. She rushed Naruto in hopes she could get her jutsu off fast enough. Naruto watched as Ino rushed in doing a few hands signs. Naruto wasn't sure what she was trying to do, so he just got into a ready stance so he could properly defend.

"**Mind transfer jutsu!"** she exclaimed. Naruto now realized what she was doing, but at that point, it was too late.

All the gennin except for team eight had thought Ino had just won, even the genius Shikamaru had thought this was a win for Ino. The leaf jounin in the room thought this turn of events was terrible and this match should have never gone through.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

Ino appeared in a green field in this seemingly endless field of green grass was a massive tree. She had never seen read or heard of anything like this before. Out of all the things she had to read when learning the Yamanaka jutsu, nothing like this had ever been mentioned.

She looked around but saw nothing she looked back the massive tree in front of her. She walked over to the tree in hopes of finding something familiar that she had read about in the Yamanaka books. As she got closer to the tree she felt herself being watched. Iit was an odd feeling.

"**Children should not be allowed to enter someone's mind without permission. Did you know if you die in this boy's mind, you will not return to your own body?"**

Ino looked around frantically to find from where the voice was coming from. But the voice seemed to be coming from everyplace at once. Ino knew this wasn't Naruto. It was something else; something much larger than him.

"**I should kill you right now for entering the little knucklehead's mind without permission, but he would get rather upset with me if I did."**

"What are you!" she screamed.

Ino was officially freaked out. She had never experienced something like this before. Suddenly a massive figure landed behind Ino shaking the ground and knocking her to the floor.

"**I am the creature that once almost destroyed your village!" **

Ino's eye's widened she frantically began to back up while screaming. The fox just laughed manically as he inched closer to her. She got a hold of herself enough to cancel the jutsu. Naruto appeared once Ino had left.

"Why the hell did you keep me out you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled.

"**Because she needed to be taught a lesson, that's why. She's lucky I didn't end her existence right there."**

"You shouldn't have done anything at all and let her figure out there was nothing she could do to actually control me with that jutsu."

"**And you should have not spaced out and let her use it on you! In a sense, it's your own fault for this occurrence."**

Naruto sighed, and left his mind space to see if Ino was alright.

**Outside of Naruto's mind scape**

Naruto returned to reality just as Ino did. Ino screamed for a few seconds then fell to the floor shivering like she had just seen the devil himself. Naruto looked down at the ground in shame while all the other gennin were wondering what happened to Ino.

Asuma appeared next to Ino and picked her up. At the moment, she was unresponsive.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. We should have never let this match proceed," Asuma said.

Naruto said nothing as he walked by, he had a sad expression on his face, like everything had ended.

Hayate finally got with it and called the match. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto slowly climbed the stairs till he reached the top. He sat down on a bench near his team and just stared off into space. Hinata was going to go over and try and cheer him up, but Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Leave him be right now Hinata." Kurenai said.

Hiruzen looked at Ino who was still shivering. The young girl was not ready to face something like that.

"Asuma please go and get Inoichi" Hiruzen stated.

Asuma sighed. "If we would have just called the match before this had happened we wouldn't need to. You know as well as I do the council is just going to use this against the boy."

Hiruzen looked over at Naruto who looked very depressed. "I'm afraid that is very possible."

Asuma took Ino to the medical ward, then left to go retrieve her father to see what type of damage had been done.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

So what did you all think of the fights good, bad what?

To all those that have reviewed once, twice, or every chapter I salute you, You guys are awesome.

Let the OMG how could you do that to Ino reviews begin!

Ok the only reason I didn't finish the rest of the prelim fights is because it would take about another week or more to finish them.

Chapter 2 of "The Demon King" is about 80% done at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14 Prelims part 2

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

The first four matches for the prelims had ended, and the next four were about to begin. After the fight with Naruto and Ino, if it could be called a fight, had ended, it had put a hold for the moment on the rest of the exams.

Naruto still sat in the same spot up in the balcony, staring at the floor. The other gennin, minus his team, just stared at him, wondering what he did to Ino. The fact of the matter was that Naruto had nothing to do with that, but he was not about to tell them that. Naruto sighed; the match couldn't have gone much worse.

Hayate coughed in an attempt to grab everyone's attention. The action seemed to work, as everyone turned their heads in his direction.

"The fifth match will begin now."

Two names came up on the bored Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. They both descended the stairs to the arena. This was the type of distraction Naruto needed from his own problems. He got up off the bench and walked up to the railing to see the match.

"Are you alright now, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"Not really, but I'll be fine I guess. It's Ino I'm more concerned about at the moment," he replied.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. The fox only scared her, nothing more. I'm just wondering what she will think of me now."

Hinata, looked at Naruto, who was staring down at the match that was about to take place. She wanted to hug him and try and make him feel a little better, but that would definitely give away their current relationship that they have been trying to keep hidden.

Kurenai sighed, they were definitely keeping up the act of not being a couple pretty well. _'What a mess,'_ she thought.

"Let the battle between the bookworm and the lazy genius begin," Naruto mumbled just before Hayate said anything to begin the match. He only said it loud enough for his teammates to hear. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh a little at Naruto's comment. Hinata giggled but they were both silenced when they heard Shino laugh a little. All three of them just stared at him like the unspeakable had just happened.

They turned their attention to the arena when they heard Hayate begin the match.

"May the match between Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno begin!" Hayate announced.

Shikamaru and Sakura stood still as they thought about which move to make.

Shikamaru yawned. "Man this is boring. Why did I have to fight a girl?"

"What you say?" Sakura yelled.

"She's noisy, too..." he muttered.

Sakura through a kunai at him, she knew of the Nara jutsu. Shikamaru just side stepped to avoid the kunai. Sakura weighed her options, she didn't have any ranged jutsu and he did. She was going to have to get close somehow.

_'Well, standing here isn't going to help me,'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura ran at Shikamaru while creating several clones. The clones were really here only option at getting close. Shikamaru extended his shadow at one of the Sakura clones but it wasn't the right one. He was able to do that two more times before she was too close. Shikamaru barley ducked under a punch.

_'She's faster than I thought she would be.'_

Shikamaru ducked under one of Sakura's right hooks. She jumped back about a foot and created several clones and began to attack again. Shikamaru took out a kunai right before Sakura landed a punch on Shikamaru's face knocking the kunai out of his hand. The kunai landed several feet behind Sakura stuck in the ground.

Shikamaru jumped back and extended his shadow towards Sakura. She easily jumped out of the way of the shadow. A few seconds later, she found herself unable to move.

_'What? How?'_ she thought. Her eyes widened in realization of what just happened. That kunai he'd dropped earlier was used to to extend his shadow.

"Well that was more of a workout than I thought it would be," Shikamaru muttered. "So Sakura, do you concede, or do I have to knock you out or something?"

Sakura sighed, she knew she had lost. "I concede. So was the kunai something you planned?"

"Yeah, although I wasn't too sure it was going to work."

"Winner of the fifth match Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru released his jutsu, allowing Sakura to move on her own power again. The two ascended the stairs and rejoined their teams. They didn't bother to talk on the way up.

Sakura sighed, she was a little depressed she couldn't win her match.

"Well, Sakura, that was pretty good," Kakashi said as he put away his little orange book he had been reading.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" she replied.

"Yeah, not bad," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura blushed at the Uchiha's words. She didn't say anything in return. She figured he would rather keep it that way since Kiba hadn't heard him. Although, Kakashi had, and he eyed both of them when he heard Sasuke.

_'Well, maybe Sasuke has finally gotten over some of his issues. I have to admit he was acting differently a few days before the exams,'_ Kakashi thought.

The electronic board came to life the two names read Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten please make your way to the arena floor," Hayate called out.

Tenten jumped off the railing while Sasuke walked instead. Just as Sasuke was walking by team eight, Naruto spoke up.

"Better not lose just yet teme. We still need to have a match," Naruto spoke without even turning around.

Sasuke stopped just as he passed Naruto and without even turning to look at him he spoke. "Of course, dobe, but I don't plan on losing to you when our match comes up."

Kurenai looked at both of them. They were grinning like mad men. She was honestly a little scared by it. That particular match would definitely be something to see if Naruto was as good as Jiraiya claimed he was. Naruto never really revealed what Jiraiya had taught him.

Sasuke continued to walked down to the arena after his short chat with Naruto. He now stood in front of a grinning Tenten. He couldn't help but wonder what she thinking right now.

"So what are you so happy about?"

"Well, I get to fight the famed Uchiha in a match and beat him! Why wouldn't I be happy?" she replied.

Sasuke activated his eyes. "Well show me what you got!"

"Let the sixth match begin!"

Tenten jumped back instantly and threw a few shuriken. Sasuke took out a kunai and easily blocked them. Sasuke didn't know anything about the girl in front of him, so he would just have to react to what she threw at him. But if all she did was throw stuff at him, this match wasn't going last long. Sasuke was slightly annoyed though by the cheering of her sensei and the one known as Rock Lee.

"Are those two always this noisy?" Sasuke asked.

"Afraid so. Sometimes I wish they weren't so energetic. Now are you ready to fight?"

"Sure, but I hope you can do more than throw stuff at me," he taunted.

His taunt worked as she became extremely agitated. She charged him throwing shuriken at mass as she got closer to him. Sasuke easily blocked or dodged them. Tenten pulled out two kunai and started to slash at him. Sasuke weaved in and out of her slashes and stabs with the kunai. Sasuke finally retaliated; he ducked under a slash to the face and kicked her in the gut sending her flying a few yards back.

Tenten coughed as she got back to her feet. She wasn't even able to touch him. Tenten smirked, she jumped into the air taking out a few of her scrolls. Weapons began popping out all around her and she threw a hailstorm of sharped steel at the Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged the hailstorm of weapons. He jumped away from them quickly, as he noticed the wire attached to each weapon. The weapons came to life. It seemed that Tenten was using her chakra in the thin metal wire to control the weapons.

"Now Sasuke can you dodge all of this?" Tenten asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke smirked. "Who knows?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tenten moved her hands, moving the weapons as well. The weapons all barreled down on Sasuke, but all he did was stand there. Sasuke smirked, and moved at the last possible moment as all the weapons struck at the place he had been standing. Sasuke flew through hand seals. **"Katon: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" **the stream of flames engulfed Tenten's weapons turning them red hot along with the wire attached to them.

The wire started to burn her hands. Tenten quickly detached the wires and jumped back. She took her eyes off Sasuke for only a second but a second was too long. Sasuke appeared behind Tenten with a kunai placed against her throat and against the back of her neck. If she moved at all she would be killed.

"Well it seems you lost," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Winner of the sixth round Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced.

The match between Sasuke and Tenten was flawless on Sasuke's part. Naruto only thought it was due to his Sharingan that he was actually able to dodge everything. If he didn't have it he would have at least gotten seriously hurt.

Tenten sighed and walked back up the stairs with her head hung low, muttering, "I couldn't even touch him," in a depressed tone.

Sasuke walked a few feet behind her with a bored expression on his face. He walked back to the place on the railing next to his team to watch the next match. Sasuke's team congratulated him on his match.

Soon enough the next two names popped up on the board. It was Hinata Hyuga against her cousin, Neji Hyuga.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was trembling a little, he never inquired about her own family before but now he wishes he had.

"Do your best Hinata-chan," Naruto said loud enough for only her to hear.

Hinata stopped her trembling and nodded towards Naruto, then made her way down the stairs. She was now determined to do her best. She took up a gentle fist stance as she prepared herself for Hayate to start the match.

Up in the balcony, Naruto looked at Kurenai. She had an expression on her face that said she wasn't pleased with this fight at all. Naruto turned his attention back to the fight that was about to begin.

Hayate had begun the match. Hinata stood in her gentle fist stance in order to guard herself from Neji's attacks. Neji, on the other hand, just stood there, hands at his sides, glaring at her.

Neji started to grin all of a sudden. "You can't win. You must already realize this," Neji said in a matter-of-fact tone. "In all our past sparring sessions you were never able to beat me; I doubt you have gained the ability to challenge me in this short time. Give up now before I'm forced to harm you in this match."

Hinata's response was to activate her Byakugan. "I've worked very hard since I became a part of team eight! I will not disappoint him."

"You speak of that failure? Heh, once a failure, always a failure, just like you, my dear cousin." Venom dripped from every word as Neji spoke . Neji activated his Byakugan and finally dropped into a gentle fist stance.

Naruto was gripping the railing tight enough that he was leaving an imprint of his hands on it. He wasn't upset about the insults towards him because he had heard them before, but the insults towards Hinata were unacceptable. Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work, if only a little.

The two Hyuga charged each other in a blur of motion. Hinata smoothly blocked Neji's strikes as they began what looked like an elaborate dance. The bursts of chakra that came from each blocked blow looked like they could really destroy things inside your body. Hinata seemed to be able to keep up with her cousin in this match of gentle fist users.

Hinata bent back a full ninety degrees in order to avoid a blow from Neji. She instantly shot back up and landed a strike right in Neji's stomach. He grunted slightly and Hinata jumped back from him.

_'She's faster than she used to be, but still not fast enough!'_ Neji thought. "Is that it? If so you have already lost this match."

Hinata was flexing her hands like there was something wrong with them. When she had heard her cousins words she lifted her sleeve to see a few small dots on her arms. They were chakra burns from where Neji was striking her tenketsu points.

The jounin in the balcony were all surprised at Neji's level of skill when it came to the Byakugan. Very few members of the Hyuga clan were capable of seeing and hitting those points precisely and even fewer were able to hit them like that in combat.

Hinata looked up at Naruto for only a second then dropped back into a gentle fist stance. "I will not give up this time, Niisan, regardless of what you say."

Neji and Hinata began there elaborate dance once more as they continued the battle.

Suddenly they both struck each other at the same time. A few seconds passed before Hinata coughed up some blood, but Neji seemed for the most part unaffected by her attack. Hinata shook off his devastating blow and tried to counter but Neji blocked it and gave her another blow with both palms to the chest that sent her flying several feet back.

Hinata slowly got to her feet again you could see the blood coming out both sides of her mouth. She suddenly fell to her hands and knees, coughing up some blood.

"Give up already. You know you can't win," Neji stated.

Hinata got to her feet wiping the blood away from her mouth with her jacket. "I will not *cough cough* give up." Hinata took up her gentle fist stance once again.

Naruto could only watch as Neji lunged at Hinata. Hinata struck at Neji but he easily blocked the attack and gave her another devastating gentle fist strike to the chest. The strike sent Hinata back several feet.

"Pathetic! It was already destined that I would win," was all he said.

Naruto watched in horror as Hinata was hit mercilessly. His hand was gripping the railing so hard that it began to crack under the pressure.

Hinata somehow managed to get back to her feet once more. "Pathetic? Niisan, take a good look at yourself and then tell me who's pathetic." she replied weakly

Neji's expression with filled with rage he charged Hinata both palms in a position to strike. He was going to end it.

Everything looked like it was going in slow motion for Naruto as he watched Neji charge. Naruto looked at Hinata she wasn't moving at all in any way to defend herself. She had passed out standing up right after she had spoke. Naruto's eye widened. He quickly made a hand seal and disappeared from the balcony.

Naruto appeared right in front of Hinata just as Neji was about to strike. Naruto took both palm strikes to the chest. Naruto felt the pain throughout his chest, but he stood firm not even inching back from the blow.

Kakashi, Gai, and Hayate had grabbed a hold of Neji. Although they would have been too late if Naruto hadn't stepped in. Kurenai had examined Hinata and was screaming for the medics. They rushed out and quickly took Hinata into the medical ward. She was in critical condition.

The jounin released Neji and Hayate called the winner. All the while Naruto stood unmoving with blood trickling out of his mouth. Suddenly Naruto released an immense amount of killer intent, so much, that even Gaara's demon fell silent.

Naruto created a Rasengan and charged Neji only to be stopped by Jiraiya. Everyone in the entire room was wide-eyed at the jutsu Naruto had preformed.

"LET ME GO JIRAIYA!" Naruto screamed as he tried to impale Neji with his Rasengan.

"Kid, there is a time and place for all things, but this is neither the time nor the place." Jiraiya honestly would have rather let Naruto finish what he intended, but that would put him in some serious trouble.

Naruto settled down and released the Rasengan. Jiraiya promptly let go of Naruto. "Neji, if Hinata dies, I will kill you even before the finals take place." With that said, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He would have followed after Kurenai and Hinata but he knew they wouldn't let him anywhere near the medical ward.

"Well, kid, what type of flowers should I bring?" Jiraiya said.

"For what?" Neji asked.

"For your funeral," he replied bluntly. Jiraiya didn't wait for an answer. He just walked away.

Neji grumbled and made his way back to the balcony so the next match could take place. He mumbled about how a failure can beat a genius. But at the moment Neji was looking pretty stupid talking to himself like he was. He arrived back at the spot with his team only to be met with by glares from his teammates.

Kakashi looked at the gennin. They mostly had stunned looks on there faces, including Sasuke.

"I suppose you're all wondering what that jutsu was?" Kakashi asked.

They all just turned towards Kakashi, showing their interest in knowing what it was. Kakashi looked at them for a moment before he spoke again.

"That jutsu you just saw would be the Rasengan. It was a jutsu that was created by the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya probably taught it to him while he was training Naruto."

Jiraiya appeared beside Kakashi. "Yeah, I did teach it to him. He mastered it in about a week or so, if I remember correctly."

"How could Naruto master something so complex in such a short amount of time?" Shikamaru asked.

"He just did. I don't know how he caught on so fast, but he did. Even I couldn't do it that quickly. And just because Naruto is good at playing a fool doesn't mean he actually is one. Although, I have to admit, he's done a rather convincing job of it," Jiraiya replied.

"But why did Naruto react like that?" Sakura asked.

"Let me ask you. Do you have a lot of friends and people that generally like you?" Sakura nodded. "Well for Naruto, it's the exact opposite. He has few friends and most people hate him. I mean most of the people that will even talk to Naruto are currently in this room. There are only three people not currently in this building that like Naruto."

All the gennin from Naruto's class except Shino looked down at the ground.

"Unlike most of you, Naruto doesn't take his friends for granted," Jiraiya stated.

The next and final match was finally called. It was Temari and Kiba Inuzuka. They both descended the stairs. Temari knew she was getting death glares from Gaara because he wasn't able to fight.

They met in the middle of the arena floor, waiting for Hayate to tell them to begin. As soon as Hayate said begin, Kiba began to charge.

Kiba took a swipe at Temari, only to receive a closed fan to the head that knocked him through the air. Kiba recovered and charged again. Apparently, strategy wasn't his forte. Temari opened her fan this time and swung it creating a quick but massive burst of wind that threw Kiba back.

"Well, apparently brains aren't your strong suit. I have to admit though, you have a very thick skull," she said, mocking the Inuzuka.

"Bitch!" Kiba got down on all fours **"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Four Legs Jutsu)** Kiba ran at Temari on all fours, jumping from side to side, thinking she couldn't hit him. He was proven wrong when she swung her fan again, blowing him away once again. Temari had yet to actually move from her starting position, and Kiba had been thrown back by her attacks three times now.

"Come on Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back as soon as his master called for him. **"Juujin Bunshin!" (Beast Human Clone) **Akamaru turned into a perfect copy of his master.

"Well this is interesting. Maybe two can put up more of a fight than one," she said, mocking the Inuzuka once again.

Kiba growled at her. He and Akamaru ran at Temari **"Gatsuuga!" (Dual Piercing Fang)** Kiba and Akamaru began to spin incredibly fast in the direction of Temari.

"This is boring," she stated. She gripped her fan, and sent a massive wave of wind at Kiba and Akamaru, sending them off course and into the wall behind her. Kiba and Akamaru stumbled a bit before getting it together and regrouping.

"I have to say this was a boring fight, so I think I'll just end it now."

Temari opened her fan all the way revealing three purple moons on it. **"Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" (Sickle Weasel jutsu) **A tornado formed around Kiba and Akamaru. The tornado began to make shallow cuts at it carried them into the air. When the jutsu was finished, Temari watched Kiba's and Akamaru's bodies hit the ground.

The two didn't move and Hayate called the match in favor of Temari, since Kiba was out for the count.

"Winner: Temari!" Hayate announced.

The matches were finally over, the winning gennin assembled in front of the Hokage to hear what he had to say.

"Shouldn't we wait for Naruto or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No, someone will inform him of all I'm about to tell at a later time. You will all have one months time to prepare for the third round of the exams. It will be tournament style. Now, Ibiki, if you would be so kind. You will each be drawing lots to see who you will face in the first rounds."

Ibiki held out the box and let people take one piece of paper from it.

"Yo, Ibiki, I'll draw for my student," Jiraiya said as he walked over to Ibiki.

"Of course."

Jiraiya drew right after Neji Hyuga. He saw Neji's number and grinned at the fact that he would be facing Naruto in the very first match.

"Well, Neji, it looks like your first match will either kill you or put you in traction for a few months."

Everyone finished getting their numbers then told them back to Ibiki. "The first match was Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki, second match Sasuke Uchiha vs Shino Aburame, third match Temari vs Shikamaru Nara, fourth/fifth matches will be Rock Lee vs Gaara, then the winner will fight Kankuro," Ibiki announced.

"The matches are set. This month of training and preparation could be the difference between victory and defeat. Be sure to use the time well," Hiruzen announced then dismissed everyone.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting atop of the second exam building in the center of the forest of death. He was just staring off into the forest.

"I've been looking for you, Naruto. I thought I'd come and tell you how she's doing."

"So, how bad is it, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Well, her internal organs will be fine. The medics can fix just about all of the damage."

"Kurenai, just tell me already. Stop trying to sugarcoat it."

"It's her heart Naruto... It took three massive hits... It's amazing she's still alive. No one in the village can fix all the damage."

"If no one in the village can fix the damage, we'll just have to go outside of it, then."

"Naruto, you know that can't be done right now, considering what's going on."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Obviously not, but still... Right now were not sure if she's going to live or not. The damage is extensive. If she lives through the surgery, Hinata may or may not be well enough to attend the first match of the finals. Even then, she will have to go right back to the hospital, because the excitement will be too much for her heart."

"What's so important about the first match?"

"Well that would be your match against Neji."

A devilish grin formed on Naruto's face. "Good... I'll destroy him." Naruto's tone was dark, and it sent a chill down Kurenai's spine. Naruto's mood lightened up a little bit. "Well I'm going home. If Ino's dad comes looking for me, let him know." Naruto stood up and disappeared from the rooftop.

"Well he's taking this rather well."

"This is taking it well, Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, it's not like he's gone on a rampage or gone off to find my former teammate Tsunade, now, has he?"

"So that's who he was talking about when he wanted to go outside the village?"

"Yep, he learned a lot more than just how to fight when we trained. The toads and I taught him just about everything we could, including information on my former teammates and many others from the other four great nations. He's got a great memory for some things, a bad one for others. Anyhow, we have things to discuss with the Hokage about our current problem." With that said he and Kurenai disappeared.

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's to find Anko and Iruka waiting for him. Naruto put on a fake smile and greeted the two of them.

"Well, if it isn't Iruka-sensei and the crazy snake lady? What are you two here for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was waiting for you to get back and congratulate you on passing the third part of the exams, and Anko here wanted me to treat her to some ramen," Iruka replied.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto sat down on the stool next to Iruka, he looked over to see Anko's arm wrapped around Iruka's arm. "I see you got yourself a hot but crazy girlfriend, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with a grin.

Iruka blushed slightly at Naruto's words. "Anyway, order what you want, Naruto!" Iruka said in a cheerful voice.

"Yo! Old man! Four bowls of miso ramen with beef!"

"So, Naruto, how did the prelims go?" Anko asked.

"Oh they went just fine. I kind of left before the last match, though."

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"It was boring, that's all."

Iruka and Anko accepted the answer, and soon enough, their ramen was served. They had just begun to eat, when Inoichi walked up to them. Iruka turned to see Inoichi Yamanaka standing right behind narrate.

"What can I do for you Inoichi?" Iruka asked.

"Well actually, it's Naruto I need to speak with at the moment," he replied.

Naruto sighed. "Well there goes my food." Naruto hopped off the stool and looked at Iruka. "I'll see you around Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Inoichi walked off into the village.

"Something was wrong with Naruto," Iruka muttered.

"What do you mean, Iruka-kun? He seemed as cheerful as always," Anko said.

"You would have to have been around him for a long time to realize he was just acting. Something must have happened after the second part of the chuunin exams."

"I haven't heard anything. Then again, it just ended a little more than twenty minutes ago."

**With Naruto and Inoichi**

"So, I take it you're Ino's dad?" Naruto asked.

"I am," Inoichi replied.

"So how is she?"

The two were walking down one of the busiest streets in the village as they talked.

"A little shaken, but she's fine." Inoichi looked down at Naruto and saw the look on his face. "No, she doesn't hate you or anything. It's not like you had any control over what happened to you when you were a baby. But it will be a little while before she can work up the nerve to talk to you again."

"I see. Now, what else did you come here for? I know it wasn't just to talk about Ino."

"Right to the point, I see. Yes, I did come to talk to you about something else. It's about what Ino saw while she was there that has me intrigued."

"Well, could we talk about this at my place? This isn't something I want to discuss out here."

"I don't see any problems with that. Lead on."

They arrived at Naruto's apartment. Inoichi was a bit surprised by the somewhat run-down look of the place.

"Why don't you live some place else?"

"Not sure, really. Sure, it's run down, but as long as I can remember, this is the place I called home before I left with pervy sage. I just never really thought about leaving it, that's all."

They walked into the apartment. Naruto undid the strap on the sheath of his sword. He placed the sword next to the couch and sat down. Inoichi took a seat across from Naruto.

"Well, Inoichi, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well I would like to see it for myself, instead of ask. Would that be fine with you?"

"I don't see a problem with it."

Inoichi preformed his technique and found himself inside Naruto's mind. He marveled at how different this place was than anything else he had ever seen. He looked at what seemed like an endless green field before him and one massive tree sitting in the center of it all. A path appeared in front of Inoichi that led to the tree. Inoichi followed it. He began to walk, but after a few minutes, it didn't even seem like he was getting closer at all. He began to run as fast as he could, and an hour later, he arrived at the base of the tree. It was far more massive than he could have ever imagined.

Inoichi found Naruto sitting at the base of the tree, looking off into the endless field.

"How could you make this? I've seen so many different things before, but nothing such as this. Normally, there is some type of indication of where one's memories are, like a window, doorway, or pictures and things such as that."

"Honestly, I don't really know myself. The fox told me what to do, and I did it, nothing more."

"Wait, so you talk to the fox?" Inoichi asked.

"**I really don't understand why you would willingly let someone invade your mind, boy."**

"Shut it, fuzzball!" Naruto shot back.

**In the Hokage tower**

Hiruzen was sitting as his desk. Shinobi were standing around his desk. They were all jounin and ANBU commanders. They were there for one reason; to discuss what plans should be made to prepare for Orochimaru.

Hiruzen sighed, then began to speak. "You all know why you're here. Orochimaru's appearance is of great concern, as we have no idea what his goals are other than the fact that he is targeting Sasuke Uchiha. I have summoned you all here so I can distribute the orders necessary. The ANBU will shadow all foreign ninja groups. I want to know if any of them are plotting anything, and when, if that is the case. Two ANBU units will also be assigned to shadow and protect Sasuke Uchiha while he and Kakashi Hatake are training for the final part of the exams."

Kakashi and the ANBU commanders nodded in agreement. All but one of the ANBU commanders left the room to assign orders. The other ANBU stayed because he was the one who would be commanding to two units that were to shadow Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now, the rest of you will go about your business as normal, but you will keep a watchful eye. I also want you to prepare for what is to come if something big happens. The civilians may need to be taken to the shelters, so be sure to prepare everything necessary. There is little that can be done to find Orochimaru at this point, so we can only prepare to the best of our abilities."

"Is all this really necessary?" one jounin asked.

"When it comes to my teammate, it is. He's always been a manipulative bastard. He could have the support of one of the villages taking part in the exam for all we know," Jiraiya replied.

"Indeed. You all have your orders. If anything changes, I'll send word," Hiruzen stated.

Everyone but Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Zabuza walked out of the room.

"So how is Naruto? He disappeared right after Hinata's match," Hiruzen asked.

"As to be expected, Inoichi wanted to talk to Naruto, so I'm guessing he's with him at the moment. Naruto is taking what happened about as well as to be expected," Jiraiya replied.

"What is Hinata's condition?" Hiruzen asked.

"We won't really know for sure until the surgery is done, which will be at least another five hours or so," Kurenai answered.

**With Naruto**

"**I'll never understand you humans,"** Takeshi said with a big sigh. Takeshi was sitting up in the tree on one of the massive branches.

"Well no one asked for you to understand," Naruto stated.

"**Sometimes you can be so stupid."**

"Yeah, whatever, you talking fur coat."

Inoichi looked a bit wary of the fox who was sitting directly above him in the massive tree. He looked at Naruto to see he was relaxed like the fox wasn't a threat in the slightest. He was amazed the boy openly insulted the fox and the fox returned his insults in kind.

"Umm... what exactly is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you talking with "it" and why is he allowed to roam like this? Also why do you talk so familiarly with "it"?"

Takeshi grumbled why did people always refer to him as an "it"?

"He doesn't like being called an "it", and I talk to him because I feel like it. And I allow him to roam because that's what I've decided."

"**Yes, now leave before I remove you from this place. I grow tired of your presence." **Takeshi was extremely annoyed with how Inoichi referred to him.

Inoichi did just that. He didn't know what the fox could do to him while he was in Naruto's mind, and he didn't want to find out. Inoichi and Naruto stood up from where they were sitting.

"So, Inoichi what do you plan on putting in your report? I know your going to write a report about this."

"Well, Naruto, I'm a bit disturbed to find out that you talk and interact with the fox, but the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama trust you, so I will do the same, until such a time where they feel and I myself feel differently.

Inoichi left Naruto's apartment to go do things that he had to, considering who was now lurking in the village. Naruto sighed. He was sitting in his apartment alone. The day had royally sucked for him, and he didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. Naruto disappeared from his apartment to think.

It was midnight now and Naruto had been sitting on the Hokage monument for almost seven hours now, just staring off into the village. He couldn't sleep. There was far too much going on in his head at the moment.

"What do you need, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I came to tell you that Hinata's out of surgery. Her sister is with her now. I thought you would want to go visit."

"What about her father?"

"No, he didn't go to see her," Kurenai replied. Kurenai's voice showed the hate and disdain for the man.

"I see, I might drop by later. Now please go. I'd rather be alone right now."

"But Naruto, you've..."

"I said go!" he yelled.

Kurenai nodded and reluctantly left the Hokage monument, leaving Naruto alone to his own thoughts. Once Kurenai had left Naruto stood up and disappeared from atop of the Hokage monument in a swirl of leaves.

**With Hanabi**

Hanabi sat at the side of the bed her sister was currently in. She was hooked up to all manner of machines and other devices to keep her vitals stable. Hanabi had come as soon as word reached her that Hinata was out of surgery.

Hinata was so pale, far paler then she normal was. She lay motionless on the bed hooked to the machines.

Hanabi sat in utter silence. The only noise in the room was coming from the machines that were hooked up to Hinata. Hanabi didn't even notice Naruto, who was standing directly behind her. Naruto had appeared behind Hanabi in silence; he didn't move, he even cut his breathing down to keep himself from being discovered.

Naruto stood behind Hanabi for a full ten minutes without making any kind of noise.

"How is she?" he asked.

Hanabi jumped out of her chair and almost screamed. "What... How... how did you get in here? There are guards posted at the door! And how long have you been standing there?" she asked. Hanabi and instantly took a gentle fist stance as she spoke.

"Oh, calm down! I'm not here to hurt anyone. Hinata is my teammate! I'd heard she was out of surgery, and I came to visit," Naruto said. "Oh and I've been standing behind you for about ten minutes.

"Then why didn't you come through the door like normal people," she asked defensively without dropping her stance.

"Well that's an interesting story. Short version is your clan and most of the village despises me and wouldn't let me in if I walked through the front door," he replied nonchalantly.

Hanabi still didn't drop her stance. "What's keeping me from calling the guards?" she asked.

"Well nothing really I guess, go ahead, if it makes you feel better. But I'll be gone before they enter the room. Keep up your guard if you want. I just came here to see Hinata, that's all. Be paranoid all you like." Naruto sat down in the chair Hanabi was in no more than a minute ago.

"What's your name?" Hanabi asked, as she dropped her gentle fist stance.

"That would be Naruto Uzumaki," he replied "What would yours be?"

"Mine's Hanabi Hyuga."

"Ah so your Hinata's little sister. She talked about you a little bit before the prelims began." Of course Naruto already knew who she.

Naruto heard someone coming down the hall. He sighed, "Well, it seems I have to go. Someone's coming. Perhaps we'll talk later?"

Hanabi nodded, and watched Naruto disappear from the room just as the door opened. Hiashi Hyuga walked in the door. Hanabi immediately bowed to her father.

"Hanabi wait outside. I'll be with you in a moment," Hiashi ordered.

Hanabi nodded and quickly left the room and waited outside the room for her father.

Hiashi sat down on the chair next to Hinata's bed. He hadn't informed anyone that he'd left to see Hinata, nor did he let anyone see him leave the estate or come here. When he was on his way in the room he thought he saw Naruto in the room. But he must have been mistaken because only Hanabi was here.

Hiashi stood up. He didn't have the luxury to stay; he had an image to uphold of course. He brushed a strand of hair that was in Hinata's face to the side and began to walk out.

"I'm sorry this happened Hinata."

With those brief words he left the room and accompanied Hanabi back to the estate.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

To all those that have reviewed once, twice, or every chapter I salute you, You guys are awesome.

Chapter two of The Demon King is done and posted. I've also posted a new story called The Animal I've Become. So please do check them out :)

This is the longest chapter I've ever written! lol


	15. Chapter 15 naruto's Bday

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

A week had passed, and Naruto had been a recluse. Few ever saw him. Naruto had visited Hinata a few times but stopped going, he needed to train and take his mind off things. The few times he had went he ran into Hanabi and talked with her for a few minutes then left. Little did Naruto know that today was the tenth of October. His birthday was today and he didn't even realize it yet.

Naruto had barely slept the past week. He trained endlessly, even though he didn't have to in order to beat Neji. He destroyed two training fields already in his so-called training. Everyone has their own way of coping with events. Naruto's way was to train until he passed out.

It was the early morning and Naruto sat on the Hokage monument looking down over the village. He was exhausted, but he really wasn't in the mood to sleep. He hadn't spoken with Jiraiya, or anyone for that matter, other than Hanabi, since he visited the hospital a week ago. Naruto hadn't even spoken to the fox for the entire week.

Naruto's attention turned to the main street in the village, which was the market place. Villagers were stringing up lights and setting up stands, and he couldn't figure out why.

He finally figured out when he spotted a parade float that was shaped like the Kyuubi.

"So it's my birthday, huh?" he said to himself. This year, he had expected to spend that time with Hinata, but seeing how things were right now, that wasn't an option.

"Well at least I won't be chased around by the villagers."

Naruto felt someone walking up from behind him. He turned around to see Shino, his teammate, walking up to him.

"Hey, Shino, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, no one has really seen you in a week, and some of our friends were getting a little worried," Shino replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I just felt like being alone that's all."

"I think I can understand why, but I've never felt that way about someone, let alone see someone that close to me go through something like that."

"So, Shino, what's up? You always have a reason for speaking at least most of the time."

"I came to wish you a happy birthday, Naruto. Also to give you this." Shino took a scroll out from his trench coat. "This is a scroll of Wind jutsu. Jiraiya told me you were a wind type, so I bought this. And I'm sure Jiraiya has already taught you most of what is in this scroll, but I figured it would be useful nonetheless to you."

Naruto took the scroll. "Thanks, Shino. Regardless if it helps me or not, it means a lot to me that you remembered my birthday."

"Of course. What are friends for? I gave it to you now, knowing you didn't want anyone else knowing it was your birthday."

"Thanks Shino. You were right. I'd rather they didn't know."

"Naruto, you look pretty tired. Are you sleeping properly?"

"Not really. I've just been training. I needed to clear my head, and training is what does it for me."

"I suppose everyone has their own way to cope with things. But not sleeping isn't going to help anyone, Naruto. Especially yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How is the rest of our class doing since the exams? I really haven't talked with anyone for about a week now."

"Well, Sasuke has changed even more. I think I heard him laughing the other day. He's even been spending a lot more time with Sakura the past week, much to everyone's amazement, including Sakura's. I think Sasuke plans on asking her to the festival this evening."

"Huh? So Sasuke is finally taking an interest in girls? I was getting worried for a little bit there," Naruto, joked. "What about Ino? Is she back to normal?"

"Yes, she was back out and about the day after the preliminaries. She wanted to speak with you, but figured that, since you disappeared, you wanted to be left alone. Ino's been spending most of her time with Haku, actually. I'm not sure what's going on between the two of them, but it seems more than just a friendship."

"So Haku and Ino, huh? Never imagined that one happening."

"Indeed. Kiba has been doing his own thing since his loss, training with his family in an attempt to get over his loss to Temari."

"He's taking the loss harder than I expected."

"Yes, but to the Inuzuka, winning and losing are far more serious than it would be to you or me. And I think Kiba's mom was upset with how badly he had lost more than anything."

"I suppose that makes sense. So what about the others?"

Chouji is training with Shikamaru. I don't think Shikamaru likes hard work."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like Shikamaru. Always complaining about everything being "troublesome" and what not. What about you, Shino? What have you been up to these days?"

"Well, after the prelims, I had to replenish my colonies since I lost so many during our fight in the forest of death. I was lucky that it only took two days to complete. Sometimes it can take up to a few weeks for new colonies to adjust properly to a new host."

"How do you feel about your match against Sasuke?"

"It is doubtful I can beat him. His speed is far greater than mine at this point, and bugs and fire do not mix well. Uchiha are known for being highly proficient in fire style jutsu. I have no desire to forfeit my match, but I will not sacrifice my bugs needlessly if the match goes badly. And plus, don't you want to be the one to beat Sasuke?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at Shino's question. "Oh yeah, I've been wanting to see what he's capable of doing, especially when Kakashi is done with him after this month," Naruto replied. "What are your bugs to you Shino?"

"Hmm... that is an interesting question. What are they to me? Well in a way they are apart of me, like an extension of my being, but they are also my friends. That is really the best way I can explain it to you."

"Hmm... I see."

"Well Naruto I'll leave you to your thoughts. Again, happy birthday."

Shino, shook hands with Naruto and departed. That had brightened Naruto's day, even if just a little bit.

**With Kakashi and Kurenai**

Kakashi and Kurenai were still in bed and it was nine in the morning. Since the prelims, Kurenai began to stay at Kakashi's place. Kurenai had been rather depressed since what happened at the prelims with Hinata. Naruto had been a recluse for the past week. Even Shino was a bit down from the whole incident.

Kurenai had her arms wrapped around Kakashi as they laid in bed. She was content right now just to lay there with him. But of course they would have to get up soon, especially since they heard a knock at the door.

Kakashi kissed Kurenai and slipped some sweat pants on to answer the door. "Be right back, I'll see who it is." He then stepped out of the bedroom to answer the door.

Kakashi arrived at the front door he opened it to see Anko and Iruka standing there.

"Well, Kakashi, it seems you've been getting busy with my best friend," Anko said with a perverted grin on her face. She then slipped by Kakashi and ran into the bedroom. You could hear the door lock behind her.

Kakashi and Iruka stood there, as they could hear Kurenai yelling at the snake mistress of Konoha.

**In the bedroom**

"What are you doing Anko? I don't have any clothes on!"

"Oh come on! I just want to get in bed with you! What's wrong with that?"

"I'm naked, that's what's wrong with it! W-what are you doing Anko? Stop that, don't take off your clothes!"

"Oh come on! We're both girls! And were both naked now, What's the big deal?" Anko ripped her clothes off, revealing her body in all its naked glory.

"The big deal is that you're not going to do something weird, and there are people in the other room!"

And, true to what Kurenai said, Anko didn't stop, grinning perversely she ripped the bed sheets off in one pull, revealing Kurenai in all her naked glory. Anko stood at the foot of the bed with an even more perverted grin on her face.

"Well, they can wait! It's girl-fun-time!" She proceeded to pounce on Kurenai like a cat would pounce on a ball of yarn.

**Outside the bedroom**

Kakashi and Iruka, at that point, had nosebleeds from the sounds, and were picturing what was going on in the other room. It took everything they had to not just rush into the room and see what was actually happening.

Over at the bathhouse, Jiraiya's pervy sense kicked in. "I sense a great disturbance in the perv," he said, disappearing from the bathhouse with a purpose. Jiraiya followed his pervy sense to Kakashi Hatake's house. He saw Iruka and Kakashi standing at the front door. Their noses were bleeding.

"My pervy sense never fails!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya ran up to the doorway but was stopped by both Kakashi and Iruka.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to peek on two certain Kunoichi now, would you, master Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked in a threatening tone. His hand was now electrified, ready to run Jiraiya through.

Jiraiya looked at Iruka to see he already had two kunai; one in each hand. They were both positioned at a rather crucial part of Jiraiya's body.

"Umm... no, what would make you think that?" he said jokingly.

"Anko, stop touching my breasts!"

"But their such a nice size and perfect shape! Their also so soft, yet firm! Kakashi must have a lot of fun with these!"

All three men had images of what that scene must of looked like in their heads at that moment. But Kakashi and Iruka weren't about to let Jiraiya go anywhere until Kurenai and Anko came out of the other room. They knew him. They knew him far too well, in fact. If they let him go, he would just find a window or some other place to peep on them.

Five minutes later, Kurenai and Anko came out to see their boyfriends about to kill Jiraiya. They instantly knew what had transpired and what Jiraiya was aiming to do. They had both wondered why Kakashi and Iruka never walked into the room to watch, and now they knew why.

The two Kunoichi, were of course now fully dressed, and proceed to walk over to Jiraiya. They had dangerous looks on their faces like they wanted blood.

"You weren't trying to peep on us now, were you, you perverted old man?" Kurenai asked in a low and threatening tone. She looked to see that he had his note pad and pen in hand.

Iruka-kun, could I see both those kunai?" Anko asked in a sweet tone.

Iruka threw the two kunai over to Anko, who gave one to Kurenai.

"First one to cut him doesn't have to buy breakfast?" Kurenai asked.

"You're so on!" Anko replied.

"Kakashi-kun, if you would please let Jiraiya go so we can begin our hunt?"

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could out of the doorway, with Kurenai and Anko in tow. Kakashi and Iruka watched their enraged girlfriends relentlessly chase the perverted sannin.

"Well, how about some coffee?" Kakashi asked. He knew they weren't going to stop until one of them cut or maimed Jiraiya.

"Sure," Iruka replied. "I'm sure they will be done in an hour or so. Then we can get a late breakfast or an early lunch."

The two men walked into the house and began to talk about the current events of the village while their hot and deadly girlfriends try to cut or maim the perverted sannin.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the main street looking at all the people who were decorating for festival tonight. Sasuke kept trying to find a way to ask Sakura if she wanted to go with him, but the words just wouldn't leave his mouth.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't even thinking about that she was just happy to be walking next to Sasuke and talking with him without getting a scowl in return. The two were actually getting a lot of looks from the various people they walked by. They weren't glares or anything of the sort but rather pleased looks.

"So Sasuke-kun have you been training with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's been teaching me a few jutsu along with one that might be able to match Naruto's Rasengan," he replied. "What about you? What have you been doing to train since Kakashi is spending all his time with me?"

"Well, Kurenai offered to teach me some of the things she knew, like genjutsu, and some various other things. I'd really like to learn medical ninjutsu someday."

Sasuke logged that away in his mind in case he ever met a medical ninjutsu specialist worth mentioning.

"Well isn't that cute! Sasuke finally got himself a girlfriend, or at least he started noticing girls."

They both blushed and turned to see Naruto standing right behind them. He wasn't looking too great. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in some time.

"What do you need Naruto? We're a little busy as you can see," Sasuke said. He was a bit irritated that Naruto interrupted his time with Sakura.

"Well Sasuke I think that's the first time you haven't insulted me when addressing me," Naruto replied. "And just ask Sakura if she wants to go with you to the festival already, it's really annoying watching you pussy foot around it." Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura just looked down at the ground and smiled a bit. Sasuke on the other hand was getting seriously irritated with Naruto.

"Will you be coming to the festival tonight Naruto?" Sakura asked getting over her embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "No. I'm not welcome at this festival. I'll be doing my own thing tonight away from this festival," he replied nonchalantly.

Both Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto. What did he mean not welcome? Who wasn't welcome at this festival? The two looked around at the villagers they were glaring at Naruto like he was some kind of murderer.

"So, have you been training?" Sasuke asked.

"A little. I've been a bit too preoccupied to train yet," he lied.

Just then, Jiraiya came running down the street as fast as he could. Right behind him were two very familiar people. Moreover, the two kunoichi looked pissed. They each held a kunai, ready to maim the perverted sannin.

"SLOW DOWN DAMMIT! WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" Anko yelled.

"How about hell no!," he replied.

As soon as Jiraiya turned his head back around to face where he was going, Kurenai threw her kunai at him, grazing his arm and visibly drawing blood.

"Ha, I win Anko! You're buying!" Kurenai yelled, declaring her victory.

Anko sighed, "Dammit," she muttered. The two veteran kunoichi walked off in the direction they came from, disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke and Sakura were dumbfounded at the scene that had just taken place. They had no idea what to say. They both looked at Naruto, expecting him to answer the question they had.

"What? He probably deserved it. He was probably trying to peek on them in the bathhouse or something like that, and they caught him. Why do you think I call him pervy sage?" Naruto said. "Anyhow I'm going to Ichiraku's to get some food. Later." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke looked at the ground. "So Sakura-chan how about it?"

Sakura hugged him. "Pick me up at seven," she said happily. She let go of Sasuke and ran off to her home. She was going to probably try on all her good kimonos seven times, then just wind up going out and buying a new one.

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared at Ichiraku's where Ayame and her father, Teuchi, greeted him.

"Happy birthday Naruto," both Teuchi and Ayame said, almost in unison.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys, if people come around, please don't talk about it being my birthday, alright?" he asked. His voice was almost pleading.

"We understand Naruto," Teuchi replied. "So where have you been? You haven't been around for quite some time."

"Just thinking and training. Not much, really," Naruto replied, "Could I get two bowls of miso with beef?"

"Of course, coming right up."

Naruto sat on the stool waiting for his ramen. He sighed, he wished this day was already over with. Sure he was thirteen now but that really didn't matter to him at the moment. Right as Teuchi was coming out with the bowls Naruto ordered. Sasuke came walking up to the ramen stand and sat down next to Naruto.

"What's up Sasuke? Did Sakura reject you or something?" He asked teasingly.

"Very funny Naruto," he replied.

"So what did you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sliding a bowl of ramen over to Sasuke. "Might as well eat while you're here," Naruto said as he began to eat his bowl of ramen.

"Why did people back there look at you like you weren't even human?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto knew that was coming so he didn't act surprised by the question.

"Now isn't that the two million ryo question. I'd talk with you about a lot of things, Sasuke, but that question is something I won't even begin to answer or discuss with you."

Naruto went back to eating his ramen. Sasuke shrugged and began to eat the ramen Naruto had shoved in front of him.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty good," Sasuke, muttered.

"Yep, that's why I always come here. Anyhow, Sasuke, I hope Kakashi teaches you something that can match the Rasengan. Our match will be far more exciting that way."

Sasuke agreed. "I'd have to agree with you. It would be a lot better wouldn't it?"

**With Shikamaru and Chouji**

Shikamaru and Chouji were currently eating brunch. Well, Chouji was eating, and Shikamaru was having some tea. There was a shogi board in front of them. Chouji also played a game or two with Shikamaru when he was really bored.

"Your move Chouji,"

"Ah, right," Chouji moved a piece seemingly at random.

Just then, Temari walked by and saw that guy Shikamaru playing shogi. She immediately turned around and entered the restaurant, then walked up to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"It was Shikamaru right?" he nodded. "Well, how about playing me in a round of shogi?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the request. He looked over at Chouji who had just finished eating. Chouji smirked and got up and began to leave.

"Have fun Shikamaru," Chouji said jokingly

"Don't leave me!" he yelled. "Some friend he is. This is so troublesome."

The board was reset as Temari sat down in the booth with Shikamaru.

"Just to let you know, I've never lost in shogi before," Temari stated pridefully.

Shikamaru smirked. _'Well, don't expect to win again anytime soon,'_ he thought. Shikamaru had a feeling she wasn't going to stop playing until she won a game. That little goal may prove to be very challenging for Temari.

The two began their match in silence without even a word to the other. Shogi pieces moved left and right on the board as they played.

**With Haku and Ino**

Haku was currently helping Ino with the flower shop. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had heard about what happened with Ino's fight with Naruto. Haku had known about Naruto's tenant before, but Ino didn't know that. Haku had to ask Inoichi for the details on what happened to her, and was glad to hear it wasn't anything serious.

Ino wasn't aware that Haku knew what happened in her match with Naruto.

Haku was rearranging some plants as he thought about asking Ino to the festival. Haku stood there for several minutes playing with the flowers before asking her.

"Umm... Ino, would you like to accompany me to the festival this evening?" he asked.

Ino smiled. "I'd love to," she replied as she pruned the some of the leaves on the flowing plants.

There was only one problem with taking Ino to the festival tonight. Haku had nothing to wear. Haku was going to have to ask Zabuza for some money to get something to wear, seeing as he was now his legal guardian and he held all their money. While Haku was engrossed in his thoughts, Ino walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Just then, Inoichi walked in and that peck on the cheek, wherever it was leading to, was leading nowhere further.

"Well, Ino, I have to go now. See you at?"

"Seven," she finished his sentence.

"Seven it is, then." Haku disappeared from the room to find where Zabuza was at.

**At Kakashi's home**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka were sitting down at the table eating the take out Iruka bought. Anko had lost the bet and as soon as she got back to Kakashi's place with Kurenai, she had Iruka buy take out. They decided on take out so they could discuss what was going on in the village, as Iruka and Anko weren't informed why ANBU patrols were up four times the normal amount.

Kakashi just said it as bluntly as he could. "Orochimaru is in the village. That's why you've been noticing the increase in security."

Iruka put a hand on Anko's shoulder to make sure she didn't try and go find the snake sannin.

"Really, I'm fine Iruka-kun."

"Anko-chan, just promise you won't going looking for him later." Iruka's voice was almost pleading.

"What? Are you going to restrain me if I say no?" She asked seductively, hinting at something kinky.

Iruka blushed at what she said. He knew exactly what she was getting at with that response.

Kurenai decided to change the subject to something not about the snake sannin. "So, how about we do a double date, and all four of us go to the festival tonight?" she asked.

"That sounds great!" Anko replied. Her mood had pulled a full one-eighty with that suggestion.

Kakashi grumbled. He didn't really have any clothes for that sort of thing.

"What's wrong Kakashi-kun?"

Iruka laughed. He had a good idea what was wrong. "You have no dress clothes for something like this, do you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's head hit the table, answering Iruka's question for him. They all began to laugh at Kakashi's expense.

"Well, I guess it's agreed, then. We all go tonight, but we will have to get Kakashi some decent clothes for the occasion," Iruka declared.

They had more than enough time, seeing as it was only eleven in the morning, and the festival didn't even begin till dark, which was around seven in the evening. The four of them went back to eating and chatting about the festival, and making fun of Kakashi being a workaholic.

**In the Hokage's office**

Hiruzen was sitting in his office, going over paperwork as he always did. The council did raise some hell over what happened to Ino. Hiruzen, however, didn't even entertain them with a council meeting. He just flat out ignored them, as did Inoichi and his daughter, Ino.

Inoichi had warned his daughter ahead of time about not using any mind ninjutsu on Naruto, but she didn't listen. Therefor it was her own fault this occurred. Ino had accepted her father's verbal lashings and even a few good smacks for disobeying him.

Ino now knew Naruto's burden now, and she understood why her father had told her not to use any of her family jutsu on him. She felt really bad for Naruto after all was said and done.

Hiruzen sighed. He was going over the medical report of Hinata Hyuga. Right now, she was improving. At this rate, she might be awake and able to watch the finals. He wanted to send Jiraiya off to find Tsunade to help the girl, but he couldn't. Not with Orochimaru somewhere in the village. And right now, he needed every able-bodied shinobi, just in case.

He looked over the reports from his ANBU. Not a single sighting. _'Orochimaru will probably strike on the day of the finals. However, if that's the case, I could send Jiraiya to find Tsunade right away. No, if I sent Jiraiya out, Orochimaru would do something, and if he summons his snakes, we will need the toads.'_

Hiruzen grumbled. He could do nothing to help Hinata's condition. He could only wait for now.

**With Naruto**

It was now three in the afternoon. Naruto was sitting in his apartment, cleaning his sword. He hadn't cleaned it properly since the Wave mission, so it was overdue. His chat with Sasuke had lasted about thirty minutes before Sasuke left to train. Surprisingly, he was training by himself today.

Naruto had just finished his sword cleaning when he heard a knock at his door. He sheathed his sword and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Jiraiya standing there with a rectangular box.

"What's up, pervy sage?"

"Well kid, Hinata seems to have already bought your birthday present. Kurenai just handed it to me a few minutes ago and asked me to deliver it to you. I guess Hinata bought whatever this is and stored it at Kurenai's house for safe keeping."

He handed Naruto the box, and the boy gladly accepted it. Naruto opened the box and took a out a cloak. Its main color was black and the flames at the bottom were a blood red color. Naruto smiled and quickly put it on. The cloak fit perfectly.

"You look just like you're farther with that on, Naruto," Jiraiya stated. Jiraiya smiled fondly at the memories that he had of Minato.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I might as well tell you now. This will either lighten your depressed mood as of late or make it worse."

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto's sword and picked it up. He pulled out a kunai and began to cut away all the silken thread and removing all the other decorative items on the hilt of the sword.

"Pervy sage what are you..." Naruto stopped talking as he saw what Jiraiya was revealing. It was a seal on the hilt of the sword under all the decoration. He had seen a lot of seals before. Jiraiya drilled everything he knew about seals into Naruto. Naruto noticed it needed blood to open it.

"This was one of your father's best works, Naruto. As you've already noticed, it's a blood seal." Jiraiya handed Naruto the sword. "Naruto, this is your inheritance."

Naruto just looked at the sword. He knew now who his father was. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was for your own safety, kid, and as your godfather, I did what I thought was best for you. I... I shouldn't have left you like I did for the first ten years of your life. I honestly didn't think you would be treated like you were. When I came back and found out what was happening I took you with me and trained you." Jiraiya paused for a moment. "I wanted to wait to tell you who your real parents were. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand why they did what they did. I'm sorry Naruto."

"Did Kakashi know about this?"

"He knew who your parents were, yes, but he didn't know who you were until I took you with me. Moreover, he knew nothing of that sword's real purpose. This was supposed to be given to you on your sixteen birthday, but Kakashi decided on his own to give it to you much sooner. Your father basically hid all his jutsu, and everything he created in plain sight."

Naruto just looked at the sword. "Why would he use me? Why not someone else?"

"How could the Hokage ask to use someone else's child, when he is not willing to use his own? That is the one problem with being Hokage, Naruto. You have to make hard decisions. I wasn't here when the Kyuubi attacked the village, Naruto. If I had been, I would have taken your father's place when sealing the fox."

"What do you mean take his place?"

"The method he used to seal the fox required him to sacrifice his soul to the death god to seal the fox. That's what I meant by taking his place Naruto."

"What about my mom?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, she was a fighter, and quite the beauty. Right after giving birth to you, she fought with the old man to hold the fox with the other ninja in order to give your father time to prepare everything he had to. That's what Hiruzen told me."

"**I remember one such woman from that day. She had long red hair, and smelt like she just had bore a child."**

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Naruto. I'll leave you now to go over what your father and mother left you." Jiraiya began to walk out of the room, when Naruto asked him one last question.

"Did my parents love me?"

"They were counting the days till you were born, Naruto." Jiraiya walked out of the room, giving Naruto some time to think and go over everything his parents left him.

Naruto cut his finer on the blade of the sword and released the seal. A rather large chest appeared in front of him. The chest also had a blood seal on it, locking it. Naruto released that seal as well, and opened the chest. There were at least ten jutsu scrolls, six storage scrolls, and a photo album. That's what was visible until he started taking things out.

"Did you know?" Naruto asked Takeshi.

"**I had my suspicions, but I didn't know you were the son of the man who sealed me in you." **The fox didn't seem to care Naruto's father was the one to seal him.

"I see."

Naruto opened the photo album. The first picture was his mother and father and him. His mom, Kushina, was sitting up in the hospital bed holding him, his father standing right next to her. They both had big smiles on their faces. This was probably the only picture of all three of them, besides the ones where Naruto was still in his mother's womb.

Naruto smiled as he looked through the photo album. He wasn't angry with Jiraiya or his parents for their decisions. They had done what they had to, when faced with little to no options. Naruto wasn't even angry at the fox. He was just happy to find out who his parents were.

Naruto put down the photo album and looked through the chest. He took out some of the storage scrolls and looked to see if they had some kind of labeling. Naruto found two storage scrolls labeled weapons. He opened one to see that these were extremely complex storage seals. These scrolls could hold far more than any kind of storage scroll you could purchase.

He looked at other scrolls. One was labeled "Documents", and one that piqued his interest was the one labeled "Jewelry".

He unsealed the scroll, and a box appeared in front of him. He opened it to find necklaces, earrings, all sorts of jewelry. But what caught his eye were three rings. One was an engagement ring with one rather large stone, and the other two were platinum wedding rings.

"They sealed all this stuff away before they left. They knew they weren't coming back," Naruto muttered sadly.

Naruto sealed the box back in the scroll, and put the scroll back into the chest. Naruto sealed the chest back within the hilt of his sword. He would look at what his parents left him at a later date. He quickly ripped an old shirt and tied it around the hilt of the sword, then strapped the sword to his back, and disappeared from the room.

Naruto appeared on the Hokage monument to see that Jiraiya was also here. Jiraiya was standing on the head of the fourth Hokage. Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and stood beside him.

"You know, this has been one really messed up birthday," Naruto muttered.

"Well it has been anything but normal for you, I suppose," Jiraiya responded. "So are you going to call me your god father now?"

"Fat chance, pervy sage."

"Well, can't say I didn't try. So, any questions for me?"

"Many. But what I really need to know is; what were my parents like?"

Jiraiya smiled, he began to talk about how his parents differed. Jiraiya began to speak about Naruto's mother. How he acted just like her, always pulling pranks and showing little to no respect for her peers and elders just like Naruto did. And when it came to how far he would go to protect those he cared for came from his father. Minato became rather deadly when it came to protecting Kushina form harm. Even though she was by far one of the most deadly kunoichi he had ever known. Jiraiya went on and on about how he acted like his father and mother and the stories he had of them. Three hours had passed and he wasn't finished with his stories. The festival was in full swing now.

**At the festival**

The festival was in full swing. Just about, the entire village had turned out to take part in the Kyuubi festival. The streets were alight the vendors had set up shop and games had been setup for all to play.

Anko, Iruka, Kurenai, and Kakashi had just arrived at the festival. Kurenai was wearing a dark red kimono with pink sakura petals on it. Anko was wearing a simple, yet elegant dark purple Kimono. She also had her hair down. Anko looked almost completely different then she did while on duty. The two of them looked beautiful.

Iruka was actually amazed. When he saw Anko, he had to ask the stupid question.

**Flashback**

Kakashi and Iruka had just arrived at Kurenai's apartment to pick them up for the festival. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Soon enough Kurenai opened door to reveal her and Anko in their kimonos.

Kakashi and Iruka were drooling slightly. Iruka was just staring at Anko. She looked nothing like she normally did.

"Are you really Anko Mitarashi?"

Seconds later, a fist met his face, answering his question. He just smiled back at her as he got up.

**End flashback**

Iruka rubbed the side of his face; it still hurt a bit.

"I'm really sorry about that Iruka-kun..."

"It's fine," he said with a chuckle. "But Anko, you really look different! I doubt anyone knows who you are," he whispered.

And he was right. No one seemed to know who she was. To them, she was just some purple haired beauty Iruka managed to score. The kimono, which no one had ever seen her wear before, plus the little bit of makeup Kurenai made her wear, coupled with the fact that she let her hair down, made the snake mistress look like a completely different person.

Kurenai and Kakashi looked over at Anko and Iruka and smiled. Kurenai was pleased that her friend had finally found someone.

Kurenai looked up at Kakashi, who still had that damned mask on. She wished he had taken it off, but her hopes were dashed when he arrived dressed up and with it still on. She had seen him without his mask on of course, but wished he'd stop living in the past and take the thing off.

The four of them walked through the festival area, seeing Ino and Haku. Ino was wearing a purple kimono with a light pink floral design. Fitting, seeing as her mother runs a flower shop. Then a short time later, they spotted Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was wearing a pink kimono that went with her hair. It had a Sakura tree embroidered on it with some falling Sakura petals. It seemed Sakura was dragging Sasuke around, but it didn't seem like he minded in the slightest.

Then the four of them stopped and blinked several times. They saw Shikamaru walking with Temari from the sand village. They just watched as they walked by. What in the world happened? How did they end up going together? That's what the four of the wondered. Kurenai walked over to the two of them.

"Umm... how exactly did you two end up going together?"

Temari smiled while Shikamaru grumbled a bit. Temari seemed more than happy enough to tell the tale.

"Well I saw him playing shogi with... Chouji, was it?" Temari looked over and Shikamaru getting a nod in response. "Right, Chouji, well I wanted to play, so Chouji left us to play some shogi. We played six rounds until Shikamaru made a bet. He told me, if I could win a single game, he would take me to the festival, and pay for whatever I wanted."

"Then you won the next game?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, no, I think we played another ten games before I won. And I only won because I, umm... distracted him."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this. "How, exactly?"

Temari whispered into Kurenai's ear what exactly she did to throw the lazy genius off his game.

"Oh, now that's dirty!"

"Yep, but I won! He didn't say I couldn't use any type of feminine wiles to throw him off."

"Yeah. I should have set some ground rules..." Shikamaru muttered.

The five of them started to laugh at Shikamaru's somewhat misfortune. But then, something caught the veteran shinobi's eyes. It was Zabuza, all dressed up and with a very pretty dark haired woman wearing a dark blue kimono. The woman was oddly familiar to Kakashi and Kurenai. Where had they seen her? That was the unspoken question between the two.

"You don't think?" Kakashi began.

"Tsunami?" Kurenai exclaimed quietly in bewilderment.

Kakashi put a hand on Kurenai's shoulder when she was trying to walk towards them. She looked back at Kakashi all he did was shake his head.

"But..." Kurenai began to say but Kakashi cut her off.

"Leave them be. We can always ask about it later."

And ask he would, Kakashi was going to have some serious fun when he pestered Zabuza later about this encounter. But how did Tsunami get here? That was the question Kakashi had. Then he remembered a report that Gozu and Meizu went off on a mission. Getting Tsunami and escorting her here was their mission, he concluded, as he never did finish reading the report at the time.

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw how happy Zabuza looked standing next to her. He had disappeared a few times during the two weeks waiting for the bridge to be finished. Now he knew where Zabuza had been disappearing to.

All the while, Anko and Iruka had stood there, while Kurenai and Kakashi talked to each other.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was standing on the rooftops, watching everyone down at the festival. He had spent a little over four hours with Jiraiya, listening to all the little stories he had of his parents. He continued to watch the festival down below when he felt someone's presence behind him.

"Well, Naruto, aren't you going to take part in the festival this year? It's as much to honor you as it is the other people who gave their lives that day," Hiruzen said with remorse.

"If I went, I would just ruin the party for most. Plus, the only person I would like to take to it isn't exactly able to wake up at the moment."

"Naruto you know I can't send you right now to find Tsunade."

"Yes, yes, I understand. If only it wasn't for _your_ former student, I could go."

Naruto's comment about Orochimaru being his student stung. Hiruzen had high hopes for Orochimaru, but it seems the wars and loss of his parents drove him to his current state. It wasn't that uncommon for men during wars to be driven insane by the war itself, or even after the war was over, by the dreams they had of it or of the faces of the people they had to kill during it.

"So you won't reconsider and join the festivities?"

"No. I'm not welcome at this event. And I'd rather not go where I'm not welcome. Plus, what's the point of going to an event like this without a date or something?"

"Very well, Naruto. I'm glad to see you're not as upset as you were the other day." Hiruzen disappeared from the rooftop, most likely back to do some paperwork.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't tell the old man that he found out about his parents. Naruto looked back down at the festival. He saw all his friends wandering around with someone. He even spotted Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai all walking together, At least he thought that might be Anko walking next to Iruka, he really wasn't sure. Then he spotted Zabuza walking next to someone. Zabuza had a smile evident under the combat wraps he still wore on his face.

"So Zabuza also has someone now," Naruto said with a smile. He was happy for the former rogue shinobi.

Naruto looked off in the direction of the place where the memorial stone or stones were for those who fought that day against the Kyuubi and lost their lives. Naruto disappeared from the rooftop. He was off to go see his parents' grave or graves. He really wasn't sure if they were given their own graves, considering the space issues for such things in the village.

He arrived to find there were two grave stones. One of them was large and had many names written upon it. Obviously the names of the many shinobi that died that night thirteen years ago. The second however had just two names written on it. This was Naruto's first visit to this place seeing as in the past he had no need to come here. He began to read what the second grave stone said.

"Hear lie Minato Namikaze & Kushina Namikaze," he read.

That was all the polished marble stone had carved on it, nothing more. His father's name was first and under that was the symbol for 'and', and then came his mother's name. Naruto looked down to see a marble stone flat on the ground that retold what Minato had done. Of course it was the version of the story that told of his father killing the Kyuubi.

"Well, I guess it was easy enough to cover up my birth that night, considering all the chaos," Naruto muttered.

"**Well, I did cause a lot of destruction that night."**

"I was wondering when you were going to start talking again."

"**I was trying to be considerate for once, boy."**

"So, there's a first time for everything, huh?" Naruto said jokingly.

Takeshi grumbled. **"Very funny, child."**

Naruto just laughed at Takeshi, it was fun to mess with the fox because it could be so easy at times. Naruto walked out of the memorial site. The day had actually been a lot better then he had expected it to be.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

To all those that have reviewed once, twice, or every chapter I salute you, You guys are awesome. Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter :)

Do check out my other stories The Demon King and The Animal I've Become. New chapters are currently being worked on.

Now you know what the sword was really for in this story :)

Just so you I'm rather disgusted with Kishi's nickname for Kushina. Out of all the names, he could have chosen something a hell of a lot better then that. I mean really the Bloody Red Habanero that's really bad. I have nothing really great to say about the manga right now.

The anime was great recently we got to see Hinata's confession :) the fight was honestly a lot better and Hinata looked really cute when she was small. Maybe that's a sign something will actually happen in the anime between Naruto and Hinata. Well at least I hope it is never know though.

Now all I have to say to this reviewer Hayate23 is please read before you review. But then again I suppose he'll never see this since he wrote in his review he won't be reading the story any longer.

To everyone else who has reviewed so far please do review It's always nice to see what others actually think of what I've written.


	16. Chapter 16 Itachi's return

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

It was four in the afternoon the day before the chuunin exams.

Two figures wearing plain black cloaks that covered their entire bodies and part of their face, along with straw hats that covered the rest of their heads, were walking toward the Leaf Village.

"So, Itachi, tell me again why we left?"

"Because I no longer need to stay in that organization, Kisame," he replied. "And you were always complaining about the leader calling himself God, so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You kidding? I'm glad we left! I couldn't stand that guy. "I'm god. Kneel before me," is what he would basically say. That guy seriously pissed me off. But what are we going to do now? I mean, it's not like we can go anywhere. And why exactly are we heading to the Leaf Village? Aren't you a wanted man there?"

"Ever hear the saying, 'not all is as it appears'?"

"Figures there was something more behind that. With you, nothing's really what it looks like. Now why are we heading to your old home? You must have a reason."

"I heard Orochimaru was planning on destroying the Leaf, and giving my little brother unwanted problems."

"So I get to kill him?" Kisame asked excitedly. He had a big sadistic grin plastered on his face. Although, technically, he always had that grin on his face. It was just bigger at the moment.

"The chances are high that we will have to fight," Itachi said in his normal emotionless voice, though he smiled a bit at the antics of his partner.

"Great! I've been aching to shred something," he replied darkly.

"I will have none of your homicidal rampages, Kisame. Only if the need arises will you be able to fight. Understood?"

"Fine... you know, you can be no fun sometimes..."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Only someone like Kisame would basically call him a killjoy because he couldn't kill until he was allowed.

**With Naruto**

For the past three weeks, Naruto poured over the scroll his parents had left him. He found that the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu. His father had intended to add his own elemental affinity to it. He also found the flying thunder god jutsu among the scrolls but the jutsu required a level of sealing ability that he just didn't have yet. Among the scrolls he found all of his dad's old notes on seals. And in one of the scrolls was basically an entire library of different jutsu his dad and mom had accumulated over the years.

Naruto truly didn't have the time to go over everything. There was just so much of it. Naruto figured his father and mother had most of this pre-sealed long before any disastrous events, and on the eve of the attack by Kyuubi, they just sealed it within the sword.

Hinata had woken up a week ago, but every time he went to go see her, a doctor was there, or some nurse that was stationed in the room to constantly check her condition or to help her get out of bed when need be. He sighed, he really wanted to go and just talk with her, but with the way things were, he just couldn't. It didn't help any that the old man was always sending ANBU to his place with updates on what was happening in the village. He knew since he was one of the few that had been informed about the whole incident he would be getting updates. But it was seriously annoying to have an Anbu pop up right outside his home with a message in the middle of the night.

Naruto had yet to talk to anyone about knowing who his parents really were. He figured that right now was not the time to distract either Kakashi or the old man about it. Since Jiraiya had told him about his parents, Naruto had not really trained at all in the past three weeks.

Naruto smiled suddenly, as the thought of smashing Neji's head into the ground tomorrow popped into his head. He had been waiting for that day for almost a month now.

**With Itachi and Kisame**

Itachi and Kisame entered the village undetected. They were standing in an alleyway near a very familiar ramen stand.

"What are we doing here?" Kisame asked.

"I need to speak with someone." Itachi replied. "That's if she will still even speak to me..." he muttered.

"So Itachi has a girlfriend eh?"

"Had. Past tense, Kisame. She's probably moved on by now."

"Well I suppose that explains why you always brushed off every woman that ever hit on you while we traveled together."

"I suppose it does, doesn't it."

Itachi made a clone that transformed into a random civilian. It left the alley way with a piece of paper in its hands.

**With Ayame**

Ayame was in the back of the ramen shop cleaning bowls out when she heard the bell at the front ring. She put what she was cleaning down in the sink and went out to greet who ever it was, but she found no one there. She looked at counter to see a folded piece of paper. She opened it to see a series of numbers. She knew what the numbers meant, but if anyone else was to look at the numbers it would mean nothing to them.

She quickly folded the note back up and ripped it to pieces. Her father wasn't going to be back for some time, so she closed the shop and ran off down the street. She ducked down alley ways and side streets until she was near the training grounds. She ran in the direction of training ground twenty.

Ayame arrived at training ground twenty, completely out of breath. She walked into the clearing to see a cloaked man sitting on a stump. She walked up behind, him just standing there.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember." The man took off his hat revealing himself.

Ayame slapped him across the face as soon as she knew it was him.

"I suppose I deserved that," Itachi said as she began crying.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"If I said something you would have followed me, and I didn't want you to live that sort of life."

Ayame just looked down at the ground, he was right, she would have followed him.

"Couldn't you have at least sent me some letters?"

Itachi actually smiled. "I know I probably should have." Itachi looked up and down Ayame. "You seem to have grown up."

Ayame looked at the ground blushing madly, Itachi picked up her chin and kissed her. Soon enough it went from a light kiss to them wrapping them arms around each other and kissing each other with everything they had.

"I knew this was going to turn into a kissing scene," Kisame grumbled.

Ayame jumped behind Itachi for safety, she wasn't sure who this man was.

"It's alright Ayame-chan. He's just my partner. Although he is... how should I put it... psychotic at times."

"I'm hurt, Itachi."

"I'm sure," he replied sarcastically.

Suddenly Ayame wrapped her arms around Itachi. "Are you going to leave now?" she asked sadly.

"No. I'll be around at least for the next few days. I'm sure you understand right now that no one can know I'm in the village."

Ayame nodded in response. "Will you at least stop by a few times before you leave again?"

Itachi smiled. "You make it sound as if I'm just going to leave again."

"You know watching you smile is actually kind of scary Itachi, seeing as you're always rather emotionless," Kisame commented.

"Well you left last time right after... you know, and it's not like you can really stay. You're a wanted man," Ayame said, completely ignoring Kisame.

Itachi sighed. "I have to go for now. I'll stop by the shop sometime later." Itachi kissed her, and he and Kisame disappeared.

Ayame smiled and walked out of the training grounds. Even if he didn't stay, she was happy he was back for a short time. Ayame wandered back to the ramen stand. It took her a lot longer to get back to the ramen stand than it did to get to the training field. Ayame arrived back at the ramen stand to see that her father wasn't too pleased with her pulling a disappearing act and leaving the stand unattended.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been for the past three hours?"

She just smiled and walked into the back of the stand to clean the pots she had forgotten.

Teuchi decided to just let it go. She was in a better mood than she usually was. No point in ruining it. Teuchi was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto sat down and placed his order.

"Yo! Can I get three bowls of miso with beef?"

"Sure Naruto coming right up!" Teuchi went back and began to cook. "So Naruto where have you been? I mean you've only come about five times since your birthday."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been really busy, that's all."

"Of course. Are you ready for the finals tomorrow?"

"Been ready for about a month now. I'm tired of waiting."

"I see. Well, do you think you can beat Neji? He is the Hyuga prodigy after all."

"Oh, I'll beat him. You can count on that." Naruto started to grind his teeth. He really wanted to beat him into the ground.

"Good. I'm glad to see you're in high spirits about it." Teuchi came from the back with Naruto's order. Teuchi put the order in front of Naruto.

"Thanks Teuchi!"

"No problem."

**With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya just unlocked the door to his home and walked in when he saw two figures in pitch black cloaks and rather large straw hats.

"Ah, Itachi1 I see you got my message. But who's your friend?"

"This would be Kisame. I'm sure you've heard of him." Jiraiya nodded. "So the snake is back in the village. Do you have any new information as to what his goals are?"

"Yes, other then your brother and he wants to destroy the village, but we've known that for sometime. To accomplish that he will need a lot of help and the only ones in the village that can give that kind of support would be the sand village. But I don't have any proof to support that theory. If my old teammate is planning anything, he'll spring whatever he has planned tomorrow, during the finals."

"I see. What do you wish for me to do? You called me back for a reason after all."

"If this turns into a war, the village will require your services once more Itachi. I know you wanted to take what really happened that time with your clan to your grave, but there might not be a village if you still wish to keep that secret."

Itachi sighed. "Very well. I suppose it was only a pipe dream to think I could keep what happened that night a secret forever," Itachi replied. "How is my little brother these days?"

"Well for the longest time, he was a little prick, to be honest. But in the past month and a half or so he's been more sociable and nicer to people. Hell, he even has a girlfriend now."

"Really? Hmm... I see. That's good. I heard you took another apprentice. Is that true?"

"Yep, he's fighting in the chuunin exam finals like your brother is tomorrow."

"Is he now? That might prove to be an interesting match."

Just then Jiraiya's front door unlocked and Naruto walked into the room. Naruto looked at the two other people then Jiraiya in the room.

"So who's the jolly blue giant?" he asked pointing at Kisame. "And what's the Uchiha traitor doing here?"

"And that would be my apprentice. As you can see, he doesn't show a lot of respect for others."

"I call them like I see them, pervy sage."

Kisame and Itachi both looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Well, Naruto, take a seat. I might as well tell you the whole story since you're here," Jiraiya stated.

**With Temari**

Temari had been spending most of her free time playing shogi with Shikamaru. The only time she ever managed to win was when she used rather unorthodox methods. She was happy, though. Spending time with Shikamaru was rather fun. Sure, he could be lazy and call her troublesome, but she still liked him for some reason unknown to her.

She was having second thoughts about going through with the invasion. She liked this village and the people in it. Temari knew she wasn't suppose to get attached to anyone, but things just happened.

Ever since the festival, she had really started to like Shikamaru. Temari walked up to the building that was given to the Suna shinobi to stay in, and unlocked the door to find Kankuro standing there waiting for her.

"I hope your not getting too attached to that Shikamaru guy. You know what's going to happen tomorrow, right?" Kankuro said.

"O-of course! Why would I fall for someone like him?" she replied.

She sounded a bit nervous when answering, but Kankuro let it slide. Temari went into the other room and sat down on the couch. She looked over at Gaara, who was standing in the corner. He had been acting strange since the prelims. Well, stranger than normal, that is.

She had tried talking to him about it but all he would do is grunt or say "leave me alone". She found it frustrating that she couldn't even talk to her own brother. Then again, it was Gaara. He didn't have the most stellar of childhoods.

Kankuro came into the room. "So, Temari, ready for tomorrow?"

"Not really," she replied. "Do we really have to go through with this? Do we really gain anything by doing this?" she asked.

Baki, their jounin sensei came into the room.

"It is the will of the Kazekage. We can only do as we are told, Temari. Honestly, I don't think anything will be gained by this, but I will do as ordered so will the three of you."

Kankuro and Temari nodded. Gaara just stood there not paying attention to what they were saying at all.

**Back at Jiraiya's place**

"So do you understand everything now, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"So let me get this straight he," Naruto said pointing to Itachi. "killed his clan except his brother because he was ordered to. All because they were planing to take over the village.," Naruto said. He then continued. "So they were really that arrogant? They thought they could actually take over the village? The only thing I could see happening is that they would throw the village into civil war for a short time, before they were all killed off, weakening the village in the process," Naruto replied.

"That about sums it up," Itachi replied.

"So your clan was really that arrogant and power hungry to think they could pull that off?"

"They were indeed full of themselves just because they wielded the Sharingan. They thought they were better than everyone else."

"You realize Sasuke probably won't accept that as an answer without a hell of a lot of proof to back it up right?"

"Yes, I realize this. That's why I've kept all the documentation on what they were plotting just in case this day ever came where I had to return to the village."

"Well, I know your story. What's jolly blue giant's story?"

"Can I shred him?" Kisame asked.

"No, you can't shred him, Kisame," Itachi replied.

Kisame grumbled and sat down on a chair in the room. He didn't like Naruto's nickname at all.

"Well I suppose I'll explain what Kisame is doing here," Itachi began to say. "Well I'll start off with introducing him. This would be Kisame Hoshigaki, a former seven swordsman of the mist."

"Just like Zabuza, then," Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, so little Zabuza is here?" Kisame asked.

"Little?" Naruto asked.

"Anyhow I suppose you could say were friends. We met in some bar near the borders of land of rock and fire a few years back. We traveled together for a time before we were confronted by a man with an offer to join this organization called Akatsuki. It's an organization filled with S-rank criminals like myself and Kisame here."

"Yeah, and the leader always calls himself God and what not. The guy is seriously messed up in the head," Kisame interrupted.

"As Kisame says, he is quite deranged with delusions of grandeur. We don't know who he is though. He never reveals himself to anyone. We were only in the group for a few years before I received your letter Jiraiya. But their goal is people like Naruto."

"And I thought my life couldn't suck anymore than it already did," Naruto said with a sigh.

"So they're after the tailed beasts? Well that is certainly not good," Jiraiya muttered.

"No, it isn't. Orochimaru was in the organization as well at one point, but he has since left," Itachi said.

"So, my old teammate was in it as well? Makes sense I suppose."

Just as they were about to continue Hiruzen appeared in the room. He smiled at Itachi before walking over to them.

"Well, Itachi, it has been some time. I'm sure Jiraiya has already told you your services will be required once more? And what happened that night will have to come out," Hiruzen stated.

"Yes, it has been some time, Hokage-sama. Jiraiya has told me all about it, and I figured as much," Itachi replied.

Hiruzen finally noticed Naruto was in the room and so was a rather large blue man with a rather large sword.

"What's Naruto doing here, and why is another one of the seven swordsmen here?"

"Well, I came to talk to pervy sage about something, and walked into this," Naruto replied.

"And Kisame here is following me," Itachi answered the second of Hiruzen's questions.

"I see. Do I have to worry about Kisame killing anyone?"

"No, I will be taking responsibility for him. We will keep out of sight until we are needed," Itachi replied.

"Very good, now please do fill me in on what you have been talking about."

And they did, they discussed what already had been and then some. It was agreed Kisame could stay for now unless he decided to do something he shouldn't. They talked about Orochimaru and the organization Akatsuki, along with the goals of said organization. Hiruzen was a bit unnerved about the fact that Naruto was their target, along with the other tailed beasts.

"Well that is certainly a disturbing bit of information you brought. Do you know why exactly they want the tailed beasts?" Hiruzen asked.

"No. Pein, the leader of the organization, never told anyone why he wants them, only that he does, indeed, want them."

"I see. Well, we'll just have to keep an eye out for them, I suppose."

"But now that myself and Kisame have left, I don't think they will move for a few years, at least. They will need time to recruit some more individuals if they are to do anything."

"I see. Well, after the chuunin exams, your arrival back in the village will be announced. Along with what the Uchiha massacre was really about. I am sorry but this has to be done," Hiruzen stated.

"Yes, I understand. Although I think it will take a lot more then just a few pieces of paper and your word to convince my brother of it all."

"Yes, well, I'll leave him up to you. I'm sure you kept a lot of the records on what they were planning, just in case something like this were to happen."

"Yes, I have."

Naruto stood up. "Well I'm going to get some rest. I have some matches to fight tomorrow." he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So, who do you think will win, Jiraiya? My brother, or your student?" Itachi asked.

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure Naruto will win. He's just as talented as his parents, if not more so."

"Ah, I see. Well, it will be interesting to watch, nonetheless. I take it you trust Naruto to not say anything until you want to reveal it all?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto won't say anything, so no need to worry about that, Itachi," Jiraiya answered.

"Very well," Itachi replied.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed, he had been doing this for the past two hours and it was now midnight. He sighed, and threw the covers off himself. He put on his normal clothes and the cloak Hinata gave him for his birthday. He hadn't actually worn it since his birthday. He planned on wearing it to the finals tomorrow, but not before then. He wanted people to get a big shock when he looked like his father, along with use of his father's jutsu, the Rasengan.

He wanted to go see Hinata since he hadn't done so yet. He opened the door and stepped out. It was midnight, so maybe she would be awake. Well at least that's what he hoped. If she wasn't awake, he wasn't going to wake her. He took to the rooftops, heading for the hospital. Luckily, Hinata was moved to a room with a window, making it easier for him to get in and see her.

Naruto arrived at the window to Hinata's room. He opened the window and hopped in, finding that she was asleep. He walked over to the bed and moved some stray strands of hair out of her face. She still looked a little paler than normal, but much better than the last time he had come to see her. Naruto sighed. He wanted to talk to her, but she was asleep.

He began to walk back to the window, when he was stopped by someone's voice.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a sleepy voice.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata sitting up in her bed. Naruto walked back over and sat down next to Hinata on the bed. She immediately hugged him.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too. I like the cape you got me."

Hinata blushed. "You're welcome."

"So Hinata, how have you been? And when can you finally get out of here?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun. I still cough up blood if I do too much, or if there's too much excitement."

Naruto sighed. "I see."

Hinata saw the expression on his face. She knew what he was thinking at that moment in time.

"Naruto, please don't kill my cousin. I know he isn't the nicest of people, but he wasn't always like this..."

Naruto cut her off. "He tried to kill you Hinata-chan. What do you want me to do? Forgive him?" he asked. "I don't think I can forgive that Hinata-chan. I don't care who it is."

"Naruto, please promise me you won't kill him in the finals tomorrow," she pleaded.

"How can I promise something like that? If Jiraiya didn't stop me during the prelims, he would be dead already."

Hinata's grip around his waist became tighter. "Naruto, please promise me you won't."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, Hinata-chan, if that's what you really want," Naruto replied. "How can you forgive him so easily, Hinata-chan?"

"Because he's family."

"I really still don't understand, but if that's your reason, then it's fine with me."

Naruto stared at Hinata's lips for a few moments before kissing her passionately. They stayed like that for about a minute before they broke apart.

"You know, I've been wanting to do that for a month now," Naruto said.

"Me too," she replied

Hinata was blushing furiously; she could feel her hear pounding. She suddenly started to cough, and grabbed a napkin to cough into. Once she was done coughing, Naruto saw the blood on the napkin. Naruto took the napkin and threw it away in the trash. He went back over and helped Hinata lay back down in the bed, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto jumped out of the window, headed for his apartment. He hated seeing Hinata like that in a hospital bed. It ate at him.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

To all those that have reviewed once, twice, or every chapter I salute you, You guys are awesome. Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter :)

Do check out my other stories The Demon King and The Animal I've Become. New chapters are currently being worked on.

Sage of Asgard said it best when describing Kushina's nickname. I quote "Kushina's nickname was spun with the threads of Fail " and he's right it truly was.

Now the credit for Kisame's nickname has to go to Chewie Cookies

Ok so the next chapter will be the start of the finals


	17. Chapter 17 Finals part 1

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Naruto awoke when his alarm went off at eight in the morning. He got out of his bed and got dressed. Today was the day Neji would get what he deserved. Just as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he noticed two cloaked figures in his apartment.

"Might I ask what you two are doing here?"

"Well the only place in the village that isn't being watched happens to be your apartment building. Jiraiya said you wouldn't mind if we used it for today." Itachi replied.

"Of course he would say that. It's not like he has to live here..." Naruto said angrily. "Fine, just for today, and only as long as you don't touch anything."

"No need to worry about that. We won't mess with your stuff."

"Yeah, not like there is anything worth a damn in this dump," Kisame shot out.

"Whatever, fish-face, just don't touch my sword."

"What did you call me!"

"Oh, you didn't like that name? How about walking sushi roll, fish boy, or shark man? I've got a list of things I could call you! Want to hear more?"

Kisame just sat there in the chair, staring at Naruto. He had never been insulted like that before. No one had the balls to insult him like that.

"Why aren't you taking your sword?" Itachi asked, "Your match is today."

"I doubt I could stop myself from dicing Neji to pieces if I had it."

At this point, Naruto was leaving the apartment. He had already changed and put on the cape Hinata had given him. He walked out the door and shut it hard behind him. Kisame was still staring off into space, still trying to understand why that child wasn't afraid of him. Kisame could make a highly experienced ninja piss their pants, yet he couldn't even spark a small bit of fear in this boy, like he could just by walking by other ninja.

"Well, that was interesting. He seems to like calling you lots of different things," Itachi said breaking the silence.

"I want to shred him..." Kisame muttered.

"Don't fool yourself, Kisame. Even if you could, you wouldn't. I doubt there has ever been anyone that has just flat-out insulted you like that. I bet you even respect him a little for that."

Kisame just grunted at Itachi.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was rather annoyed that pervy sage said they could stay there for the day. He still had an hour or so before the finals started. He decided to just head straight to the arena and wait. He really wasn't in the mood for the glaring he always gets from the villagers.

When Naruto reached the arena, he sat on top of the ceiling over the seats of the spectators. Naruto sighed; he had a feeling today wasn't going to be that great. He, along with everyone else who knew about Orochimaru being in the village, was expecting him to make his move today. They didn't know when, but they knew if he was planning anything, it would have to be today. Naruto felt a presence behind him.

"Well, Kakashi, I didn't expect you back until a little later."

"Yes, well, Kurenai wanted me back on time, you see."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

Kakashi noticed that Naruto didn't have his sword on him. "No sword?"

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be best not to dice Neji into a dozen pieces."

"Yeah. I suppose that's the wiser course of action. So are you just going to sit here till it starts?"

"That was the general plan at the moment, yes."

Kakashi just shrugged and left. He couldn't help but notice how much Naruto looked like his father in that cape. Kakashi disappeared from sight. Naruto sighed and laid back and just stared up at the clouds.

"**I still think you should kill the bastard."**

"We already talked about this. Hinata-chan said not to, so I'm not."

"**Kami, you are so whipped, boy."**

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

"**What do you plan on doing to Neji?"**

"First I'll toy with him, and then I'll crush him like an insect under the heel of my foot."

"**I like that plan."**

Naruto laid there talking with the fox about current events until Naruto heard people gathering in the stands below. He got up and walked over to the edge to see that most of the gennin that were in the finals had gathered in the center of the arena floor. He waited a short while longer until all the gennin were in the area.

**At the arena floor**

The gennin were all there. All except Naruto, that is. He had yet to show, and it was almost time. They stood there looking at each other until Neji said something.

"I guess he was all talk and nothing else."

"Funny, Neji. I wonder how well you could fight if you couldn't use your precious Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

Neji was startled. Naruto was now standing next to him.

"Well, Naruto, (cough) I see you're finally here," Hayate said.

"Yeah, sorry, I was a little sidetracked is all."

Naruto looked up at the crowd; he could hear their whispers about his appearance. He scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Hinata. She was sitting next to Kurenai and a medic. His eyes were filled with concern. He didn't think she needed a medic next to her still.

**With Hiashi**

Hiashi was sitting with the rest Hyuga. Next to him was Hanabi. She looked rather upset about something. He sighed a little and turned his attention towards Naruto, who was staring at his eldest daughter. He didn't like the way he was looking at her at all. He was brought out of his thoughts when Hanabi stood up and started yelling.

"KICK NEJI'S ASS, NARUTO!"

Hanabi sat back down after that very un-Hyuga like display. Hiashi looked strangely at his youngest daughter for a moment, before looking back to the arena. Hanabi sat there as if nothing at all had happened.

**Down in the arena**

Hayate was about to talk again when they all heard Hanabi yell.

"KICK NEJI'S ASS, NARUTO!"

Naruto smiled at Hanabi's little outburst.

"Well, Neji, it seems Hanabi wants me to make you eat dirt as well."

"Everything has already been decided. I will win this match."

Naruto just laughed at him.

"As I was about to (cough) say, the matches are thus. The first match will be Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki, (cough) second match (cough) Sasuke Uchiha vs Shino Aburame, third match Temari vs Shikamaru (cough) Nara, and the fourth and fifth matches will be Rock Lee vs Gaara, then (cough) the winner will fight Kankuro. After the first fights, the winners will fight each (cough) other and so on until the final fight. Understand? Oh, and before I forget the rules are (cough) the same as before," Hayate finished.

They all nodded, the rules and line up were simple to remember.

"Good. Neji and Naruto, stay. (cough) The rest of you, (cough) head back up."

Everyone but Naruto and Neji headed up the stairs to the balcony, where they would watch the matches from.

"The first round will be Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga!" Hayate announced without coughing for once. "Begin!"

Naruto and Neji just stood there, neither making a move to attack.

"So Neji are you going to come? Or is the great prodigy of the Hyuga clan scared of the outcast of the village? Didn't you just say you would win this match? Or perhaps you were all talk and nothing else?"

Neji began to grind his teeth. He couldn't understand how Naruto could get under his skin so easily.

Neji charged Naruto, striking at Naruto several times in rapid succession. Naruto blocked them all, but he made it seem like he was only just able to block Neji's attacks. This continued for about a minute until Naruto let Neji get a hit on him. Neji hit Naruto's right shoulder with a palm strike, but it didn't seem to effect Naruto all too much. Neji was irritated; Naruto was grinning the entire time, even when he was hit.

Naruto jumped back and made a hand-sign, creating four clones that attacked Neji. Neji blocked their kicks and punches. **"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" **Neji exclaimed. The four clones disappeared into clouds of smoke.

The ninja in the crowd were amazed that Naruto and Neji knew such high level jutsu. They had preformed both of their jutsu effortlessly.

Naruto and Neji stood apart once more.

"Well, well, so you do know something more than palm strikes."

"Of course I do. I am the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, even if I am only a branch member," Neji replied. His tone was filled with arrogance and self reassurance.

Neji watched as Naruto took up a gentle fist stance. Sloppy as it was, it was still the same stance. Neji found that highly insulting.

Neji charged Naruto and the two began to move around the arena at a fast pace. Naruto was simply blocking Neji's attacks as they fought. To some in the spectator seats, it was completely obvious that Naruto was just playing around with Neji.

Neji struck at random now; he was getting angry that he couldn't land another hit. Palm strike after palm strike was just knocked away by Naruto, the grin on his face never faltering for a moment.

"Is this all you have, Neji? Is this all the great Hyuga prodigy has to offer?" Naruto asked as they fought once more.

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" **Neji exclaimed. The jutsu knocked Naruto to the ground. Just as Neji was about to talk, Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke. He had been fighting a shadow clone.

Neji began to look everywhere with his Byakugan. Even the people in the stands had no idea where he was. Suddenly, everyone heard clapping. They looked above the Hokage's box to see Naruto sitting there with an amused look on his face. Naruto jumped back down into the arena.

"Shall we continue our little dance?" Naruto asked.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was watching the match. She was concerned about Naruto more than her cousin. Not for the fact, he might lose, but for the fact, she always worried about him, regardless. She was trying to keep her heart rate down, but it wasn't that easy.

Hinata watched as they continued their match after Naruto's little disappearing act. Neji right now was just trying to hit Naruto, but every time he sped up so did Naruto. She noticed they were talking as they fought.

**In the arena**

Naruto ducked under a palm strike, then side-stepped another. "So what if you have a seal? It's not like you're the only one in this arena who has one. Except I don't use mine as an excuse to act like a complete asshole," Naruto said as he jumped back.

"You're just as worthless as my cousin!" Neji shot back.

Naruto just stood there, his head pointed at the ground. You could feel the killer intent throughout the arena. Neji was thrown back by the killer intent Naruto was releasing, it was almost like during the prelims. Neji jumped back. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from sight. He appeared in front of Neji. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

Neji had no time to react; he was blown clear across the arena by the massive gust of wind. Hayate was even blown off his feet. He had experienced this technique before, but never one this powerful.

"GET UP!" Naruto yelled. "I had just planned on beating you and nothing more. But now I plan on destroying you in this match."

Neji was finally on his feet again. He couldn't understand it. Where did that power come from? Naruto was just barely defending himself one minute and tripling his speed the next. Neji furiously charged at Naruto, but stopped when Naruto created a somewhat familiar jutsu.

"Are you hesitating Neji, just because I created a Rasengan?"

Naruto rushed Neji; he closed the gap quickly between them. Naruto thrust the Rasengan at Neji, who barely managed to avoid it. Naruto followed up by kicking Neji in the gut before he could react. Neji flew a few yards into the air before hitting the ground and sliding to a stop. He then stood up again and took his stance.

Naruto flew through hand signs **"Wind release: Dragon Fists!" **Naruto exclaimed. The head of a dragon formed on each of Naruto's fists, they were composed entirely out of wind enhanced chakra.

"This is a jutsu I made myself, while I was training with pervy sage. He doesn't even know that it exists along with a few others."

**In the Hokage's box**

"That is quite the interesting jutsu."

"Yes it is," Hiruzen replied to the Kazekage statement. "What rank would you put it at?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We will have to wait and see what type of destructive power it has before we can make that call," he replied.

"Agreed, but if it's as destructive as I think it is, it will probably be B-A ranked."

They watched as Naruto charged Neji once again with this new and rather interesting jutsu.

**In the arena**

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" **Neji exclaimed.

Naruto slammed one of his dragon fists into the chakra dome. He ripped through the dome and sent Neji flying into the arena wall. Naruto ran at Neji and followed up with the second fist. Neji barely jumped out of the way. The impact from the fist created a hole clean through the arena wall. If the jutsu had actually hit, it would have probably killed Neji.

Some of the jounin in the audience were amazed by the power of the jutsu, it had beaten one of the Hyuga's ultimate defenses. The other people in the audience were terrified of the power that Naruto wielded. However the Hyuga elders were not happy that Naruto had beaten one of their most prized moves so easily.

Naruto turned around slowly to see Neji was getting to his feet again. Neji was slowly and shakily getting to his feet. He looked at Naruto who had a murderous look in his eyes. Neji suddenly started coughing up blood onto the ground. The attack that had ripped through his jutsu had done more damage than he thought. His ribs ached terribly right now.

Naruto walked over to Neji slowly. He had been destroying Neji just like he said he would. Neji struck at Naruto only for Naruto to grab him by the wrist. Naruto swung Neji around like a rag doll before throwing him into the arena wall. When Neji hit the wall, blood shot out of his mouth. He had hit the wall with such force he cracked it. Naruto walked over to Neji and stood in front of him.

"Why did you miss with your last jutsu?" Neji asked as he coughed up some blood.

"Because Hinata asked me not to kill you, so I missed on purpose."

"You were just toying with me from the beginning?"

"I was." Naruto said as he turned and began to walk away. He stopped and said a few parting words. "Hinata was right. You really are pathetic right now. Oh and one last thing if you ever touch her again I'll kill you."

Neji passed out against the wall a few seconds after Naruto had finished talking.

Hayate appeared next to Neji and checked his pulse he was still alive. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

There was no cheering from the crowd; just silence. Naruto was expecting this; he really didn't care about their approval right now. The killer intent was still leaking off him until he looked up in the stands. He looked up at Hinata for a moment before disappearing from the arena floor in a swirl of leaves.

Medics rushed out to check on Neji's condition. While they were clearing Neji off the arena floor, they did a quick medical scan of him. He had several broken ribs a shattered right forearm and his left leg was broken. Naruto had done quite a number on Neji.

**In the stands**

Hinata's heart was starting to finally act up on her. The match had got her heart beating far too fast and she was feeling it now. She coughed up some blood into her hands, which got Kurenai's attention.

"Alright Hinata it's time we got you back to the hospital." Kurenai hadn't wanted Hinata here she knew it would aggravate her condition. But Hinata wanted to be here for this match at the very least.

The medic performed a few had seals and his hand began to glow. He put his hand over the area where Hinata's heart was.

"Yes, it's best we get her back now. Her heart is beating far too fast right now," he stated.

Kurenai picked Hinata up and promptly left the stadium for the hospital.

"Sakura, have you ever seen Naruto like that before?" Ino asked.

"You mean that merciless? No, I can't say I have."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to fight him," Kiba said, adding to the conversation.

"Got that right! I don't think Neji will be getting out of hospital for quite some time!" Choji said as he munched on some chips.

"How did the match go?"

"Oh, Haku-kun, you finally made it!" Ino replied happily.

"Yeah, I apologize for that. I just had other things I had to take care of first," Haku replied as he sat down next to Ino. Haku looked at the field and the rather large hole in the arena wall. "Did Naruto do that?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, he did it with a jutsu called "Dragon fists", if I heard right," Kiba replied

Haku just nodded in reply to what Kiba had said.

A few of the jounin were conversing about the match that had just ended.

"So, Kakashi, what did you think of the match and young Naruto's rather powerful jutsu?" Gai asked.

"Well, I think Neji got what he deserved, to be honest. About Naruto's jutsu, I think it is rather creative and powerful, and I doubt we've seen all of them," he replied.

"It saddens me to say this but I have to agree with you about Neji. Maybe now he will get off his high horse," Gai replied.

"I hope you told Lee to not go overboard with his match, considering what may or may not happen?"

"Of course. I told him if he can't win with taking off his weights, he would have to forfeit."

"How did he take it?"

"Not that well, but that's to be expected."

"Agreed."

They all turned their attention to the next match that was being called out.

**In the arena**

"The next match is Sasuke Uchiha versus Shino Aburame!" Hayate announced.

They both jumped down into the arena. Neither of them had talked to Naruto yet, even though they had the chance. The two took their places in the center of the arena, waiting for Hayate to give the word to start.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

Sasuke was the first one to make a move. He took out a kunai and rushed Shino. Seeing this, Shino did the same. Shino knew he wouldn't be able to beat Sasuke in this sort of combat, but he trained hard over the past month in his taijutsu.

Their kunai clashed, Shino ducked under a kick from Sasuke, then retaliated with his kunai slashing at Sasuke's arm. Sasuke quickly moved to the side to avoid the strike.

_'He's fast,'_ Shino thought to himself. Of course, Shino knew Sasuke was fast, but he was much faster than he had expected.

Shino noticed Sasuke didn't have his Sharingan activated.

Shino had yet to release his bugs, he knew Sasuke would notice if he did. Shino wasn't about to needlessly waste his bugs. They continued what looked to be a glorified sparring match. Shino was barely able to keep up with Sasuke's attacks.

Shino realized Sasuke was saving his energy for his fight with Naruto. Sasuke suddenly sped up and kicked Shino in the gut, sending him flying through the air. Shino recovered in mid and landed on his feet.

Shino jumped back a few yards to get some distance between himself and Sasuke. Shino knew from the start he would most likely lose this match. But no point in giving up without a fight, right?

"Well Sasuke I didn't expect to win this match and I have a feeling you're saving your energy for a certain fight. Am I right?"

"Indeed I am."

"Very well then. How about we end this with a little flare?"

"I'm game."

Shino began to release a massive swarm of bugs. They came out from all the openings in his overcoat. The swarm that came out looked almost like an enraged bee hive that someone had accidentally bumped up against. Shino motioned his hand, and the swarm barreled down on Sasuke.

Sasuke ran through hand signs **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) **the fireball ripped through Shino's swarm of beetles, burning them to nothing. The fireball went straight for Shino, engulfing him in flames. The flames died down, revealing a few boulders in place of where Shino once stood. Shino had switched placed with some of the debris from Naruto's match to avoid the flames.

"Well, Sasuke, I concede, I am no match for your speed, and my bugs are no match for your flames."

"Did I hear that right? You're forfeiting, Shino?" Hayate asked.

"Indeed."

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced.

Sasuke and Shino walked out of the arena towards where the other gennin were. Cheers came from the stands at the announcement of the winner of the fight.

Sasuke and Shino had finally arrived at the waiting box with the other gennin. Shino was going to have a short chat with Naruto before heading to the spectator stands. Shino looked around and noticed Naruto was standing all by himself far away from everyone else. Shino walked over to Naruto and stood next him.

"So how did it feel to get back at Neji for what he did?" Shino asked.

Naruto let a long drawn out sigh. "It wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. Sure, I beat the hell out of him, but it didn't make me feel any better."

"I see. I suppose that's to be expected. Well, I must be going I lost my match. I'll watch what remains of this exam from the stands.

"Later Shino."

The third match was coming. Shikamaru looked at Temari. She had been acting strangely all day. Temari looked as if she was contemplating something. He hadn't bothered asking her, figuring it was non of his business. The third match was finally called, bringing Shikamaru out of his thoughts about Temari's behavior.

Shikamaru jumped off the side of the railing and into the arena. Temari did the same. The two stood apart, waiting for the signal to begin. Temari readied her fan while Shikamaru just stood there.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

Temari swung her fan hard, creating a few blades of wind. Shikamaru knew now was the time to run for his life. He noticed she had an angry/sad expression on her face. He couldn't understand why though.

But the look on her face didn't stop him from running as fast as he could from the blades of wind she was creating with her fan. This rather comical scene of Shikamaru running and dodging from left to right went on for a few more minutes. He had inched closer as he had been running trying to get close enough to use his shadow possession jutsu.

Temari didn't notice it, however; her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She was upset. She had never liked a boy before, and now she found one she enjoyed hanging out with very much. But, of course, he had to be from a different village, and one her village was about to attack.

Temari then noticed that Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu was about to get her. She jumped back to avoid getting ensnared, and berated herself for getting so badly distracted.

_'I have to stop distracting myself. I have to focus on what I'm doing,'_ she thought.

Shikamaru ran to the little grove of trees in the arena to avoid Temari's wind blades.

"Well, this sucks. She's obviously distracted and pissed off." Shikamaru sat there for a moment, trying to think if it was something he had done. He really couldn't think of anything, though. He looked around at the debris left from Naruto's battle.

"That might work," he muttered to himself.

He only had to lure Temari into that area of the arena, and he might be able to win. Shikamaru sat behind the tree running through scenarios of how he was going to pull this off.

Temari just stood there, contemplating what the hell he was doing.

_'What the hell is he up to? I know he doesn't just do things for absolutely no reason,'_ she thought to herself.

One of the very reasons she liked him was because he was extremely intelligent. Albeit the laziest person she had ever met but also the smartest. The trade off was interesting to say the least. Although the match was the furthest thing from her mind. The most prevalent thought in her mind right now was what was she going to do when the invasion started? That was her biggest concern right now.

She finally snapped out of her thought induced daze, when she realized Shikamaru was half way between her and that tree he was hiding behind.

_'I really need to stop spacing out like that,'_ she thought.

She jumped out of the range of his jutsu. Shikamaru mentally smirked, he was getting her to go in the right direction. He jumped to the side to avoid a few blades of wind Temari sent his way. Shikamaru performed his jutsu once again. Of course, it missed because she dodged. Then he did it once more, but this time, he connected his shadow to the debris. In the matter of seconds, his shadow had stretched throughout all of the debris on the field.

"Got you," he muttered.

_'Dammit! why didn't I even think about this?'_ she berated herself.

She was caught in his jutsu now. It came to quickly that time, and she couldn't react properly. Everyone thought Shikamaru was about to win, when he spoke up.

"Well, I give up. This whole thing is far too troublesome," he stated.

"Wait, what? You're giving up? But you won!" Hayate stated.

"Technically, no, I didn't," he said as he released his jutsu. "I couldn't have won seeing as I'm out of chakra. Before I could even get close enough to her to do anything, I would have run out."

Hayate stared at Shikamaru for a minute before calling the match.

"Well, alright then. Winner: Temari!"

Shikamaru began to walk out of the arena when he felt some killer intent coming from behind him. He turned around to see Temari's fan flying at his face. He barely managed to duck under the fan.

"You bastard!" she screamed. She was furious. Temari loved to win, that was for certain, but winning like this made her look like a fool. "Get your butt back here and lets have a rematch now!"

"Umm... well you see... I... ah... well, I have to be somewhere, and that somewhere is anywhere but here at the moment!" Shikamaru hightailed it out of the arena.

"Get back here!" Temari ran after him, grabbing her fan on the way out.

**In the stands**

"I like her," Yoshino Nara said to her husband Shikaku Nara.

"Of course you would; she's just like you," Shikaku muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly, but with sinister intentions.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all," he replied with a sweat drop.

"I thought so."

Shikamaru had yet to tell his parents he and Temari had actually being seeing each other the past month. Although from that reaction she gave they could easily tell she was the girl Shikamaru had been seeing.

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Shikamaru muttered as he rubbed his head.

Temari had caught him on the stairs and smacked him upside the head with her fan. Shikamaru was now sporting a rather large bump on his head.

"Yes I did. Now stop whining about it."

They walked out of the stairwell to see the other gennin waiting around for the next match to be called. Lee was looking all fired up and Gaara was looking, well, like Gaara. He was just staring impassively off into space.

Temari looked over to the Hokage's box to see the Kazekage giving a small gesture. Of course, no one noticed it as something odd, as he only fixed his hat slightly. That was the gesture that meant for everyone to hold their position until his order. They were supposed to move during Gaara's first match, but now that was not the case.

The second to last match of the first round was finally called.

Lee and Gaara made their way way down to the arena floor. Lee jumped off the railing while Gaara took his time and walked down the stairs. They both stood in the arena, waiting for the proctor to begin the match.

"Let's have a youthful battle!" Lee shouted excitedly.

The proctor sweat dropped and Gaara just stood there impassively, doing and saying nothing.

_'Definitely Gai's student...'_ Hayate thought.

The cork popped off Gaara's gourd in anticipation of the fight.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

Lee charged Gaara as soon as Hayate called for them to start. He rushed in and did a jump kick, only for sand to come out of the gourd and block his attack. He jumped back when the sand seemingly tried to grab hold of him. Gaara stood there the entire time, arms crossed.

"I hope that's not all you have. I didn't get to kill last time," Gaara said darkly.

Lee was wondering about how Gaara was able to use sand like that without moving. He charged in again, throwing punches and kicks at the sand, but it blocked everything so easily. The sand came at Lee from both sides, and he was forced to jump back. The sand followed him and tried to grab him. Lee took out two kunai and threw them at Gaara's head, only for them to be stopped by sand.

"Is this all you have?" Gaara asked in an annoyed tone.

Lee looked down at his leg warmers. _'I need to take my weights off.'_ What Lee wasn't seeing was the sand creeping closer to him. The sand came to life and struck out at him. He jumped, only for it to grab him by the arm and throw him into the arena wall. Lee recovered before hitting the wall, and stuck to it using the little bit of chakra he was able to use.

"I'll show you what I can do!"

Lee pulled down his legwarmers to reveal weights on both of his legs. Lee pulled off his weights and dropped them to the ground. They hit the ground making small craters. The crowd's eyes widened. The weights must have weighed a ton to make craters from thirty feet off the ground.

Lee grinned, then disappeared from the wall. He moved so fast, barely anyone's eyes could keep up. He struck at Gaara's sand, being too fast for it to follow his movements. The only time he knew where Lee was, was when he struck at the sand. Lee seemed to almost teleport around Gaara, hitting the sand.

People were astonished by Lee's speed.

Lee sped up some more and managed to hit Gaara, sending him through the air, although Gaara's sand cushioned his impact to the ground. Suddenly, the ground seemingly came to life, and threw Lee into the arena wall. This time, he didn't have the chance to recover. Before he hit ground or was able to recover, the sand hit him again, smashing him into the wall. He finally fell off the wall.

Lee got off the ground. That hit had hurt him pretty badly. He had a little trouble standing. "I won't end it like this..."

Gaara was wondering what Lee was going to do next, when he could feel a surge of power come from Lee. Lee had said something but he didn't catch it.

"Third gate, Gate of Life open!"

Lee's skin had turned red. The ninja in the crowd were amazed to see that a gennin knew that technique.

The ground crumbled underneath him as he launched himself towards Gaara. He hit Gaara, sending him flying across the arena. Lee wasn't sure how long he could keep this up; his body was in bad shape. Before Gaara hit the wall, Lee knocked him into the air. Lee batted Gaara around the arena a few times. He kicked Gaara towards the center of the arena, then kicked him straight up into the air. This entire time, Gaara's sand was unable to keep up with Gaara and Lee. Lee did one final ax-kick, sending Gaara to the ground like a meteorite falling from the sky.

Lee fell to the ground. He couldn't move his body anymore. Lee hit the ground and didn't move. Hayate looked at the crater Gaara had made with his body, and Lee, who wasn't moving, but seemed to be breathing.

"Well, it seems like it will come down to who can stand..." Hayate muttered to himself. Hayate began to see movement from the crater Gaara was in. He looked over at Lee. It didn't seem like he would be moving anytime soon. Gaara stood at the edge of the crater with a murderous look on his face.

"Gaara winner by incapacitation!"

"NO! He's not dead yet!" Gaara said in a bloodthirsty tone.

Gaara moved his sand in the direction of Lee, but stopped when a voice came from the Hokage booth.

"That's enough, Gaara!" The Kazekage's voice rang throughout the arena.

Gaara's sand returned to his gourd.

Gai appeared next to lee and picked him up. He sighed. "I told you not to do that, didn't I?"

Lee coughed. "Sorry Gai-sensei. I could not leave it as it was."

"I'll let you off this time, but once you're better, you will train harder!"

Lee smiled weakly. "Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said trying to muster what remained of his energy.

Gai took Lee off to the medical bay, not bothering to wait for the medics to come.

"Next match Gaara versus Kan..." Hayate was interrupted.

"Umm... I think I would like to forfeit my match," Kankuro shouted down to Hayate.

"Well I don't blame him that Gaara kids insane," Hayate muttered to himself. "Well then I guess we will be getting straight to the semi finals! Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, please enter the ring!" Hayate announced.

End chapter

I must apologize for the really late release of this chapter. I've been sick for the past few weeks so I wasn't really motivated to do anything but sleep.

I broke 500 reviews last chapter :) I honestly never thought so many would actually enjoy my story.

Big thanks go to my beta who likes to remain nameless.

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

To all those that have reviewed once, twice, or every chapter I salute you, You guys are awesome. Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter :)

Now did you like the chapter? Dislike the chapter? What did you like and dislike about the chapter? that's what I want to know. :)

Do check out my other stories The Demon King and The Animal I've Become. New chapters are currently being worked on.

I suppose this could be considered rant time. lol

Now several people have asked me what's my views on Sasuke and Sakura. Mostly Sasuke though. To tell you the truth I hate them both. I'd rather see Madara get a redemption more then either of them. And I hate him to. Now why do I hate Sasuke and Sakura?

Well Sasuke I actually liked pre time skip and after time skip that was before he went all bat shit crazy on us. Now I just want him to die like most people it seems.

And why do I hate Sakura? Well that's simple I've never really liked her to begin with. Although I really started to hate her after that stunt she pulled in The Land of Iron. There are various other reasons but I won't bore you with them. The one I stated is the main reason I hate her.

I know lots of people like Sakura, but that's only because she's the only one who gets any kind of real screen time or character development. And don't say no it's not because of it, if you actually think about it we actually know a lot about her compared to Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Now if they actually got an equal amount of screen time. I bet Sakura would be somewhere in the middle of the popularity list or possibly the bottom, who knows for sure. I mean Hinata gets little screen time and she's one of the most liked. And when ever we see her she does something cool, well most of the time.

Then why do I write them as good people instead of the emo king and banshee? Because I want to, that about sums up my reasoning behind that.

Now for the manga. I've for the most part stopped reading it. I don't even intend to read this weeks issue, ever... at least till bakamoto does something with other characters. Hell easy fix for that. He could make 25 page chapters that would solve the anime catching up so quickly, at least compared to his current 17 page norm.


	18. Chapter 18 Finals part 2

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Hinata had arrived back at the hospital a few minutes ago. She saw someone she never thought she would see again. It was Tsunami from The Land of Waves. Tsunami was being guarded by Gozu and Meizu. Hinata and Kurenai greeted Tsunami and the five of them left for Hinata's hospital room.

Gozu and Meizu stood outside of the door while the three women talked. The three women had just finished talking about why Hinata was in the hospital.

"That's horrible! How could your own cousin do something like that to you?" Tsunami asked, shocked.

Hinata had a sad expression on her face.

"It's complicated, Tsunami." Kurenai thought it best change the subject. "So Tsunami what about you and Zabuza? I saw you two during the The Kyuubi festival. You looked rather happy latched onto his arm like you were."

Tsunami had a light pink blush on her cheeks. "He's a sweet man once you get past the walls he puts up," She replied.

"So during those two weeks in Wave, you two..."

Tsunami smiled and nodded.

"Why are you still here though? I mean what about your father and son back in Wave Country?" Kurenai asked.

"They were the ones who actually wanted me to come here when Gozu and Meizu showed up with a letter from Zabuza-kun."

"Well isn't that romantic. But aren't you going to head back?"

"My son and father don't really need me there anymore," she chuckled a bit. "They practically shoved me out there door and told me to have a life that didn't involve looking after them." Tsunami said the last part with a small giggle.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as well.

"So, Hinata, what about you and Naruto? How has the relationship you have been going?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"We can't talk about that, Tsunami," Kurenai replied.

Tsunami noticed Hinata had a rather depressed look on her face.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. They are still going out, it's just that their relationship is taboo... yes that word fits."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Hinata remained silent and Kurenai just sighed.

"Naruto is, for lack of a better word, the village outcast. He has no clan, no wealth, and he has the nine-tailed demon fox in him as you already know."

Tsunami just nodded.

"Hinata here is the heir to one of the most powerful clans in not just Konoha, but in all the elemental nations. Hinata is basically a princess, and who she can date or marry is dictated by her clan. They would never allow them to see each other. Hell, I doubt they're pleased she's on the same team as Naruto. The two of them have been dating in secret for a time now. I didn't even know it until after we met you and your family."

"But how are you two going to get any further in your relationship if you can't even go on a normal date?" Tsunami asked.

"Naruto and I will think of something..." Hinata muttered.

"How is your relationship with Zabuza going, seeing as you're staying now?" Kurenai asked. She was trying to change the subject again.

"Oh, he's so kind and gentle."

Kind? Gentle? Those two words were something Kurenai had never heard used to describe Zabuza Momochi. They continued to discuss Tsunami's relationship with Zabuza.

**At the Arena**

Orochimaru watched with morbid fascination, as the battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki was about to begin. The only reason he had postponed his own plan was because Naruto intrigued him, which was something not easily done. He wanted to see what else this boy was capable of. He was first intrigued by that jutsu in the forest of death. Now, since that last jutsu, he was even more intrigued at what else this boy was hiding.

Elsewhere in the arena a man wearing civilian clothing was watching Sasuke rather intently. "Well, my brother, let's see how far you have come while I've been away." Itachi had sent a transformed shadow clone to watch his brother fight.

Others were watching with anticipation for the match to start. The rookies were all wondering who would win, as they now knew Naruto had been holding back since he returned to the village.

**Down on the Arena floor**

Naruto and Sasuke stood apart. All they were waiting for was Hayate's signal to begin. Naruto and Sasuke had grins on there faces, as they had both been waiting for this match for a while.

"Let the first match of the semifinals begin!" Hayate announced.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there unmoving even though the fight had been called. They suddenly ran at one another. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and threw a punch. Naruto ducked under it and did a sweeping kick. Sasuke jumped to avoid the sweeping kick, but Naruto threw a punch while Sasuke was in the air. Sasuke caught Naruto's fist and used it to push himself away.

Sasuke flew through hand seals **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball)** A large fireball hurled in Naruto's direction. Naruto still had that grin on his face as the fireball hit him. The fireball exploded on impact. Sasuke stared at ground zero for the jutsu. He hoped it wasn't over yet. When the smoke and cleared it showed only a pile of stones where Naruto once stood.

"Well Sasuke that was quite the large fireball,"

Sasuke spun around to see Naruto was behind him on the other side of the arena. The bottom of his cape was singed.

"Ah, damn! I shouldn't have waited so long! You got part of my cloak!" Naruto whined as he looked at the singed part of his cloak.

Naruto side stepped to avoid Sasuke's kick that had come suddenly. The two began to throw kicks and punch as they danced around the arena. Neither of them were landing any hits, and it didn't look like it was from a lack of trying from either person. To Naruto and Sasuke, nothing else was going on except for their match. Even if a bomb went off, they would probably not notice it. There pace began to quicken as the fight dragged on.

Sasuke was thankful for Kakashi's training right now, if he hadn't gotten it, he wouldn't have stood a chance, just like Neji. Even more so, he was thankful for his Sharingan, as it helped him learn what he needed to in the months time.

Sasuke kicked Naruto, but he was able to block it by holding up his arms in defense. Naruto jumped back after recovering. He was now standing on the wall of the arena. Sasuke ran up the wall and the fight started once more. They traveled up and down the wall then side to side in their taijutsu match.

Everyone was amazed. They had never seen such a battle in the chuunin exams before.

Sasuke suddenly got an idea. He quickly pulled out two kunai and threw them against Naruto's cloak. Sasuke then quickly jumped off the wall and went through a series of hand seals. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball)**

"Damn it," Naruto muttered right before the fireball hit where he was standing on the wall.

The smoke cleared the reveal a large burn mark on the side of the arena wall. His kunai still in the wall holding what remained of the cloak Naruto wore.

"You know that was not fair," Naruto said from atop the arena wall.

"When was there any such thing as fair in a ninja battle, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"There isn't. It's just that I really liked that cloak is all," Naruto replied. _'I knew I __should have taken that thing off. Now I have to get another one before Hinata finds __out...'_

Naruto jumped off the wall and landed on the opposite side of the arena from Sasuke.

Naruto ran at Sasuke and threw half a dozen shuriken. Sasuke did the same, and the shuriken all hit each other in mid air. Both Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai just as they were about to reach each other. Sparks shot out as the two kunai clashed. They both jumped back as the shuriken finally came down and hit the ground.

"Well Sasuke, how about we turn this up another notch?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?"

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto was now holding a spiraling sphere of chakra.

"So Sasuke did you learn anything to combat this?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke's hand became alive with electricity.

**In the stands**

Everyone was amazed. They thought the fight was intense before, but then the gennin both began using their A-ranked jutsu. The ninja in the audience were awe struck at the level these so-called gennin were at. Many Chuunin weren't even able to use such a level of jutsu. The gennin from Naruto and Sasuke's class looked amazed, even Shikamaru was actually paying attention.

Shikamaru looked over to see that Gaara was trembling. He could see the malicious intent in his eyes. Shikamaru had to admit, Naruto and Sasuke were pretty scary at the moment.

**The arena floor**

They both took off at each other, wielding their jutsu. In a matter of seconds, they were at the point of no return as their jutsu clashed. The clash between them was like a maelstrom of energy. The two jutsu battled for dominance as they clashed. The ground underneath them began to crack and crumble from the power. But as fast as it began, it ended, but neither of them had won the battle. The jutsu were equal in power, and the energy discharge sent them flying to opposite ends of the arena. They both slid to a stop before smashing into the wall.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Hayate mumbled.

Everyone watched as Naruto and Sasuke got to their feet. They stood there for a moment, just staring at one another. They both looked a bit bruised, but not too badly.

Naruto and Sasuke went back at it. Naruto jumped and tried to ax kick Sasuke. He managed to put his arms up to block and throw Naruto back. Naruto followed up by throwing a kunai at Sasuke who barely managed to jump out of the way.

Naruto made a few hand signs. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

A massive gust of wind hit Sasuke blowing him across the arena. Sasuke hit the wall hard, but got back up to his feet.

"Come on! I know that isn't all you have, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He was frustrated now, because Naruto wasn't going all out.

"So you want me to use everything I have against you?" Naruto asked for clarification.

"Damn right!"

Naruto smirked as he created several shadow clones that stood in front of him. They disappeared seconds later to show Naruto had performed his Wind Style Dragon Fists. Naruto had used the clones so Sasuke couldn't see how the jutsu was performed with his Sharingan.

"Well, Sasuke, let's begin round two," Naruto said as he launched himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew wind was weak against fire. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) **Sasuke shot many smaller versions of his previous fire jutsu.

The fireballs headed directly towards Naruto. Naruto twisted through the fireballs Sasuke was manipulating. He jumped over one then twisted in midair, avoiding another. Naruto brought both of his dragon fists down at Sasuke. However, Sasuke managed to jump out of the way. The dragon fists struck the ground, creating a small crater where Sasuke once stood. Naruto came running out of the dust cloud that had been created by the attack. He kicked Sasuke in the gut, sending him flying through the hole in the arena wall that Naruto had made in the first match.

Naruto waited in the arena for Sasuke to come back. Sasuke didn't disappoint, as he came flying back into the arena at a lightning fast pace. He landed a punch on Naruto's face, sending him flying. Naruto wasn't prepared for Sasuke to come back in like that.

Hayate was wondering how the two gennin were able to keep going at such a pace. They were showing signs of getting tired, but they were pushing themselves to keep up the fight. Naruto had already used that jutsu of his twice. That level of jutsu took a large amount of chakra to wield. Sasuke had only been using C-ranked fire ninjutsu, which didn't use that much chakra in comparison to Naruto's wind ninjutsu. He watched as Naruto got up from the ground. He was started to breathe more heavily, as was Sasuke. Hayate then noticed something different about Sasuke's eye's. There were more tomoe now than a few seconds ago.

"Well Sasuke I think we should finish this up, seeing as we're both running out of chakra," Naruto stated. Although what Naruto was saying was a lie, seeing as he had the fox's chakra still.

Naruto created a Rasengan that was a bit larger than normal. He had never worked on creating a larger one once he mastered it, so he wasn't able do any more than almost double the size.

Sasuke noticed the size difference in Naruto's Rasengan and figured he was using the last of his chakra in the jutsu. He created a Chidori and pushed what remained of his chakra into it.

"Well, looks like this will end the match one way or other," Sasuke said before dashing across the arena.

Naruto did the same and ran as fast as he could at Sasuke to meet him in the middle of the arena.

They both jumped and slammed their jutsu into one another. The reaction was much the same as last time, but far more violent. The ground crumbled underneath them from the power of the jutsu. To everyone in the stands, it looked as if a dome of blue chakra surrounded the two combatants. The jutsu reached their climax as the power exploded and sent them flying.

Sasuke went flying into the ground, digging into it with his body until he stopped. Naruto, on the other hand, went flying across the arena until he hit the arena wall. Naruto hit the wall with such force he went through it creating another hole with his body. Dust and debris filled the arena obscuring the view.

There was silence in the crowd as they waited for the dust cloud to settle and to see who got up and was declared the victor. Although the Jounin and Chuunin in the audience were wondering if they were both still in one piece, let alone getting up.

Everyone's attention turned to the hole in the wall that Naruto had made with his body when some of the stone fell off the wall. They saw a hand gripping the side of the wall. Naruto emerged from the hole in the wall. He didn't look very beat up from the event somehow.

"Well I guess being thrown, smashed, and blown through walls in Myobokuzan wasn't for nothing after all. Still hurts like hell, though," he muttered to himself.

Hayate noticed Sasuke was breathing but not moving. Upon seeing this, he called the match. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd began to cheer at the great match that was just finished.

Naruto walked across the arena to see Sasuke was still lying in the hole. Naruto bent down and looked at him for a moment before poking him.

"Yo. Get up, you're not dead yet."

"I feel dead," Sasuke replied.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and helped him out of the arena so the next match could start. Naruto had a feeling Temari was just going to forfeit her match. The medics came to check on Sasuke, but he just told them to go away. When Naruto and Sasuke finally got up to the waiting area for the gennin, they found that Temari had already forfeited her match. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who seemed to be contemplating something.

**In the stands**

Everyone was talking about how Naruto had beaten the Uchiha and the Hyuga prodigy. Right now they seemed to forgot what he was and fixated on what he had done so far. The gennin in Naruto's age group were amazed by what he had done. He had never shown the he was capable of anything even remotely like that.

"Did you guys think Naruto was capable of doing something like that?" Sakura asked.

Everyone just shook there heads in reply.

"Did you see him go through that wall and walk out like almost nothing happened?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah! I was sure when he hit the wall he wasn't getting back up," Ino replied.

"Naruto is certainly full of surprises, isn't he?" Haku stated.

"Anyone got more chips?" Chouji asked.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

**In the Hokage's box**

Hiruzen stood up to make an announcement. "In light of the recent forfeit of the second semifinal match, there will be a ten minute wait until the next match begins."

Orochimaru smirked behind the face of the Kazekage. A ten minute wait was the perfect time for things to begin.

Hiruzen sat back down in his seat. "What did you think of the last fight?"

"It was most interesting. Especially since those two were gennin."

"Indeed. I don't think I've ever seen such a match at this exams."

**With Itachi and Kisame**

Itachi and Kisame had been sitting in Naruto's apartment the entire time. Kisame was exceedingly bored but kept himself in check for now. Itachi had sent out a clone earlier to check on the matches.

"Well it seems my brother lost to Jiraiya's student," Itachi muttered as his clone's memories came back to him.

"So your little brother got his butt kicked, did he?"

"Yes. That is indeed the case. Although it seems like we will be moving soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just something about the crowd seemed off."

"Alright! I get to have some fun today!"

**At the hospital**

Hinata, Kurenai, and Tsunami had been talking the entire time. Hinata had just sat silently for half the time, thinking about what Naruto was doing. Kurenai and Tsunami hadn't noticed how silent Hinata had gotten as they chatted about their love lives. The door opened, Kakashi and Zabuza walked inside the room. Kurenai and Tsunami both got up and gave there men a huge.

Hinata perked up a bit, hoping to see if Naruto was with them. A minute past, and he didn't come through the doorway. She sank back into her bed when she realized he wasn't coming.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, he's still back at the arena. They're currently taking a short break before the final round. Naruto is fighting Gaara of the Desert. He's completely fine, if that's what you're wondering," Kakashi replied.

"What has Naruto-kun gotten himself into?" Hinata asked. Her tone was still low. "He's been acting differently since the Forest of Death."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"I maybe a lot of things, Kurenai-sensei, but I'm not blind. I've seen the subtle change since he came back from that fight. What has Naruto-kun gotten himself mixed up in?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Kakashi sat down in a chair near the bed Hinata was in. Zabuza ushered Tsunami out of the room to leave Kakashi to talk with Hinata.

Kakashi sighed, then began to tell Hinata about who they had actually fought in the Forest of Death. Hinata just sat there as Kakashi told her everything up to the current date. Hinata just sank back farther into her bed once Kakashi had finished telling her everything.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Hinata asked no one in particular.

"Because he probably didn't want to worry you Hinata," Kurenai replied.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Kabuto was searching through medical files. He had already finished the assignment Orochimaru had assigned him. Kabuto was currently working on another one of Orochimaru's long standing orders. He had rifled through almost half the files, it seemed he was looking for something very specific.

_'Damn, I have to finish this before the festivities start. I'm glad he postponed it like he said he would. This gave me the time I needed to look through this stuff,' _Kabuto thought to himself.

He threw another file on the ground that wasn't what he was looking for either. He opened the next filing cabinet and quickly looked through those files. The last file in that drawer was the one he had been looking for. He had a sinister smile on his face.

_'Yes, this was exactly what I was hoping to find,'_ he thought before disappearing, file in hand.

**At the Arena**

Naruto sat on the top of the arena relaxing. He regretted the decision not to go and see Hinata, but there was not too much he could do about it now. Naruto had noticed the change in the ninja in the audience along with some of the civilians. He had seen all the ANBU around the arena sitting and standing among the crowd. He knew soon enough the break would be over and he would have to fight Gaara.

Naruto had talked to Shikamaru earlier after he had brought Sasuke up to the other gennin. Shikamaru knew something was going on, he just couldn't put his finger on what that was.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when heard someone walking up behind him. He turned around to see Kakashi walking up to him.

"Well, Kakashi, back already?"

"Yeah, well, I have to be here if and when something happens."

"True. How was she?"

"She was worried about you and the fact that you've been acting differently since the Forest of Death."

"So she noticed since that long ago? Not even sure why I'm surprised by that."

"She is a very intelligent young woman, Naruto, and she cares for you very much."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to worry her too much. I guess it had the opposite effect."

"Kurenai and the demon brothers are with her, so if something happens, she will be fine."

Their conversation was cut short when Hayate announced the start of the final round. Naruto stood and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He appeared at the arena floor, ready to go for the final round and whatever else was in store.

Naruto looked up in the stands. He could see how uneasy the leaf ninja were. He knew as well as they did that something felt very wrong right now. Naruto's attention was back to what was happening in the arena when Gaara appeared.

Gaara appeared at the arena in a cloud of sand. He had a malicious look in his eyes. Gaara looked as if he was out for blood.

"Final round. Gaara of the Desert versus Naruto Uzumaki. Let the final round of the chuunin exams begin!" Hayate announced.

Naruto wasted no time in started as he bolted in Gaara's direction.

The sand in Gaara's gourd came out and blocked Naruto's punch. Naruto weaved in and out of the sand trying to get closer but to no success. Naruto had to admit that sad was really fast.

_'I wonder if I could blow the sand away...'_ Naruto wondered.

Naruto shrugged he had nothing to lose. He had to try something to get the sand away from Gaara. Naruto ran at Gaara as fast as he could. Naruto made a few hand signs right before the sand hit him. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

This gust of wind was more powerful than the last, as it blew Gaara's sand away. However, Gaara didn't even seem to budge. He kept up his momentum and punched Gaara hard in the face. Naruto felt like he had hit a rock.

Gaara's face looked as it was cracking from Naruto's punch. Naruto knew he couldn't just keep using the same jutsu over and over to hit Gaara. Waves of sand shot out at Naruto. Naruto jumped around to dodge the sand Gaara was sending at him.

Made a hand sign before inhaling. **"Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind release: Air Projectile)!"** Naruto exhaled shooting a ball of chakra enhanced air at Gaara.

Gaara's sand came up, but didn't harden enough. The ball just ripped right through. The ball of chakra enhanced air hit Gaara in the chest. It exploded, creating a massive gust of wind that shot out in all directions. The wind sent Gaara flying, but his sand was fast enough to catch him before he hit the wall. Gaara was breathing heavily he hadn't fully recovered from his match with Lee. More cracks had formed on Gaara's armor of sand.

Once Gaara got back to the ground his sand began to collect around him. In a matter of seconds, a dome of hardened sand was created around Gaara.

Naruto created a few clones and sent them at the dome of sand. Just as they were about to hit the dome, spikes shot out and hit the clones. Naruto created a Rasengan and ran at the sand dome that Gaara was encased in.

Naruto dodged to the right when the sand spikes came out. He drove the Rasengan into the sand dome, but all it did was create a dent, nothing more. A section of the dome shot out and sent him hurling towards the arena wall. Naruto recovered just before he hit the wall. He stuck to the wall and thought about his options at the moment.

Naruto thought about jutsu he could use that would effectively destroy that dome of sand. He had a few that could probably do the job. Naruto decided to use the one he had use a few times already in this exam. He saw no point in revealing any of his other jutsu just yet.

Naruto quickly ran through hand signs he created his dragon fists once more. He could feel the drain on his system from using this and other jutsu so many times already. He hoped this would do the trick. The fact was Naruto was concerned this move would back fire on him and he would be impaled. Naruto decided to go for broke, and ran down the wall and towards Gaara.

Naruto hit the dome with his jutsu. The dome exploded, and sand flew in all directions. Gaara was launched back across the arena once more. He got up breathing heavily, wobbling a little as he walked. Gaara looked at his arm to see that he was bleeding.

Naruto just watched as Gaara stared at the wound on his arm. Naruto looked at Gaara's face, it looked like a jigsaw puzzle now from all the damage. Naruto watched as Gaara reached out to the blood on his arm.

_'It's like he's never seen his own blood before,'_ Naruto thought.

Gaara began to scream in a mix of rage and terror. The sand began to violently swirl around Gaara.

**In the stands**

People began to fall asleep in the stands as their senses were dulled by a genjutsu that covered the arena stands. The leaf Ninja quickly dispelled the genjutsu that had been cast. Because of the scope of it, no one could zero in on who had cast such a genjutsu.

Ino, Chouji, and Kiba had been hit by the genjutsu, and were unable to dispel it. Haku erected his ice walls around the gennin in the stadium until they were ready to move or received an order from one of the jounin.

Kakashi and Gai were already dispatching the closest enemy ninja that had emerged from the crowd. Asuma and Zabuza were doing the same on the other side of the arena where they had been.

Kakashi appeared in the ice mirrors Haku and created. "Haku, you and the rest of the gennin here will be getting the civilians out of here to a safe place. We will make sure to keep the enemy ninja away from you as you get them out of here."

"What about the others in the waiting area, and Naruto down in the arena?" Haku asked.

"I have a different mission for them once they arrive. Now get going," Kakashi ordered.

Haku nodded as he woke up the gennin that were caught in the genjutsu.

Shino had released all his bugs and sent them at the Suna ninja. He didn't know who was friend or foe other then leaf gennin standing near him. If it was proven he was wrong in his judgment of the current situation he would deal with it at a later time.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru," Temari whispered before jumping into the arena with the rest of her team.

Sasuke ran over to Shikamaru. "Snap out of it! We can't stay here for long. We have to get to where Kakashi and the others are."

Shikamaru snapped out of his daze and the three of them climbed out of the waiting box and into the stands where everyone was at.

**The arena floor**

Hayate appeared next to Naruto once he realized what was happening.

"It seems what we feared has come to pass, Naruto."

"Yeah, it sure does."

Naruto noticed Hayate's sickly demeanor had completely vanished. What stood there next to him was a true veteran ninja.

"I will end you, Uzumaki!" Gaara roared in anger. He was breathing heavily.

"Hold on Gaara! You have a mission to accomplish. Temari, Kankuro, get him out of here and buy him time to prepare!" Baki ordered.

Baki stood in between his students and the two leaf ninja standing in the arena. The three quickly left the arena through the hole in the wall, Temari and Kankuro helping Gaara as they left.

"Go to Kakashi. He will give you orders on what you should do now. I'll handle this guy," Hayate stated.

Just as Naruto was about to jump up to where Kakashi and the others were, the Hokage's box exploded.

**End chapter**

This chapter would have been out last weekend but I had hard drive failure. Luckily everything this chapter was backed up.

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

To all those that have reviewed once, twice, or every chapter, I salute you, You guys are awesome. Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter :)

Now did you like the chapter? Dislike the chapter? What did you like and dislike about the chapter? that's what I want to know. :)

Do check out my other stories The Demon King and The Animal I've Become. New chapters are currently being worked on.

I have made a new story it is called Naruto's Breaking Point.

Summary: Everyone has a breaking point and Naruto has reached his. Upon returning with Sasuke from the VotE Sakura betrays Naruto and causes him to desert Konoha. Now 5 years later he returns as a member of the Akatsuki to ally with Konoha and stop Madara forever.

The story has good Akatsuki. It's Naruto Hinata as I don't write anything else. Hehe Naruto is a little dark but nothing to bad. So please do check it out.

Now I'm going to give a few shout out's to some great stories/authors.

Kyuubi123 is a great author with his 3 stories, 2 of which are complete. His story Naruto's True Nindo is a great read. And so is his sequel to that story Legends Never Die Although, it's currently only on it's first chapter.

Kingkakashi another fantastic author. His story is called Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath the story is still on going and is one of the best in my opinion. Kingkakashi also co-authors a few stories so check his profile for details on that.

Leaf Ranger has five stories which are all good. His most recently completed story Wizard of Kitsune is and awesome crossover of lord of the rings and Naruto. He did a great job blending the two world into one. His most current and only uncompleted story Demon Dragon Rider Which is a crossover as well. I have to say it was one of his best stories to date.

Now to a story I just found recently it's called a New Chance By Hektols. I've only read the first few chapters so far but I am really enjoying the story.

Summary: A 10 year old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good? The Yondaime has returned and he is not happy. NaruHina later.

Chewie Cookies is another great author. He has a few stories along with a few challenges one of them I am currently trying out. He may update a little slow but what he posts is quite enjoyable.

All stories are Naruto and Hinata pairing as that is really the only thing I read and write.

Now if you have never seen these stories before please do check them out and review them :)


	19. Chapter 19 The Battle Begins

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

The two kage stood on the roof above the Hokage box. A barrier was quickly erected around them to give them a private battle field.

"Well, Sarutobi-sensei, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it has Orochimaru. I had a feeling you would show yourself today."

"Yes, well, I've taken an interest in that demon child they call Naruto. He's quite frightening, you know. For someone his age to know and create such complex ninjutsu... It's quite intriguing."

"Jealous that he has more potential? Just like you were when I made Minato the Fourth Hokage over you?"

"Perhaps I am? Perhaps I'm not? I suppose I did hold some resentment because you chose that man over me, but that was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. So, Sarutobi-sensei, shall we begin our little battle?"

Hiruzen looked at the four ninja keeping up the barrier. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this barrier unless he fought. Hiruzen threw off his Hokage robes to show the battle gear he wore underneath.

"Well it seems like you weren't bluffing with expecting me to show myself today, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru did the same and lost the Kazekage's robes.

**In the stands**

Kakashi stood next to Might Gai, defending the civilians from the sound ninja that had infiltrated the stands. Kakashi had ordered the Gennin in the stands to remove civilians and get them to a safer location. Kakashi looked as Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino ran over to him.

"Good, you three made it."

"Yeah, we did. What the hell's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I don't have the time to tell you everything. All you need to know is the Leaf is under attack. Where's Naruto?"

"Right here."

They looked over to see Naruto walking over to them. He was holding a sound ninja by the throat. Kakashi didn't know if the ninja was dead or alive, and he honestly didn't care.

"I would have been here a tad bit sooner, but this guy attacked me as I was making my way up the wall." Naruto stated as he threw the guy aside.

"All right. Sasuke, you go help Sakura and the others evacuate the civilians. Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto, you three will follow after those three sand gennin."

"Why am I sitting out of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you pretty much used up all your chakra in your last match, and this isn't the time to question my judgment, Sasuke," Kakashi replied. "Now, you three, get moving."

**Near the wall of the village**

Sand Shinobi were about to set off a summon seal on the ground that would summon a giant snake.

"All right. Everything has been set into motion. Start the summons!" The lead Jounin ordered.

The ninja in the circle focused their chakra and attempted to summon the snake. The summoning worked and they summoned more than they had intended. There was now one giant snake with three massive heads and two snakes of similar size with one head each.

The Konoha ninja had no idea what happened. All they saw were three massive snakes coming and smashing the wall apart. Konoha was officially in utter chaos now as the three snakes headed inside of the village. The ninja of the village tried to stop the advance of the snakes as best they could as others evacuated as many civilians as they could.

Sand and Sound ninja poured through the massive hole in the great wall that surrounded Konoha. The Leaf ninja that were there did their best to stop the advance while the others dealt with the civilians' needs and getting them to the shelters.

A group of Leaf shinobi were rushing a rather large group of civilians to the shelters when three squads of Sound ninja appeared in front of them.

"Protect the civilians at all costs!" The lead ninja yelled before charging the nearest sound shinobi.

He stopped short when two cloaked figured appeared between him and the sound shinobi.

"Now Kisame, you can have your fun, but keep the damage just to Sound and Sand shinobi, alright?"

As soon as Itachi said that, Kisame charged at the sound shinobi with great speed. He grabbed his sword and batted four of the shinobi away with a single swing.

"Don't just stand there. Get those civilians out of here," Itachi stated before throwing kunai at an oncoming sound shinobi, nailing him in the eye socket.

The lead Leaf shinobi didn't argue. He just left with the civilians as quickly as possible. About a minute after they left, Kisame and Itachi had finished with the sound shinobi. They weren't much of a match for them.

"So can I go and have my fun now?" Kisame asked excitedly. Kisame really did love to kill things.

"Yes, just remember; try not to cause to much damage to the village itself."

"Where are you going?"

"I will go to another part of the village and oversee its protection. I'll leave the rather large snakes to you." Itachi disappeared from sight after finishing what he was saying.

Kisame had a huge grin on his face. "Time to get this party started, then!" he exclaimed before disappearing.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was looking out the window of her hospital room. Tsunami was still in the room, but Kurenai and the demon brother had left moments earlier, when they heard the siren go off. Hinata was using her Byakugan to see what was going on. Hinata wished she could be of some use to everyone. She sighed and turned away from the window, her Byakugan still activated.

"Hinata, worrying like you are isn't going to help. I'm sure Naruto will be just fine. He's a strong boy."

"I know. I just can't help but worry, though. He always does reckless things he doesn't need to."

"Yes, well, we both fell in love with men like that, but you have one advantage I don't have when it comes to your man."

"What do you mean?"

"You have the ability to go with Naruto on missions and such. As for me, I'm stuck worrying about Zabuza, not knowing if he'll come back."

Hinata had a small smile after hearing that. Hinata still couldn't help but worry about Naruto. She just paced back and forth inside the room, and looked over at Tsunami. She was trying to hide her worry, but she couldn't. Hinata walked back towards the window, and a figure came bursting through it. She immediately knew it wasn't a friendly, because of the outfit. Hinata charged at the man that had just come through the window.

The man had no time to react as Hinata jammed both palms into his chest. She had hit the sound ninja with enough force to launch him back out of the window. Hinata had also pushed enough chakra through her palms to collapse his entire chest cavity. Hinata was breathing heavily now. She turned around when the door to the room opened, ready to fight. However, Hinata relaxed her stance when she saw Kurenai and the demon brothers enter the room.

"What happened in here?" Kurenai asked.

"A man in strange clothes came through the window. Hinata quickly ejected him," Tsunami stated.

"Damn, I didn't think they had already gotten this far into the village. Gozu, Meizu, you two will stay in this room until everything is resolved. Understand?"

The two nodded in unison. Kurenai quickly checked on Hinata. After making sure she was alright, Kurenai left. She couldn't stay, as she had other responsibilities at the moment.

Hinata walked back over to the window. She wasn't at all afraid of what had just happened. Hinata was more worried about the other people out in the village that were currently defending it from the enemy ninja and the rather large snakes near the walls of Konoha.

The defenders were doing their best to halt the flow of ninja and the two very large snakes. They used explosive tags and any jutsu they could thing of to slow them down. Nothing seemed to work on these massive reptiles. All it seemed to do was piss them off even more.

A figure came crashing down on one of the single-headed snakes, smashing it into the ground. The snake hit the ground, sending a dust cloud up into the air. When the dust cleared, a figure in a black cloak came into view. The man had what looked like a scaly-looking club or sword. The ninja couldn't tell which. The object was embedded in the snake's skull. The ninja realized the snake actually hadn't moved after the impact with the ground.

"Man, I feel alive again! I haven't had this much fun in years!" the man on the snake shouted in delight.

The ninja just looked at the current lead ninja.

"What do we do?" one of them asked.

"Stay clear of that man and let him attack the enemy ninja. Right now, we could use all the help we can find," he replied.

They watched as the man darted off into a group of Sand shinobi and took a few swings at them.

"Are you youngsters just going to sit around and watch, or are you going to fight?"

The Leaf shinobi turned around to see Jiraiya standing behind them, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Jiraiya-sama!" the lead ninja yelled.

"The evacuations are happening right now. We are to hold them as long as possible until the people have been taken to safety. Then at that point, we will counter attack understood?"

"Hai!" the ninja said in unison.

"Good, now go do your best to halt their advance without getting yourselves killed!"

All the ninja that had heard that immediately darted off through the trees and buildings. Jiraiya sighed, and took off as well. He was going to have to do something about the largest snake. Once he was done with that, he would go help the Third Hokage.

Kisame was having a ball. He jumped up from the ground onto a building and surprised a Sound shinobi. He smashed the surprised shinobi in the face with his sword. He ducked under some kunai, one of which took his hat off.

"Never liked that hat anyway," Kisame mumbled.

Kisame made a few hand signs. **"Suiton: Teppoudama! (Water Release: Liquid Bullets)"** Kisame shot three water bullets at the ninja that had thrown kunai at him. One of the three bullets hit a Sound shinobi, sending him through a wall.

"One down, a few hundred to go!"

Kisame ran after the two other sound shinobi in front of him. He was far faster than them. Kisame brought his sword down on one of the Sound shinobi's heads and kicked the second in the chest.

"Kami, I love a good brawl!" he shouted in glee. Kisame's attention turned towards the second one-headed snake. Kisame smiled devilishly and sped off in its direction.

**With Itachi**

Itachi appeared at the ramen stand far inside the village. People were panicking and running for the shelters. The Leaf shinobi were trying to direct them as quickly as they could. He hopped over the bar and went in the back. He ducked under a very large knife that was thrown at his head.

"Who the hell are you!" Teuchi yelled and threw another knife.

"Dad, stop throwing knives at Itachi-kun!"

"What is the traitor doing back here?"

"Long story short, I was recalled to active duty. There are things you do not know about the events that concern my clan. Now, Ayame, Teuchi-san, we need to get you two to a shelter."

"No one is taking me from my stand!"

"Dad, now is not the time to be stubborn."

"Yes, the Sound and Sand shinobi are currently invading the village. It's not wise to stay here."

Itachi motioned them to the door. Ayame quickly exited out the door. Teuchi walked up beside Itachi.

"You break my daughter's heart again, and I won't miss," Teuchi said before exiting.

Itachi just sighed, and exited the room right behind him. He was going to take the two of them to a shelter before joining the fray that was currently near the front of the village. Itachi had no doubt that there were enemy Shinobi already down in this part of the village.

**At the Arena**

The Gennin had made quick work of waking and moving the civilians to safety. The Jounin in the stands were all gathered on one side of the arena while the sound ninja were gathered on the other, next to what looked like a Leaf ANBU. In the middle of the arena, Hayate and Baki had stood there the entire time just watching one another and the fights going on around them. Neither of them had made a move in the five minutes since the invasion had begun.

"Do you think it's alright to let the Gennin go on there own?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, Haku is there, and even though Sasuke has used up most of his chakra reserves, he's still good enough to fight. The others can fight, but I'm not sure how they'll fare in a real combat situation," Kakashi replied

"Tenten is prepared; she always is," Gai stated. "Although, what about the three you sent out after the Sand Gennin? I mean, Naruto must have used up a considerable amount of chakra during his matches."

"Naruto has used maybe about half of his reserves. He still has a lot to go on," Kakashi replied. "Well, it looks like we're about to have some company."

They looked to see the Sound ninja jumping across the arena onto their side to fight. Gai jumped and kicked two of them back into the stands, Kakashi blew a stream of fire at one, burning the man to a crisp, and Zabuza cut three of them in half with his massive sword.

"As much fun as killing people is, I find killing these rather inexperienced ninja boring," Zabuza stated.

The Leaf Jounin that were in the stands jumped down next to Hayate. The fake Leaf ANBU did the same, and appeared next to Baki.

**Inside the barrier**

The air inside the barrier crackled with chakra. The two combatants stood apart, waiting for the other to make a move.

"I should have finished you off all those years ago instead of letting you go."

"Well, that would have saved you a lot of trouble now, wouldn't it, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"I will amend that mistake today my student!"

Hiruzen ran through hand signs. **"Earth Release: Earth Spikes." **Spikes made of earth shot out of the ground causing Orochimaru to jump back into the air. Hiruzen made new hand signs while Orochimaru was still in mid air. **"Katon: Karyuu Endan" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)** Hiruzen exhaled a massive stream of flame that engulfed Orochimaru. The flames turned white hot and then began to die down. A burning body fell to the ground.

"Come now, Orochimaru if it was that easy for you to die, you would have died a long time ago."

Orochimaru began to laugh as he appeared out of the ground. "I suppose you're right. shall we begin the real battle, then?"

**With Anko**

Anko was rushing towards the academy. She was worried about Iruka. She had killed a few Sound ninja along the way to the academy. Anko really couldn't think of anything else at the moment except Iruka. He was one of the only people that were ever kind to her, and never judged her for her former sensei's actions. She arrived at the academy to see two sound ninja outside, trying to gain entry. She quickly moved and and shot two snakes out of her jacket sleeves. The two snakes wrapped around their necks and strangled them to death.

She moved inside to see Iruka and a few others still inside guarding the entrance to the underground tunnels. They were getting the last of the students inside.

"Thank Kami you're alright," Anko stated. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Iruka couldn't help but smile. He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. "That worried about me?"

One of the teachers came up to Iruka to inform him the last of the students were evacuated. "Iruka the last of the students are in the tunnels and moving quickly to the shelters. We need to seal the tunnels soon, so if you're going to come, we'd better hurry," the Chuunin said quickly.

Iruka let go of Anko and held out his hand. "Ready to go Anko? The counter attack should be starting soon, but I could use your help here."

Anko couldn't hold back her blush. Iruka was always a gentleman. Anko took his hand, and the two of them disappeared into the tunnel. After they got a certain distance, an explosive seal would seal the tunnel entrance.

**With Naruto's group**

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru had left on Kakashi's orders almost ten minutes ago. They were slowly but surely catching up to the three Sand Gennin. They were able to track them by way of Shino's bugs, which he had managed to get on both Kankuro and Temari.

"They seem to be slowing down, Naruto," Shino stated.

"Probably has something to do with Gaara. I'm guessing he doesn't like getting help," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru was just lost in his thoughts the entire time. He was thinking about Temari and what he was going to do once he caught up to her. Shikamaru had never been confused by anything before, but right now, he was very confused. Shikamaru did like her, and he thought she liked him.

"Earth to Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Naruto was waving a hand in front of Shikamaru's face as they traveled.

"Naruto, stop being troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"What? thinking about Temari?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru's head snapped in Naruto's direction. He just glared at Naruto as they traveled through the trees.

"Don't get upset with me Shikamaru. I could tell you liked her more than you were letting on." Shikamaru looked at him a little surprised. "What? You still think I'm as naive as I was before I left with the pervy sage?"

"I have to admit, you didn't show much otherwise," Shikamaru replied.

"Why, thank you! I tried my best to act the part of the simpleton," Naruto replied with a big grin on his face.

"So then you're not ignorant about how Hinata feels?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto smiled softly as he thought of Hinata. "No I'm not. Actually, we've been dating since I got back to the village."

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly, and his head darted in Shino's direction. It seemed he wasn't surprised at all. "You knew, Shino?"

"Indeed, I did, but it wasn't my place to say anything on the matter unless it interfered with our missions, which it has not," he replied.

"There's a reason Hinata and I have kept it a secret. Even her father doesn't know. In a manner of speaking, our relationship is more taboo than the one you have with Temari."

"How the hell is that? Temari is from a different village," Shikamaru stated.

"Oh, trust me, there are reasons. The biggest one in particular sounds very stupid if you're open-minded enough, but I'm not about to tell you that reason just yet. Anyhow, once this is all over, I doubt anyone will mind you dating her. As for Hinata and me, I really don't know how that's all going to work out."

"Her clan will kill you," Shikamaru stated.

Naruto chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not the one you should be worried about when her clan finds out," Naruto replied.

Before Shikamaru could ask what he meant, Shino alerted them. "Temari has stopped. Most likely to buy the other two time to do whatever it is they have to."

**With the Sand Gennin minutes earlier**

The sand gennin had been running as fast as they could from arena since the operation started. Kankuro and Temari were helping Gaara as they jumped from tree to tree. Gaara, at the moment, was rather unresponsive, not moving or caring about anything. Temari and Kankuro had never seen him like this before, and had no idea when his rage would explode. Temari looked back, her thoughts on Shikamaru making her do so.

Temari was conflicted. She had a feeling Shikamaru was one of the ones current after her. If Shikamaru really was the one of the people after her, she had no idea what she was going to do. Temari knew the people following were going to catch up soon unless one of them tried to delay them.

"They're going to catch up to us at this rate, Kankuro," Temari stated.

"Yeah, I know. So which one of us is going to buy time?" Kankuro asked. "I mean, at this point, Gaara still isn't ready. We still need some more time."

"I'll do it. Just get as far as you can. I doubt I can hold them for very long," Temari stated.

Temari jumped back away from Kankuro and Gaara, and watched them disappear into the trees. Temari took the fan off her back and readied it. She stood there waiting for them to come into view. Temari swung her fan hard as she saw two people land on a branch in front of her. Blades of wind screamed through the air and hit the figures, but they disappeared into smoke. Temari's eyes widened, and suddenly, she felt like she couldn't move.

"Naruto, Shino, you two can move on. I can take care of this," Shikamaru stated.

Naruto and Shino appeared on the branch with Temari.

"You're sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just get going," he replied.

Naruto and Shino took off in to the trees after the other two. Temari had bought very little time; far less than she had expected. Shikamaru waited till Naruto and Shino were gone before talking.

"Why Temari? Were you just using me for some sick game?" Shikamaru asked. He retracted his shadow. He didn't intend to fight or defend himself if she tried to kill him.

Temari remained silent, she wasn't sure what to say, but having Shikamaru say that hurt. Temari was so stunned, she didn't realize she had the ability to move once more.

"Tell me. Why?" Shikamaru asked again.

"I... I wasn't supposed to get involved," Temari muttered. "Things just... happened," she continued.

Shikamaru couldn't hear what Temari had said. Shikamaru sat down on the branch he was on with a thud. Temari spun around to see him sitting on the branch behind her. Temari readied her fan for a swing, but couldn't seem to bring it down.

"Fight, dammit!" Temari yelled.

"No. I have no want or need to fight you Temari. If you're going to kill me, just get it over with already," Shikamaru replied.

Temari pulled out a kunai and threw it at Shikamaru. The kunai sailed right past his cheek, cutting him lightly. Temari's hand was trembling. She thought he would have dodged the kunai. Temari just stood there, frozen. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"You muttered something when I asked you a question. What did you say exactly?"

Temari looked down so Shikamaru couldn't see her face. She stood there for a moment before speaking.

"When I first arrived at the village, I didn't think the plan was real. I honestly thought it was some joke my Jounin sensei was playing on us. After the second part of the exam, I met you by chance, and I couldn't help myself but feel attracted to you. I was really happy when you took me to the festival. Even then, I still didn't realize this plan was actually going to happen. Time passed, and my Jounin sensei still talked about this plan. I didn't want to go through with it. It just didn't make any sense. Because I didn't realize it wasn't a joke from the beginning, I got involved when I shouldn't have. And now I don't know what to do anymore."

Temari was sitting on the branch now, hands wrapped around her knees. She was crying into her knees.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do at this point. He could tell Temari wasn't lying, but he didn't know how to deal with crying women. Shikamaru sat there for a moment trying to think of something to say or do. He wasn't mad at her any longer. He really did like her, even though she could be extremely troublesome at times. Shikamaru could somewhat understand why his dad married his mother.

Shikamaru got up from the branch and hopped over to Temari's. He sat down next to her on the branch. He didn't say anything for a short time, unsure what to say. He was about to put a hand on Temari's shoulder, when she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shirt.

"Geez, how did I fall for such a troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered with a small smile on his face.

**End chapter**

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review, as it's only an extra 15 seconds :)

Thanks to all those who leave reviews, as I do take the time to read them all, and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you, the readers, have to say. :) constructive criticism is welcome.

Be sure to check out my other stories, Naruto's Breaking Point, The Demon King, and The Animal I've Become! Please enjoy and review these fics of mine :)

The next chapter should be longer. I just stopped here because it seemed like the best spot.


	20. Chapter 20 The Battles Rage on

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

Kisame was battling the second one-headed snake. Instead of just killing it out right like he did the last one, he was being far more sadistic by just knocking it around with his sword. He wanted to take his time with the massive snake, seeing as he didn't know when something like this would happen again.

Kisame hit the snake on the side of the face with his sword, sending it to the ground. He was thoroughly enjoying himself at the moment. Kisame saw Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye. He had a feeling that he was going do something about the three-headed snake.

Kisame jumped over to Jiraiya, leaving his prey behind for the moment.

"Yo, what's up?" Kisame asked.

"Well I was about to deal with this problem right here," Jiraiya replied.

"Oh, don't bother. I'll get to it later. Who knows when I'll be able to have this much fun again?" Kisame stated. The shark man had a huge grin on his face.

"Right... Well I'm sure you can deal with it, all things considering. I'll be off. I have to go help the old man," Jiraiya said as he disappeared.

The single headed snake came at Kisame once again. The snake was none to happy about being smacked around like a rag doll. Kisame jumped in the air to avoid a tail swipe by the massive snake.

"Kisame, stop fooling around and finish it already."

Kisame looked to see Itachi standing next to him now. Kisame sighed, and figured he had no choice in the matter at the moment. He kept muttering about people ruining his fun. Kisame had not choice but to end it quickly. As if by will, the sword's scales stood on end. The sword looked far different now. Instead of a smooth, scaly sword, it now looked like a large spiky club. Kisame began to brutally assault the massive snake he had been toying with earlier

Itachi looked over at the large three-headed snake. He felt it had rampaged long enough. Itachi's eyes change from his Sharingan to his Mangekyou. Seconds later, black flames shot out of his eye and began to consume the three-headed snake. The snake let out a loud hissing noise before falling lifelessly to the ground. The black flames quickly spread all over the snakes body burning it to a crisp. Itachi let the snake burn for a short while before extinguishing the flames. The only thing that remained was part of the skeleton.

Itachi pulled out his old Ninjato that he had once used during his ANBU days. He hadn't used this sword in quite some time, but he was still very good with it. Itachi darted off into the village to deal with the enemy ninja.

A group of four sound ninja were darting through the streets, trying to find someone to kill. They stopped when they saw a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road, holding a sword.

"Get him!" the lead sound ninja yelled.

Itachi darted at them at a speed they could not counter. He made a few quick slices as he passed by them. He wiped the blood off his sword as the bodies of the ninja fell to the ground.

"Pathetic. They think they can invade this village so easily? If only they knew what was going to happen soon," Itachi muttered as he walked away.

Itachi was correct. The counter attack would commence soon. Then every ninja that had been either hiding or helping the civilians to the shelters would trap the enemy and slaughter them.

Kisame had finished with the last snake. He had smashed the head so hard, the the skull had collapsed in on itself. There was also a great deal of bleeding coming from where he smashed his now spiky sword into the reptile's head. There was a pleased smile on Kisame's face as he stood on the now dead reptile.

**Inside the barrier**

"I will not allow you to destroy this village, Orochimaru," Hiruzen said as he ducked under a punch.

"You're too old to stop me, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru replied, shooting a snake out of his sleeve. The snake coiled around Hiruzen and bit down on his neck. Orochimaru thought he had won, but Hiruzen turned into a pile of mud.

"I maybe old, but that does not mean I can't still teach you a thing or two, my former student!" Hiruzen appeared behind Orochimaru and kicked him in the back.

Orochimaru put his head to the ground and let out a massive swarm of snakes. The swarm grew larger and larger, until thousands of snakes were barreling down at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen quickly ran through hand signs **"Katon: Karyuu Endan" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)** Hiruzen exhaled a massive stream of flame that burned all of Orochimaru's snakes to ash. **"Futon: Senpuuken" (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist!) **Hiruzen threw a punch that sent out a mini tornado from his fist that engulfed the remaining flames. A now flaming mini tornado barreled down at Orochimaru.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)** The fiery mini tornado slammed into the stone wall. The wall absorbed the entire attack, but crumbled right after the jutsu impacted with the wall.

"Still have some fight left, ne, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"As I said before, I will never allow you to destroy this place. Even if I fall, it will not be the end of this place. You've always underestimated others, my former student."

"We shall see, Sarutobi-sensei. Now how about we begin round two?"

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!)** Two coffins popped up, but the third one was stopped by Hiruzen from coming to the surface. The two coffins soon opened to reveal the first and second Hokage. Hiruzen's eyes widened at the sight of his predecessors.

"Well Sarutobi-sensei how does it feel to see these two once again?" Orochimaru asked as he walked over to them. "These two will help me destroy the very village they helped found all those years ago," Orochimaru had a sinister smile on his face as he took out two kunai. He placed the kunai within the seemingly reanimated corpses. "Now the second round of our battle can begin!" Orochimaru began to laugh manically, until someone made themselves known.

"Geez, would you shut up with the laughing already? It was always irritating to hear it."

A frown appeared on Orochimaru's face. "Well, I had hoped this barrier would keep you out, Jiraiya," Orochimaru said in disgust.

Jiraiya appeared next to Hiruzen. "Yeah, well, I'm a seal master. It was a simple matter to actually get into this place." Jiraiya had a cocky smile.

"I see you came alone. Why not bring others?" Orochimaru knew there was something else Jiraiya had done but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"You're our problem, no one else's, Orochimaru."

"Am I now? Can you two defeat myself along with both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage?" A smiled appeared on Orochimaru face as he thought of the battle that was about to ensue. Orochimaru coughed up his sword, the Kusanagi. He readied himself for battle. The Kusanagi had a poison on it like no other, one of Orochimaru's own design. A light cut would be more than enough to kill someone. Even if the poison only dripped on one's skin, it would be enough.

"It seems there is no longer a choice. I must fight with everything I have," Hiruzen stated. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **Hiruzen was summoning his old ally in combat, the monkey King, Enma. "Enma, I will need your assistance in dealing with Orochimaru once and for all. Transform into Kongonyoi!"

The monkey king smiled. "I've waited a long time to hear you speak those words so passionately, Sarutobi. Very well. It will be my pleasure to assist you once more in battle." The monkey king transformed into a staff-like weapon. The staff the monkey king transformed into was as hard as diamond, but even he would not last forever against the Kusanagi. "Just remember Sarutobi, even I can be hurt by that sword."

"We have an old man, a big monkey, and a toad lover. Will that be enough to stop me and these former Hokage?" Orochimaru asked in delight. Orochimaru was loving this. He would kill his former sensei and his former best friend all in one day. He couldn't ask for anything more than this. The only other thing would be if he could kill his last teammate, Tsunade. Orochimaru noticed Jiraiya was still smirking, like he had won already. His eyes widened when he realized something was wrong with the barrier. "Jiraiya!"

"Finally, those absorption seals I set up are kicking in," Jiraiya mumbled.

"What did you do, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked.

"I set up a few seals to absorb the barrier itself, it would take a few minutes to complete no matter what I did, so I just came in before it was finished." Just like Jiraiya had said, he had set up a few seals that were absorbing the barrier. He had placed them on the opposite side from the other Konoha ninja, so they didn't know about the hole in the barrier that was getting larger by the second.

The four sound ninja holding up the barrier were panicking. They were trying to keep the barrier up, but to no avail. The barrier, no matter how much they tried, would be gone within the next few minutes.

The ANBU outside of the barrier watched in morbid fascination as two Sannin and three Hokage were about to fight it out. The ANBU had sat there and watched from the beginning. They felt helpless because they couldn't get inside the barrier. The only thing they could do was watch and hope that Jiraiya and their Hokage could come out on top.

A group of Jounin landed on the roof with the ANBU, it was Kakashi, Gai, and Zabuza. Baki and Kabuto had made their escape a short time ago, they knew they stood no chance. Kakashi had sent the other Jounin and ninja left in the stadium to defend the other parts of the village. Kakashi, Gai, and Zabuza were amazed and horrified at what they saw beyond the barrier.

"Kakashi! Is it just me, or does the barrier look like it's beginning to falter?" Gai asked.

Kakashi looked up and down the barrier, and, to his amazement, Gai was correct. The barrier was beginning to falter. Kakashi's attention went directly to the three ANBU members standing near them. "You three!" Kakashi said, getting the attention of the ANBU members. "Once the barrier falls, I want you three to deal with the ones who formed the barrier. We can't have it being erected again."

"Hai!" The three said in unison.

**With the two Sand Gennin**

Kankuro was becoming more and more afraid of Gaara as he mumbled about killing and blood. But Gaara was his brother, and he was going to help him do what was required of him in this mission. Kankuro stopped when a kunai hit the branch in front of him. He looked around and found Naruto and Shino standing a short distance away in front of them.

Gaara looked up at Naruto and lost it. He knocked Kankuro away with ease as his sand shot out of his gourd. "Blood! My sand craves your blood!" Gaara's sand shot out at Naruto at twice the speed it previously had during the match. Naruto and and Shino dove out of the way just in time to see the sand rip the branch they had been standing on clean off the tree.

"Shino, keep puppet boy from interfering with the fight."

"Of course."

Naruto watched as the sand began to form around Gaara. The sand didn't make his normal armor of sand, but something far different. Half of Gaara's body seemed to transform into some grotesque creature that looked anything but human. "Come, Uzumaki! It's time!" Gaara lunged at Naruto, swiping where he stood with his large, mutated looking arm. The swipe took a huge chunk out of the tree. **"Suna Shuriken!"** Gaara, with a swipe of his arm, shot out many sand projectiles.

Naruto hadn't even landed on the next branch when the sand projectiles came at him. He twisted and weaved in midair, but it wasn't enough to dodge them all. The few that hit sent Naruto flying into a tree. "Damn, those things hurt," he muttered. He rubbed his his head to try and lessen the pain. Naruto stood up and dodged another round of Sand projectiles.

"You entertain me greatly, Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara flung himself with even greater speed then the last, but it wasn't fast enough, as he only struck air. Naruto appeared above Gaara and ax-kicked him. Gaara was sent straight down through a few branches before recovering. Naruto watched as the rest of Gaara's gourd disappeared, and what remained of a human body turned into that monstrous form.

"I guess this is the same as when I use the foxes power. Although, I don't change that much," Naruto said to himself. Naruto heard the fox mumble something in agreement over his statement.

Gaara was seething with anger and excitement as he readied himself for another attack. He thought about how normally people would flee in fear over the very sight of him. His own siblings would look terrified at times, even when he wasn't in this form. But Naruto stood there defiantly, unafraid of Gaara, even in his current form, which few had ever seen. Even the massive amounts of killer intent didn't phase Naruto.

Kankuro was shaking from the very sight of Gaara in that form. He knew all too well how out of control Gaara could get while in that form. He also knew that Naruto had to be dealt with, as Gaara wasn't even going to begin his part of the mission until he was taken care of. _'I have no choice! I have to interfere with Gaara's fight,'_ Kankuro thought as he readied his puppet. He stopped what he was doing when he heard a loud buzzing noise all around him.

"I would refrain from involving yourself in their fight. Unless, of course, you want to die," Shino stated as he adjusted his glasses. "I will give you a single chance to put away your puppet. I've been charged with the task of ensuring that no one interferes with this fight."

Kankuro just smirked. "Right. I can kill you faster than your bugs can get to me!" Kankuro sent his puppet flying at Shino. The puppet, however, never made it to Shino, as it dropped harmlessly to the ground. Kankuro's eyes widened. He couldn't understand what happened. "What the hell just happened? My puppet..." He looked at his hand to see he had Shino's beetles all over them. The beetles suddenly swarmed Kankuro and began to suck his chakra dry. He screamed and fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds, the beetles were done removing all of Kankuro chakra.

"It seems he didn't have a lot of chakra reserves." Shino had been watching Kankuro the entire fight and had been positioning his bugs to stop him quickly and effectively if he tried anything. Shino's attention turned to Gaara when he started to speak.

"Where are you, Uzumaki! Come out and fight!" Gaara sounded a little irritated that Naruto had suddenly disappeared.

"Right here!" Naruto came shooting up from underneath Gaara. Naruto had a Rasengan in hand when he came shooting from underneath Gaara, and he smashed it into the right side of Gaara's chest. He guessed the amount of damage he caused was about the same as a heavy punch from him given to a normal shinobi, considering the sand would absorb a great deal of the impact. Gaara roared as the Rasengan sent him flying backwards from Naruto. "Ha! How's that, Gaara?" Naruto was quickly silenced as a large ball of sand smashed into him, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto hit the tree with such force he dented it with his body. "Wow, I was not expecting that..." he grumbled to himself.

"**Stop fooling around, you little moron. I know you're having fun and all, but if you keep this up, he will kill us. And I'm not about to let you tarnish my winning streak against the other bijuu."** Takeshi was irritated somewhat with Naruto and his fooling around with this opponent. Although he had to admit, the thought of fighting a bijuu like the old days would be exciting. Too bad that wasn't possible any longer.

"You think I like being hit with globs of sand? That shit hurts, you know," Naruto shot back.

"**Sure as hell looks that way."**

"Damn fox needs to mind his own business," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"**What was that? How is it not my business, considering I'm stuck in here?"**

"Have I ever mentioned you can be such a whiner sometimes?" Takeshi didn't get to retort to the comment Naruto had made, as Gaara began to attack once more. Naruto jumped to the side as Gaara's sand tail came down on the branch he was on. The tail had smashed the branch to bits in one strike. _'That was close...'_ he thought. Naruto noticed some of the sand on Gaara's right side was falling off. He thought maybe that Rasengan did more damage than he had initially guessed.

Gaara stood on a branch, trying to reform the bits of sand that were falling off. The demon inside of him was screaming for blood and death. The voice was driving Gaara mad, making him want to shed blood more and more. "Uzumaki!" Gaara screamed before charging Naruto once more. "I know this isn't everything you have, Uzumaki Naruto! Show me now!" Gaara yelled as he attacked Naruto repeatedly with Sand projectiles and his rather large sand limbs.

Shikamaru and Temari had finally arrived at the battle zone. The two stood on a branch looking at the rather devastated area of forest. Temari's eyes widened in amazement at what she was seeing. She was also shaking in fear over what she was seeing. Temari's eyes were fixed on Gaara and his current form. She had only seen it once before. It terrified her then, and it still did now. Temari watched as Gaara attacked Naruto repeatedly. Amazingly enough, Naruto was holding his own against Gaara.

Shikamaru was watching the fight as well. He had no idea how Naruto wasn't even the slightest bit afraid of what Gaara had become. The guy was scary enough before the transformation. "Temari, what's with Gaara and that form he's currently in?" Shikamaru waited for a response from Temari.

"He's a... a container for the Shukaku." Temari turned to Shikamaru. "We need to find my brother Kankuro and get away from this place. If it gets anymore intense, Gaara will transform even more, and this area will not be safe." Temari scanned the area till she spotted Kankuro. She saw him sitting up against a tree, looking really worn out. Temari also saw Shino standing near to Kankuro.

Shikamaru and Temari jumped over to Kankuro and Shino. Shino just looked at Temari suspiciously as she went over and checked on Kankuro.

"Shino, what's been happening?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto and Gaara having been fighting for a short while now. Gaara has been steadily changing from human to something not human. Naruto asked me to make sure Kankuro didn't interfere with the fight, so I drained his chakra when he tried." Shino looked at Temari who was looking over Kankuro. "Shikamaru, didn't you say you would deal with her?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's complicated for now. Just leave it be."

"Very well."

"Kankuro can you stand?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, sort of," he replied. Kankuro looked at Shikamaru. "I knew it! You fell for that guy!"

"Now is not the time for that! We need to get to a safer distance." Temari helped Kankuro up and looked over at Shino and Shikamaru.

Shino wasn't so sure he could trust Temari, but it seemed Shikamaru did, and that was good enough for him, at least for now. The four of them got a little distance from Gaara and Naruto. They stood on the tops of the trees and watched the battle unfold. Temari had no idea how Naruto was keeping up with Gaara in his current form.

Naruto dropped out of the trees to avoid Gaara's sand shuriken. He shot straight back up and kicked Gaara in the face. Gaara stumbled back on the branch he was on, then jumped back to regain his footing on another branch.

"You entertain me to no end, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Have you ever thought about not acting like a psycho?" Naruto ducked under Gaara's tail. "Guess not..." Naruto pulled out a few explosive tags he had made himself about a week ago. They had about twice the power of a normal explosive tag. He didn't want to use them on Gaara, but he needed some way past that sand of his. "Is Gaara really this insane, or is Shukaku making him this way?" Naruto asked Takeshi.

"**That stupid Raccoon is just flat out insane. The boy Gaara was most likely just driven mad by Shukaku's blood lust. Just like you, he is an innocent in this mess."**

"I see."

**Back in the village**

Flares had gone up at key points in the village. The counter attack had finally begun. Every able-bodied Ninja rushed into action when the flares were sent up. The flares signified that the civilians were now safe in the shelters.

Anko and Iruka had left the shelters and traveled into the village to fight with the others. It had been sometime since Iruka had been in combat, but his skills had not dulled in that time. Iruka and Anko had run into a squad of Sound ninja. The two worked in unison to quickly dispatch them.

A group of Sand Chuunin came into view, and before they could react, Anko and Iruka launched their attack. Anko jumped in the air and landed in between them. Two kunai shot out of her selves. She cut them down with ease, seeing as she caught them completely off guard.

Iruka ran up to Anko. The two of them just looked at each other and made their way through village. Anko was looking at Iruka as they ran. She thought he was the hottest thing an the planet right now. Anko loved how he looked when he got serious.

"Anko, down!" Iruka said before pushing her into an alleyway. Blades of wind ripped through the street they had just been standing in. The wind blades ripped sizable chunks out of the ground and cut up some of the buildings.

Iruka threw two explosive kunai just as a group of Sound Jounin came around the corner. They didn't have time to react as the kunai exploded in their faces, killing them instantly. Once it was over, Iruka noticed that he was on top of Anko. She had a rather dark blush on her face, obviously from the position they were currently in.

Anko wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Anko-chan, as much as I would like to, now is not the time," Iruka said to his girlfriend once they broke from the kiss.

"What do you mean? Every time is a good time! The best time is during a battle, though," she replied seductively.

"Anko-chan, the village is in trouble. Straighten out your priorities," Iruka said playfully.

"Oh I have, trust me," Anko stated before kissing him again.

Iruka blushed even more and got up from the ground. Iruka held out his hand to help Anko up. She took his hand and stood next to him. "Alright, fine, have it your way. But you, me, and the bedroom, all day, once this is over." Anko left Iruka standing there as she went off to kill more enemy ninja.

_'Kami, she's a handful, but I love her,'_ he thought. Iruka smiled and ran after Anko, hoping she hadn't gotten too far ahead.

Kisame and Itachi had fallen back to the top of the Hokage monument. Once the flares had gone up Itachi told Kisame they had to pull back for the time being. Kisame was disappointed of course, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Geez, it's boring just sitting here and watching them have fun," Kisame groaned.

"Only you and a few others would think this event is fun," Itachi replied.

Their attention turned towards the arena. They both looked at the rather large barrier that had been erected on a nearby building for some time. Itachi noticed something was wrong with the barrier

"What do you think, Itachi-san?"

"We'll wait here for a bit. The barrier seems to be dissipating slowly. Once it's down, we'll move in."

"Sweet. I always wanted to beat that snake bastard to a pulp."

Kisame had a huge grin on his face as he imagined what he would do to Orochimaru, given the chance. Itachi, on the other hand, didn't care. He just sat down and waited. He was more concerned about other things rather than the Hokage, seeing as the old man could take care of himself in a fight. Itachi wondered what Sasuke was up to at the moment. He had a feeling his little brother was near one of the shelters. Itachi thought it best not to go near his brother until after this event. Then he could explain to his brother everything that happened that night and why it had to happen.

Haku was traveling through the village. His orders were to incapacitate any enemy ninja he happened to come across. He spotted a few enemy sand ninja rounding the corner of the street he was on. He instantly formed several ice mirrors. Hundreds of ice senbon shot out of the newly formed mirrors, effectively either killing or rendering the enemy ninja incapable of doing anything.

_'Well, that was very easy,'_ Haku thought as the ice mirrors disappeared. Haku jumped up to the roof of one of the buildings. He surveyed the area, trying to see where the fighting was happening the most. Many of the buildings were still on fire. Haku took note of where he could openly see the ninja fighting in various sections of the village. His attention turned to the remains of the two large one-headed snakes that lay dead inside the village. Haku looked around until his eyes fell onto what used to be a massive three-headed snake. All that remained of the once massive creature was a set of massive burnt bones that gave an idea of the basic shape of the creature.

_'What could have done that?'_ Haku wondered. He had seen some powerful fire-based jutsu in the past, but nothing of that scale or power before.

Haku heard running, when he turned around two sound ninja were in mid air flying through hand signs. Before Haku could dispatch them, a stream of fire engulfed one of them, while a massive hand smashed the other ninja into the ground.

"I did not require your assistance." Haku was looking at Chouji and Sasuke, who had followed him.

"Yeah, well, Ino was rather insistent on us going after you, and I honestly don't like sitting around," Sasuke replied.

Chouji was munching on a bag of chips as he began to talk. "Yeah. Ino really knows how to motivate people."

"She said she would buy you all the barbeque you wanted once this was over," Sasuke stated in a deadpanned expression.

"Like I said, she knows how to motivate people."

Haku just chuckled. "Well, since you're here, you might as well come with me."

The three of them took off into the village. Much to Chouji's dismay, he had to put away the food for now. They traveled towards one of the various sections of the village that ninja were currently fighting. The trio found a few stray ninja, dispatched them as quickly as they could, and moved on.

Kurenai was speedily running through the village. She had left the hospital when the counter attack had begun. Kurenai was worried about Kakashi and headed straight for the chuunin arena. She had left Hinata with the demon brothers and Tsunami. As she traveled quickly through the village, she felt someone was about to attack. She quickly prepared herself for what ever may come.

Three figured shot out from behind buildings and pelted Kurenai with shuriken and kunai. Her eyes went wide as she began to fall backwards to the ground.

"That's one down," said one of the enemy Sand ninja.

Just as Kurenai's body hit the ground, it turned into rubble, startling the enemy shinobi. Before they could react or say anything, they heard a voice.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!)**

Trees suddenly formed around all three ninja and held them in place. They all tried to free themselves, but to no avail. They were up against the one called the genjutsu mistress. Kurenai appeared before the three trapped ninja.

"You three will no longer be a threat to my home!" Kurenai formed a one-handed tiger seal, and the fake trees that bound the enemy ninja exploded violently. _'They were far too cocky,'_ Kurenai thought. Kurenai had performed a secondary technique that worked with the Tree Binding Death genjutsu, which caused the binding trees to explode.

Kurenai jumped to the rooftops and took off once again to the arena where Kakashi was most likely at. She met no more obstructions on her way to the arena. Kurenai landed on the roof next to the barrier, then quickly ran up to Kakashi, Zabuza, and Gai. "Kakashi-kun, where is the Hokage?" Kakashi simply pointed at the barrier. Kurenai's eyes widened. However, it was not because of Orochimaru or Jiraiya. It was because of of two other people inside the barrier that had died long ago.

"Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu to bring back the souls of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage to destroy the village. Although, Jiraiya must have done something to the barrier, and it's on the verge of failing," Kakashi stated without even turning to face Kurenai. Everyone watched, as they could do nothing else at the moment.

Inside the barrier, the fight was about to commence once again.

"You two deal with Jiraiya. The old man is mine!" Orochimaru ordered.

Orochimaru lunged at Hiruzen, bringing his sword down on him. Hiruzen smacked the sword to the side with one end of his staff, and in one swift motion, hit Orochimaru in the ribs with the other end. Orochimaru melted into a puddle of mud. Orochimaru appeared out of the ground moments later, and attacked Hiruzen once more, striking out with his sword. Hiruzen skillfully parried his attacks, making sure that Enma didn't take too many direct hits from the Kusanagi.

While those two fought, Jiraiya was staring down his opponents. The three of them made no movements, waiting for some unspoken signal to make a move. Suddenly, both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage bolted in Jiraiya's direction. Jiraiya blocked the short volleys of kicks and punches they threw. Wood suddenly formed over the Shodai's hands, which he then used to punch Jiraiya in the gut, sending him flying.

The Nidaime followed up with a jutsu of his own. **"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)** A massive wave erupted from the Nidaime's mouth, and barreled down on Jiraiya. The massive wave engulfed Jiraiya, while the Shodai and Nidaime stood on top of the water.

Jiraiya was under the water. He had easily survived the wave. He sat at the bottom of the water, thinking of what he should do next. Fighting two kage-level opponents was not easily done.

"Well, Sarutobi-sensei, it seems they were too much for my former teammate."

"Don't think it would end so quickly, Orochimaru!" Hiruzen shot across the water at Orochimaru, commencing their match once more.

_'Hmm... this could be problematic,'_ Jiraiya thought to himself, looking directly up from where he sat at the bottom of the water. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** A toad about twice his size appeared before him under the water. Jiraiya quickly made some hand signals that told the toad what was needed of him. The toad nodded, and the two shot up towards the surface.

The Nidaime noticed air bubbles, and a figure coming at him from under the water. Before he could react, though, a rather large yellow toad with arm plates shot out of the water and backhanded him. The toad had sent the Nidaime flying, skidding on the water till he stopped. Jiraiya came out of the water directly behind the Shodai. **"Rasengan!"** Jiraiya smashed the spiraling sphere into the Shodai, driving him into the water.

Hiruzen blew several small fireballs at Orochimaru, who just batted them away with the Kusanagi.

"I'll kill you, old man!" Orochimaru yelled. Orochimaru was frustrated that he couldn't beat his former sensei easily like he thought he would. He couldn't understand how someone so old could still put up such a fight. Orochimaru charged Hiruzen once again. He swiped at Hiruzen with his sword, but it was parried. Hiruzen, with a burst of speed, began to strike at Orochimaru with his staff weapon. Orochimaru blocked about a dozen strikes before Hiruzen did a jab with his staff. Orochimaru jumped back, but the staff extended and hit him in the chest, sending him flying. Snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeves, but Hiruzen swatted the snakes away before they reached him.

Before anything else could be done, trees erupted from underneath the water. The trees grew so fast, they smashed into the walls of the barrier with enough force to destroy the weakened barrier. The water rushed out of its once confined space, spilling over the roof top and onto the ground. The barrier was now gone, allowing access to the others that were waiting outside of it.

Hiruzen disengaged his fight with Orochimaru and jumped over to Jiraiya. They were on the edge of the tree line.

The ANBU waiting outside went directly for the four enemy sound ninja that had once been holding up the barrier. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Zabuza appeared next to Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, I need you and your group to deal with the Nidaime. Jiraiya, you deal with the Shodai, and I'll deal with Orochimaru," Hiruzen said in a commanding tone.

"You must be joking! Four of us just to deal with a moving corpse?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza, now is not the time to question an order," Kakashi stated.

"There is a special kunai buried inside of them. You will have to get it out of them if you want to stop them," Hiruzen stated.

"You have raised some fine young ninja, Hiruzen, we chose well when we chose you to be the Sandaime Hokage. It's too bad we couldn't have met them under better circumstances," the Shodai Hokage stated, landing fifteen feet from them.

"Agreed, brother, but we have have no choice in the matter. We have to fight until one of our groups is destroyed," The Nidaime added, landing next to the his brother.

"Enough chatting you two! I brought you here for a purpose. Now fulfill my will and destroy them!" Orochimaru said, appearing from the ground behind them.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running out of stamina. He had fought three matches today, and now he was fighting a deranged Gaara. Even though he received extensive training from both Jiraiya and the toads, he was really starting to feel fatigue from all this battling. Naruto ran through the trees as Gaara chased him. Currently, Naruto was leading Gaara in one big circle. Naruto had placed his homemade explosive tags on a tree the first time around the village, and was currently leading Gaara to it over the second 'lap'.

_'Well, I hope this doesn't kill him,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto felt compelled to help Gaara instead of kill him like he would another enemy ninja. Most likely the fact that Gaara was indeed just like himself was the reason he wanted to help him. The only difference between Naruto and Gaara, was that Naruto had found people that cared for him. Gaara seemed to still be completely alone, and it drove him to his current condition. Indeed, if Jiraiya hadn't come for Naruto that night three years ago, he might have turned out just like Gaara. Hell, Naruto wouldn't even have returned to the village if he hadn't asked Hinata out on a date right before he left. And he still hated the fact he had yet to take her out on a proper date.

Naruto's mind changed back to more current events, like the fact that Gaara was chasing him. Naruto jumped to the side to avoid a wave of sand projectiles.

"**STOP RUNNING FROM ME, UZUMAKI!"** Gaara yelled in a demonic voice.

Naruto suddenly stopped on the tree fifteen yards away from Gaara. "Sure, why not?" Naruto said as he held up his hand in a half-tiger seal, and the trees around Gaara exploded, creating a massive fireball. Naruto was hit by the shock wave. He hadn't realized that it would be so large. He slammed into a tree, making an impression shaped like his body from the force that struck him.

"Oh man, that hurt!" Naruto noticed Takeshi's red energy was starting to dissipate from where it had shielded him.

"**You're lucky I used my energy to shield you. If I hadn't, you would have probably broken most of the bones in your body with that stunt."**

"At least I stopped him with that... Right?"

"**UZUMAKI!"** As the smoke cleared, Gaara stood on what remained of the trunk of the tree. A vast majority of Gaara's sand was falling off of him. **"I WILL KILL YOU! MY EXISTENCE WILL NOT END HERE!"** Gaara screamed. Sand suddenly erupted from the ground covering Gaara, and added to his current form.

Naruto watched as Gaara's form began to grow larger and larger. "Holy crap..." Naruto mumbled.

**End chapter**

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review, as it's only an extra 15 seconds! :)

Thanks to all those who leave reviews, as I do take the time to read them all, and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you, the readers, have to say. :) constructive criticism is welcome. Did you like the chapter? Hate the chapter? Please say so in a review! :)

Be sure to check out my other stories, Naruto's Breaking Point, The Demon King, and The Animal I've Become! Please enjoy and review these fics of mine :)

The next chapter will have the continuation of the Sound/Sand invasion, and the conclusion of the Naruto and Gaara fight.

Thanks go to King Kakashi for his assistance.

Apologizes for the lack of the Naru/hina in the story as of late, but there will be that once the invasion is over so bare with me. :)

I decided to change how I wrote. I won't be doing the whole **With Naruto** or with whoever every time anymore. It gets damn annoying having to write it, especially when it comes to fight scenes. So if the people are in the same general location, say, the Leaf Village, I won't be doing the whole with thing or meanwhile stuff. If they're outside of the village fighting, like Gaara and Naruto, I will add that part in to show change of place.


	21. Chapter 21 An Invasion Foiled

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

A/N I apologize for the extremely late chapter, so I hope the length makes up for it in some way. Again very sorry for the extremely long wait, but I found it very hard to write this chapter.

Naruto just stood there as Gaara grew into a giant demon raccoon out of sand. Naruto began to think of what he should do to stop Gaara. He could summon a toad, but he really wasn't that great at summoning specific large scale toads. He would most likely end up with Gamabunta, and as it stands, they don't really get along all that well. Naruto stopped thinking and jumped away from where he was standing when a massive arm made of sand came down on him.

"WE WILL END THIS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" **"****Ninja art: Forced sleep!"** Gaara yelled. The jutsu was just like it sounded it forced Gaara to fall asleep.

Seconds later a new entity began to speak. **"I'M FREE AT LAST! I'M FINALLY FREE TO KILL AGAIN!"** Shukaku yelled in delight. Then Shukaku began to laugh for no apparent reason at all.

"A little freaky isn't he," Naruto said.

"**You have no idea..."** Takeshi replied.

A good distance away from the battle, the two Suna and Leaf Gennin stood and watched in horror at what was happening. They all wondered if Naruto could still win, at least that's what Shino and Shikamaru were thinking. Temari and Kankuro were just wondering if their little brother would be alright after this, even if he acted like he was a homicidal maniac.

"**My first victim! Oh how I love blood! It's an excellent shade of red!"** Shukaku shrieked as he tried to squash Naruto with his giant limbs.

Naruto quickly jumped to the side as Shukaku's giant arm came down on him. He barely made out of the way in time. "Damn! He's fast for a big guy, isn't he?"

"**You're going to have to wake up that Gaara kid if you don't want to die."**

"Well, that's easier said than done at this point." Naruto thought about his options and the only thing he could think of at the moment was shadow clones. He was sure the sand would most likely hinder his ability to scale the creature. Naruto made the hand signs and created hundreds of shadow clones. The clones quickly ran up to Shukaku and attempted to climb up him.

"**What the hell? Get off of me!"** Shukaku roared as he tried to swat the clones off the front of him. Sand spikes shot out all over his body, popping clones left and right.

None of the clones made it even half way up Shukaku's body. "Well that didn't work all that well."

"**Why don't you let me lend a hand?"**

"How?" Naruto asked. "You're just a little fox." He was now talking to Takeshi who appeared on his shoulder.

"**I told you this was all I could do on my own. Now if you allow me to take more of my chakra I could go grow to my full size. Of course, I can only take so much from you at one time." **Takeshi noticed Shukaku was inhaling a massive amount of air. **"Better choose quickly, boy. If you don't, we're going to die when that hits us." **Takeshi jumped off Naruto's shoulder and landed on the ground.

Naruto wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that, but he had nothing to lose at this point. Takeshi, who was on the ground in front of him, suddenly burst into a blinding light and a massive amount of smoke. Shukaku let out the massive burst of air just as all this was happening. A massive tail shot out from the smoke cloud and swatted the air projectile, sending it directly into the ground. Shukaku froze. He knew that energy and that tail, as it was one of nine tails this creature had. He was unsure if it was really him until he began to speak from within the massive smoke cloud.

"**It's been sometime, hasn't it, you insane rodent?"** Takeshi asked as the smoke cloud began to dissipate. Takeshi stood there, Naruto on top of his head all nine of his tails present and waving with the wind. Takeshi became irritated by the smoke cloud around him and let out a massive roar that sent a shock wave out, dispersing the smoke and even the clouds above them. The shock wave ripped through the trees, uprooting half-dead trees and young saplings from the ground.

**...**

The young Gennin, some distance away, all grabbed onto the trees and rode out the shock wave. Once the shock wave had passed, they stood up in the trees and looked. Everyone went wide-eyed at what was before them.

"It can't be... I had a feeling they were always lying about the Kyuubi dying, but I never thought that's what happened to it. It makes sense now why everyone treated Naruto the way they did," Shikamaru said as he stared at what was before him. He looked over at Shino, who, like the rest of them, was surprised, but not by the fact Naruto was the container to the Kyuubi. "You knew..."

"Yes, I knew about it, he told me himself during the mission to Wave Country. Hinata knows about it as well," Shino replied, never turning from the battle that was taking place in front of them. He had never seen anything like this before. He had only heard and read of battles like this. He never imagined he would ever see something like this.

"So Naruto is like..." Temari began to say before she was cut off.

"Like Gaara?" Shino asked cutting Temari off. "Yes, that is indeed the case, but when Naruto was attacked, made fun of, or flat out ignored, he moved on, unlike Gaara, who seems to have stood in place, unable to get over the fact that those things happened to him. While Naruto moved on, Gaara dwelt on why people hated him, and grew to hate them in return to such a point, he would probably kill them for the slightest of things," Shino said.

"How is he able to allow the demon out like that?" Shikamaru wondered out loud.

Shino knew Shikamaru was just talking to himself, but decided to reply to Shikamaru's question. "Why don't you ask him after the battle?" Shino replied. "As it stands, however, we can do nothing more in this battle, other than sit and watch."

**...**

Shukaku just stared at Takeshi. **"So, you got yourself sealed, fox face?"** Shukaku taunted.

"**Looks that way, doesn't it, Captain Obvious? Now, why don't we get on with this fight, so you can go back into your vessel?"**

"**I won't go back! I'll never go back into that stupid seal!"** Shukaku roared. He inhaled and started firing off blasts of chakra-infused air at Takeshi and Naruto.

Takeshi jumped from side to side, avoiding the massive blasts of air. The massive blasts impacted the ground, creating massive gusts of winds that ripped through the trees. The consecutive gusts blew the sand and leaf Gennin watching from the trees off of their perches where they watched. The distance they had traveled to get farther away obviously wasn't enough. They landed in separate places in the forest from one another.

"**Your aim is terrible as always."**

"**I HATE YOU! YOU WERE ALWAYS SO ARROGANT AND ACTED ALL SUPERIOR TO THE REST OF US!"** Shukaku yelled out in hatred towards the massive fox.

"**That's because I am superior to the rest of you,"** Takeshi replied. Takeshi inhaled a massive amount of air and blew white hot flames at Shukaku.

Shukaku barely had time to get his arms up to block the flames that had been shot in his direction. As the flames hit Shukaku, his arms began to harden and turn to glass. When the flames died down, Shukaku's arms began to crack, and they soon fell off and shattered on the ground. Shukaku yelled in anger once more. **"This isn't over yet, you damned fox!"** Shukaku let out a massive amount of demonic energy, trying to reform his arms. Sand shot up from the ground and began to connect to the stumps that used to be his arms.

Takeshi just sat there and watched as Shukaku's arms reformed.

"Hey, Takeshi, why are you waiting?" Naruto asked.

"**It's been a long time since I had a decent fight. I intend to get at least a few more minutes out of him,"** he replied.

"Well, that's nice and all, but I need to go help the old man and everyone else after this, so if you don't mind speeding things up a little bit?"

"**Fine..." **Takeshi grumbled.

**Back in the village**

Hinata sat inside her room in the hospital, looking out of the window. She watched parts of the village that were on fire, and saw the many fights taking place within the village. She saw the many types of jutsu being used with her Byakugan. She so badly wanted to help, but all she could do was sit in the room and watch. Since her run in with the sound ninja, a medic had come in to see if there was anything wrong with her. The doctor that had examined her had told her that she was mostly healed, but if she was given too much excitement, she would begin to cough and even cough up blood, but it was far better than her condition was a month ago. Hinata was glad that her time in this place was almost over. Maybe once this battle was over, she could leave the hospital and see Naruto more. He never visited often, like her other friends her age.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when she saw with her Byakugan something fighting outside of the village. She focused her Byakugan more and let out a quiet gasp at what she saw. Takeshi was out and fighting what looked like a giant raccoon. However, she wasn't concerned about that. She was more concerned where Naruto was currently. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Naruto after she adjusted her Byakugan to see a bit farther. She watched as the two battled. Hinata saw Takeshi dodge the blasts of air and retaliate with a massive burst of flame. She wondered why the rather large raccoon's arms shattered and then began to form again with what looked like sand. Hinata jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw it was just Tsunami.

"I'm sure Naruto's fine." Tsunami had felt what happened a short time ago, but really wasn't phased by it. Tsunami, of course, did not know of what was taking place outside of the village like Hinata did.

Hinata looked down. She couldn't help but worry, seeing as she wasn't there with him. "I know... It's just... I can't stand sitting around here," Hinata replied.

Tsunami smiled. "I know what you're saying Hinata, at least soon enough you will be able to do just that. Me, on the other hand, I'll always be sitting around waiting for when Zabuza-kun comes back when he goes off on a mission. Now how about we go walk around for a bit instead of worrying about it?" Hinata nodded and the two women left the room.

The two walked around the hospital watching all the wounded being brought in. Hinata saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten assisting the nurses in bandaging the injured, or setting broken bones. The three of them looked a little worn down.

**...**

Iruka and Anko had met up with Haku, Chouji, and Sasuke inside of the village. The five of them were currently clearing out the western part of the village with other groups of ninja. They stopped for a brief moment to catch their breath as they had been running and fighting nonstop for some time.

"So, where to next?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had a few cuts and bruises from the battles so far, but nothing major.

Iruka pulled out a map of the village. The man seemed to be prepared for just about everything. "Well, we've been to these places so far," he said as he took out a pencil and circled the area. "And these places here currently have teams defending them," He continued placing X's where there were squads positioned. "Just about every place is covered at the current time and more leaf shinobi are making their way to them as we speak. I think we should head back to the hospital to reinforce it for now and take out anyone along the way," Iruka finished.

"Well, works for me," Anko replied.

"I'm with Anko-sensei. Let's head back for now," Chouji replied. Chouji wasn't too beaten up at the present time. He, like Sasuke, had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. He hadn't actually killed anyone yet, but he had certainly injured them. Sasuke and Haku, on the other hand, had dealt the finishing blows.

"I concur. We should head back to the hospital. I bet most of the leaf shinobi guarding it have left to fight around the village," Haku said after thinking about it. Haku had no cuts or bruises or anything like that on him. Hell, his clothes weren't even dirty yet. He, unlike the rest of them, didn't even look like he had been in a battle today.

"Works for me," Sasuke said, throwing his two ryo into the conversation.

The five shinobi were in agreement then to head back to the hospital. Shortly after leaving in the direction of the hospital, they found an unconscious civilian.

"How is he, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka knelt down beside the man, checking his injuries. "Not too sure, Anko-chan. He's breathing, but he's got this nasty cut along the right side of his head."

"Most likely got hit with something and stumbled this way, then finally passed out," Haku said.

"Probably." Iruka checked the man over to make sure he didn't have any booby-traps. "Well, no traps, thankfully." Iruka picked up the man, and they were off to the hospital once more.

**...**

The two former Hokage rushed forward.

"Kakashi! Copy me!" Jiraiya yelled.

Kakashi had already moved his head band to use his Sharingan. Kakashi looked over and copied Jiraiya hand seal for hand seal.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) they both exclaimed then exhaled two massive blasts of fire at the two former Kage.

"**Wood Release: Great Wooden Wall!"** the former Shodai Hokage yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground. A massive wooden wall shot up from the ground just in time to counter the fire jutsu that Jiraiya and Kakashi had performed. When the fire had died down, the wall retracted, and the Mokuton user had already readied another jutsu. **"Wood Release: Wood Projectiles!"** Sharp, wooden projectiles came shooting out of Hashirama's hands.

Everyone dispersed as the wooden projectiles blanketed the area they once stood on. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Zabuza had jumped to the right, Jiraiya and Gai to the left, and Hiruzen had jumped straight back.

"You go after Kakashi and the others on the right," Orochimaru said to Tobirama. "And you go play with my former teammate Jiraiya," Orochimaru said, addressing the former's brother. "Hiruzen is my prey," Orochimaru sounded rather excited, but he was just a person who loved killing, so it wasn't that surprising. The two former Hokage nodded and took off to their respective destinations. "It looks like it's just you and me now, Sarutobi-sensei, seeing as my two toys are taking care of the others. Let us begin what will most likely be our last battle." Orochimaru sounded completely delighted. Of course, he was a psycho, so that was understandable.

"Of course, this day, one of our stories may end, or maybe even both," Hiruzen said. He knew that they may both survive this day, or perhaps they'd both meet their ends.

The two readied their weapons and lunged at one another. Hiruzen and Orochimaru fought with reckless abandon. Sword slashes and thrusts from Hiruzen's staff flew at a lightning quick pace.

"It's only a matter of time before I kill you," Orochimaru said when they clashed weapons and stood for a moment, their weapons locked with one another.

"That remains to be seen, my former student, as you're having an extremely hard time killing this old man. As you know, talk is cheap, Orochimaru. Now let us end this!" Hiruzen jumped straight at Orochimaru.

Hiruzen may have been old, but he wasn't too unfit to fight just yet, and he intended to show his former student he hadn't lost what made him known as _God of Shinobi_, or another title he was given, _The Professor_. He gripped his weapon and jabbed at Orochimaru several times in rapid succession. The jabs were so fast, Orochimaru could only defend against them. Hiruzen suddenly extended the pole while jabbing at Orochimaru. It came so fast, Orochimaru couldn't react. The staff smashed into his face and sent him flying into a building.

Orochimaru shot snakes out of his sleeves while in midair. The snakes didn't bite Hiruzen, they only smashed into his chest and sent him flying in the opposite direction of Orochimaru. The two opponents crashed into buildings at roughly the same time. Orochimaru came walking out of the hole he had created in the building that he had been sent flying into. To say Orochimaru was angry was an understatement. He was downright furious, and it showed on his face. He couldn't understand how his former sensei was still this strong. Orochimaru ground his teeth in frustration, as nothing was going according to plan. "I will kill you, old man!" Orochimaru suddenly yelled.

Hiruzen rubbed his back, as it was now sore from colliding with the building wall. _"Kami, I'm far too old for this shit,"_ he thought. The fact was, Hiruzen was the oldest Kage out of all the ones who were currently in power. The only one who came close to his age was the Tsuchikage, and he was half a decade his junior. "Are you ready for another round, my old friend?"

An eye appeared on the staff. "If your are able, I am willing, Hiruzen," the monkey king said in reply.

Both Hiruzen and Orochimaru gripped their weapons and launched themselves out of their respective buildings directly at one another. Their weapons clashed in mid air. Orochimaru did a stabbing motion with his sword, which Hiruzen countered doing a sweeping motion with his staff. He knocked the sword away from him with one end of the staff, while he swung the other end around to take a swipe at Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin was barely able to duck to avoid the blow to his head. Orochimaru countered with with a kick that was blocked by Hiruzen's staff. Hiruzen then jumped back, as he was truly at a disadvantage when it came to prolonged hand to hand combat. The two stood glaring at one another, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

Orochimaru looked over toward where Naruto and Gaara were fighting. "It seems the beasts are fighting right outside the village, Sarutobi-sensei. I wonder which one will win?" Orochimaru said in a mocking tone.

Hiruzen looked to see what looked like a giant raccoon and fox fighting in the distance. "I've wasted enough time with you, Orochimaru. Now is the time to show you the Jutsu that made me known as _God of Shinobi_." Hiruzen began to run through a series of hand seals that Orochimaru had never seen before. _'__I have a feeling that at this age, this jutsu will probably kill me once the time limit is up,' _he thought to himself.

Orochimaru was intrigued and scared at the same time. He had heard of the jutsu that had given Hiruzen that name, but before now had never seen it performed. As he watched him go through hand seal after hand seal, the air around him began to change. Orochimaru noticed Hiruzen's muscles began to become more pronounced through his ninja garb. The skin on his face tightened up. The jutsu, or whatever he was performing, seemed to be making him younger, but Orochimaru knew that just wasn't the case.

Hiruzen's hands ended on the tiger seal. **"Kinjutsu: Kami no Tsuyosa" (Forbidden Jutsu: God's Strength)** A powerful aura had encircled him. "I've only ever used this jutsu a few times in the past and I had hoped I would never have to again." The old Hokage sighed. "Now it's time to teach you one final lesson, my student."

**...**

The Nidaime Hokage faced off against Kakashi, Zabuza, and Kurenai. The three Leaf ninja stood on one rooftop while the former Hokage stood on another a short distance from them. The two sides sized each other up, waiting for someone to make the first move.

The Nidaime clapped his hands together. **"Suiton: Suishōha" (Water Release: Water Shockwave)** Water exploded from around the former Hokage and towards his three opponents.

Kakashi ran through the Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog seals. **"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)** A perfectly laid stone wall shot up from the ground below them, it also had the heads of four dogs made of stone on it.

The massive wave of water crashed into the wall, but the wall was completely unaffected by the large volume of water that had crashed into it. The water passed harmlessly by the three Leaf ninja.

"Really, Kakashi... dog heads?" Zabuza deadpanned.

Kakashi looked at him like there was nothing wrong at all with adding dog heads to one's jutsu. "I think they look nice, personally." Of course Kakashi would think that. He made them after all. "He'll be coming. Ready yourselves." Kakashi was correct, as the Nidaime came leaping over the stone wall Kakashi had created seconds after he spoke.

The Nidaime had two whips made of water. He struck out at the Leaf ninja with the water whips. Zabuza took out his sword and batted the one aimed at him away. Kakashi jumped back away from the whips.

Kurenai was running through hands signs. **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)** A moment went by and nothing. '_How is it possible? How didn't it work?'_ Kurenai thought. She was motionless for only a second, but that was a grave mistake.

The Nidaime turned in Kurenai's direction and lashed out at her with one of his water whips. The water whip wrapped around Kurenai's midsection. The former Hokage moved his arm, causing the water whip to throw Kurenai violently into a building. Kurenai went soaring through the air, through the window of a building and out the wall on the other side.

"Kurenai!" Kakashi shouted. "Zabuza! Cover me!" Kakashi yelled and sped off in Kurenai's direction.

"You got thirty seconds!" Zabuza replied, running through hand signs. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)** Mist surrounded a twenty yard radius around the two ninja.

"This will not work for very long," The Nidaime said standing inside the mist. He wasn't worried in the slightest, even if he couldn't see his hand in front of his own face.

"It only has to work for the thirty seconds I allotted Kakashi." Zabuza's voice seemed to come from every direction at once.

**...**

Kakashi ran as fast as he could to where Kurenai had landed. Kakashi froze when he found Kurenai as she lay there, motionless. Kakashi ran over to her and picked her up. "Kurenai wake up." Kakashi's voice seemed distant as if he was remembering a similar event from the past. As Kakashi was lost in thought, Kurenai started to awaken.

"I've never seen you with such a pathetic look on your face Kakashi," Kurenai said weakly.

Kakashi looked down and thought he was holding Rin, as she had said the same thing the day she died. Kakashi didn't say anything. He just hugged her.

"Kakashi, I think I have several broken ribs, and as much as I like you holding me, this isn't helping my condition any."

"Sorry… I was just relieved."

Kurenai smiled weakly. "The emotionless Kakashi, for once in a blue moon, shows some sort of emotion." Even in her state and the current state of the village, she felt like poking fun at her boyfriend.

"I need to get you to a hospital," Kakashi said, picking her off the ground.

"Wait Kakashi, we can take Kurenai. You just get back to what you were doing before."

Kakashi turned around to see Hayate and an ANBU with long purple hair. Kakashi looked down at Kurenai. He didn't want to just drop her off with someone to go back and fight. Kakashi was about to speak, when Zabuza came flying over head on a jet of water, courtesy of his undead opponent.

"Kakashi, your time's up!" Zabuza yelled from a nearby rooftop.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai before reluctantly handing her to Hayate. "If something happens to her... Just hope I don't find you," Kakashi said in a low threatening tone. He soon disappeared to go assist Zabuza.

Hayate whistled. "I haven't seen Kakashi this upset in a long time. Well, Kurenai, let's get you out of here and treated for your wounds." Hayate and the ANBU member disappeared, headed in the direction of the hospital.

**...**

Zabuza was trying to recover from being blown through the air by a large jet of water. Although he was not recovering fast enough, as his undead opponent was already on top of him.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)**

A water dragon came up from between the buildings and smashed into the Nidaime. The water dragon engulfed him and crashed into a nearby building.

"You're, late Kakashi," Zabuza said in an annoyed tone as the cyclops Jounin appeared beside him.

"Sorry about that."

The two readied themselves. They knew that would not even phase the undead that was their opponent. Sure enough, the former Hokage stood up and looked at his opponents.

The former Hokage clapped his hands together. **"Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu!"** Water seemed to come out of nowhere and surround the Nidaime Hokage. A large body was taking shape around him. Soon four massive what looked like dragon heads took shape. What stood before them was a jutsu that the former Hokage had created himself. This jutsu was one of the most advanced water ninjutsu ever created.

"Kakashi, if we manage to survive, remind me to beat the living hell out of Naruto for convincing me to come here," Zabuza said, never looking away from the beast made of water.

"Sure, whatever," Kakashi replied. He was a bit stunned, he had heard of this jutsu, but he'd never seen it in person.

**...**

Jiraiya and Gai stood next to one another. They had been separated from the others. The two were currently staring down the Shodai Hokage.

"Do you have a plan, Jiraiya-sama?" Gai asked.

"Well, we have to kill him somehow, but that's rather hard, considering he's not really alive." Jiraiya was trying to think of a way to defeat his current opponent, but wasn't coming up with anything. "I know what I said before, Gai, but it seems I will require your help with this opponent, seeing as I don't know how to kill him just yet. Also, remember Gai, don't go overboard with opening the gates. We may still have to fight if we manage to win."

"YES, THIS WILL BE MY MOST YOUTHFUL PERFORMANCE YET!" Gai shouted.

"_I can see why people avoid him..."_ Jiraiya thought. He was truly unsure of how to defeat the Shodai, as physical damage seemed to accomplish nothing more than hinder the undead's movements for a few seconds. "Alright, Gai. Here he comes! Prepare yourself."

"I am always prepared Jiraiya-sama!" Gai said loudly, before dropping into a Taijutsu stance.

The Shodai Hokage stood in front of them, unmoving. For some reason, he had allowed them to talk between themselves until they were ready to fight. The former Hokage sprinted across the rooftops to his opponents.

Gai mimicked his enemy's movements and shot across the rooftops to meet him in the middle. The two clashed in a flurry of punches and kicks. The former Hokage seemed to be able to keep up with the speed demon that was Might Gai. They each blocked, dodged, or parried each other's blows. After twenty seconds of intense taijutsu, the Shodai managed to kick Gai in the chest, which sent him flying backwards. The former Hokage slammed both his palms into the roof top of the building. **"Wood Release: Impaling Roots!"** Four roots shot out of the ground and went directly for Gai, who still had yet to recover.

"**Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet) **Jiraiya directed the oil enhanced flame at the roots headed for Gai. The roots were incinerated effortlessly by the oil powered flames. Now it was Jiraiya's turn to go on the offensive. Jiraiya disappeared from sight only to reappear directly above the former Hokage with a large Rasengan in hand. **"Odama Rasengan" (Great Ball Rasengan)**

The former Hokage managed to jump away just in time. The large Rasengan hit the rooftop instead, obliterating it and damaging the second floor to a degree.

Gai appeared behind the Shodai, the first of the inner gates already activated. **"Leaf Hurricane!"** Gai landed a devastating kick to the former Hokage's back, sending him flying into the building that Jiraiya had just partially destroyed. The building collapsed on top of the undead Hokage.

Gai landed next to Jiraiya, who was on ground level. "You think we got him?" Gai asked.

"Hell no, he'll probably burst out from under the rubble pretty soon," Jiraiya replied.

The two of them only had to stand there for about ten more seconds before a massive tree burst out of the rubble. Hashirama seemed to walk directly out of the tree trunk. He was now wearing armor made of wood. Jiraiya had no doubt this wooden armor was stronger and more durable than steel.

"Gai, can you buy me about a minute?" Jiraiya asked. "I need to prepare something, but it takes a little bit of time to do so," he continued.

Gai gave him a thumbs of and smiled. "Of course Jiraiya-sama, You can count on me to buy you all the time you need!" Gai exclaimed, opening two more gates instantly. Gai disappeared in a blur of motion as he engaged the former Hokage.

Jiraiya wasted no time in what he was planning. He quickly cut his finger and began to change the marks on his face. He was summoning Fukasaku and his wife Shima to aid him in battle. Jiraiya then clapped his hands together and concentrated his chakra. Thankfully he wasn't worried about dodging or talking as that would make the summoning process take longer. After about a two minutes of concentrating his chakra, the two appeared on his shoulders.

"Little Jiraiya, why have you summoned us?" Fukasaku asked. The fact was, if he actually looked around, he would think what he had just asked was a stupid question.

"If you looked around before running your mouth, you would actually know, you old fart," Shima scolded her husband. Shima looked around again to see the destruction around her.

"It's Orochimaru, he's caused all this. I need you two to help me go into sage mode. He's currently resurrected two of the former Hokage, and I need the power to win, regardless of how bad it makes me look." Jiraiya really did hate how bad going into sage mode made him look.

"You should have used us back then. If you had, Orochimaru would have been dead," Fukasaku scolded.

Jiraiya just sighed. "Can you scold me later? I mean, now's not the time to chastise me about how you two would have made the difference in that fight."

The two toads sitting on Jiraiya's shoulders nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Jiraiya, how is little Naruto doing?" Shima asked.

"Oh, just fine, currently I believe he was sent after the other Jinchuuriki from Suna. Don't worry. He won't lose to that guy."

"Neither of us are worried about that, Jiraiya. We were just wondering if he was doing well," Shima replied. "Now why don't we get started, so we can take care of your problem," she continued.

"Right!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Soon enough, they began to gather natural energy. Jiraiya began to change a little. His nose, for one, became bigger, but that was because he could truly not control this technique very well.

**...**

Gai was currently fighting the Shodai. He was delivering tremendously powerful blows to the former Hokage, but the wooden armor seemed to absorb a great deal of the impact of each attack. The only problem was that Gai was tiring, he had been keeping up this relentless assault for over a few minutes now. The only reason he was tiring was because he had four of the gates currently open..

Gai jumped back, then in an instant, jumped back at the opponent **"Konoha Kaigansho" (Leaf Rock Destroying Rise)** The move was nothing more the Gai smashing the former Hokage with his elbow while using his other arm for support to strengthen the blow. The speed combined with the technique on a normal opponent would be quite devastating, but all it did was crack the Shodai's chest armor and sent him flying into a building.

Gai was breathing heavily, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He readied himself as he heard the rubble begin to move. A hand touched his shoulder and Gai spun around ready for a fight. He was relieved to see Jiraiya was the one behind him.

"Take a breather, Gai. I can take things from here."

"You sure Jiraiya-sama? I'm still ready and able to assist."

"Yeah I'm sure," he replied. "Well, Fukasaku, Shima, it seems our opponent is ready for another round," Jiraiya said, watching the rubble that covered the resurrected mokuton began to move.

**...**

Iruka's group had finally arrived at the hospital. They had run in to a little trouble along the way, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. It seemed that most of the Suna ninja had already begun to pull back, but the Sound were not retreating. They were fighting to the last man. The five of them had just walked through the front door, when Hayate and an ANBU with long purple hair rushed in with a very badly hurt Kurenai Yuuhi.

Anko rushed over to her friend. "Kurenai, what happened?" Anko asked worriedly.

Kurenai smiled weakly."I'm fine Anko, just some broken bones. That's what I get for getting distracted in combat."

"Sorry Anko, but I have to get Kurenai to one of the doctors, so they can heal the damage," Hayate stated. "Of course, you're welcome to come, Anko, if you're worried," Hayate continued as he walked off into the hospital. Anko followed right after them.

Iruka, Sasuke, Haku, and Chouji decided to follow as well. They traveled to the top floor, where they met up with Hinata and the others.

Ino shot up when she saw people coming through the lobby door on the top floor where they were taking a break. Ino ran over to Haku and hugged him. "You're back!" Ino hadn't noticed Hayate holding Kurenai.

"Yeah, I'm back," Haku replied.

Hinata saw Kurenai being carried into the room. "Kurenai-sensei! Are you alright?" Hinata asked, running over to her.

Kurenai coughed a bit before responding. "Yes, I'm fine Hinata. Wounds are nothing new to me," Kurenai replied. "How are Shino and Naruto doing? I'm sure you've been watching them."

Hinata blushed a little. "I have, and they're fine. Naruto's still fighting Gaara, though..."

"Sorry, Kurenai, I have to get you to a doctor. You can speak with your student later," Hayate stated, cutting Hinata off. He walked to the other room where a doctor was treating a patient.

"Sakura, I said stop!"

"And I said sit still while I treat your wounds! Sasuke-kun, I love you dearly, but you can be such a baby sometimes."

Everyone turned around and saw Sakura on top of Sasuke, trying to treat the few wounds he received while roaming the village.

"Umm... Sakura, there's a time and place for all things," Hinata stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but if you can't wait, you could just get a room," Ino stated. The people around her chuckled and snickered.

Both Sakura and Sasuke blushed. They knew exactly what Hinata and Ino meant when she said that. Sakura got off of Sasuke and started to treat his wounds, as he was a lot more compliant now. Sasuke was never one for public shows of affection, as it made him feel uncomfortable.

Ino just giggled at the sight of Sasuke being treated by Sakura. He looked so uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

**...**

Kurenai lay in a bed as the doctor set the bones in place with a medical jutsu. Setting and healing bones inside the body were a simple matter, compared to internal organs. Why exactly? Well that's rather obvious. Bones can be mended easily without fear of being imprecise with the healing, while with one of the internal organs, say the heart, one wrong move or one bit of lapse in concentration could kill the patient.

Kurenai had a few things running through her mind, Kakashi being one of them. The other was Hinata. Kurenai could see her through the doorway, standing at a window, looking out over the village.

_'It must be hard for her, not being able to do anything except watch everything happen,'_ Kurenai thought.

**...**

Hinata stood at the window, looking over the village. Everyone in the room was chatting about something, so she slipped away to look out the window. Hinata wanted so badly to be able to help. Sadly, she had neither the medical skill, nor the ability to fight at the moment. Hinata sighed. All she could do was wait for the fighting to be over with.

"Hey, Hinata, why such a down look?" Ino asked, walking up beside her.

"I just want to be able to do something. I'm just so tired of being stuck in this hospital all the time," Hinata stated, shifting her gaze to where Naruto was fighting. "I just wish for once I could help him."

"Talking about Naruto?"

Hinata blushed a little at hearing his name. "Yeah... He's always there when I need him."

"You know he's... got a..."

"I know all about that, Ino. I have since the mission to Wave Country," Hinata said, cutting Ino off. "It doesn't matter to me. It's not like he had a choice in the matter."

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

Hinata said nothing in reply to Ino's question. She only smiled and looked in the direction of Naruto's fight.

**Outside the Village**

Shukaku slammed his hands into the earth. He was preparing something, and Takeshi knew exactly what it was.

"**Hold on tight. We're going up."** The earth beneath them began to shake.

"What..." Naruto wasn't able to finish as Takeshi jumped straight up with such force that Naruto was forced down on top of Takeshi's head.

Several arms made of sand shot up from the ground directly underneath them. However, Takeshi had jumped far out of their reach. The massive demon fox seemed to hover at the apex of his jump in the air for a moment and then began to descend to the ground. Naruto griped Takeshi's fur in order not to go flying off as they descended. As they were descending, Takeshi used his tails to smash away the arms made of sand. The nine-tailed demon fox hit the ground with enough force to cause the earth to quake.

Naruto finally got a chance to stand up from that ordeal that had lasted all of twenty seconds. "Next time, would you mind telling me a little sooner?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed at what had just happened.

"**I don't have time to narrate and fight at the same time. It's not like you gave me even half of my power to work with here."**

"Heh, I would never give you that much control over your own powers. You may have said a few things that made me trust you, but I'm far from trusting you that much, fox face."

"**I suppose it is understandable, all things considered. Anyhow, you still have to get on top of Shukaku and wake that Gaara kid up. Unless you want me to kill him?"**

"I told you I'm not going to kill him and neither are you."

"**So you keep saying. Now, I believe it's time we ended this, as I'm running out of the little energy you allotted me. Hold on!"** Takeshi ran at Shukaku, tails flailing in the air behind him.

**...**

The four Gennin stood in the trees, still watching as they had since the beginning of the fight. They had no idea there was someone standing behind them, watching them and the fight taking place.

"A most devastating and fearsome fight, wouldn't you all agree?"

Everyone turned around to see a man in an all black cloak, wearing a sakkat on his head, standing on a tree behind them. The sakkat, combined with the cloak he was wearing, covered the majority of his face, making it hard for anyone to tell who he was.

The Gennin, not knowing who it was, took up defensive stances. Shikamaru studied the man for a moment before he caught a glimpse of the man's eyes. He knew who it was now.

"Come to kill us, Itachi Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

Both Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened at hearing that name.

"Well, that is a thought, but if that was my intent I would have done it by now," Itachi replied. Itachi could hear a rather loud buzzing sound all around him. "Ah, an Aburame. You must be part of Naruto's team then."

"Well, I know for a fact there's nothing we could do to win if it came down to a fight," Shikamaru stated. "So why exactly are you here?"

"All things come to those who wait, just as your answer will in the next few days. However, I would pay more attention to the fight over there, as it's about to end."

**...**

Takeshi weaved in and out of the chakra filled blasts of air as he made his way to Shukaku. In a matter of seconds, Takeshi was on top of Shukaku. All nine of Takeshi's tails had wrapped around the massive sand raccoon. His claws had sunk deep into Shukaku as well, holding him in place.

"**Time for you to go back into your container! Naruto, now is your chance!"** Takeshi roared.

"**I won't go back!"** Shukaku screamed in defiance.

Naruto jumped off Takeshi while creating a rather large number of shadow clones. It looked like a massive cloud of Naruto clones was raining down on Shukaku.

Sand shot straight up in large globs, trying to eliminate Naruto and his clones. Half the clones disappeared in seconds, and the other half managed to land on top of Shukaku. Some of the clones were sucked down inside of the massive sand body, while others were pierced by spikes made of sand that shot up as they tried to get to Gaara.

"I've got you!" Naruto yelled as he tried to throw a punch at Gaara's inanimate body.

A sand spike shot out from Gaara's body and pierced Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto screamed in pain, but pushed further on the spike with the momentum he had gained from running. Naruto then gave Gaara a swift but powerful kick to the head.

Shukaku began to scream obscenities as his control over Gaara began to dissipate. **"Dammit! I only just got my freedom!"** Shukaku's eyes went dark and his form started crack and turn to sand, as Gaara didn't have the chakra to keep it together.

Takeshi dispersed, as he was out of the demonic chakra Naruto had allotted him.

Naruto and Gaara landed on the forest floor, not far from one another. Both Gennin looked worn out from their fight. Naruto was cradling his right shoulder, while Gaara was on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Why do you fight?" Gaara asked. "Why do you fight so hard to save those who hate you?"

"Because not all of them hate me, and that's all the reason I need, Gaara. Not to mention, not everyone in your village hates you either."

Gaara thought about Temari and Kankuro. No matter what stunt he pulled or what he threatened them with, they were always there. Just then, Kankuro and Temari appeared next to Gaara.

"Take your brother and go," Naruto stated.

"You're going to let us go, just like that?" Temari asked.

"As far as I know, none of you killed anyone, so I'm letting you go."

Temari and Kankuro helped their brother to his feet. "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki," Temari said before she disappeared into the forest with both her brothers.

"Very interesting logic you possess, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked behind him to see Itachi Uchiha walking up behind him. "Ah, Itachi, it's you. I thought you would be off in the village somewhere."

"I was earlier, but I decided after a time to come see what you were up to. I must say, Jiraiya wasn't just bragging about your abilities last night."

Naruto turned around fully and saw both Shino and Shikamaru jumping down from the trees.

"Judging from your reaction, Naruto, I'd have to guess Itachi isn't our enemy," Shino said.

"No, Shino, he isn't. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be going to sleep."

A few minutes went by and Naruto just stood there completely unmoving. The odd thing was Naruto's eyes were still open. Shikamaru walked over to him and waved his hand right in front of his face. "Well, he's definitely out for the count," Shikamaru stated, somewhat amazed. "Wish I could fall asleep like that," he mumbled.

"If you ever fight as long and as hard in one day as Naruto has today, you will," Itachi said as he checked Naruto's wound. The wound had already stopped bleeding. However, that was due to the fox, as a wound like that would not stop so quickly. Itachi slung Naruto over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"You know, three years ago, Naruto was just some hyperactive idiot, but now he's so much different. He really hadn't shown how much he had changed on his trip with Jiraiya till now," Shikamaru stated.

"It just shows the effectiveness of Jiraiya's training," Itachi responded.

The three of them made their way back to the village.

**Back in the village**

"**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)** Roots and trees suddenly burst through the rubble. In a matter of seconds, the entire area was transformed in a forest.

Jiraiya didn't even move as the trees and roots that sprung up from the ground seemed to travel around him.

"Well, you don't see an entire forest pop up over the course of a few seconds every day, now do you?" Shima asked, somewhat impressed by the display.

"Now is not the time to be impressed with the enemy's jutsu," Fukasaku stated.

Roots and tree branches suddenly began to lash out at Jiraiya, but Shima took care of them. She shot her tongue out, smashing all the branches and roots. Jiraiya looked around, but could not see the Shodai Hokage.

"Ma'am, mind bringing our opponent out to play?" Jiraiya asked Shima.

"I would be more than happy to," Shima replied, clapping her hands together. Shima opened her mouth. Her tongue seemed to have transformed a bit. It now had a mouth and a pair of eyes, as well as nostrils. Her tongue swayed in the air for but a moment, sniffing the air, before shooting out through the dense trees in a seemingly random direction. "Gotcha!" Shima shouted as she pulled the undead Hokage out of hiding. She threw the former Hokage straight up into the air.

Jiraiya jumped in the air and flew through hand seals, **"Katon: Dai Endan" (Fire Release: Giant Flame Bullet)** the natural-energy-enhanced ball of burning oil consumed the former Hokage. A flaming mass fell from the sky and through the trees below. "I wonder if that was enough to completely destroy the body?" Jiraiya asked himself as he landed on a nearby building. Normally, he could feel the life force of things around him when he was in sage mode, but for some reason, he couldn't feel anything coming from the former Hokage earlier.

The building under Jiraiya began to rumble. "I suppose it wasn't enough," Jiraiya stated before jumping off the building. The wooden armor the Shodai wore obviously protected him more than Jiraiya had predicted.

The building collapsed right after Jiraiya had jumped off. Massive roots waved in the air like tentacles.

"The things one can do with such a kekkei genkai," Fukasaku said, looking at what had destroyed the building.

"Well, I know a sure fire way to completely annihilate him, but it will hurt us a decent bit as well," Jiraiya stated.

"Do what must be done," Fukasaku stated. Shima nodded in reply.

The Shodai came shooting out of the small forest he had created, landing on a building a short distance away from Jiraiya.

_'Seems he wants to end this as well,' _Jiraiya thought.

The two ninja stood staring at one another before Jiraiya jumped up into the air at an angle.

"**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)** The Shodai's arm turned into a mass of branches that sped directly at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya held up his hand. **"Senpou: Cho Odama Rasengan!" (Sage Art: Super Great Ball ****Spiraling Sphere)** Jiraiya smashed the massive Rasengan into the Shodai's jutsu, shredding it into nothing. Jiraiya's jutsu then crashed down on top of the former Hokage and the building he was on, causing a massive explosion.

**...**

Gai watched the entire fight from a distance. He went wide-eyed at Jiraiya's last jutsu and the amount of destruction it had caused. He quickly covered the distance to the crater that had been made. He scanned the crater, which seemed to be about forty meters in diameter, but all he could see was a massive amount of dust in the air.

He finally made out a single figure in the middle of the crater. The dust cleared a little, and Gai was able to make out the figure as Jiraiya. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Jiraiya had been the one to come out on top in the battle.

Gai appeared next to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, that was the most youthful display I have ever seen!" Gai yelled.

Jiraiya sighed. He was pretty beat up from performing that jutsu, but it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. Although the arm he used to create the Rasengan hurt like hell. But thanks to the Sage Mode he was currently in, he would heal quickly. "Thanks... I guess..." Jiraiya replied. "Well this battle is over lets go see how everyone else is making out."

"Right!" Gai exclaimed.

The two Leaf ninja made their way out of the crater.

**...**

Zabuza and Kakashi were currently trying to come up with a plan on how to disrupt the former Nidaime Hokage's jutsu. The heads of the hydra shot streams of high pressure water at both Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Got any bright ideas, Kakashi?" Zabuza asked, as he and Kakashi dodged the streams of water.

"Thinking," Kakashi replied. He then pulled out two dozen explosive tags. "Zabuza, take these." Both Kakashi and Zabuza stood on a building about fifty feet from the Nidaime Hokage. The former Hokage had stopped his assault once they got a certain distance. The reason was unknown, but it was probably because the Nidaime couldn't move from that spot while the jutsu was active.

"What the hell am I suppose to use these explosive tags on!" Zabuza roared.

"Listen. If my jutsu is able to disrupt that water jutsu, I want you to place these explosive tags all over him. Other than getting that control object the Hokage was talking about, we don't know how to kill them, or at the very least, disable them."

"So you're thinking complete annihilation will work?"

"Well, think about it. If the body the soul is bound to is completely destroyed, there will be nothing for the soul to return to. If my plan works, the fight will be over in the next thirty seconds or so. What do you think?" Kakashi asked Zabuza, wondering if he liked the plan or not.

"Simple yet completely brutal... I love it!" Zabuza was really liking this plan.

Off in the distance, the two saw Jiraiya's massive Rasengan. They watched as Jiraiya slammed it into his opponent. There was a massive explosion, followed by a fierce shock wave.

"Well, it seems Gai and Jiraiya are done. Now it's our turn to finish." Kakashi began to run through hand seals. He was running through them slower than he normally would. Once he got halfway through the long series of hand seals, he ran forward at the Nidaime Hokage while increasing the speed he was forming the hand seals. Kakashi weaved in and out of the streams of water that came from the hydra's heads. Kakashi finally finished his jutsu, finishing with the dragon seal. **"Lighting Release: Great Three-headed Dragon!"** In an instant, a massive dragon made of lighting with three heads appeared behind Kakashi. The three-headed dragon coiled up above Kakashi before descending down upon the undead Hokage. One head went directly for him, while the others went to the right and left and struck his sides.

The former Hokage had no time to dispel the jutsu and move. He could only sit there and let it hit him.

When the dragon collided with the Nidaime, there was a blinding flash of light. The light, however, only lasted a few seconds. The lightning jutsu Kakashi had used definitely worked. In the seconds the blinding light filled the area, Zabuza placed almost all of the explosive tags on his opponent.

Zabuza appeared next to Kakashi. "Do it."

Kakashi made the half ram seal. There was a tremendous explosion, and both Kakashi and Zabuza were blown backwards into a wall, cracking it with the force from the shock wave that threw them back. The building the former Hokage had stood on had been incinerated, along with the Nidaime himself.

The two sat there up against the wall they had cracked with their bodies.

"I didn't think the explosion was going to be that big..." Zabuza mumbled.

"How many did you use?" Kakashi asked

"I used all but four," Zabuza replied, holding up the remaining four explosive tags.

"Oh. I didn't think you were actually going to be able to put that many on him."

"Are the two of you just going to sit around all day?"

They both looked up to see Gai and Jiraiya walking up to them.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! Show us your flames of youth!" Gai shouted.

Jiraiya, Zabuza, and Kakashi just sweat dropped.

**...**

"And what lesson are you going to teach me, old man?" Orochimaru asked, truly curious.

"A lesson that I've tried to teach you time and time again, but it never seemed to get through your sometimes thick head." Hiruzen disappeared in a blur of motion and struck Orochimaru with his staff, sending him flying. "The lesson to never underestimate your opponent!"

Orochimaru went flying through the air. The only thing that stopped him was the four buildings he flew through and then eventually the ground. Orochimaru got up, and rage filled his eyes. It wasn't because Hiruzen was winning, but because he had been holding back all this time. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Hiruzen had enlarged and lengthened his staff to hit him without even moving from where he stood. The snake Sannin jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed.

"Too slow, my former student!" Hiruzen was already on top of him. The old Hokage delivered a devastating kick to his former student's head, sending him flying into the arena. Hiruzen landed in the arena to see that Orochimaru had disappeared. His entire body felt like someone had replaced his blood with fire or acid. But that was the draw back of the jutsu he was using. The longer it was active, the more pain you experienced, and he was only ever able to sustain it for a short time.

Orochimaru came out of the ground, sword drawn. He made a downward slash, only for it to be blocked by Hiruzen. "Very interesting jutsu you have. I've wondered how powerful it was for the longest time," Orochimaru said.

"Yes, I'm sure you have."

The two broke apart and jumped back.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu" (Multi Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** Many snakes shot out from Orochimaru's sleeves.

Hiruzen was able to block all but one of the snakes. That one snake bit down on his arm, which Orochimaru then used to throw the old Hokage into the arena wall.

Hiruzen crashed into the wall, but recovered quickly and quickly ran through hand seals. "**Doton: Doryuso" (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)** Massive stone spikes shot out from the ground all around Orochimaru and skewered him alive. For but a second, Hiruzen thought he had finally gotten Orochimaru, although his hopes were dashed when he turned to mud. Hiruzen cursed under his breath. He didn't have all that much time left before the jutsu wore off.

"Come out, Orochimaru! We're not done yet!"

"No, we certainly aren't," he replied, coming out of the ground on the other side of the arena. Two large explosions were heard, one shortly after the other. Orochimaru could feel that his puppets were gone now. The snake Sannin knew his plans were ruined, but he wouldn't let his ambitions end here.

Just as Hiruzen was about to make his move, he gripped his heart and fell to his knees. He spat blood onto the ground, and the aura around him disappeared. Hiruzen breathed heavily as he tried to stand, but couldn't._'Dammit. I thought I had more time. I guess __this old body just can't handle the strain of that jutsu like it used to.'_

"Seems you lost, old man. Your jutsu must have some rather bad side effects for such a boost in combat ability." Orochimaru was hurting as well. Those few blows he had received from Hiruzen had done a number on him.

Kisame appeared in front of the old Hokage. "Hey old man, you ain't looking so good right now."

"Well, Kisame, what an unpleasant and unwanted surprise. Where is Itachi? You two normally aren't far apart from one another," Orochimaru said, very displeased with this new development. Kabuto appeared behind Orochimaru and quickly whispered something in his ear. "It seems I'll save this kill for another time, as I am currently at an extreme disadvantage."

"You're not leaving until I shred you!" Kisame roared and charged him.

Several Sound ninja appeared in front of Orochimaru and attacked Kisame. The former member of the Seven Swordsmen quickly dispatched them, but by that time Orochimaru and Kabuto had disappeared.

Kisame turned back to see the old Hokage breathing heavily on the ground. As he walked over to him, Jiraiya and the other appeared in front of Hiruzen.

Zabuza drew his sword.

"Enough, Zabuza. Kisame is with us for the time being. Gai, Kakashi, get the Hokage to the hospital, on the double." Both Gai and Kakashi nodded, picking up the old battered Hokage and taking off towards the hospital. "Kisame, Zabuza, make a sweep of the village for any remaining Sound or Sand ninja."

Zabuza nodded and disappeared.

"Fine..." Kisame replied and left as well.

Jiraiya jumped to the top of the stadium and looked out over the village and the devastation his former friend had brought on it.

**Somewhere outside the village**

Orochimaru was grumbling over his loss. He was a man who hated losing more than anything else. "I'll kill that old fool!" Orochimaru snarled.

"But today wasn't a total loss, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto commented.

"Do tell me how it wasn't a total loss, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, truly curious.

"In my spare time, I checked out the hospital like you asked. What I found was most intriguing."

"Spit it out. I'm in no mood for your word games." That was the truth. If Kabuto beat around the bush much longer, he was just going to kill him and be on his way.

"Your former teammate, Tsunade Senju, has come into contact with Kimimaro's disease once before."

Orochimaru was enjoying where this was going. "And you found something that will help cure him?"

"Oh yes indeed, I will be able to cure him shortly after we return to the hideout he's currently in."

"You were right, Kabuto. It wasn't a total loss." Orochimaru was completely delighted to hear that news. The snake Sannin had always wanted to take over that body of his for the Kekkei Genkai he possessed. This brought a sadistic smile to the snake Sannin's face.

"Now what about Uchiha Sasuke?" Kabuto asked curious about the subject.

"Sadly, little Sasuke-kun may be far out of my reach, now that his brother has come back to the Leaf Village. Now, Kabuto, we must plan and prepare for our next move. It may take a few years or more, but I will burn the Leaf Village to the ground."

**End chapter**

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review, as it really doesn't take long. :)

Be sure to check out my other stories, Naruto's Breaking Point, The Demon King, and The Animal I've Become! Please enjoy and review these fics of mine :)

I have two new fics now. One's called Death was Only the Beginning. This is a Bleach/Naruto crossover. Then my newest fic, called Heart of Iron, which happens to be a Naruto/Iron man crossover. And finally, I posted a holiday fic on the 25th of December, so check that out. It's just a oneshot :)

Okay, who do you think will be promoted to Chuunin? Leave your answer in your review. :)

What did you think of the fights? Epic enough for you?

"Kinjutsu: Kami no Tsuyosa" (Forbidden Jutsu: God's Strength) empowers the user of the jutsu, increasing strength, speed, and jutsu strength. The jutsu has severe side effects, which can even cause death to the user if he forces the jutsu to last longer than his body is able to sustain.

Alright, I made this jutsu because they always called him God of Shinobi, but they never really showed or explained why, so I made a jutsu just for that.

And, no, the old man isn't dead. I'm so tired of people killing him off.

Now, I want each and everyone of you that sees this to go onto KingKakashi's profile and vote on his poll. Why do I ask this? Well, because he's waiting for 1000 people to vote on the poll. So, please, for the love of all that is holy, go to his profile and vote for the ten hottest girls on it. I'm begging here, please! BTW, all of you better vote for Hinata...

Okay. The fact is, I stopped reading the manga right after the flashbacks with Kushina. But from what friends have told me, Kishi is doing a lot of bs work, bringing back tons of dead people. Also, he brought back the former seven swordsmen, which is kind of cool, but not enough to get me to read all the chapters I missed, or to even read that one. Also, I'm disgusted to hear that Hinata's only received time in two panels.


	22. The Uchiha Brothers and Old Friends

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto enough said

A day had passed since the invasion took place. There was a mass funereal being held to honor the people who had died just twenty-four hours ago. The entire village turned out for the event, except those who were too injured to get out of bed. Hiruzen forced himself out of bed to lead the funeral proceedings. He was hurting badly from the jutsu he used yesterday. The doctors made Hiruzen use a cane. Jiraiya stood to his right while his advisers and former teammates stood to his left. Everyone was taking a moment of silence to honor the dead.

There were massive rain clouds overhead. Everyone thought it would have started raining already, but as of yet it hadn't. It was as if the rain clouds were holding themselves back, waiting for the funeral to come to a close.

After a few moments of silence, almost everyone began to depart for their homes. The rain finally began to pour out of the sky. Everyone had left, save Jiraiya and Hiruzen. The two just stood there in silence, looking at the newest gravestone with all the names of the men and women who died yesterday.

"How is Naruto doing?" Hiruzen asked. "I heard he had a rather sizable hole in one of his shoulders," Hiruzen continued, his gaze never moving from the newly-made burial stone.

"Naruto still hasn't woken up since he passed out yesterday. The doctors say he's completely fine though, just exhausted. Not to mention his chakra network was put under tremendous strain." Jiraiya looked up into the sky as the rain poured down on him. "I'm hoping later today he'll be ready to travel so we can find Tsunade. I'm sure the hospital could use her help right now." Jiraiya looked at his old teacher. "Not to mention she could help you recover from your stupid stunt. Using that jutsu at your age. What were you thinking? You were lucky the damn thing didn't kill you!" Jiraiya scolded his old teacher.

"I did what I had to, Jiraiya," Hiruzen simply replied.

Jiraiya just sighed. "Oh yeah, old man? Mind if I take another person other then Naruto with me?"

"Just one other, after what's happened, I can't let anyone else go out for the time being," The old Hokage replied.

The two began to walk slowly in the direction of the hospital. The rain didn't hasten their journey in the slightest; the two just walked slowly through the streets of the village.

**...**

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto's bedside. She was worried because Naruto had yet to wake up from when he was brought in yesterday. She and Shino didn't attend the funeral. They stayed in Naruto's hospital room. Hinata smiled at her Naruto. Word had spread quickly of how he had defeated Gaara, the one-tailed Jinchuuriki. She was glad no one else knew he had let the fox out, or there would be real problems. Naruto was considered somewhat of a hero for doing that. He had at least gained the respect of his peers for it.

Hinata looked over and saw Shino standing in the corner of the room, like he had been for the past few hours now. Shino hadn't moved since he'd arrived. Hinata sighed. She wished Naruto would wake up already.

The door to the room suddenly opened. Hinata looked over to see Jiraiya walk into the room. Jiraiya walked around to the side of the bed Hinata wasn't on. He suddenly smacked Naruto upside the head.

Hinata was about to start yelling, or at least she considered yelling, when Naruto woke up and started shouting.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. Naruto was clearly upset over the fact that Jiraiya had smacked him.

"I knew it! You were awake! You got worse injuries when I was training you, so it made no sense that you would be sleeping this long."

Both Shino and Hinata looked at Jiraiya and wondered the same thing. '_Worse injuries? Naruto had a hole in his shoulder that you could shove a kunai clean through!'_

"Well... you could have at least gotten me up in a more normal way, you know?" Naruto complained, rubbing his head.

"Heh... I had a feeling you were just enjoying Hinata worrying about you, so I decided not to," Jiraiya said, a smirk gracing his face. "Anyhow, Hinata, Naruto, pack your things. We're leaving."

Both Naruto and Hinata blinked a few times.

"Wait, Hinata's coming?" "I'm going?" they both said simultaneously.

"Yes, and yes. Now get packed. We're leaving by noon. Which is in about an hour." Jiraiya just remembered something he was supposed to tell Naruto once he was awake. "Oh, and Naruto, you've been promoted to Chuunin."

Naruto started to jump for joy and dance around the room as if he wasn't just bed ridden seconds ago. "I made Chuunin! I made Chuunin!" he chanted. Hinata just smiled as she watched her boyfriend dance around the room. Naruto stopped, as he wondered who else made Chuunin. "Who else made Chuunin?"

"That would be Shikamaru and Sasuke." Jiraiya turned and addressed Shino. "Sorry, Shino. Maybe next time."

Shino merely nodded. He had a feeling he wasn't going to become a Chuunin this go around. He wasn't really disappointed at the fact he had yet to advance, either.

"Wait, can Hinata even travel?" Naruto asked, concerned for her well being.

"I just talked to the doctor about that. He told me she can do light travel, so walking, but no carrying too much weight. If she gets tired, one of us will have to carry her." Jiraiya started to walk towards the door of the room. "Now, like I said, get packed. We'll probably be gone at least a few days."

"Sorry, Shino. Looks like you'll have to sit this one out," Naruto said to his teammate, who only nodded in response. "Come on, Hinata I'll drop you off at your place to get ready. You too, Shino. You're coming." Team eight left the hospital room.

**...**

Shikamaru and Sasuke were standing in the Hokage's office. They didn't know why they were there, exactly, but they were going to find out soon enough. The two stood side by side as they waited for the Hokage to speak.

Hiruzen looked up from his paper work. "Well, I'll just get right to it, then. You two, along with Naruto Uzumaki, will be promoted to Chuunin. Naruto couldn't be here for this, but I sent Jiraiya to relay the message to him when he wakes up. I would normally be a bit more enthusiastic about this, but you will have to forgive me, in light of the current state of things. You will need to stop by a tailor and get your sizes for your Chuunin vests. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Wait, but both of us lost," Sasuke stated.

"If only the winner got promoted, we wouldn't have very many Chuunin at all. Sure, there are battlefield promotions and the like, but none during a time of peace like this." Hiruzen stopped to rethink that last statement. "Well... unless you wish to count yesterday's incident. The bottom line is, you two, along with Naruto, showed what is required in Chuunin. Also, just so you know, the person who wins the tournament doesn't always become Chuunin."

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled. Shikamaru was hoping he wasn't going to get promoted, as it would make him have to work more.

"Now, you two are dismissed. I have many things to do today." Hiruzen went back to the mountain of paperwork that had piled up overnight. Half the paper work was, in fact, to release the information regarding the Uchiha incident. Once Itachi had time to talk with his brother, Hiruzen would be releasing what really happened that night to the public.

Sasuke and Shikamaru both bowed and left the room.

**...**

Team eight had just arrived at the Hyuga compound. They walked up to the front gate, where they were greeted by the two branch member guards. Hinata passed by the guards while Shino and Naruto stayed behind.

Hinata walked through the Hyuga estate, a place she hadn't been to in quite a while. Just as she was about to reach her room, Hanabi came walking down the hall.

"Neechan!" Hanabi ran over and hugged her sister. "Are you well enough to come home yet?" Hanabi was worried about her sister.

Hinata hugged her sister back. "Now, now, it's the big sister's job to worry about the little sister, not the other way around."

"But..." Hanabi tried to say, but Hinata cut her off.

"How have father and everyone else been?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Dad's fine. He's off in his study right now. There were a few casualties from yesterday, but they were only branch members."

Hinata sighed. "Hanabi, don't talk about the branch members as if they weren't part of the family. They're only different because of the seal, and even then, they're no different from you or myself."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that..." Hanabi replied, a little depressed. "Are you going to change the caged bird seal when you become head of the clan?" Hanabi asked, truly curious about what her sister's plans were on the subject.

"I had planned on it, yes. Now, I've got to get ready to go."

"You're going somewhere, Neechan?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I'm going with Jiraiya and Naruto-kun to find Tsunade Senju. I'll be gone for a few days, at least, so I came home to pack a few things." Hinata smiled. "Would you like to help me pack?"

Hanabi smiled. "Sure!"

The two Hyuga sisters headed off to Hinata's room. The two sisters arrived in Hinata's room and began to pack a week's worth of clothes. The two sat on Hinata's bed. Hinata was folding clothes, while Hanabi was placing them in the backpack.

"Neechan, do you like Naruto?" Hanabi asked as she started putting Hinata's clothes in the backpack.

Hinata stopped folding clothes. She smiled a bit before answering. "Yes, I like him, Hanabi. Why ask that all of a sudden?" Hinata wondered why Hanabi would ask something as random as that.

"Well, when you weren't awake after you first got hurt, he came to visit." Hanabi paused for a moment. "Why don't you date him?"

_'Sounds like Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought. Hinata smiled at her sister. "Because it would never be allowed by father or the council. I'm probably on very thin ice for losing to Neji as it is. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the council is now considering my banishment to the branch clan," Hinata said sadly.

"But he's the most gifted Hyuga in generations!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata sighed and went back to folding clothes. "It doesn't matter to any of them that that's the case. I'm the heiress to the Hyuga clan, so they say I shouldn't be losing to branch members, whether they're prodigies or not. Well... at least that's probably what they would say anyhow."

The two finished packing in silence. Hanabi hugged her sister and took off, as she was late for her practice session in the dojo. Hinata made her way to her father's study to tell him she was leaving. She arrived in front of his office door. She stood there for a few moments, contemplating whether she should really tell him or not. In the end, she knocked on the door and walked inside.

Hiashi looked up from his work to see his eldest daughter walking in the room. He noticed her hair was a bit longer than it had been a month ago. "They've released you from the hospital?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"No, they haven't. I'm going to be leaving the village on a mission to find Tsunade Senju with my teammate Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya of the Sannin. I just thought it would be proper to tell you. I'll be leaving for about a week," Hinata explained. Hinata felt uneasy under her father's gaze. He always seemed to be judging her whenever he looked at her.

"I see. Very well. Just don't disappoint Jiraiya," Hiashi said simply before going back to his paper work.

Hinata bowed and left as soon as the door shut she sighed. "Why can't he ever just say something nice? A simple "Take care" would be more then enough," she said to herself before grabbing her backpack and walking off. Hinata walked out of the Hyuga estate to see only Shino waiting for her. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He left a few minutes ago to get his things. He asked me if I would wait here and accompany you to the front gate. He will probably be there either before us or shortly after."

"Oh... alright," Hinata replied.

The two made their way to the front gate.

**...**

Naruto arrived at his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. Naruto walked by the kitchen, but stopped. He backed up and looked inside the kitchen to see Kisame and Itachi drinking tea like it was their home.

"Yo, Fish-Face, Itachi, what are you still doing in my house?"

Kisame glared at Itachi. "Why the hell does the kid call you by name, but I get called fish-face or the name of some aquatic creature?" Kisame asked, putting his tea down on the table.

"Well, you do look like a fish or shark, so I can see why he would make those references," Itachi said simply. Of course, saying that did nothing to improve Kisame's mood at all. "Anyhow, regarding your question, Naruto, as it currently stands, the third Hokage has yet to make my return public, because I've yet to speak to my brother. However, by the time you return from your trip, Kisame and I should be moved out of your place of residence and moved into one of the many vacant residences at the Uchiha grounds," Itachi finished, taking a sip of his tea.

"I see... well, anyhow... I hope everything is the way I left it?"

"A complete mess and void of hygiene?" Kisame asked, then continued, "Yeah, we left everything as it was. Even the roaches."

Just then, as if on cue, a cockroach darted across the kitchen floor.

"Maybe I should clean this place once I get back..." Naruto mumbled. Naruto had neglected cleaning his place, and, of course, that was like putting up a giant sign on the front door of the apartment saying, "Roaches and rats, come here to live." Naruto sighed. "Just be sure you're gone by the time I get back. This place isn't big enough for a giant blue fish guy and an Uchiha. I mean that, literally, this place just isn't big enough for three people." Naruto walked out of the room before getting a response. He really needed to pack and get to the front gate of the village.

"Can't he just call me by my name at least once!" Kisame complained then slammed his head onto the table.

Itachi just watched Kisame. He had never seen his partner get so worked up over something like this before. He merely shrugged and went back to enjoying his tea.

Naruto quickly stuffed his clothes into his backpack. He also shoved a few instant ramen cups in his bag as well. Naruto eyed his sword. It was the still in the same corner he had left it. He picked up the sword and tied it to his back. He hadn't used his sword throughout the invasion from the Sound and Sand yesterday. Although if he had it yesterday, it would have made things a bit easier. However, he doubted he could have controlled himself when fighting Neji, so he had left it home. Naruto looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Seeing that he had everything he needed, he quickly left his home and made his way to the front gate of the village.

Naruto sighed as he jumped from building to building, he didn't have the coat Hinata had given him anymore. He really liked that coat, too. He would definitely have to get another. He made good time, as he arrived at the front gate just as Shino and Hinata were. Naruto dropped down right in front of them.

"Bringing your sword, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Yeah. Never know what will happen, so I might as well bring it along," Naruto replied.

"Then why didn't you bring it to the Chuunin exam finals?" Shino was curious as to why Naruto hadn't brought the sword back then.

Naruto looked to the side and scratched his head. "Well... You see... I probably would have killed Neji if I had it at the time," Naruto replied.

"Well I suppose it was best you didn't have it, then." Shino adjusted his glasses a bit. "Well, I'll be on my way, then. There are things my father wants me to do today." Shino walked off towards his home.

"Later Shino!" Naruto called out.

"Are you two ready to head out?"

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Jiraiya standing behind them.

"You ready to go, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Hinata said with a smile. Hinata was excited to go out of the village with just Naruto and Jiraiya. She would finally be able to get some time alone with her boyfriend.

The group of three disembarked from the village. Their goal was to find Tsunade Senju and bring her back to the village.

**...**

Itachi stood on on the rooftop of a building, overlooking Sasuke and his friends. He was trying to figure out what exactly to say to his brother. Sure, he had the files about the incident, but he wasn't sure exactly how to approach his brother.

"Yet to talk with your brother?"

Itachi looked to the side to see Hiruzen standing beside him, now with a cane in his hand. "No I'm waiting for him to return home so I can approach him."

Hiruzen nodded. "I see, I'll leave you to it, then. Just be sure to tell him within the next few days, as that's when the information will be given to the general public." Hiruzen looked down at the youths and smiled. "Your brother has come a long way since he first became a Gennin. Shortly before and after, he was completely self-centered, but now, a few months later, he's willing to work with his team, and doesn't think everything should be given to him. He has made quite a change in such a short amount of time." Hiruzen left Itachi shortly after speaking.

The rookie Gennin and Haku were all eating at the BBQ restaurant. They were celebrating Sasuke's and Shikamaru's promotions to Chuunin. Ino was sitting next to Haku. She was cuddled up against him on one side of the booth. Sasuke and Sakura were on the same side of the booth as Ino and Haku. Sakura was cuddled up next to Sasuke, who looked rather uncomfortable.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji were on the other side of the booth. The group had just ordered a rather large mountain of beef and other meats to put on the grill. No one was saying anything. They were all just sitting there, at least until Kiba brought up a subject.

"Hey, guys, did you know Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata left a short while ago to go find some Tsunade person?" Kiba asked.

The only one who didn't look surprised was Shino. Then again, you could never really tell the expression on Shino's face, or tell how he was feeling, as he always sounded the same.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. I heard on the way here that they left a little while ago," Kiba replied.

"Why not take Shino then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because the Hokage was only allowing Jiraiya to take two people along with him, so he choose Naruto, his student, and Hinata. I'm guessing he chose Hinata because of the Byakugan, since it would help find Tsunade in one of the various towns." Shino took a sip of his drink once he finished speaking.

"Makes sense," Sasuke replied.

"Do you think there's anything going on between those two?" Chouji asked.

"Who? Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked, getting a nod from Chouji. "I don't think so... I mean we probably would have noticed something by now if that were the case."

Shikamaru and Shino, of course, were silent on the matter. The two knew Naruto and Hinata had a relationship, but they weren't going to tell anyone. Shikamaru was just too lazy to do it, as it would cause him a good amount of grief. And Shino, well, he just didn't talk a lot.

Before anything else could be said, the assortment of meats had arrived. Chouji quickly put them on the grill. The eight young ninja began to chat and make jokes while the meat cooked.

Itachi stood on the building he had been watching his brother from. He wondered how often his brother smiled or laughed these days.

**Somewhere outside Konoha**

Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya had stopped at a little shop on the road after a few hours of travel. Hinata had been feeling tired, so they had stopped at this tea shop on the road.

"So, Pervy Sage, what's our first destination?" Naruto asked as he looked at the map on the table.

"Well, I had some of my contacts trying to locate Tsunade for the better part of two weeks now. I told them to meet us here," Jiraiya said, pointing to a rather large town on the map. The town or city was called Iwai. "They'll meet us here if they found anything."

The town Jiraiya had pointed to was known for its hot springs and year-round festivals. It was a very popular destination if one wanted to have a good time.

Naruto eyed Jiraiya. He knew why the old pervert wanted to go there. "Going to get some research done while we're there, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, why not? We're there after all," Jiraiya replied, a perverted grin on his face.

"You're hopeless, Pervy Sage. No wonder Tsunade always dumped you when you asked her out."

Hinata just sat and watched the teacher and student insult one another as she drank her tea.

"You're calling me hopeless? Who's the one with the secret relationship, huh?" Jiraiya said in a mocking tone.

Naruto was about to jump out of his chair and tackle his teacher until Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked back at her, to which she only shook her head. "Naruto-kun, it's alright. Don't start a fight here."

Naruto grumbled a bit. "Fine..."

"Give me a little credit, Naruto. I didn't just pick that spot for my own amusement. I was thinking you and Hinata wouldn't mind going to the festival with one another and seeing the sights. It's not like you two have actually gone on a date that didn't involve sneaking around. This way, you two can go to some nice restaurant or something like that." Jiraiya rolled up the map and placed the money owed on the table. "So, are you two ready to get back on the road?"

"Yep!" the two said in unison.

As the three began to walk, Jiraiya noticed that Hinata's hair was a bit longer then it was a month ago. "Hinata are you trying to grow your hair longer?"

"Actually, I am, yes."

"I could show you a jutsu to grow your hair longer. The jutsu comes in real handy if it gets cut by accident in battle."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "That sounds great!"

Jiraiya showed her the hand seals and explained the methodology behind the jutsu. "Make sure you don't put to much chakra into the jutsu."

"Why's that?" Hinata asked, truly curious about why she shouldn't put to much chakra into the jutsu.

"Well, unless you want hair longer than you are tall, I would suggest keeping the amount you use down," Jiraiya replied.

"Oh, alright..."

"Hey, Pervy Sage, why didn't you ever teach me that jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Because you can't use chakra in moderation, that's why. You'd use too much chakra and look like a giant ball of hair."

Naruto turned his head to the side and pouted. Hinata just giggled at Naruto's reaction to what Jiraiya said. Hinata tried to perform the jutsu with a little success, as her hair only grew about an inch in length. She continued to try and grow her hair with the jutsu as they made their way to town. Of course, they were walking, so it would be a few more hours before they made it there. They passed the next few hours chatting about anything they could think of. Just as the town came into view, Hinata finally got the jutsu right, and her hair grew down past her thighs. She had put just a little too much chakra into the jutsu.

"Looks like we'll have to get you a bit of a hair cut, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, rather liking the new look. "You really do look better with long hair."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, you two go have some fun for once, while I go talk with my contacts here," Jiraiya stated.

"How long are we going to be staying, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"Depending on the information, a day or two. I suspect maybe a little longer," he replied. "Oh, and I'll let you know where we'll be staying. Normally it's packed, but I know some people, so we should be able to get some rooms."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and walked off into the town.

**Back in Konoha**

Kakashi was sitting next to Kurenai's bedside, reading his porn as he normally did. Kurenai didn't mind, as she read the books as well, more so now than she did before she and Kakashi were dating. They had just found out from Shino that Hinata, Naruto, and Jiraiya had left the village to find Tsunade.

"So you think Jiraiya is going to let those two spend some time together?" Kurenai asked. Kurenai was propped up in her hospital bed. The doctor had healed her broken bones, but would not release her yet, as she needed at least a week to rest.

Kakashi closed his book. "I'm sure he will. Jiraiya wouldn't take the both of them and not give them at least a little time to themselves."

"Kakashi, why did you panic back there?" Kurenai was referring to Kakashi looking all pathetic during yesterday's events.

Kakashi looked up and took a deep breath. "When I saw you there, not moving, I thought I had lost you." Kakashi paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "You know, Rin said the same thing to me before she died. She just had to make fun of me for looking pathetic." Kakashi got up and walked to the door. "Sorry, but I'll be back in a little while."

Kurenai said nothing as she watched Kakashi leave the room. "Idiot," she said, berating herself.

Anko poked her head into the room to see a rather downtrodden Kurenai Yuhi. So, naturally, she decided to try and cheer her friend up. "How are you doing, Kurenai?" Anko asked

"I messed up," Kurenai replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Anko was really curious as to what her friend was babbling about.

"I asked Kakashi something I shouldn't have... I mean, I didn't think it was going to be a touchy subject, but... I mean he looked all panicky yesterday, and..."

"Slow down. You're not exactly making sense." Anko sat down on the chair next to Kurenai's bed. Kurenai didn't say anything. She just sat there in bed. Anko just sighed. "I doubt you screwed up anything, Kurenai. Kakashi has always been one to bottle everything up inside him. I mean, seriously, you're the first girl he's actually dated since Rin died, and before you were going out, Kakashi barely talked to anyone unless he had to. Seeing you hurt probably just brought back a whole slew of memories he'd like to forget." Anko waved her hands in the air frantically. "I'm not saying he wants to forget you or anything! I mean, he likes you, he really does! He just needs his time alone right now... I'm sure he'll be back soon and apologize or something."

"Thanks Anko."

"Heh... what are friends for?"

Iruka was standing outside the room listening to what had been said. _'Kakashi really needs to stop living in the past...'_ Iruka thought before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Iruka appeared in one of the training fields where a memorial stone had been placed. "I knew it."

Kakashi looked behind him at hearing the voice. "Oh, it's you, Iruka."

"You should be with Kurenai right now. She's all upset, thinking she said something that made you upset," Iruka stated as he walked over to the memorial stone where Kakashi was standing.

"Why would she be upset?"

"Lets see, she probably said something that reminded you about a past event. You then walked out without saying much of anything and came here. That about sums it up, doesn't it?"

Kakashi thought about what had happened in the hospital, and what Iruka said was pretty accurate. "Well... I guess I did that... Is she really that upset?"

Iruka put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder."She looked pretty troubled. You might want to stop your wallowing in self-pity and go apologize to her."

The two walked off in the direction of the hospital.

**...**

"So, how are you and Iruka doing?" Kurenai asked her best friend.

"Iruka's really good to me, not to mention the sex is great... I mean, after the funeral, we went at it like rabbits in a field."

Kurenai sweat dropped. "Only you would say something like that, Anko."

"What! The sex is really good!"

"Going around and talking about our sex life, Anko-chan?"

Anko and Kurenai looked to see their boyfriends standing in the doorway. Kakashi walked into the room and there was a rather awkward silence.

"Come on, Anko. Time to go," Iruka said, trying to give Kakashi and Kurenai some time to themselves.

"But this is like one of those drama movies!"

Iruka sighed. "I'll buy you dango."

At the mention of dango, Anko's eyes lit up. "Dango?"

"Yes, all the dango you can eat," Iruka replied.

"Dango! Dango! Dango!" Anko chanted as she ran out of the room, dragging Iruka down the halls of the hospital.

"Anko is a handful, isn't she?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai shrugged. "Wouldn't be Anko otherwise."

Kakashi sat down on Kurenai's bed. "Sorry about earlier I just..."

Kurenai's arms wrapped around his waist and she hugged him. "It's fine, Kakashi-kun. Just try not to do it again, alright?"

Kakashi put a hand over hers. "I'll try," he replied.

**In Iwai**

Naruto was sitting in a clothes shop, waiting for Hinata to pick out a kimono she liked. Hinata had brought about half a dozen or so in with her to try on. Naruto didn't really care what kimono she wore, as she looked good in anything. At least, that was his opinion.

Naruto looked around. There were a lot of women in the shop, looking for kimonos for tonight. He felt rather uncomfortable sitting next to one of the changing rooms. "I hope she gets done soon. Some of these women are looking at me strangely," Naruto mumbled to himself.

A few more minutes passed until Hinata finally came out. She wore a blue and white kimono. The kimono was blue on the bottom and faded into a pure white. There was also a dragon design on the kimono that did the opposite, meaning it started out white at the bottom but faded into the same blue color at the bottom of the kimono as it went up. Hinata's hair was in a large braid and was thrown over her right shoulder. Hinata hadn't gotten much of her hair cut, only enough till it reached her butt, so it was still quite long.

Naruto just sat there, his mouth agape for a few minutes before standing up. "You look beautiful, Hinata-chan!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and the two shared a short kiss. There was a resounding "Awww" throughout the shop, as all the women had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene before them.

"Now it's time to find some clothes for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Let me pay for your clothes first. And do I really have to?"

"Yep!" she replied with a bright smile

Naruto sighed and picked up his sword that was still sitting next to his chair. Naruto tied it to his back and two let for the front counter.

"Sure you have enough money for that kimono, child?" the cashier asked.

Naruto pulled out a wallet, but it wasn't his wallet. The wallet belonged to Jiraiya. Naruto had lifted the wallet from his sensei just as they were entering the city. He was sure Jiraiya would notice soon enough that all his money was gone.

"Oh, I got enough," Naruto replied, pulling out a number of large bills. The kimono Hinata had picked out was anything but cheap. She had actually managed to pick out one of the most expensive ones in the entire shop.

The two left the shop after paying for Hinata's clothes. Hinata had a happy smile on her face as she latched on to Naruto's arm with her head resting on his shoulder. The two came to a men's clothing store. Naruto looked at his current state of dress. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He wouldn't need new clothes if he hadn't lost his coat that Hinata had given him for his birthday.

Naruto and Hinata walked in and took a quick look around. Naruto found a coat rather similar to the one Hinata had given him. The color scheme was the same, but the sleeves were a tad bit longer than the other one he had. He slipped the coat on and looked at Hinata, who seemed satisfied with his new state of dress. "So, is this enough, or do I need to buy a whole new outfit?"

Hinata looked him up and down. "I think this is enough," she replied.

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked as he paid for the new coat.

"Well, it's about five hours till the sun goes down."

"They're shooting the new Princess Gale movie here in town. Most can't watch, seeing as she's the Daimyo of the Snow Country and she's guarded, but you kids might be able to get past the guards to watch. Although you might have to ditch the sword," the cashier said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, Naruto-kun! Can we go?" Hinata asked excitedly.

Naruto smiled. "Sure, but try not to get too worked up; I don't want to have to go find Pervy Sage because you're having a coughing fit."

"Sorry."

Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. Now, how about we go find where they're filming the movie?"

"Alright!"

Naruto and Hinata quickly left the shop and ventured into the city to find where the filming was taking place.

**Back in Konoha**

Sasuke was finally heading back to his home. He had actually spent the day with Sakura and the rest of the ninja from his graduating class. Sakura had wanted to cook him dinner, but he declined, even after she insisted. He sighed as he walked through the Uchiha district. It was relatively untouched since the day of the massacre. Sasuke was about to enter his home when he heard something. "Who's there?" he asked.

A figured walked into view. "Hello, little brother. It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, his hand suddenly being consumed with lightning. Sasuke charged at Itachi.

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother charge him. He quickly knocked Sasuke's hand to the side then kicked him in the chest through his front door. "You think that you have the skill to use such a technique on me little brother?" Itachi sighed, and walked into the house. Itachi dodged Sasuke's attack and back handed his brother across the room. "I didn't come here to fight you Sasuke. I came here to tell you something I should have years ago."

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Sasuke yelled as he got to his feet.

"Because, whether you like it or not, I will be reinstated as an active ninja in this village in a few days." Itachi took a deep breath before he continued. "There are things you don't know about the night I killed our clan.

Sasuke stood there eyes wide open. "Impossible." He couldn't understand how Itachi could ever be reinstated and forgiven for his crimes.

"As I told you, there are things you don't understand about that night." Itachi took out a stack of files and threw them on the floor. "You never knew the true Uchiha clan, little brother. These files will show you what they were really like, not the farce they put on for the village and others within the clan that wouldn't see their points of view. Read those files, and when tomorrow comes around, seek me out. I will be waiting at Ichiraku's." Itachi turned to leave. "Oh, and little brother, within the next few days that information will be released to the village, so I can be reinstated as a ninja once again." Itachi left the house.

Sasuke sat there, unmoving, staring at the place Itachi had been standing. A great deal of things were going through his mind. Sasuke's eyes turned downward to the files Itachi had thrown at his feet. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to read them or not. After ten minutes of standing there, he reluctantly bent down and picked up the files on the floor. Sasuke looked at the top file. The file was about his father, Fugaku Uchiha.

**...**

Itachi was walking to a certain someone's home. She had agreed to let him live with her for the time being. He was glad she didn't hate him for what he had done. He walked up to her front door and knocked. The door opened and a young woman with long brown hair hugged him. Itachi had a smile on his normally emotionless face. "Miss me, Ayame?"

Ayame just nuzzled into his chest and let out a happy sigh. "You hungry?" Ayame asked.

"For your cooking? Always," he replied.

The two of them disappeared into Ayame's apartment.

"So you moved out of your dad's house?" Itachi asked as he looked around the apartment.

"Yeah, about six months back, I said I wanted to live on my own . I'm glad neither my home or my father's were hit too hard during the attack yesterday." Ayame walked into the kitchen.

Itachi took off his coat and sat down at the table.

"So, where's that person you came here with now?" Ayame called from the kitchen.

"Oh Kisame? The Hokage said he would have him housed somewhere else for the time being," Itachi replied.

**...**

"Dammit, Kisame, get out of my house! I don't care what the Hokage said, you can't stay here!" Zabuza yelled.

Tsunami came walking into the room with dinner. "Now, Zabuza-kun, the Hokage said he would only be staying here for a few days."

Zabuza grumbled a little bit, but didn't talk back.

"The day the fabled Demon of the Hidden Mist, or Bloody Mist in those days would be so tame has actually come... How sad."

"You want to see how tame I am, you fucking fish fillet?" Zabuza grabbed his sword from the corner of the room.

"Otou-san, it's time to eat. You can fight with him later," Haku said, sitting down at the table.

"You have a kid?" Kisame asked.

"Adopted," he replied.

"Ah."

"Now Zabuza-kun, come and eat. The doctor said your diet was horrible."

Kisame let out a thunderous laugh at hearing that. Zabuza grumbled about stupid fish men, and wanting to cook the fish man in his house on an open fire, as he ate his meal, which was, in fact, very good.

**...**

Ayame put the food down on the table in front of the couch. It was a rather large assortment of different types of sushi. She was humming a happy tune as she sat down next to Itachi. "So, how was life on the road?"

"It was... well, let's just say it was interesting." Itachi began to eat the sushi. He really missed Ayame's cooking.

"Can't you be more specific?" Ayame asked.

"Sorry, Ayame. I would, but what I was doing while outside of the village is classified."

"So even though you were marked as a traitor, you were still working for the village?"

"Yes I was."

Ayame leaned against him. "I was really worried about you. I wish you would have at least sent me a note once a year or something."

"Sorry." Itachi saw from his peripheral vision that Ayame was yawning. Itachi quickly put a piece of sushi in her mouth. Itachi found her reaction rather amusing. "You have to eat as well," was all Itachi said before going back to eating.

Ayame didn't argue. The fact was, she hadn't eaten in quite some time. "It's good to have you home, Itachi-kun."

"It's good to be back, Ayame-chan," Itachi replied. A few minutes passed, and the two had finished eating. "What do you think of Naruto?"

"Naruto? Well, he's always cheerful, and nothing seems to get him down. He's matured since he left with Jiraiya, but he's still got that goofy side to him. I hear he beat your brother in the exams."

"Yes, he did. I was watching their fight. Naruto was playing Sasuke the entire time He only made it seem like a close match because he didn't want to show off. I suspect Jiraiya told him not to show off once they returned to the village. I also bet Naruto knows many more jutsu than he's shown so far."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes. Naruto is quite the interesting individual."

**In Iwai**

Naruto and Hinata were sidetracked from their current task of finding where they were filming the movie when Naruto's stomach rumbling told them both he needed to eat. The two currently sat in a small booth, much like at Ichiraku's. However, this place didn't sell ramen, sadly. Naruto was eating some sushi, while Hinata was happily munching on a cinnamon bun that Naruto had bought her.

Naruto quickly finished the last of his sushi. He paid for his meal. It wasn't as good at ramen, but it wasn't bad either. "Shall we go, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, holding out his arm.

Hinata smiled and hooked her arm with Naruto's. "mhmm," she hummed.

"I'm sure you'll like watching the movie being made. I had a blast last time. Well, we were attacked last time, so I guess that made it more exciting."

"Really, you were attacked?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we were. By snow ninja." came Jiraiya's voice

The two looked behind them to see Jiraiya standing there, a rather perturbed look on his face. Jiraiya's hand was outstretched as if he was waiting to be handed something.

"Oh right, sorry about that, but I didn't think you needed the money." Naruto handed Jiraiya his wallet. "I bought a few things with your money."

Jiraiya looked in his wallet to see almost all his money gone. "What the hell, Naruto! What in the world did you buy!" Jiraiya yelled, pulling out a single bill that was left.

"Well, I bought Hinata a kimono, that wasn't exactly cheap. Then I bought a new coat to replace the one Sasuke burned to a crisp. Then I bought some food just now for the both of us," Naruto said, counting his fingers as he counted off the things he bought.

Jiraiya grumbled as he looked at his wallet. "Fine, she did need some new clothes after all," he muttered. Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper "I've got our rooms booked at one of the hotels. This piece of paper has the address of the place. Now let's go see that hot actress again," Jiraiya said, his face turning into a perverted smile with drool coming out the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, last time you tried to see her naked, she almost killed you with a sword."

"It's not fair... You got to see her naked and she didn't try and kill you..." Jiraiya pouted like a five year old.

Naruto felt killer intent behind him. He turned around slowly to see Hinata with a sweet smile on her face.

"What was that, Naruto-kun? What did he say?" Hinata asked sweetly. Her words promised pain if he said the wrong thing.

"Well, you see, umm... After we helped her and she became the Snow Daimyo... I was taking a bath, you see, and, uhh... She walked in and well...but nothing happened!" Naruto blurted random phrases from the event while waving his hands in the air.

"Shut up kid. You know you liked it."

Naruto's face went red as images popped into his head. "Not the point," Naruto mumbled.

"Jiraiya, Naruto, is that you?" a voice came from behind them.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya turned to see Koyuki's manager and advisor, Sandayuu Asama, standing there, holding a few documents.

"Well, well, Sandayuu! We were just about to go see you and Koyuki," Jiraiya stated.

"Excellent! She'd love to see you two again. Come, come, I'll take you to where they're currently filming," Sandayuu said, motioning for them to follow. And so, the four of them were off to see Koyuki.

**End chapter**

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review, as it really doesn't take long. :)

To all those who have taken the time to review this fic so far, you guys are awesome!

Be sure to check out my other stories, Naruto's Breaking Point, The Demon King, The Animal I've Become, Death Was Only The Beginning, and A Heart of Iron. Please enjoy and review these fics of mine :)

**Iwai **means celebration or festival. Iwai is a town I just made up just for the sake of this fic.


	23. Finding the healer

**Sorry, I know it's been forever since I posted a new chapter of this story, but it's finally here! I hope you enjoy it. I could make a large amount of excuses, but all I'll say is I've been very busy, and could only really focus on one of my stories at a time.**

**I've heard about the crap FF is trying to pull, and honestly, like many have said, this stunt will ruin their site. If they delete even one of my stories for this crap, I'll just simply remove all my stories, delete my account, and be done with this place. **

**A site that says, and I quote, "Unleash your imagination," should be sued if they're going to lie about it. They should probably change that to something more along the lines of, "Please censor your imagination, because we can't handle it." Anyhow, their current motto as it is, is pretty much false advertisement, which is actually illegal.**

**Here's a petition to sign, in case any of you haven't already: www. Change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Please sign it if you haven't. Seriously.**

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto. Enough said

The three leaf ninja and agent/advisor walked down the street towards some guards, who stood in front of an alleyway. The alleyway must have led to the section of the town that was reserved for the filming. Sandayuu waved at them and they allowed the group to pass without question.

"So, how have you two been over the past few years? And who is this lovely young lady with you?" Sandayuu asked, looking at the young girl that seemed to be around Naruto's age, who blushed a little and moved closer to Naruto.

"Oh, we've been fine. A few problems happened recently, but they've been taken care of for the most part," replied the Sannin to Sandayuu's first question. "And this young lady that has taken to trying to hide behind Naruto is his girlfriend, Hinata."

"Really? Well that's good to hear." Sandayuu was glad to hear Naruto's life was getting better, as the blond had told him about his life. "Do you treat her right, Naruto?"

"Why wouldn't I treat Hinata-chan right?" To Naruto, not treating Hinata right was a foreign concept.

Sandayuu let out a hearty laugh. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Koyuki has been doing quite well since you two came along. You should really stop by the Snow Country one of these days for a visit."

"Umm...Excuse me, but how did you meet Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, well, I'm sure Koyuki will be more than happy to explain all that if you ask her." Sandayuu looked at his watch. He was a bit pressed for time, and didn't exactly have time to explain. "She should be due for a break soon enough anyhow, seeing as tonight is the last night of one of the larger festivals of the year."

The group exited the alleyway to see that part of the town had been reformed into a battlefield. The group saw Koyuki standing with her co-actors in a field in front of a destroyed building. The female daimyo/actor was saying some line in front of the movie's villain.

"I will never give up! I..." Koyuki noticed Naruto in the background. "Naruto!" Koyuki dropped her prop weapon, ran over to Naruto, and hugged him. The Jinchuuriki's face was firmly planted between her breasts. Hinata was not pleased by the closeness of the two.

The producer smiled. He remembered Naruto. "Alright, everyone, we'll be taking the rest of the day off. Take time to go to tonight's festival. It's the biggest one of the year. Just, please, don't get drunk off your asses. I need you ready for tomorrow."

"So Naruto, how have you been, and who's this girl with you?" asked the actress. Naruto's face was still firmly planted in between Koyuki's breasts. He was currently struggling to breathe, let alone answer her question.

"Well, Koyuki, if you'd let him breathe, he might be able to answer your question," the white haired Sannin commented.

Koyuki looked down to see a struggling Naruto, who was starting to turn blue. "Oh! Sorry Naruto-kun!" she said, letting go of him.

Naruto gasped for breath as Koyuki let go of him. "I thought I was going to die in there!" he yelled.

"I hope I die like that..." Jiraiya mumbled rather loudly. A bunch of people that were watching nodded dumbly. It seemed a rather large number of people wouldn't mind dieing by being smothered with Koyuki's breasts. The only ones who seemed to have an issue with that form of death were Naruto and most certainly Hinata.

_'If Naruto-kun's going to die being smothered in anyone's breasts, they will be mine,'_ Hinata thought. Her face went red as she realized what she was actually thinking. _'Oh no! I'm becoming a pervert!'_ Hinata was completely spaced out. The Hyuga heiress had no idea her boyfriend was calling her name repeatedly.

"Hinata! Earth to Hinata!" her boyfriend stated waving his hand in front of her face.

Hinata blinked a few times to see Naruto directly in her face. A light blush graced her face. "Sorry. I guess I spaced out."

The actress wrapped her arms around the blond. "Naruto-kun, why don't we take another bath together?" Koyuki suggested in his ear.

"Eh!" everyone yelled.

"That's right! Naruto has seen parts of me none of you ever will!" For some reason, Kyouki was rather proud of saying that. Perhaps she just liked the reaction it got from everyone?

Everyone's mouths just hung open.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was fuming. "Hinata, for the record, I didn't do it willingly."

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" Koyuki whispered into his ear loud enough for Hinata to hear.

The blunette turned red in the face and stormed off.

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto called out, running after her.

…

"Where are we going, Tsunade-sama?" asked a woman with short black hair.

"I feel like relaxing for a while, Shizune. Especially since I won all this money!" Tsunade declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"Don't you always relax?" Shizune deadpanned.

Tsunade scratched the side of her face. "Well, I guess I do. But today, we'll really party!" Tsunade held up the suitcases of money she had won. "With this, we can party all week long in Iwai!"

Shizune sighed. "I really hope she doesn't plan on spending that four million in a week..."

…

Sakura was making her way to the Uchiha compound. She was bringing some food to her boyfriend, who lived alone. The gennin had a bright smile on her face. She really hoped Sasuke hadn't eaten yet. Sakura walked through the gate leading into the Uchiha compound. This was actually her first time in the old Uchiha district. The place itself felt so lonely. She just shrugged off that feeling and made her way to the clan head's house.

Sakura had never been here before. However, she had read about it in a book or two. Inside those books, she found where the clan head's house was located. She finally came to her destination. _'I wonder if Sasuke-kun will like what I have for him,'_ she thought. Sakura walked up to the front door and knocked three times. She waited, but there was no answer coming from the other side. The pinkette was happy when the door finally opened. However, she stepped back after seeing the look on his face and within his eyes. The female gennin of team seven was actually scared of the boy she had wanted to date for quite some time.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, wanting to know if was truly him.

For a moment, nothing was registering. Not his current girlfriend, the food in her hands...nothing but what he read within the sealed files his brother had given him. The things he read had severely altered his view on his former family. All the things they had done, and everything they'd planned, stunned the young Uchiha. Who and what was he to believe now? Sasuke truly didn't know the answer to that question anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, you're scaring me. Please, say something..." the pink-haired teen spoke, reaching out and lightly touching her boyfriend.

Her touch brought Sasuke back to reality. The young raven-haired boy finally saw who was standing directly in front of him. His eyes began to tear up. Why? That was the only question in his mind. He couldn't comprehend it.

Sakura dropped the food and hugged him without hesitation. The pinkette said nothing as she held him, and he cried for whatever reason he did. Sakura hadn't a clue of how long they stayed like that, but when he stopped crying, her shirt was quite wet.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked in a soft, soothing tone.

…

"Hinata-chan!" the blond called as he ran through the alleyways of the town. His girlfriend had somehow disappeared from sight. The blond came shooting out of the alleyway and into crowded streets. He looked around, but saw no sign of her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't think she'd react like that," Koyuki spoke, panting, and completely out of breath.

The blond Chuunin took a deep breath then exhaled, saying, "It's fine. Hinata-chan is just a little insecure about a few things. She'll be fine." He walked back into the alleyway while making a very familiar hand-sign, creating a dozen shadow clones. "All right, spread out and find her. If she keeps running like this, she'll probably pass out, or worse."

The clones nodded and disappeared.

"What do you mean 'or worse'?" the actress asked.

Jiraiya came walking up to them and began to explain what Naruto meant. "Hinata was hurt badly during the chuunin exams, her heart in particular. The medics at the village did their best to fix the damage, but they're far too unskilled for the kind of help Hinata needed. She's healed enough to do basic things, but at this rate, if we don't locate my former teammate, her heart will never fully heal itself."

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize," the Daimyo murmured in a depressed tone.

Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Naruto will find her, and everything will be fine." Jiraiya wasn't too worried about the current situation. He knew Naruto would find Hinata and at least try and fix things.

…

Hinata was sweating. Her chest hurt from all the running. The blunette knew she shouldn't be running, but she couldn't stand there anymore and watch or listen to that. She made her way to some steps and sat down, panting a little while holding her arms over her chest. "It hurts...It hurts so much," she cried on the steps. Her face was hot and red, and sweat started to roll down her face. The young Hyuga had completely overworked herself, both physically and emotionally.

"Are you alright?" asked a young-looking woman with a small pig in her arms.

Hinata looked up, her vision starting to blur. "My chest hurts..." she managed to say that much before falling forwards and passing out.

The dark haired woman caught Hinata and felt her forehead. "Kami, she's burning up!" She quickly picked Hinata up and rushed off into the crowd. She never even thought about Hinata's eyes."Tsunade-sama!" the woman said, bursting into the bar where the legendary healer was getting intoxicated.

"What is it Shizune? Can't you see I'm busy drinking?" Tsunade asked not turning around to see what her apprentice wanted. Shizune walked up right next to her sensei. Tsunade looked over. The girl looked familiar somehow. She put her hand on the child's head. "She's burning up, Shizune."

"I know! Can you help her?" Shizune could have, of course, helped Hinata, but she hopped this would get her mentor out of the funk she'd been in for quite sometime.

"Naruto... help me..." Hinata was shivering in Shizune's arms.

Tsunade looked at her drink then at the girl. "Fine, let's get to our room. I can do more there than at this bar." Tsunade took the girl in her arms and quickly made her exit.

…

Naruto sat on a rooftop alone. He'd looked everywhere, and he couldn't find a single trace of Hinata. He had hundreds of clones still out at the edge of the town making sure someone didn't kidnap her. The blond was hoping Hinata was just hiding from him because she was upset. The only way you could tell Naruto was upset was the stone in his hand, which was beginning to crack from his grip.

"Still nothing?" came Jiraiya's voice.

"No, nothing. I can't find her anywhere." The gennin brought his knees up to his chest. He'd wait until his clones found her, however long that would be.

…

Sakura sat on the couch, Sasuke's head in her lap. The pinkette hummed a simple tune as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. She noticed all the files spread out in the room, but she didn't look at them. Sakura knew those papers must have been the source of his behavior. However, her assumption was only half correct.

"I see. So my brother has matured a bit," came a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Sakura froze. The voice chilled her to the bone. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man in question appeared directly in front of the two gennin. The pinkette's arms wrapped around Sasuke, pulling him closer. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I'm Sasuke's older brother."

"Come to finish the job?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with hatred for the man standing in front of her.

"That's enough, Sakura," came the voice of the old Hokage from directly behind the young female gennin. "You don't know the whole story behind what happened that night, but you will soon."

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura was perplexed, to say the least, by what was going on.

The Third Hokage walked around and sat in one of the chairs near the couch. "I suppose I might as well explain. But first where is your partner, Itachi?" The current Hokage wondered where the loose cannon Kisame Hoshigaki had wandered off to.

"He's probably raiding the fridge right now," Itachi replied. He had told his friend to get something to eat so he wouldn't go around scaring anyone.

"Yo, Itachi, do you guys always eat like this?" Kisame asked, poking his head around the corner with a slab of beef hanging out of his mouth.

"For the most part," the elder Uchiha brother replied. "Now go back into the kitchen before you start spilling stuff on the floor." Kisame did just that, ducking his head and disappearing back inside the kitchen. "I hope that will keep him occupied for a while..."

Sakura just sat there in silence, unsure of what was going on. The pinkette wanted to ask questions, but didn't dare to speak at the current moment. Looking down at Sasuke, she wondered if he knew his brother was back.

"Anyhow, where should I begin?" the old Hokage muttered.

…

"How is she doing, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. The younger woman was quite worried about the child she had found.

Tsunade sighed as she wiped the sweat from Hinata's face. "It's her heart. It's been badly damaged and some second rate doctors tried to heal it. They did a piss poor job and left her heart in shambles. All she'd have to do to be in severe pain is get a little worked up." The buxom blonde felt the young teenager's head. "Her fever should break soon, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up. Shizune, did you get a look at her eyes?"

Shizune cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune didn't understand what her eyes had to do with anything. She had completely forgotten about a certain clan in Konoha.

"She's a Hyuga, Shizune, but I don't know what she's doing here alone. It's a good thing you found her when you did. A great many people would kill for an unsealed Hyuga girl." Tsunade stood. "Shizune, we should probably find who she was with. That child couldn't have come all this way by herself. She can rest here for now." Tsunade walked over to the doorway and turned the light off as Shizune exited the room.

"What do you want me to do, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade thought about her pupil's question for a moment. "Search the city and if you see anyone you recognize, bring them back." The buxom blonde saw the look on her apprentice's face. "Don't make me repeat what I've said, because it's already left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama! I'll leave right away!" Shizune almost yelled disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

…

"**Stop your moping. It's depressing," **came the Kyuubi's voice.

"I'll mope as long as I feel like." Naruto was in no mood to deal with the fox.

"**I said stop moping!"** The Kyuubi popped into existence above Naruto's head. It then proceeded to bite down on the blond's head.

"OW!" Naruto screamed, jumping up. "Get the hell off!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the small fox by the midsection and trying to yank him off. The blond looked as if he was doing some sort of little dance on the roof top as he attempted to remove the fox from his head. He finally succeeded in removing the irate fox after several minutes of trying. "What the hell is your problem?"

"**What's my problem? You're my goddamn problem! I will not tolerate the person I'm sealed in whining and moping around over something like this!"** Kyuubi was livid. He hated weakness, especially in the person he currently resided in.

"What do you expect me to do, then?" the blond gennin yelled back, looking the fox directly in the eyes.

"**I expect you to do what you've always done, not mope like some sad little twit! Bah! You're pathetic right now, and I don't feel like talking to you anymore." **Takeshi disappeared in a puff of smoke back into the seal.

Naruto sat down on the roof, then laid down. He stared at the stars, something he'd never bothered to do before.

"Naruto, are you still up here?" came Jiraiya's voice several minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm over here," he replied, not bothering to move. "It's already been three hours, and I haven't found her. It's not like she could have gotten that far..."

Jiraiya walked over to the edge of the building and looked out over the festival. "All we can do is look, Naruto. I've already sent clones myself, but I haven't found anything yet either."

…

Shizune was scanning the town for anyone she recognized that was from the Leaf Village, however, the medic ninja a little over an hour into her search and had found nothing.

A tall figure appeared beside Shizune. "I thought you looked familiar. It's been a long time, Shizune."

Shizune spun quickly to face the man to find it was Jiraiya. "Oh, Jiraiya-sama! It has been a long time. I had no idea you were here."

"Yeah, well, that's really not important right now. Have you seen a young Hyuga girl?"

"Actually..."

…

"Wait, why go through all this?" Sakura asked. "Why couldn't you have just made it public in the first place?" Sakura didn't quite understand why they had done what they did.

"Because that's how things had to be," Itachi replied.

"But couldn't you have at least told Sasuke-kun?"

"I did what I had to. My entire clan was filled with people who thought they were superior to everyone else. However, the question that should be asked is why they thought that way. There has never been a single Uchiha as Hokage. None of them were strong enough to hold that title. The ones they called inferior were named Hokage like Minato Namikaze. Who would have thought an orphan boy would have ever become Hokage?" Itachi was silent for a short time before continuing, "My family had been keeping this train of thought in their minds for many years, and that was fine. However, they went too far when they plotted against the village they swore to protect." What Itachi had said was true, and he had come to that realization many years ago.

The aging Hokage sighed. "Trust me when I say this. I tried absolutely everything to find a peaceful way to end this. As you have probably figured, I never was able to find a way. My advisors and I, after some time in a private meeting the night before the incident, came to the decision to strike them before they started a civil war within the village." The third Hokage had such a sad look in his eyes as he thought of those events. He had never wanted to give the order, but there was no choice. It was either that, or wait till they attacked.

"And you were the one they asked to do it?" The pinkette asked.

"I volunteered for it. They were my family. They were my responsibility, no one else's. However, I couldn't kill my little brother when the time came. At the time he didn't think the way they all did, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead of becoming the hero of the village, I became the villain who destroyed his clan to test his own abilities."

"And you were fine with that?"

"We are ninja of Konohagakure, Sakura Haruno. We will be asked to kill, lie, steal, and in my case, become the villain, all to protect it. This is our world, and heroes in our profession don't often end up becoming heroes in the normal sense of the word. We are often asked to become rogue ninja to hide the truth of what really happened. I'm not the first to take this role for the village, and I certainly won't be the last."

Itachi's words hit home for Sakura. The pinkette had never even considered something like this as an option, or something that might be asked of her in the future. "I never thought about it like that..."

"If that never crossed your mind, you may want to think about what it means to be a ninja of this village and what will be asked of you in the future. Take Naruto, for instance, whom I've met on several occasions. He will do anything for this village that's asked of him, because he understands what he was getting into when he signed up to become a shinobi."

Sakura thought what Itachi had just said about Naruto was a tad bit strange. It was as if Itachi knew a great deal about Naruto that she didn't.

…

Tsunade sighed. "He looks just like his father..." She was standing in the doorway, looking at Naruto, who was laying next to Hinata in bed.

"Acts like his mom, though," Jiraiya commented, sipping some sake. "He wants to be Hokage, you know."

Tsunade gripped the door frame with one hand as bad memories flooded back into her mind. "That's not a life anyone should strive for," she replied softly.

"Yeah, well, that's what he wants to do, and I have no right to tell him not to do it." Jiraiya stood and walked over to the door way. "So, you never answered my question."

"Why does he want me, of all people, to be Hokage? He should ask Kakashi or someone like that. I'm just not in the mood to deal with the council's crap and the paperwork." Tsunade couldn't help but watch the two teens. The scene reminded Tsunade of her past. A past she had tried so hard to forget.

"I figured you'd say something like that. Well, honestly, I don't care whether you become Hokage or not. I mainly came here so you could help that young woman that happens to be passed out on your hotel bed."

"I don't do the healer bit anymore, Jiraiya. You know I haven't for a long time now." Tsunade wasn't proud of saying it, but it was the truth.

"Yeah, I know. But the healers in the Leaf aren't as good as they used to be, Tsunade, and I'm sure you've already looked and realized that if you don't help her, she'll never be able to be a Kunoichi again. From what I was told, I don't even think she would be able to survive child birth with such a weak heart. Not unless it's fixed, anyhow."

"How long has it been since she had surgery?" Tsunade was curious as to how long it's been since the event happened.

"About a month. She's been okay, other than times she got worked up emotionally or physically. Even if she doesn't, though, Hinata gets tired very quickly."

"What happened to her?"

"During the Chuunin exams, she was matched up against her cousin, Neji. At first he wasn't trying very hard, but when she wouldn't go down, he landed a blow that could have killed her. Actually, the blow almost did kill her, but don't tell Naruto that." Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto got him back in the finals, though, and good, too."

Tsunade smiled a little. "Even if I wanted to, Jiraiya, there is nothing I can do for her here. The job to fix her heart was done improperly."

"It wouldn't surprise me if the elders of her clan paid the doctors off to make it so her heart would never be strong enough to perform ninjutsu or her duty as head of the clan."

"Do they really dislike her that much?" Tsunade couldn't believe the elders would go this far.

"Afraid so. They see her as timid, weak, and far too kind for her own good. Please never mention that to Naruto. He can get pretty emotional about some things." Of course, what Jiraiya had said was pure speculation, but in a disturbing way it made sense.

"That's still hard to believe, Jiraiya."

"I suppose it is." Jiraiya picked up a sake bottle and finished the contents. "Well, I'll leave the two of them in your care for tonight. Please at least think about coming back." Jiraiya made a hand seal and disappeared from the room.

Tsunade turned her attention back towards the two teens.

Naruto laid on the bed next to Hinata, who had snuggled up to him in her sleep. The blond just held her, enjoying the moment.

"I was really upset, Naruto-kun," came Hinata's voice

"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Ever since I cuddled up to you," she replied, her face darkening with a blush.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Hina-chan. I didn't think Koyuki was going to do something like that." Naruto held Hinata a little tighter against him.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset and run off," Hinata said after a few seconds of silence.

Tsunade watched the two talk from the doorway. In a way, it reminded her of Dan and herself.

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to at least help her?" asked Shizune.

"If I were to help her, I would need the facilities in the village to attempt heart surgery, Shizune." As Tsunade looked at the two, she wondered if it would be so bad going back to the village. "How long has it been since we've been back?"

"Too long, Tsunade-sama," the Sannin's apprentice replied.

…

Sasuke walked the halls of the Uchiha compound. He had awoken only a few minutes ago, finding his head in Sakura's lap. The young Uchiha was looking for his brother. There was only one place he could think of his brother being at right now. Sasuke made a hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He appeared in a wooded area with a small clearing. The full moon shone brightly through the trees limbs. Sasuke saw his brother sitting on a stump in the center of the clearing.

"What is it Sasuke?" came Itachi's voice

"I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive you," the younger brother responded.

"I didn't think it would be that easy to earn your forgiveness for what I've done."

There was complete silence between the two, save for the howling wind that blew through the trees and the insects. The two were like this for several minutes before Sasuke turned around to head back to the house, until Itachi began to speak again.

"That girl in the house. She seems like the type that would stay with you regardless of what happens. If you only take one piece of advice from me, it would be to never let her go."

Sasuke was turned away from his brother looking into the forest. "There is no need to tell me something I already know." his voice was so cold towards his brother.

Itachi smiled. "I seem to recall you lost to Naruto."

Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. "Yes."

"Then I'll train you. Other than Kakashi Hatake, I'm the only one who can teach you about our Kekkei Genkai."

Sasuke began to walk away. "I don't need your help," replied Sasuke, his voice cold and distant.

"The boy was going easy on you brother."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes a little wide. He thought the match was pretty even but his brother was saying otherwise. "How would you know?"

"Because I know what he's capable of. He could have crushed you in that match. So, will you accept my offer?" Itachi never stopped caring for his brother. Of course, Sasuke couldn't believe that right now.

"I don't know," the young Uchiha replied, disappearing into a whirlwind of leaves.

…

The night had come and gone. When Naruto and Hinata had awoken, Tsunade and her apprentice were gone. Where? They couldn't say, but Jiraiya and Hinata were quite disappointed. Naruto wasn't disappointed, though. He was furious. The trio had decided to spend the morning in town before departing back to the village.

"Couldn't we stay here a little longer?" Hinata asked. She was sitting in Naruto's lap as they watched Koyuki.

Koyuki had apologized quite profusely to Hinata and Naruto when they came that morning to see her at the set.

"Sorry, Hina-chan. Jiraiya said we have to get back to the village and report on our failed attempt." Naruto was still rather angry over Tsunade just skipping out like she did, but he was controlling himself, at least until he got back to the training grounds in the village.

Jiraiya walked up to the duo. "Well, I've finished my business here, and we can head out soon." Jiraiya sounded so disappointed, and even a little hurt over everything.

"Don't tell me you three have to leave so soon?" came Sandayuu's voice.

"Yeah, sorry," Naruto replied. "But we have to go since we found who we were looking for, and she's decided to not come with us." You could hear the disdain in Naruto voice as he spoke of their mission.

"We'll find another way, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke softly. The way she spoke to the blond seemed to quell his anger.

"I guess," he replied, looking at the ground. Naruto felt as if he failed even though there wasn't much he could have done.

The director called out "cut" and the actors left the set to grab drinks some food and take a breather. They were trying to shoot a fight scene, which can be taxing on everyone. Koyuki grabbed some water and walked over to the group.

"So you guys really are leaving today?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Naruto replied.

"Why can't you take a little time off and come back to the Land of Snow with us?" she queried.

Jiraiya seriously thought about that before thinking about the village coming before his own needs. "That sounds nice and all, but with what happened to the village not too long ago, we have to get back as quickly as possible." Jiraiya wanted to say differently, of course, and any other time he would have, but what he said was true. "Come on, you two. Say your goodbyes. We really should get going."

The two teens hugged Koyuki, said their goodbyes, and left with Jiraiya to head back to the village.

The trio had spent an hour walking before coming to a small tea shack on the side of the road.

"I say we stop here for a little while," said the white-haired sannin.

Naruto shrugged and Hinata thought about maybe getting something sweet to eat.

As the trio were about to sit down, they heard a familiar voice.

"Well you three took your sweet time. I've been waiting here for a few hours now."

They stopped and looked at Shizune and Tsunade, sipping some tea and eating some dango.

"I thought your leaving meant you weren't coming back to the village?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, there were a few thing that made me reconsider once I left early in the morning," she replied, one of those factors being that Naruto and Hinata made her long for happier times in the village she grew up in. "And Shizune started to beg me to go back home."

The apprentice spat out her tea. "I did no such thing, Tsunade-sama!" she cried.

Tsunade just laughed.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Now Hinata could get the help she needed.

**And that's the end of the chapter that took me like over a year to finish, lol. Anyhow, about the poll I have going. I will probably be ending it soon. Too those who have already seen it, yeah, I know my own name's not even on it. **

**I hope everyone who took the time to read this chapter would kindly leave a review :)**

**Another reason this is really late I the fact that I've been working on an original novel of my own, which has turned into an 8 or so book series. That, and I've been going to x-ray tech school and the random shit life brings takes up a lot of my free time.**


	24. Homeward bound and a mission

Jiraiya's Last Student

Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Naruto was ecstatic right now. His girlfriend would get the help she needed, and all would be well in his world. He was jumping around, walking on his hands, and doing somersaults. The blond hadn't been this happy in a while.

Hinata watched her overenthusiastic boyfriend and giggled at his antics. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were also amused by Naruto and his overabundance of energy and joy.

The group had taken a detour on their way to the village to pay off some of Tsunade's debts. It was a little past noon, and the group was now finally just a few hours away from the village now. It was taking so long only because they were walking the whole way.

"So Hinata, you want to be a medic ninja?" Tsunade asked. She and the Hyuga heiress had talked briefly about the subject yesterday.

The young gennin's eyes focused on her boyfriend before replying, "I would like to, yes." Hinata had become far more confident in herself since Naruto came back and trained hard, but she was still beaten by her cousin. She wanted, no, she needed to be able to help Naruto in any way she could, and becoming a medical ninja was her answer.

The slug princess smiled. She hadn't felt the desire to help someone like she did with Hinata in a very long time. It was refreshing. "All right, once the surgery is completed I'll give you some scrolls to read while you recover. After that, if you show talent in what you've learned from those scrolls, I'll teach you."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Tsunade smiled at Hinata's reaction and nodded. "But your studies and training will be strict!"

"Hai!" replied Tsunade's newly appointed apprentice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A hour earlier in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi, Zabuza, and Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The trio waited as Hiruzen finished the work that laid in front of him. "Finally, this part is done," muttered the third Hokage, stamping the paper and putting it on top a large stack of finished papers. "I hope you three are ready to depart."

"Depart?" asked Sasuke.

"Indeed," he replied with a nod.

"What is our mission?" Kakashi inquired.

"Since the attack on our village, there has been an increase in bandit raids and rogue shinobi attacks. Most of them I've already sent either individuals or groups off to deal with. However, a large group has been attacking the border between our nation and the Land of Tea." Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi. "That is your destination. You are to go to the border of the Land of Tea to seek out and deal with this group. Kakashi, you are in charge."

Kakashi stored the scroll in his pouch. "How many are there?"

"About three dozen bandits and around a half dozen rogue shinobi. The skill level of the shinobi is sketchy at best, and I don't have anyone else that I can spare to assist you in this matter. So you four will be it."

"Who's the fourth?" Zabuza asked, seeing as there were only three of them in the room.

The old Hokage leaned back in his chair. "Naruto will be the fourth member of your team. You are to pick him up. The map on the scroll I handed Kakashi will give you the route they are taking back to the village."

"Was the mission a success?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the scroll.

"From what Jiraiya said in his message, yes, I believe it was a success," Hiruzen replied, then sighed and added, "However, I do not know where Tsunade stands on my request."

"I see," the cyclopes ninja replied.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura entered the main house of the Uchiha district. Itachi had sent her a message asking her to come to speak with him about something. The pinkette couldn't imagine what he wanted to talk with her about.

"Hello?" she called out. It didn't seem like anyone was home at the moment.

Sakura walked around the estate, checking each bedroom, but finding no one in any of them. She came to door she hadn't noticed the previous day. When she opened it, she found a small garden in the center of the room. There was a single rose bush in the center of the room with various other small potted plants on benches around it. There was a large window on the ceiling, allowing light in to feed the plants.

"Ah, you're here, Sakura," came Itachi's voice.

Sakura froze as she heard his voice. Itachi stood up from behind the rose bush, a pair of clippers in his hand.

"I suppose you're wondering what I want to talk with you about, and why there's a blue rose bush inside of this room."

Sakura nodded. There was silence for a few minutes before Sakura could work up the nerve to speak. "Was it your mother's?"

Itachi looked down and touched one of the deep blue roses on the plant. "No. When I was a child, I found this plant out in the forest. It was very small and had a half-opened bud on it. So I dug it up and brought it home. My mother showed me how to care for it. I'm surprised Sasuke didn't rip the plant out of the ground and burn it."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Umm...You also wanted to talk to me about something?"

Itachi looked up, ending his day dreaming. "Yes. I would like for you to live at the estate."

Sakura almost fell over. "What?" Out of all the things he could have said to her, she had never imagined this.

"I will be moving back into the Uchiha district officially once what really happened has been announced, and Kisame will probably be coming to live in one of the homes as well. Sasuke doesn't particularly like me right now, and I don't think that will change anytime soon." Itachi finished clipping a few branches and set the clippers on one of the benches. "It would help him greatly to have somebody he trusts living here as well."

"Ummm...Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I said no, dammit!" Tsunade shouted, smashing her hand onto the small dango shop table, sending a crack down the center.

"Why the hell not?! Tons of people would love to be the Hokage!" Naruto yelled back, slamming his hand on the table and breaking it in half.

"Hey, now, don't destroy the shop or..." Jiraiya began to say, but they apparently weren't listening.

"Then let those people be Hokage and leave me the hell out of it!" Tsunade seemed to be getting more and more irritated with the blond. "Look, I said I'd help Hinata, but I never agreed to being the Fifth Hokage."

"I'm thankful you're going to help her, and I wouldn't bother asking if the old man would just let me be the next Hokage!" Naruto voice got progressively louder towards the end of his sentence.

"Damn right he won't! You're far too young and inexperienced!" she almost laughed out.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto smirked and sat down in his chair. "All right, let's have a match! If I get the first hit, I get to be the next Hokage!"

Tsunade smirked. "All right, brat! You're on!"

Shizune, Jiraiya, and Hinata just sat in their chairs and finished the tea they had bought.

"What nice tea." Hinata said between sips.

"Indeed," Shizune agreed.

"We should probably leave a large tip once we're done." What Jiraiya meant by 'large tip' was enough money to replace the table and any other damages the two were about to cause.

The trio took one last sip of tea simultaneously.

The three had been listening to Naruto and Tsunade argue for about thirty minutes now. That arguing finally culminated in Naruto challenging Tsunade for the right to be the next Hokage.

Jiraiya sighed and stood up, placing a large tip to cover all the damages and whatever other damages may ensue shortly. "Well, we best go make sure those two don't kill one another."

The two kunoichi nodded and followed suit to find where Naruto and Tsunade had run off to. Hinata activated her Byakugan, allowing for quick acquisition of the two blonds' location. They were behind the shop in a small clearing in the woods away from the road.

"They're behind the shop. Looks like they're getting ready to start," Hinata said, deactivating her eyes.

"All right! First one to hit the other will become Hokage, deal?" said Naruto, taking a stance and putting his right hand on the hilt of his sword. Naruto didn't seem like a smart guy for the most part because he acted the part of a fool. However, it didn't seem Tsunade caught what Naruto was doing.

"All right! First one to hit the other wins!" she declared.

"Yo, Tsunade! I wouldn't take the boy too lightly!" Jiraiya called out from the edge of the clearing.

"Ha! I may be a little rusty, but I doubt some kid, regardless of parentage, is going to get the best of me!" Tsunade boasted.

Naruto grit his teeth. He hated being underestimated so easily. The young blond disappeared from sight, his hand having been on the hilt of his sword.

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she barely managed to side step the downward slash from Naruto's sword. _'So fast...'_ she thought. The Sannin lifted her foot and slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to erupt, shooting massive chunks of rock into the air. _'I won't be beaten by some youngster,'_ she thought, jumping into the air. She smashed her fist into the large chunks of rock, causing them to splinter into hundreds of pieces. The area was pelted with chunks of stone, creating a massive dust cloud. Tsunade landed on the ground, a smug look adorned her face.

The dust cloud cleared, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. Tsunade stood motionless as she waited.

Naruto appeared above Tsunade, a Rasengan being sent straight down on top of the Sannin. However, she had anticipated an action like this and jumped back. The Rasengan impacted the ground, creating a small crater. Dust once more filled the air. When it cleared, Naruto was standing in the crater. His eyes were yellow, and there were thick orange lines around his eyes.

Jiraiya put a hand on his chin and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think he'd mastered sage mode yet."

"Weren't you training him?" asked Shizune.

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, yeah, but I wasn't the only one training him. The elder toads trained him and I didn't really pry into what they taught him. I knew he was training for sage mode, but I never thought he'd master it at such a young age." Jiraiya ruffled his hair in irritation. "That damn kid asks me to teach him everything I know and he doesn't even tell me when he's mastered something!"

"**Yes, he can be pretty inconsiderate,"** came a rather deep voice.

Hinata looked to her left and saw a small fox sitting on Shizune's head.

"Whaaaaa!" Shizune jumped up in air, startled by the fox. "D-don't scare me!"

"When did you get here, Takeshi-san?" asked Hinata, catching him in her arms.

The fox looked up at Hinata. **"Just now, actually. I was bored with just sitting there and watching from the inside." **The fox looked over at Jiraiya. **"You really don't seemed all that surprised that I'm out like this."**

Jiraiya set Shizune down. "I heard you and Naruto talking the other night." Jiraiya had a very serious expression on his face. He had no desire to ever look at the fox and it definitely showed on his face.

"**I see. You might want to stop Naruto. He's getting carried away again."**

Everyone looked to see Naruto running at Tsunade with a massive Rasengan in hand.

"Naruto-kun, stop it right now!" Hinata shouted, catching everyone off guard except for Tsunade who was more caught up in the moment than Naruto was.

The fox took this moment to disappear back into the seal.

Naruto stumbled, losing control of his Rasengan and causing it to dispel. The stumbling was quickly followed by Tsunade's fist crashing into Naruto's face, sending him flying back, crashing through branches and whole trees.

"Damn, I think I hit him a little too hard..."

Jiraiya looked over at Hinata who looked as if she was about to start running after Naruto. He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to calm her. "Don't worry about Naruto he's been hit harder than that before."

She looked up at him and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Why do we have to get the blond brat for this? Actually, why do we even need the moody one?" Zabuza complained.

"Stop complaining, Zabuza. We should be just about to where Naruto is," Kakashi replied. The Jounin never thought the former demon of the mist could complain about something so much.

"Don't call..." Sasuke was unable to finish what he was saying as boy with blond hair came flying right by them. "Was that Naruto?" he asked.

The trio stopped their jumping through the trees.

"Kinda looked like it..." Zabuza replied.

A buxom blond landed on the ground near the three ninja. "You see a blond kid come flying by here?" she asked.

"Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, hey, Kakashi. Been a while. Now about that blond?"

Kakashi simple pointed in the correct direction and Tsunade took off.

"Was that Tsunade of the Sannin?" Zabuza asked.

"Yep. She's been out of the village for quite some time," the cyclops ninja replied.

"Kami, she's got some big knockers!" the former demon of the mist almost shouted.

The comment earned Zabuza a open palm to the back of his head, courtesy of Jiraiya, who was now standing behind the group with Hinata and Shizune. "Watch your mouth, kid. If she'd heard that, she'd probably crush your skull under her foot. That and I wouldn't let Tsunami catch you saying that either."

Zabuza turned pale and grumbled at the same time. From past relationships he knew how crazy a woman could get. It took everything he had not to do or say something stupid.

Shizune walked up to Kakashi, bowing slightly. "It's been a while, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi gave her a little wave. "Yeah, been a few years. Still carrying that pig around for Tsunade I see."

"So what did the idiot do to get sent flying?" Sasuke questioned.

Jiraiya chuckled and replied, "Oh he challenged Tsunade for the right to be Hokage or something like that. He lost his footing and got a nice wallop." Jiraiya thought about what he just said and chuckled again. "Yeah that about sums it up." It amused him that Naruto listened to Hinata when she had told him to stop.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Geez, how far did I send him flying...?" Tsunade walked around a bush to see the ground dug with what was probably Naruto's own body. "Well, I hope he's not dead. His parents would never forgive me. Ah there he is." The path Naruto had dug was around a hundred feet in length. What finally stopped him had been a rather large tree. "Hey, wake up!" Tsunade yelled as she knelt down in front of him. She began to slap him across the face. "Wake the hell up!"

Naruto suddenly jumped up. "Why the heck are you slapping me across the face when you just punched me in the jaw and sent me flying Kami knows how far?!" Naruto rubbed his jaw. It felt as if something wasn't right about it. "Damn, I think it's partially dislocated or something..." he put a hand on either side of his jaw and gave it a jerk, creating a sickening sound. Naruto began to open and close his jaw a few times to make sure things were back in the right place. "Geez, that's smarts."

Tsunade stood back up and smirked. "Seems you've done that a few times before."

"A few times, I guess. It kind of happens when you piss off a giant toad." Naruto began to dust himself off. His clothes at this point were beyond trying to clean, considering his previous flight through the trees had torn up his clothes. "Well, Baa-chan, how does it feel to be Hokage?"

Tsunade bopped him on the head. "Don't call me that, and I never..." Tsunade thought back to what she agreed to before they fought.

"Damn, what's with women getting violent so quickly...?" The feeling reminded him of when Sakura would hit him for either asking her out or doing something for attention.

"Wait, you little bastard, you tricked me!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto smiled and replied. "To be honest, I wasn't sure that was going to work at the time. Personally, I was hoping to get the first hit." Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Hinata, Jiraiya, and Shizune walk into sight, followed by three others he knew. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were sent here to get you for your next mission," replied Sasuke.

"What?!" Naruto suddenly plopped down on the ground, faced away from them, and declared. "I refuse!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Most of them hadn't seen Naruto act so childish in quite some time. And some had never seen him act this childish at all.

"What are you, four?!" Zabuza shouted, not amused in the slightest.

Sasuke wasn't amused either. _'And I consider him my friend...' _the Uchiha thought. He couldn't believe he considered Naruto his friend (his best friend in fact), let alone the fact that he lost to him in the Chuunin exams.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, it's the Hokage's orders. We really have to get going."

"No!" Naruto didn't want to leave before returning back to the village to complete his mission. Moreover, he just didn't want to stop spending time with Hinata, seeing as she'd been in the hospital for so long. The blond turned and saw a very disappointed look on Hinata's face. He sighed before saying, "Fine, I'll go..." Naruto would have sat there all day and refused, but he just couldn't take the disappointed look from his girlfriend.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura sipped her tea as she waited for lunch to arrive at Chouji's favorite BBQ restaurant. She was with her former classmates and a few others. "It's been a while since we've all been together for something normal like getting something to eat."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, it has." Shikamaru noticed Ino wasn't here yet with her boyfriend. "Though Ino's late."

"Come on, Haku! We're late!" Ino almost yelled.

The noise came from the window they were seated next to. Everyone got up and looked out the window, to see Ino getting a piggy back ride from Haku.

"We would have been on time if you hadn't insisted on making those detours," the ice user pointed out.

Half of the group chuckled at Haku's comment.

"What? Can't a girl look at clothes?" Ino asked innocently.

"Of course. Just don't blame me when we're late," Haku replied, a smile on his face.

Everyone but Neji and Shikamaru was laughing at the couple.

"So, you two done?" Sakura asked the couple.

"Oh hey guys! We'll be right in!" Ino shouted.

"So, how are you two?" Sakura asked as soon as Ino and Haku had gotten situated. She hadn't gotten to talk with her friend since the invasion.

Ino was sitting next Haku holding onto to one of his arms. "We haven't had a lot of time since the chuunin exams, but Haku likes to leave ice flowers for me before he leaves for missions."

"Wish I had a boyfriend who'd do something like that..." Tenten mumbled rather loudly.

Neji looked as if he almost choked on his drink.

"I hear you're working with the ANBU black ops, Haku," Shikamaru stated after sipping some tea. He had heard his father talking about a new recruit to the ANBU the other night. The only reason he thought it was Haku because he had heard Zabuza mentioned.

"You know I can't really talk about it, but yes, I've expressed my desire to work within their ranks," the ice user replied. During his time on the run with Zabuza, Haku had mostly done work ANBU tend to do, so he fit right in when he joined.

"THE MEAT HAS ARRIVED!" Chouji shouted, more than ready to start eating.

The meat was quickly set out on the grills within the table to cook. Everyone was chatting and laughing about the past. Most of the funny stories involved Naruto and some kind of prank he was trying to pull.

As Neji ate, he kept thinking about his fight with Naruto. "Do any of you think Naruto wasn't really trying during the chuunin exams? I mean, when I was fighting him, it didn't seem like he was really giving it his all, even though he soundly beat me."

Shikamaru put down his drink. "It was the same during his fight with Sasuke. He gave a very convincing performance, but even during that fight, it seemed he was only matching Sasuke move for move, rather than trying to outdo him. Even after he beat Sasuke, he went on and beat Gaara as well. All in the same day. He trained with Jiraiya of the Sannin for three years. Who knows what he's truly capable of at this point."

Haku looked down at the sizzling meat. "What he showed during the exams was definitely not what he was capable of." Haku spoke from experience.

"Come on, guys! This is Naruto we're talking about! I think you're overestimating him just a little bit," Kiba said while chewing on some of the finished meat.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you Kiba," Shino began, "I really do think Naruto has left us behind in his abilities as a ninja. I've seen him train, and I get the feeling we haven't even seen half of what he can do. I think he's taking what Iruka used to say in class to heart."

"What was that again?" Chouji asked, food hanging from his mouth.

"Never show your opponent any more than you absolutely have to," replied Shikamaru.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto dropped out of the trees to find several men dead. He quickly surveyed the bodies and found they had been stabbed to death. "Well, it doesn't look like Zabuza's sword made these."

Sasuke dropped out of the trees a short distance behind Naruto. "Seems there are more over here as well."

"I take it you saw a few back there?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, all stabbed the same way. The same person probably killed them all," Sasuke replied looking at the corpses strewn out on the ground in various ways.

"Well, well! More sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" a silver-haired man shouted, charging the duo.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another and simply nodded before making hand seals.

"**Fire Release: Dragon Fire!"**

"**Wind Release: Gale Stream!"**

The fire jutsu was amplified tenfold with the addition of the wind jutsu. The entire area in front of the newly minted chuunin was turned into a blast furnace.

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question," Naruto replied, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The somewhat charred lunatic came shooting out of the flames, swinging his scythe wildly. "Apparently not!" yelled Naruto as he drew his sword, blocking the scythe.

"I'm going to kill you, and sacrifice your body to Jashin-sama!" the crazed man screamed, getting a little spit on Naruto's face.

"**Chidori!"** Sasuke shouted, moving in to kill their enemy.

The robe-wearing nut simply kicked Sasuke in the gut, sending him into the trees.

Naruto lifted up his foot and kicked his unnamed opponent square in the stomach so hard it sent the guy flying into the woods. "Don't spit when you're trying to make threats!" yelled Naruto, wiping off the spit from his face. "Well, at least what Itachi told me was true. You certainly are immortal, Hidan! That jutsu would have definitely killed anyone else."

Sasuke came shooting out of the woods. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him violently. "What the hell do you mean what Itachi told you?!"

Naruto grinned and look to the side. "Yeah, guess I shouldn't have said that..." Naruto looked over at the no longer unnamed Hidan who was coming out of the woods. "Can we talk about this later? I mean, now isn't the time and all," said Naruto with a grin.

"You little shit!" Hidan yelled, leaping high into the air.

Naruto and Sasuke evaded in opposite directions. Naruto leapt at Hidan, sword drawn as soon as he hit the ground. Hidan evaded the blond's sword and managed to cut Naruto's side with his scythe.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, readying a kunai from his pouch.

"Yeah, just a scratch," the blond replied. Though the fact was it wasn't a scratch the wound was deep and had cut diagonally through the distal portion of his eighth and ninth ribs on his right side.

Hidan licked the blood from his scythe. He then turned black and a skeleton tattoo appeared all over his body. The crazed ninja proceeded to stab himself with a retractable pike and spread blood all over the ground in a pattern matching his necklace. He then turned black and a skeletal tattoo appeared all over his body.

"What the hell is he doing?" Naruto asked.

"You got me," replied Sasuke, just as confused as his ally.

They found out what Hidan was doing soon enough when he stabbed himself through the chest, causing Naruto to clutch his chest and fall to the ground.

"What... the... hell..." Naruto coughed out every word. He looked at his chest to see there was blood coming through his clothes.

"What happened?!" Sasuke shouted, running over to Naruto.

Naruto took a few strained breaths before he replied. "I don't know," he said, taking a breath before continuing. "I don't get it."

Hidan grabbed another pike and stabbed his gut with it. "The pain is exquisite, isn't it?"

Naruto was on his knees. In the past, he'd experienced pain, but nothing quite like this. With labored breaths he replied. "No you sick bastard." The blond sheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "Got any ideas, Sasuke?"

"I think so. That circle seems to be important, seeing as he hasn't left it, so..." Sasuke was unable to finish his analogy of Hidan's ability as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Well that's something. I'm going to try and get him out of the circle. When I do, you follow up with...well, with something." Naruto managed to get to his feet, although rather shakily.

Sasuke sighed. "And what makes you think you can even do this?"

"What? Do you want to get him out of the circle and have me follow up with something?"

"Fine...I'll do the follow up," Sasuke conceded.

_'Yo, fox-face. Can you do something about the wounds? I don't think I can walk, let alone run at this point.'_

"**Well considering you haven't been using my powers lately, no. I can't do much about your wounds unless you draw on more of my power. However, I believe I can take away the pain you're feeling for a short time, but after that, you will more than likely pass out from the pain when it returns."**

Naruto could feel most of the pain in his body disappear. He readied himself to charge Hidan. The blond took off from his position, kicking up dirt and rocks as he closed the distance between himself and Hidan.

"You think you can do anything in your condition?!" Hidan yelled, swiping at Naruto with his scythe.

Naruto ducked under the large bladed weapon, kicked off the ground, and tackled Hidan, taking him out of his circle. Before the two of them hit the ground, Sasuke appeared above them with Naruto's sword in hand. With a single swipe, he masterfully severed Hidan's head without harming the blond. Naruto and the newly decapitated Hidan hit the ground.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, glad that worked out."

"You little shits!" the head shouted. "I'll fucking bite your legs off!"

"That's enough, Hidan. You're out of time," came a gruff voice from the edge of the forest. The man had odd eyes and a mask over the lower part of his face. His head band had a scratch through it, showing he was a former shinobi of Taki. Black tendrils came out of the man and grabbed both Hidan's head and body and dragged them back. Within a matter of seconds, the two were gone.

Zabuza and Kakashi landed in the clearing, weapons drawn, only to find that they weren't needed. The two jounin shinobi noticed that Naruto was covered in what looked like blood, most likely his own.

Naruto smiled. "Hey guys, welcome to the..." the blond was unable to finish his statement as he suddenly passed out.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, catching him before he hit the ground. "I do hope you'll explain what exactly happened on the way home, Sasuke." Kakashi put Naruto on his back. "Alright, let's go. It seems there isn't anyone else alive." The trio took off into the trees, Naruto on Kakashi's back.

**Omake**

**Tsunade's anatomy class**

"Alright class listen up. Today we will be discussing the rib cage," announced the teacher. Tsunade Senju was the anatomy teacher at Konoha High. Her room was like a small auditorium.

Her student for today were all at the age of sixteen. They were all from rather prestigious families and oddly enough the boys and girls of the class were all paired off into couples.

"Oh, come on! Can't we do something fun for a change!?" complained Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this is class. It isn't necessarily supposed to be fun," replied Hinata. The blue-haired young woman was the loud blond's girlfriend. The two were sitting very close to one another.

Before Naruto could say something in reply, a ruler came whizzing by Naruto's head and stuck in the wall.

"I swear to Kami, Naruto, if you don't behave today, I'll show everyone here what your ribcage looks like from the inside!" yelled the teacher and godmother of the blond.

"That's child abuse!" he shouted back.

Tsunade smirked. "To me, it stops being child abuse when the 'child' has had sex!" she rebutted. Tsunade was implying that those who've already had sex were considered adults in her eyes. Yes, Tsunade knew all about their sexual escapades, as she had to deal with his mother and father's years ago.

Hinata's face went cherry red and Naruto sat back down and opened his text book.

"Now, today we will only be discussing the ribs, tomorrow we will discuss the spine and sternum. The average human body has twelve pairs of ribs. Of course, there are times when someone has a thirteenth rib, a..." Tsunade stopped lecturing when she heard whispering in the background.

"Naruto-kun, stop it! We're in class..." came a whispered comment from Hinata.

"Oh come on, Hina-chan! You know I can't resist y..." Naruto was unable to finish what he was saying as he was beaned in the head with a chalk board, knocking him off of his chair.

Tsunade smiled and went back to her lesson. "Now as I was saying, the first through seventh ribs are known as true ribs, while the eighth through twelfth are know as false ribs. However, the eleventh and twelfth ribs are also known as floating ribs..." the class seemed to be endless as Tsunade talked about what the proximal and distal ends of a rib were until she noticed what Naruto was doing to Hinata.

Naruto was making out with Hinata in the back of the room. Naruto's hands were also doing quite a bit of work as well, working their way down Hinata's back. At this point the, entire class was just watching the two having a rather intense make out session.

'I swear to Kami, if I didn't know his parents, I'd kill him right here and now,' she thought. "Dammit, Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for..." Suddenly the bell rang. Tsunade's rage exploded as she ripped the chalk board off the wall again and ran through the room at Naruto.

Naruto freaked out, grabbed Hinata bridal-style, and made for the door.

Screams of rage could be heard throughout the school.

**End Omake**

**Alright I know it took way too long for this chapter to come out. The Omake at the end was a spur of the moment thing when my editor didn't know a few things about anatomy so I just wrote this. It's about 2 minutes worth of thought. Lol**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and take the short time that it does to leave a review on the chapter.**


End file.
